The Job
by Babys2245
Summary: Taylor McKessie has dropped out of college so she can help her mother out at home and gets a job that will change her life.
1. Prologue

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's one of my new stories I hope you guys like it...please remember to review so I know what you think. The stories is rating is going to be in between T and M. Like this chapter is alittle M. Well, please enjoy the chapter. **

**Baby S **

Prologue

The job was never supposed to be like this. Taylor thought as she took out her hotel room keycard and slide down through the slot. Waiting for the red light to turn green she quickly put the key back up and pushed the door open. At first she was surprised by the overwhelming darkness in her room but then she remembered that it was well after midnight in downtown Los Angeles. With a sigh she reached out blindly for the light switch only to be stopped by a deep baritone voice coming from somewhere in the darkness. "No, leave the lights off." She shuddered as she immediately recognized that voice. It was the voice that belonged to her boss' only son. It was the same voice that could either make her blood boil to the point of immediate rage or make her heart beat uncontrollability just before she melted down into the floor. It was the voice that could either make her pull out her hair in frustration or having her clawing the sheets in sexually satisfaction while calling out his name.

"What are you doing in here?" she blinked as he turned the switch on a lamp across the room and then she saw him, sitting in the only chair that came with the room. The light barely lit the room but it did light him up making him the only thing her eyes could focus on in the entire room. He watched her for a moment his blue eyes dark almost to the point of appearing black. His tuxedo was loose and hanging off his body in all the right places His bowtie was untied and hanging around his neck underneath his collar and his suit jacket was open showing her that he had un-tucked his oxford white dress shirt. After all they had just come back from his movie premier.

"I had to come see you, Tay." He whispered huskily as he stood up, she clutched her purse in front of her as if it would protect her. He watched her with amusement in his glaze at her actions. "You think I'm going to hurt you." He asked.

"What! No I don't…I just…" she trailed off as he stepped towards her; she immediately took a step back and shook her head. "NO, we can keep doing this anymore. Your father didn't hire me to be your personal plaything and I refuse to do this any longer." She could see him grin as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"My father hired you to work for me…and you're doing your job what's wrong with having some fun with me while you do it."

"No, don't you understand that what I'm doing with you is very unprofessional." She countered as she watched him take another step towards her.

"If I remember correctly Ms. McKessie your job description was to do whatever I say when I say and I want this…I want you." He said whispering the last part. Taylor could hear every ounce of lust for her in his voice. "That's right McKessie I want you." He said louder this time as he finally stood in front her, Taylor pressed her body back against the door as best as she could while looking up at him. He smiled and bent his head kissing her passionately. At first Taylor resisted but soon her passion for the man who was kissing her took over. Dropping her purse to the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. Smiling against her lips he whispered in between kisses. "Now that's more like it." He mumbled as he snaked his arms around her waist and dragged her to the center of the hotel room. After a few minutes of heavy make-out he allowed her body to slide down his. Once Taylor's feet hit the ground her mind came back to her. Turning her back to him, she pressed her fingers to her tender lips before whispering.

"We shouldn't be doing this?"

"And why not." He whispered as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her body against his. "We care about one another right." Taylor nodded her head as he tenderly kissed her neck. "Good." And with that he reached up with his left hand and started to unzip her evening gown. "I love this dress by the way…I love the way it hugs your figure," he paused and kissed the base of her neck. "Love the way it hugs all your curves…damn you're all woman baby." He whispered as he placed his lips to the dark chocolate skin that was unrevealed every few centimeters as he lowered her zipper. Taylor closed her eyes as she felt his lips dance along her skin. "I love your skin…it's so smooth and beautiful just like you." He whispered as he stood back up as her dress made a puddle of fabric around her feet. He circled his arms around her waist and kissed the spot under her ear he knew would make her melt. Taylor could hear him unbuckling his belt and then she felt his pants fall down to the floor as well. Then she heard the ripping of his shirt. He immediately pulled her down to the floor and gathered himself on top of her. Placing himself up on his elbows he looked down at her and then bent his head so he could kiss her again. "I love everything about you." He mumbled as he moved his kisses from her mouth down to her breast where he paid special to both of her nipples before trailing kisses down to her panties, slowly he took them off and then looked up at her. Taylor tensed up as he touched her center. Grabbing his brown hair she arched her back and cried out his name.

"Oh my God… TROYYY!"

**A/N: AHHH! Goodness I hope you guys like this start. I love writing this Troy, let me tell you guys right now that he's going to be fun. Whew! Had to fan myself for a moment. If you like the story so far please review. **


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I have to give you guys props for making this story one the best debut I've ever had with 14 reviews. You guys are great…and I'm going to take this time to recognize my reviewers you guys are wonderful. **blueprincess972, gingerhorsesnaps, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, Sciencefreak2007, kuropie, corbins wifey, Siggystar googoogrl007, toddntan, dreamer 3097, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, baby2ludaris, look at the stars**, and **MeridianDreams**. I can't wait to hear from you guys again. I hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to review so I know what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Six months earlier…

"Ninety-eight thousand dollars…they can't be serious." Taylor exclaimed as she slammed her mother's hospital bill down on the kitchen table. Janelle McKessie sighed as her daughter shook her head in disgust at the bill. "Ninety-eight thousand dollars, they hardly deserve twenty thousand…I mean you aren't any better." She fussed looking over at her; Janelle pulled her blanket tighter around herself and looked at her daughter for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"I was in the hospital for over a month we're lucky that's all we have to pay." Janelle whispered trying to see the bright side in this. Taylor snorted and picked up the bill again and then Janelle watched as her shoulders dropped in defeat.

"You don't have enough money to pay this bill mom, and neither do I." she said brokenly. "Maybe I should just quit school or something…get a job somewhere and start paying this off right now."

"No…no you need your schooling."

"And what…how am I going to pay for it. Look mom I know you want me to be this perfect daughter for you who went to college, graduated with honors and got herself a good job and started a family but I can't…not now not when you need me." She stated, Janelle bowed her head and nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm…I'm going to quit school and get another job mom…maybe that why I can help pay off these bills and still get you the medicine you need." Janelle shook her head stubbornly and coughed, Taylor winced at her mother's actions and watched as the older woman hacked and coughed for a good two minutes. "You need some water."

"No, child…I just," she coughed again and then took a deep breath. "I don't want you quitting school, Taylor."

"Well, I'm all you have and I am going to take care of you." She said, reaching out she picked up the bill and glared at it again. "And I am going to get you that medicine you need so-."

"What does it matter?"

"The doctors all say it matters mom, they wouldn't lie. If I get you the medicine maybe you'll start feeling better and then you're going to be okay I promise." She said getting up taking the bill with her. Janelle rubbed a hand over her bald head one of the many side effects of her treatments for breast cancer. She watched as her only child bounded up the stairs of her apartment to go and do God knows what. She really didn't know how to tell her daughter that she would never be okay or that even if she got her the medicine that she would never feel better. She had accepted her fate long ago and it was time her daughter did the same.

"Alright, tell me again why I need an assistant," Troy Bolton asked as he walked into his father's spacious office. Jack Bolton looked up from some papers he was reading on his desk surprised to see his heir and only son. "Cause frankly I don't need someone telling me daily what to do…you and Beth do that enough as it is." He said as he walked over to one of the leather chairs that were seated in front of his father's desk, hopping over the back he sat down and watched as his father sent him a rather heated look.

"The reason I am getting you an assistant is because you're constantly late to meetings and your priorities always seem to be backwards…like today…you were suppose to meet me at nine this morning and now well look at the time its noon almost one." Troy waved a hand dismissively at his father and while rolling his eyes.

"You always gotta be like that don't you dad…I thought I told you I had to cancel our meeting since it was so early." Leaning forward he looked at his father playfully and whispered. "Besides there were these twins who visited me last night and well…"

"The last thing I want to hear about is your sexually exploitations of the female population, son. But as I said earlier your priorities are extremely backwards. I am trying to mold you into -."

"Another you…when that is not what I want to be, I'm Troy Bolton playboy and partier not some old stuffy CEO of Bolton Enterprises."

"And with this type of attitude you will never be, which is exactly why I am getting you an assistant and putting you over the entertainment division here…maybe this is exactly what you need in order for you to grow up."

"What deciding what movies we make and don't make are you sure you want to put me over something like that." He asked, confidence in his voice wavering slightly. Jack looked at his son and nodded his head.

"Of course otherwise I would have never given you the opportunity to be in charge of the division." He said offhandedly, Troy nodded and rubbed his hands together.

"So when do I start."

"As soon as I get you an assistant." His father said, groaning Troy tossed his hand back and threw his arms up in the air. "No amount of moaning and groaning on your part is going to make me change my mind, son. It's a shame I have to do this but unfortunately there is no other way." He said calmly. Troy nodded and looked at his father for a moment.

"Would the assistant be like…like P.Diddy's man servant."

"You could treat them that why, though I wouldn't advise it but they would be your employee." Jack said not really caring what Troy did as long as he accepted the fact that he would have an assistant by the week's end.

"Cool, and do I get to pick her."

"So you've already decided that it will be a she?"

"Yeah."

"Just so you know I have final say in the decision and there is no way I will be picking one of those plastic Barbie type women that you love to hang around and bring over for dinner. You know the type of women that usually have nothing to offer in a conversation." Jack stated, Troy smiled and stood up.

"I'm not with them for their conversing abilities father." He stated with a wink before walking out of his father's office laughing at the snort of disapproval he heard from his father at his last statement.

"You know maybe your father is right," Chad Danforth said as he lined up his next shot on the pool table. He and Troy had been best friends since birth. Chad's father was Troy father's best friend and both men went to USC together. He watched as Troy just leaned on his pool stick and shook his head. "I mean come on man you miss everything…I mean you were suppose to meet me and Gabby for a dinner and did you show up for it?" he asked, Troy just shrugged as Chad took his shot. Smiling when Chad missed, moving around the table to get into position Troy lined up his shot and paused.

"It wasn't a business dinner or anything besides something came up."

"More like you came up." Chad said bluntly, everyone knew of Troy's ways it was common knowledge. Troy was a player and he prided himself on proving that over and over again to his family and friends. He wanted everyone to know that he couldn't be tied down and that he was never going to be tied down. Sometimes Chad's girlfriend Gabriella Montez hinted that all Troy needed was a woman who didn't fall all over herself in his presence and that would be the woman he would fall for. Chad didn't doubt her theory at all, besides she had did the exact thing to him.

"True man…true." Troy said nodding his head as he took his shot pumping his fist as he watched the six ball go in. Chad leaned on the table and watched as Troy lined up his next shot.

"Don't you ever get tried of doing this?"

"Doing what?" Troy asked standing up to look at Chad as well.

"Being a player, never having just one lady to call your own." He asked. Troy looked at him for a second. As if he was really thinking about it. However Chad knew it was too good to be true. Troy grinned at him and shrugged.

"No man I don't get tired of it." He paused and lined his shot back up. "Not like you did." He said as he shot again, grinning as he sunk the eight ball glancing up at Chad's face he stood smirking. "Game."

"Oh really so what are you going to do when you want to settle down and have some kids." Chad asked, Troy looked at him for a moment and shook his head as he sat his pool stick down on the table.

"Settle down, Chad man I'm twenty-two years old. What would I look like if I settle down now?"

"Like a man who cares about himself." Chad stated coldly. "You running around her screwing anything female isn't going to make you happy and we both know it." Troy frowned at his friend's words unwilling to admit that there was some truth to them. Shaking his head he looked at Chad and sighed.

"Settling down isn't going to help anybody, alright. My eyes wander…my hands wander and I damn sure don't want to hurt some innocent girl by saying I'll be true to her when in reality I can't."

"Show some self-restrain."

"Whatever man." Troy stated as he walked over to the sofa and grabbed his coat. "Look I'm gonna call you later alright but right now I really need to bounce besides I know you and Gabby want sometime to yourself before the baby gets here." Chad's frown instantly disappeared as he thought about his wife and baby. Troy hated to admit but family life was looking real good for Chad. He use to hate Gabriella for coming in and taking his running partner out of the game, but soon after he realized that with Gabriella, Chad was the happiest he had ever seen him.

"Yeah, man you're right me and the lady need some time to ourselves before the little one gets here." Chad said unable to keep the pride out of his voice. Troy watched him for a brief moment before speaking.

"Tell Gabby I said hi and to take care of herself." He stated as he put his coat on and walked out of the basement side down that led directly to the driveway where his car was parked. Getting in he glanced at his watch noticing that it was almost three. He mentally checked his to do list for the rest of the day. He had to go to the nearest florist shop and pick up some roses and then he had to go and see his mother.

"Sharpay, I am quitting school and this isn't something you can just talk me out of." Taylor said as she twirled her spoon around in her coffee. Sharpay just sighed and shook her head in disbelief, she knew how much Taylor wanted to graduate ever since they met their freshman year at UCLA they had become the best of friends. Taylor was currently at the apartment that she was sharing with both Sharpay and her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. Zeke was currently at the restaurant where he was the working as the head chef.

"You can't quit I mean you're almost done, Taylor. Maybe you should call the hospital and try to work something out with them."

"They aren't going to work anything out." Taylor said with a sigh. "Do you have today's paper so I can look through for job ads?" Sharpay groaned realizing that she wasn't going to be able to talk her friend out of quitting school. Reaching into the chair beside her she tossed Taylor the paper and looked at her as she opened it directly to the ad section and started trailing her finger up and down the columns. Sharpay tapped her finger nail on the table top as she watched Taylor for a moment.

"Taylor, maybe you can find a job that can still allow you to go to school while you pay off your mother's bills."

"Who's going to do something like that?" Taylor asked as she looked at Sharpay who just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"I really don't know, Tay." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "I guess I was just being hopefully." Taylor nodded her head not wanting to snap at her best friend. They both looked up as the front door opened.

"Shar, baby you home." Zeke called out, Taylor watched with a sense of envy as Zeke made his way into the kitchen and kissed Sharpay before shyly realizing that she was there and taking a step back and going over to her and giving her a bone crushing hug. "Hey you two."

"Zeke, Taylor is thinking about dropping out of school." Sharpay said ignoring the look that Taylor sent her way.

"Tay is what?" he exclaimed before looking over at her. "Why, Tay you're doing well aren't you." He asked with a shake of his head. Taylor glared at Sharpay who wasn't looking at her and then over at Zeke.

"I have to help my mother pay her hospital bill, Zeke and school doesn't fit into the equation." She stated, Zeke sighed and sat down beside Sharpay who was frowning. "I'll also going to have to move out and help my mom back at the apartment. She's not feeling well, and I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving her at home by herself."

"Well that's understandable…but quitting school, come on now you need to continue your education." Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"I know what you're saying, but I have to take care of my mother." Zeke looked at her sympathetically and reached over grabbing her hand. Taylor looked at him and sighed inwardly Zeke had always been like a big brother to her and she was thankful for him and Sharpay being apart of her life, but they needed to understand that there was absolutely no way they could talk her out of what she had already decided to do. She was going to move out, and she was going to quit school there was absolutely no way they could talk her out of her decision.

"Maybe we can help out or something."

"You're joking right, you and Shar are planning on getting married there is no way I'm going to mess that up." She stated calmly. "No way in hell." Sharpay nodded her head and then placed her hand on top of Zeke's board shoulder.

"This is Taylor's decision, baby. I've been trying to talk her out of it for awhile now before you came home and she hasn't budged yet." Zeke looked at her and then back at Taylor, who was looking down at her watch.

"Oh shoot, guys I have to go." She stated standing up immediately and grabbing her purse. "I'm going to be so late…I hope Harold doesn't fire me on the spot I still need this job." She said as she hurried towards the door. Sharpay was right behind her following her to the front door.

"Taylor call me when you get off your shift."

"I'm closing the restaurant tonight." Taylor stated as she put on her jacket. "I won't be done tonight till after eleven." Sharpay nodded as she looked at Taylor for a moment.

"Just call me okay, I don't want you taking the bus back that late."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up, Tay." Zeke said as he entered the hallway, Taylor sighed thankful that she had friends like Zeke and Sharpay but she also didn't want to feel like she was putting the both of them out. With a nod she opened the door and left, Sharpay sighed as the door closed and turned around to look at Zeke who was standing at the other end of the hallway.

"She isn't going to call is she?" she asked Zeke as she walked over towards him and into his arms. Zeke just shook his head knowing that Sharpay already knew the answer. As much as they told Taylor that they would love to help they couldn't help but know that Taylor wanted to be independent and that meant that she wasn't going to ask them for any help at all not if she could help it.

Jack Bolton sat in his favorite booth with his wife Beth, currently talking to his business partner and best friend Jamal Danforth with his wife Sarah. At their favorite restaurant Benny's which was located in downtown Los Angeles. "Look, Jamal I'm thinking if I give Troy some reasonability that maybe he'll grow up and stop being so irresponsible, and I think by giving him control over the entertainment division of Bolton enterprises he'll do it." Jamal just nodded his head and smiled.

"And if that doesn't work."

"It has to work I've run out of all other types of options." Jack said as he took a sip of his wine. "That's why I've decided to hire him an assistant."

"And Troy went for this." Jack's wife Beth asked coming into the conversation, she knew how her step-son could be when he had some one either telling him what to do or reminding him what to do. Over the last few years since she met Jack she had been on the receiving end of his anger over that. Jack looked at her and patted her hand.

"Well, I sort of told him that the assistant could be like a personal servant you know like um…who did he say….um P. daddy."

"P. Diddy." Jamal corrected, as he shook his head. "And that man had a man servant. I mean the guy literally followed behind the man like…well frankly I don't know what but it wasn't flattering for the man."

"Well after I told Troy that he basically went for it."

"Hmm, well are you going to hire someone who looks like those women he usually fools around with? That wouldn't be good." Beth said with concern, Jack looked over at her and chuckled and shook his head.

"Good God no, I wouldn't hire those type of women…I actually want Troy to work, honey." He stated, Jamal smiled and nodded his head.

"And those types of women will not have him getting to work on time at all."

"Exactly." Jack said with a hearty laugh. "And then after nine months our PR division may have to deal with a scandal, which is something I really don't want."

Taylor entered Benny's in a rush; she barely had walked through the door before Harold the manger walked over to her very upset. "Taylor McKessie what are you doing coming in here fifteen minutes late."

"I'm sorry, sir the buses were running late." She stated as she and Harold went to the backroom where she could put her belongings in her locker. Harold watched her for a moment and the clasped his hands together. "Well, your regular Monday customers are here with guests." He said with a smile. Taylor looked over at him as a huge grin broke out on her face.

"The Boltons are here."

"They're here every Monday you know that and they had refused to be served till you came. All they've ordered was some red wine so get out there and make our number one customers happy with great service." She nodded her head as she pinned her name tag on her black blouse and smoothed out her dress pants.

"Yes sir." He nodded and left as Taylor calmly counted to ten and strolled out to her section which was easily thought of as the classiest section in Benny's. Harold ran his restaurant this way, the rich and famous got the most secluded area in his restaurant with the best waiters and waitresses. Everyone who worked at Benny's knew that this was the section where you would always receive a good tip and connections, and thankfully Taylor worked this section. Walking out into the restaurant she headed over to the Boltons booth and smiled as she came up to the group.

"Good evening."

"Evening, Taylor." Beth greeted with a sparklingly smile. "How are you?" she asked Taylor took out her pad and nodded her head.

"I'm doing really well." She said with a smile. "Now I heard you guys were waiting on me and I'm sorry for the wait."

"That's no problem dear; we understand that you can be quite busy." Jack said with a grin. "These are our friends Mr. and Mrs. Jamal Danforth…guys this is our regular waitress here I was telling you about Taylor McKessie." Jack said with a smile, Jamal nodded his head and extended his hand.

"Nice meeting you."

"Hello, Mr. Danforth," she said shaking his head. "Hello Mrs. Danforth." She greeted shaking the other woman's hand as well. "So do you know what you want to order." She asked again. Jack watched her for a moment as an idea appeared in his head.

"Ms. McKessie are you currently going to college."

"I am…was…I mean I won't be much longer." She answered honestly; she didn't mind sharing with the Boltons after all they have been her customers for about two and a half years or pretty much when she started working here. Jack and Beth looked at her and then at one another before speaking.

"I thought you weren't going to graduate till the summer after next."

"Well, my mother needs help so I'm going to have to put off school and help her for awhile." She stated wondering why the Boltons would choose this day out of all days to ask her about her life.

"So are you going to work here full time?" Jack asked, Jamal met his glaze over the table as he realized what Jack was thinking.

"Um, no sir I'm not going to work here full time I'm going to get a job somewhere else." Jack nodded his head and reached into his suit pocket, taking out on of his business cards he reached across the table and handed the card to Taylor who looked at it and then at him. "Mr. Bolton what's this."

"My business card, my son is looking for an assistant and the position really doesn't need any experience other than a hard work ethic, and I know just how hard a worker you are Harold has told me many stories and I was wondering if you would consider it. You can meet with me at my office Friday morning at eight- thirty just call tomorrow and my sectary will give you more details when you call tomorrow."

"Of course sir, I'll call tomorrow."

"Good cause I like you and your work ethic, and I'm telling right now if you want the job you've got it." He said. Taylor smiled and tucked the card away in her pocket her smile brightening at the thought. "And hopefully you and I can work something out where you can get help with your mother and still go to school because education is important."

"It certainly is, Taylor now I want you to call my husband first thing tomorrow morning." Beth said placing her hand on top of Taylor's. "He'll help you figure everything out sweetie."

"I will Mrs. Bolton, and thank you Mr. Bolton for this opportunity. Now are you guys ready to order." She asked as Mrs. Bolton started with her order. Taylor couldn't help but feel that now everything was hopefully going to turn out right.

Around midnight Taylor could finally head home, after turning down Harold for a ride home she got on the last bus headed out towards her neighborhood. She quietly sat behind the driver and glanced out the window every once in awhile twirling the business card Jack Bolton had given her around in her fingers, maybe God was finally intervening in her life and was giving her and her mother a pass. She certainly hoped so, her mother deserved to live. She didn't want this cancer to defeat her mother and maybe with the help of his job Mr. Bolton was offering her she could help her mother with the bills and treatment. "Ma'am we're at your stop." Taylor looked up and grabbed her purse and quickly exited the bus. She quickly walked the five extra blocks to her apartment building and made her way up. Fishing out the keys she opened the door and found her mother asleep on the sofa with the television on. Closing the door she watched as her mother jerked awake as the door clicked shut.

"Mom, what are you doing up." Taylor asked her as she sat her purse down and went over to her mother to help the older woman up. "You should be in bed lying down."

"I wanted to wait till you came home."

"You don't have to do that for me, I'm a grown woman and I'm fine." she lectured as she reached an arm around her mother's waist trying her best to ignore the feeling she got when she touched her mother's fragile waist feeling her bones immediately. "Did you eat your dinner?" Taylor asked.

"Of course." Ms. McKessie answered back with a roll of her eyes. "Sometimes child I think you have it backwards I'm the mother and you're the child." She huffed as Taylor led her to her small bedroom. Sitting her mother down on the side of the bed she carefully took off her slippers and helped her mother get under the covers.

"Mom, I just worry about you sometimes okay and as your daughter I'm entitled to worry aren't I."

"You are, but that doesn't mean you have be all on my case." She stated sounding like a pouting child; Taylor smiled and kissed her mother's cheek. Standing up she exited the room and walked back out into the living room. Turning off the lights she took the cushions of the sofa and pulled out the bed. Grabbing the sheets and pillows that were in the corner she climbed into bed and laid down mentally and physically exhausted from her day. Moments after her head hit her pillow she was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: You guys are really making this story something else; I have enjoyed reading your reviews so far. I just want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week, **blueprincess972, chayloraddict123, gingerhorsesnaps, AshleyZac4life, kuropie, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, Siggystar, MeridianDreams, baby2ludaris, Monique coleman's lil twin, toddntan**, and **Sciencefreak2007**. Thank you all for the reviews I enjoyed them. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and I can't wait to read your reviews and see what you guys think about this new update. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

Taylor McKessie climbed out of the cab in her only business suit with a smile on her face handing the driver her fare she looked up at office building that was the headquarters of Bolton Enterprises. "Wow." She mumbled as she stood there for a moment admiring the building. Taking a deep breath she entered and made her way inside. She was stopped by a security almost immediately when she entered.

"Excuse me Miss but are you in the right building?" he asked eyeing her from before his desk; Taylor paused for a moment before nodding her head and glancing at her watch. It was fifteen minutes till eight thirty and she didn't want to be late.

"Um, yes sir I'm here to see…" she trailed off as she tried to remember the name of Mr. Bolton's sectary the woman she had talked to earlier on the phone. "I'm here to see Mrs. Lois Robinson." She said remembering, the man eyed her for a second before nodding his head. Taylor smiled and went over to the elevator moments later she was on her way to the fifteen floor. Stepping off she looked around for a moment before asking someone where Mrs. Lois Robinson. She was soon shown to an older white lady who was sitting at her desk currently yelling at someone on the phone a scowl on her face. She was a heavy set woman, her graying hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and a few strands were hanging around her face. Taylor thanked the person who helped her and stood off to the side hoping that Lois wasn't always like that when she was angry.

"I don't care what they told you downstairs…I am telling what your boss Jack Bolton said. No, I will not repeat myself I've said it four times alright. Well, that's your problem isn't Johnson so fix it." She hung up with huff, she rubbed a hand through her hair for a moment before looking up and spying Taylor standing nearby, the frown instantly fell from her face as she stood and approached her.

"Taylor McKessie." She asked, nodding Taylor extended her hand and Lois shook it stepping back she looked Taylor up and down and shook her head. "Well, Troy might just like you after all." She said with chuckle.

"Excuse me." Taylor asked, wondering what the older woman meant, Lois however ignored that question and latched onto Taylor's arm and started leading her into the office that was across from her desk.

"They're both inside…probably fighting," she paused at the door and looked Taylor over reaching up she tucked some of Taylor's hair behind her ear and then straighten the lapel on her suit jacket. "Now, from what I heard you already have the job and Troy hasn't met you yet so I guess this is your chance to impress him." She said continuing to ramble to herself as she went about looking over Taylor. "Now go on…after you meet him I'll show you to your desk."

"Um o…okay." Taylor stuttered unnerved by the woman was acting, Lois reached around Taylor and opened the office door, Taylor paused as she heard to male voices inside but when she turned around she was just nudged inside by Lois. By the time she found her voice the office door had closed behind her and she was standing against it with Mr. Bolton and his son looking at her. The room was quiet for a moment, Taylor watched as the young man who was currently perched on his father's desk eyed her like he was undressing her with his eyes. She nervously clutched her purse tighter, as he finally looked up into her face. He finished his appraisal with a snort and a shake of his head.

"Dad, are you serious my assistant looks like Buffy the executive slayer." He said finishing his statement with a dismissive nod of his head in her direction. Taylor's eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"Excuse you." She said unable to control her response, as soon as she said it she closed her eyes in shock. Jack had to choke back his smile as his son turned and looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Chuckling he extended his hand towards Taylor a bright smile on his face.

"Son, allow me the immense pleasure of introducing you to your new assistant."

"You mean man or in this case woman servant." Troy countered never taking his eyes off Taylor. Stepping away from the door, Taylor placed her hands on her hips and looked Troy up and down before smiling at Jack.

"Hello and good morning Mr. Bolton."

"Taylor, you look rather lovely today." Troy snorted again and then covered his mouth as he looked Taylor over.

"Yeah, where'd you get your outfit?"

"Probably the same place you got yours." She snapped back not liking Mr. Bolton's son at this point. Troy's jaw literally dropped at her words as his father stood laughing and patting him on his back.

"You two are going to work out just fine." He stated smiling, Troy rolled his eyes at his father's words and hopped off the edge of his father's desk and walked over towards Taylor who was looking up at him. He smiled as he looked down at her his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. She stood her ground however and looked back up at him.

"I highly doubt that, father. I mean shouldn't a…servant-"

"I'm not your servant I'm your assistant get it right." He narrowed his eyes at her as she cut him off; looking over his shoulder he sent his father a glare and then stormed out of the office. Taylor sighed as the door slammed shut behind. Jack whistled and shook his head before walking over to her.

"Don't let him get to you, he's just anger that you're not falling under his so-called "charms"' Jack stated with a wicked smile. "Besides I think you're exactly what he needs," he turned around and headed back to his and picked up a file. Handing it to Taylor he watched as she looked through it for a minute. "This is what he's supposed to do for the upcoming weeks, as his assistant you're supposed to make sure that he gets to everything on time, does what he's supposed to do and leaves on time and doesn't leave a mess for my PR department to clean up." He asked. Overwhelmed Taylor looked up at him and winced.

"Ye…Yes Sir."

"It's Jack, sweetie and since my son was so rude his name is Troy…oh yeah." He said as he walked back over to his desk and pulled out a leather bag.

"These are the tools you're going to need in order to get the job done."

"Tools?"

"A cell phone with all the numbers you need like mine, Troy's, and Lois for reference as well as others and a laptop." He said handing her the bag, Taylor nodded and put the shoulder over her shoulder.

"Thank you." Jack just smiled and hugged her, and then led her to the door, opening it he called out Lois' name.

"Yes sir."

"Please take Taylor to her office and don't let my son act a fool about it." He said mumbling the last part in her ear. Lois nodded her head and motioned for Taylor to follow her. Taking one last look at Jack she followed Lois down the hallway, towards her office. Lois looked at her over her shoulder and smiled.

"Don't look so sick honey, you are going do just fine."

"Thanks…Lois." She mumbled as she looked around the office floor, she saw people racing around, typing furiously and talking with one another. "Is the floor always this busy?"

"Please, it's only eight thirty." She said as she pushed opened a glass down that Bolton Entertainment. Leading her door a carpeted hallway, Lois stopped at the end of the hallway at a door that read CEO of BE."

"BE?"

"Bolton Entertainment honey, and your office is inside…Troy's office is in there as well." She said opening the door. Taylor smiled as she saw the place where she would be working it was like an office slash waiting room. Glancing at the other side of the room she saw a name plate with the name Troy Bolton CEO of BE.

"His office is in there?"

"Yes it is," Lois looked around and smiled. "Well I guess I'll leave you to get settled in, oh and don't let Troy discourage you believe me when I tell you this his bark is worst than his bite…he's perfectly harmless." Taylor nodded her head as Lois left all she could think was that if this was going to be where she was working from now she was doing pretty well for herself. Moving over to her desk, she reached out and picked up the name plate and grinned as she saw her name tracing over the plate with her fingertip after that she closed her eyes and clutched it to her chest.

"Should I come back later…I mean I can if you want more time with that name plate." Came Troy deep voice destroying her moment of utter bliss, jerking around she sat the name plate back on her desk and looked at him. "I didn't mean to interrupt you two; I have no problem with coming back."

"Is there something you need, Mr. Bolton." She asked, he raised an eyebrow at her and walked over to her picking up her name plate he sat it back in its original place on the edge of her desk.

"Please, Mr. Bolton is my father…call me Troy."

"Taylor…you can call me Taylor."

"No nicknames?" he asked as he watched her blush, smiling he realized that his charm just might work on her. Reaching out he touched the bottom of her chin lifting her head gently so that she was looking at him. "You don't have a nickname." Taylor stepped away from him and frowned.

"Oh no you don't…I don't have any nicknames you can call me and if I did I would not tell you. You can call me Taylor and Taylor only." Troy smirked at her words and nodded his head for a moment as he looked back at her. Taylor was once again caught off guard by the glaze of those dark blue eyes that were staring at her.

"Hmmm, I think I have just the nickname cause frankly I hate not giving my friends nicknames." He stated as he looked her over.

"I told you I don't want you calling me by a nickname, just call me Taylor."

"No can do, lovely." He stated with a smirk. Taylor's eyes narrowed and looked at him for moment before shaking her head.

"I told you no nicknames."

"What's wrong with lovely, I mean you have such a lovely attitude and then you look beautiful, but I already have a woman I call beautiful so it might get confusing if I call you that."

"I don't want you calling me anything." She said.

"To late lovely…now if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to my office. A friend of mine should be here within the hour so just let him through when he arrives."

"You have a meeting at eleven."

"Can't go, my friend and I are headed to the courts to play some basketball." He said with a wink, as he headed back to his office door. "So just call and tell them I won't make it."

"No can do prince charming," she said spitting out her own personal nickname, Troy turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"I said no can do prince charming."

"I heard that…I want to know why." He snapped crossing his arms over his chest; Taylor smiled and pointed to herself.

"Your father hired me as your assistant so that you wouldn't put off meetings and so that you would get to them on time. You know so you can actually work, so no I'm not calling anyone and telling them that you can't come to the meeting cause that would mean I'm already failing at my job."

"So you're going to make me go to the meeting."

"Either that or I'll call your father and tell him that you're not doing your job." She stated, Troy growled something under his breath and then marched back into his office slamming the door shut. Taylor grinned and slowly began to get to work on fixing up her desk. If anything working with Troy Bolton was going to be fun.

"I mean it's too early to hate her isn't it." Troy exclaimed nearly an hour later as Chad Danforth sat in a chair across from his desk. "I mean she's cute and all but it's to early to hate her right." He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"You're joking right." Chad said as he looked at Troy. "Why do you hate her?"

"I don't… didn't you hear me just say it's too early to hate her."

"I also heard you say she was cute." Chad pointed out; Troy groaned and rolled his eyes before pointing a finger at Chad and shaking his head.

"Do not…and I repeat do not throw my words back at me." He mumbled as he glanced at his watch, after looking at the time he tossed his head back and groaned. "And she's actually going to make me go to a meeting."

"Man you are the CEO of BE you have to go to a meeting or two." Chad said annoying Troy, because he didn't understand where he was coming from. Troy hated the boring board meetings. He had been to enough of them with his grandfather and father back when he was a teenager, and now that he had a choice he didn't want to go at all.

"They have been handling themselves just fine."

"They also had another CEO over the division, it wasn't you. The man who had this job before you was making decisions for this division and don't act like you didn't know that cause you and I both know that is a lie."

"I don't wanna go to a meeting." Troy pouted just as Taylor stuck her head into the door and looked between the two men.

"Troy, it's time for that meeting."

"What time is it," he looked down at his watch. "It's ten forty-five, Taylor I have fifteen minutes." He countered smugly, pushing the door opened she walked in and looked at him pointedly and then said.

"You should get to the meeting early."

"Why?"

"Set an example for your employees." Chad looked at her and then at his friend's face, chuckling he stood up and shook his head a smile spreading over his handsome face. Glancing over at Taylor he winked at her and smiled.

"I like you. It takes someone special to make him speechless." He said motioning to the still speechless, Troy who was watching their interaction in shock. Smiling Taylor nodded her head and said.

"Thanks, Mr. Danforth."

"Chad, please call me Chad." Troy snapped out of his trance and stood up as well to walk his so-called friend to the door.

"Don't you have already have a woman?" Chad looked over at Troy and nodded his head for a moment before looking back at Taylor.

"And you need one?" he said as he headed out the door, Taylor smiled as he left and then turned her attention back to Troy who was looking at her.

"I like him."

"Yeah, I bet you do." He mumbled as he grabbed suit jacket and headed towards the door, glancing over his shoulder at her he paused. "Aren't you going to come?"

"Do you really need me?" she asked following back out to her desk, he stopped in front of her desk and then looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, I guess since you're my assistant." He said finishing his statement off with a smile, Taylor rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag with her laptop and folder with all the important files she knew Troy would need for this meeting. Silently thinking to herself as they walked down the hall together that when he wanted to be nice, Troy wasn't that bad of a person.

Working a Bolton Enterprises had its perks, Taylor thought as she looked at the driver that Mr. Bolton had assigned her. He had come to her around two and told her that he didn't like her going home riding on public transportation so he arranged for a driver to pick her up from work and drive her home. The driver he picked was a huge muscular handsome white man with a clean shaven bald head with a stern look permanently on his face. Sitting in the backseat of the Lincoln Towncar Taylor took out her new cellphone and dialed Sharpay and Zeke's apartment number. She waited for a few moments before she heard the familiar voice of her best friend, Sharpay coming through the speaker. "Hello."

"Girl, it's me Taylor I was just calling you to tell you about my first day at Bolton Enterprises."

"Ohh, how was it was Troy Bolton really as cute as he looks in those magazines…I can't believe you're working for him." Sharpay exclaimed with excitement, Taylor smiled and leaned back against the leather seats and sighed contently.

"He's got a little bit of an attitude…"

"And so do you, Tay so I guessing you two were probably butting heads or something like that you know how you can get sometimes."

"He called me Buffy the executive slayer." She rolled her eyes as she heard Sharpay try hold back her laughter. With a deep sigh she said. "Go ahead laugh it up." Moments later the faint sounds of Sharpay's laughter filled the car. Earning Taylor a look from her driver, putting the phone back to her ear, Taylor spoke. "Okay now stop it."

"You know he was flirting with you right."

"Doesn't matter he's my boss and I know better than to mix business with pleasure." She could literally see Sharpay rolling her eyes at that statement.

"Please with men like Troy Bolton… the business is pleasure if you catch my drift."

"I hope Zeke doesn't."

"Oh please Zeke knows he's the only man for me, Taylor he never feels jealous cause he knows I am madly in love with him." Taylor giggled at her friend's confession, and then drummed her fingers on the seat beside her.

"Well, me and Troy Bolton will never be like you and Zeke; I can assure you of that."

"What's that song Brandy used to sing…oh that's right 'Never say Never'…yeah that songs fits perfectly for your situation."

"It does not."

"Does too."

"Okay, we are not about to get into that…okay." Sharpay just laughed loudly again making Taylor have to hold the phone away from her ear again. "Shar, please stop all that loud annoying laughing."

"Whatever girl so what are we doing for the weekend."

"I don't know, you know I have no plans." Taylor admitted. "And I know you and Zeke wanna spend time together."

"I live with him we spend time together everyday and night." Sharpay countered quickly, Taylor smiled at her answer but just shook her head.

"I don't know what we should do."

"How about I call you around one tomorrow and if you don't have any plans we can go to the movies and see that new Gerald Butler movie." Taylor smiled at the thought she did love her some Gerald Butler. Nodding her head she agreed, before realizing that Sharpay wasn't there to see her move her head.

"That sounds wonderful, Sharpay. I can't wait."

"Good I'll call you tomorrow, peace girl."

"Bye." Taylor hung up the phone and tucked it away in her purse; the driver looked at her for a second before speaking.

"You're friend is quite jovial."

"I know um…"

"Charles…my name is Charles and I will be driving you from now on." He stated with a smile. "And if it matters I think you would make a great companion for Mr. Bolton, believe me I know." Taylor blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you, Charles."

"You're welcome." He replied. Taylor sat back and enjoyed the ride back to her apartment building.

Janelle McKessie looked up as her daughter entered the apartment, Taylor glanced at her watch and smiled she was home at seven o'clock which would give her time to talk with her mother about things. "Hey, mom."

"Hey sweetie how was your first day on the job." Sitting her things down by the door, Taylor walked over to the sofa and sat down beside her mother. She could hardly keep the grin off her face.

"It was so great…I practically have my own office, and Mr. Bolton is so nice to me." She exclaimed. "Oh and did I tell you that I have a driver now…he's going to pick me up from him and take me to work and back."

"That's great sweetie." Her mother stated before starting to cough, Taylor patted her mother's back before reaching out and grabbing her cup of water that was currently sitting on the coffee table.

"Here mom drink this." She said holding the cup up to her lips; Ms. McKessie took a quick sip and then sighed as she settled back against the sofa. Taylor sat the cup down and looked her mother over for a moment. "You okay?"

"Fine…I'm just fine." She whispered softly. "Now go ahead and tell me about your day at work." Taylor moved her hand that was currently patting her mother's back, and looked at the television which was hardly showing anything because of the static.

"Okay, mom."

"Good I want to hear about everything you did today I really can't wait to hear about my daughter the big shot down at Bolton Enterprises."

"Aw, Mom I'm not a bigshot."

"You are in my eyes sweetie…you are in my eyes." Janelle McKessie stated proudly as she looked at her daughter with a huge smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I am so happy with the response to this story. Your reviews are wonderful and I am happy to hear from each and everyone of you. I hope you all enjoy this update, and I want to thank everyone for replying to the last chapter. Please remember to review…and I hope you enjoy this update. **

Chapter Three

Annoying. That was the only word she could use to describe Troy Bolton with that morning cause he was simply being annoying. Glancing up from her computer applications book she looked over at Troy who had his office door open and was causally leaning against the frame watching and annoying her. Setting her pencil down with a sigh she gave him her full attention. After working with him for the last three weeks she was pretty good at guessing his moods, and right now he wanted her attention. "What is it, Troy?"

"I'm just trying to figure how you're able to study when you're supposed to be working." Rolling her eyes she pointed to the papers on the edge of her desk in a black plastic tray.

"Because I finished them this morning…you'd know that if you were in the office this morning you know doing your job." She countered picking her pencil back up, Troy smirked at her and pushed of the frame and walked over towards her.

"Touché."

"Whatever, what do you need Troy." Troy shrugged his shoulder and walked over to her and perched himself on her desk.

"Microsoft Excel…you should already know how to do that?" he murmured as he looked at the book, she glanced up at him and nodded her head before saying.

"I do…this is a class and in a class I study…just like at a job I work but it's okay I know you don't understand the concept."

"You certainly are feisty this afternoon." He said with a smile as he looked her up and down. Taylor ignored him for a moment and continued to read her book, but stopped with she felt Troy tap her shoulder. Looking up at him she leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest for a moment. When she looked at him, he flashed her a brilliant smile and looked at her for a moment before saying. "Go out with me for a late lunch."

"I already had lunch." She said motioning to the black lunch box that she usually carried with her everyday. Troy frowned as he looked at the offending box and then back at Taylor.

"Alright then let's call it an early dinner."

"My mother is expecting me to cook her dinner."

"I'll buy her something to eat, Taylor just come out with me and enjoy some good food and handsome company." He said smiling at the last part, Taylor closed her book and looked at him for a second tapping her pencil in a steady rhyme on her book. While going over her options, she could see Troy cross his fingers as he watched her.

"Okay." She mumbled.

"Great we'll leave at four and-."

"We won't leave till you're finished going over those briefs about those new project ideas that were presented to you yesterday at the meeting." He frowned at her words and shook his head for a moment before looking at her and nodding his head.

"Alright, I guess I can do some work before we leave."

"That's the only way we're going to leave anyway." Taylor stated playfully with a smile, Troy raised an eyebrow at that and winked at her as he headed back towards his office, pausing in the doorway for a moment he winked at her and smiled.

"Alright then…and I see you baby you actually smiled at me that time." He said with a wink as he entered his office closing the door behind himself. Taylor smiled and just shook her head at him for a moment as she thought _'He is so silly'_.

Troy closed the door to his office and walked over to his desk and sat down with a huge grin on his face. With a sigh he picked up the folders he was supposed to go over and started to go over it mindlessly as his thoughts went to his conversation with his friend Chad Danforth the night before.

Last Night…

_"You don't think she's gay do you?" Troy asked as he glanced over at Chad who was currently watching a NBA game. His friend looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking his head. "What man do you think she is?" _

_"No, just because she hasn't hopped into bed with you doesn't mean she's gay…you're just not used to a woman not tripping over herself to be with you." Troy stretched his arms over the back of the sofa and shook his head. _

_"But it's like she can't stand me." _

_"What did you say to her when you first saw her?" Chad asked already knowing the answer. Troy rolled his eyes for a moment before shaking his head and chuckling. _

_"That was a joke it doesn't matter." _

_"The hell it doesn't man you dissed her the moment you saw her…up there talking about some 'Buffy the executive slayer." _

_"If the shoe fits…" he trailed off as Chad cut his eyes at him and shook his head. "I mean come on man she came in there all business didn't she know who I was." _

_"Maybe she came there for business and not to jump on your jock." Chad said with an eye roll. "She's a nice girl though…maybe she's just the type of woman you need. You know one that can curve your playboy hump'em bunny life style." Troy laughed and tossed his head back. _

_"Hump'em bunny life style…I can tell you what I've never heard that one from you before." Chad grinned and raised his hands in the air. _

_"What can I say I came up with that one yesterday?" _

_"But for real…it's killing me man…she doesn't even seem curious to know what it's like to be with me." He exclaimed shaking his head in disbelief. "That's never happen to me before man I mean the longest any woman was able to withstand my charm, good looks and wit was when I met Gabriella and you hooked up with her." _

_"So true…that's why I love her she didn't fall for your stuff…just came over to me and we got to know one another." Chad said his eyes seeming to go off into space as he thought about the first time he ever met his wife. Troy just rolled his eyes. _

_"Yadda yadda ya, are you going to help me with this problem or not." _

_"There's isn't a problem the girl just isn't into you or she's a little harder to crack then some the females you usually mess with. Look man why don't you try to get in her good graces." _

_"How?" _

_"My God man have you forgotten the art of wooing." _

_"Never really needed to know how to woo." Troy said with a confident shrug. "All I needed to know was how to turn on the charm and catch the panties." He said finishing with a laugh. "And believe me I have caught plenty." _

_"I have no doubt that you have but none of them were on the same level as Taylor and don't even try to deny it. I know I'm right." Chad said leaning forward. "So take her out to dinner, get to know her on a friendship level first and then if you think you should try to put the moves on her." _

_"You're a genius man…I'm going to take her out for dinner tomorrow." Troy replied clapping his hands together. "She'll love it; I can take her to Q's." _

_"Quincy Jones restaurant down on the water front." _

_"The one and only…nice jazz, good food hell she'll be all over me after that." _

_"Doubt it." Chad sang smugly from his sit on the sofa. "The only thing you're going to get after a nice out like that is a 'Thank you.' And in your case that would mean. "Nope, buddy not going to happen but you're welcome to try again." _

_"Please that's almost all my good ideas." Chad looked at him for a moment and the burst out laughing; he slapped his thigh and lowered his head as he laughed at his best friend who was looking totally shocked and dejected. "Man why you laughing." _

_"Cause you so out of practice you don't even know how to react to a honey that will take work. You're so used to those girls that ain't bout nothing but sex. Taylor looks like she's looking for a lasting relationship." _

_"Please I can break her." _

_"Doubt it…she just might be the one who breaks you." Chad stated knowing. _

Now…

_'Doubt it…she just might be the one who breaks you.'_ Troy rolled his eyes as Chad's voice once again invaded his thoughts. Taylor was going to be his before the year was out she was the only conquest he was concern about and he couldn't wait. With a grunt, he looked down at the contents of his open folder and glanced over the words for a minute before shaking his head and sighing. "Man who am I kidding I don't feel like doing this." He mumbled as he turned on his computer getting it out of sleep mode and opening up Word. He was going to go ahead and get these briefs out of the way as soon as possible before Taylor decided to leave. After a good hour and a half, Troy was finished sighing he slammed the folder close and tossed it across his desk watching it get stuck in another pile of papers. Getting up he walked to the door and opened it while putting on his suit jacket. Checking his pockets for his keys, he looked at Taylor who was watching him silently from her desk.

"So you're done."

"Yeah, Ms. Thing so you ready to go." She rolled her eyes and stood; Troy crossed the room and helped her into her jacket. She sent him a surprised look and smirked while silently thinking. _'Oh so he's turning on the charm now huh,' _Troy however caught the look and glanced at Taylor with a small smile. "What?"

"Nothing just surprise you got some manners."

"Well my father taught me well." He said as he picked up her bag and lunchbox and opened the door motioning for her to go ahead of him. The two made their way downstairs where Taylor's driver Charles was currently waiting.

"Taylor are you ready to leave?" he asked walking over to her, Taylor looked at him for a moment and then back at Troy.

"I…well Troy invited me out for dinner and I accepted he's going to be driving me back home." Charles nodded his head and then bided both of them good-bye. After waving good-bye to Charles, Taylor followed Troy over to his sport car that was parked in his own little private area of the parking garage. Nodding her head in approval she looked it over and the looked back at him, Troy was watching her curiously from the hood of his car.

"Well." He prompted wanting to know her thoughts on his car.

"It's nice, Troy." Groaning he threw his hands up and shook his head for a moment before walking over to her side of the car and opening the door. "What?"

"You know my car is more than nice, Taylor." She giggled at him and patted his hand; he smiled at her gesture and then closed the door. Walking over to his side, he got in and moments later they pulled off headed towards Q's. The ride was silent, and the only noise was the low tunes playing on the current radio station. Taylor watched the scenery for a moment before looking over at Troy and asking the one question that had been on her mind.

"So what's the real reason you wanted me to accompany you tonight for dinner."

"I was thinking…you know since we're both going to be working together from now on…maybe we should get to know one another…besides how to piss each other off."

"I piss you off." Taylor asked with a smirk, Troy spared her a glance and then shook his head.

"No, I thought I pissed you off." He stated with a chuckle, as she shook her head. "Oh come on I know I do." He replied with a shake of his head.  
"You don't you just frustrate me and make me angry."

"And that's not pissed."

"Believe me you haven't seen me pissed and if you make me pissed I promise you'll know." He smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. That was one thing he liked about her, she was definitely a spitfire. She kept him on her toes and secretly he loved it. No woman had ever challenged him like Taylor did. It was this reason he wanted to get to know her better, and he wanted to see just how far their relationship could go.

"I believe you, Taylor." He said as he unbuckled his seat belt getting out he went over to her side immediately and opened the door helping her out. He tossed the valet his keys as they entered the upscale restaurant. She couldn't contain her surprise as he linked her arm through his as they were led to his favorite table. "I hope you enjoy it here Q's has the best food in town by far." He said whispering that little tid-bit in her ear before pulling out her seat and allowing her to sit first, he quickly went to his seat after making sure she was seated.

"Oh really, well I'm glad you brought me here." She murmured as she looked around and saw some movie and television stars as well as local sport stars. Troy followed her glaze and then spoke.

"Yeah, this restaurant usually has the rich and famous here." He murmured with a smile, believe me I know." He said with a grin as he waved at someone Taylor could have sworn was on the Lakers.

"You know him." She said pointing at the guy as he walked around the corner and sat down in a booth with some woman. Troy just shrugged his shoulders and smiled for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah me and Richard used to play ball in college."

"What, you the same age as me." Troy shrugged and nodded his head in agreement before adding.

"I went to a private school and graduated at the age of sixteen…I guess you can call me a nerd." He said talking about the event like it wasn't really a big deal; Troy looked at him wide eye she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She would have never guessed in a million years that Troy Bolton was in anyway shape or form a nerd.

"Oh my goodness so you went to college at the age of sixteen."

"And graduated around the age of twenty." He stated with a wink. "With honors." He added with a chuckled reaching over he pushed her chin up to close her mouth with his finger and smiled. "Don't look so shock, I am quite smart even if I do say so myself."

"Wow, I would have never thought that you were…"

"What that smart…Taylor let me assure you that I am, you can come over to my loft anytime you want to see my diploma. That's if you want to?" he stated with a wink, they both looked up as the waiter came over to their table, after placing their orders Troy and Taylor sat and listened to the jazz music floating through the speakers in the club. Tapping his finger to the tune currently floating through the speakers he glanced at Taylor.

"You like jazz?"

"Yeah, I like jazz and soul…and a little bit of everything else." She stated, he nodding his head and smiled.

"Alright…I pretty much like the same thing," he paused for a moment as he took a sip of his drink and looked at her for a moment. "We certainly have a lot of things in common."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Oh it's a good thing." He said with a smirk, to which Taylor could only shake her head at him.

"Thanks for the dinner, Troy." Taylor stated as they pulled up into her apartment building, Troy however was to busy studying her building and the surrounding neighborhood to even listen to Taylor's words. He was concerned, how could someone like Taylor be living in a neighborhood like this.

"Um, you're welcome Taylor." He said as his eyes followed a group of young men around his age who were currently walking across the street. Feeling a little out of place he glanced over at Taylor who was watching him. "Maybe I should walk you to your door."

"You don't have too."

"But I insist besides what type of man would I be if I didn't show such a lovely woman to the door." He murmured unbuckling his seatbelt. Together they walked into the apartment building and made their way towards the elevator. When they got up to her floor they exited and she led him to her door. He stood beside her as she opened the door, she was just about to say good-bye when an older black man opened the door and stood there looking at her in shock. Troy watched as Taylor tensed up and looked back at the man for a moment before taking her keys out of the door and stepped back. Troy could do nothing but stand by as Taylor looked the older African American man up and down in shock that soon turned into anger.

"What are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here is another installment of The Job, I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to review. Oh and speaking of reviews I want to thank, **kuropie ,blueprincess972, baby2ludaris, AshleyZac4life, gingerhorsesnaps, Sciencefreak2007, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007, look at the stars, CHAYLORISAWESOME312**, and **MeridianDreams**. I loved reading each and every one of your reviews. Again thank you for reviewing. So I hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to review. **

Chapter Four

"What are you doing here?" Taylor exclaimed as the older man looked between her and Troy for a brief moment before returning his attention to her and frowning.

"I came to see my daughter." He said and then directed his attention to Troy who stood by watching silently. Narrowing his eyes he looked at him, and crossed his arms over his massive chest. Troy could immediately tell that the older man did not welcome him being there at all, gently touching Taylor's shoulder he looked at her and then motioned with his head back towards the man that claimed to her father.

"Maybe I should go…I don't want to start any trouble." The man bristled at Troy's words and took a step forward no longer hiding the anger he felt at Troy's words.

"What just because I'm black you think I'm so uncivilized that I would fight you." The older man demanded Troy shook his head for a moment before taking a step forward as well. There were several things that he wouldn't allow, and one of these things was another man challenging him…no matter how old or who that man was.

"I'm not a racist man but I can see you have an attitude…and I don't want to fight in front of Taylor cause I have a little bit more class than that." He spat out the last part stepping up to the man fully. Taylor moved in between them and placed her hands on Troy's chest pushing him back shaking her head subtlety.

"Don't he isn't worth it."

"This man is up here trying to be bold with me like I'm some punk and I…." he trailed off as Taylor fixed him with a look, glancing one last time over her shoulder he met the man's glaze and then looked down at Taylor. "You sure you're going to be okay." Taylor nodded as she bowed her head.

"I'll be fine Troy just go." He nodded and grabbed her hands stepping back, Taylor watched him as he moved back and looked at her for a brief moment. Glancing one last time at her father he bent his head and kissed her on the cheek before heading down the hallway. Taylor watched him till he was on the elevator before turning around and looking at her father. "I hope you haven't been harassing my mother, Oliver." She snapped crossing her arms over her chest protectively; Oliver sighed at her tone and shook his head.

"I don't want to fight with you, baby girl I just came by because I heard about you quitting school to help out around here." He murmured looking up and down the hallway of the apartment building in disgust. "And I heard about your mother."

"It's not like you actually care about her Oliver." She snapped as she went over to the door and opened it walking inside, not finding her mother on the sofa she turned around and looked at her father who had followed her inside. "Where is she?"

"She was tired…so I helped her get into bed." Taylor nodded and sat her things down, Oliver closed the door and Taylor looked up at him as he approached her he pointed over his shoulder at the door. "So you're dating white boys now to get back at me for what I did to you and your mother."

"You must be racist and crazy last time I checked Becky was white and she's your wife… and that wasn't my boyfriend first of all, even though to me that doesn't matter, and even if I was dating him it would be because I love him and not at some attempt to get back at you."

"But you're still angry at me for what I did years ago." Taylor just rolled her eyes and went over to the bedroom door peaking in to make sure her mother was alright before closing the door and looking over at him.

"I'm not having this conversation…go back to your other family and leave me and my mother alone."

"You're my daughter Taylor I can't do that."

"Sure you can," she said going over to the front door and opening it "Just like you left me and my mother alone for the first thirteen years of my life." She pointed out coldly; he sighed brokenly at her words and started towards the door.

"I'm going to keep in touch…I'm worried for you both."

"Well I hope that if you are going to keep in touch like you say that you do it better than you've been doing and next time I come home with someone and you're here. You better respect the fact that they are my friend or boyfriend and not try to start some fight with them on my doorstep." Oliver looked at his daughter for a moment before nodding his head and heading out the door. Taylor watched him leave, and then slammed the door close. She soon walked over to the sofa and picked up her pillow and blanket. Turning off the lights and television she nestled into her makeshift bed, she looked up at the ceiling and pushed the anger she felt for her father out of the mind. After she pushed that out of her mind she smiled as she thought about her date with Troy. Being out with him that night made her realize that he wasn't that bad of a person, and that maybe she had been wrong about him.

Troy entered the office the next day around nine o'clock and he was surprised to see Taylor already there going over their work for that day, closing the door he looked at her for a moment before setting his suitcase down. Taylor watched him for a moment before returning her attention to her laptop. Troy stood in front of her desk for a moment before clearing his throat and whispering, "Hey everything work out alright." He asked softly. She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"He left after you did and he didn't bother me I know you were worried." Troy smiled at him and nodded his head in agreement.

"That's right you're a pretty good assistant and I wouldn't want to lose you." She nodded her head and looked at him for a moment with a sigh.

"Real smooth, Troy real smooth."

"I thought you knew." He said with a chuckle as he picked up his things and went over to his office door. Pausing at the entrance he looked at her for a moment and then said. "But I'm glad everything worked out okay…I would seriously hate having to handle your father…I mean it's a not a good job but someone has to do it." They both laughed openly at this statement before he entered his office closing the door softly. Taylor just smiled and continued to work, trying to get everything set up for their meeting that they were supposed to have that afternoon.

"I don't think your ideas and my ideas are the same, but you know the difference…I am the CEO of Bolton Entertainment." Troy snapped as he looked across the conference table that one of the VPs. The elderly man bristled and looked at Troy with contempt, not even trying to hide his dislike of the younger Bolton who was seated before him.

"Well, with all due respect I've been in this business before your father was even a glean in your grandfather's eye. I know this business…Bolton Entertainment has made millions of dollars based off of some of my decisions."

"Well maybe Bolton Entertainment can make billions based off my decisions besides who was put in charge here you or me." Troy said leaning across the table glaring at the man. " Oh that's right…it was me, so I have the finally say here and we aren't making that movie." Taylor sat silently beside Troy jotting down notes and handing him the files that he asked for. She was completely in awe of the demeanor that Troy possess when he was in the board room. He was arrogant, demanding, rude, intelligent, argumentative, and sexy. Taylor's eyes widen in shock at her thoughts she could believe she had just said he was sexy. Blushing in embarrassment she looked down at the file folder she was currently holding as Troy continued to speak. "…I don't know about you gentlemen but I am ready to make money…and here's how we are going to do. By making blockbusters, I want our various film studios to put out films that will bring in the masses, I would like to win awards as well but making money is our number one goal. Who cares if our movie gets best picture at some award, if no one goes to the theater to see it." He said firmly. "Taylor, may you please hand out the outlines." Standing Taylor walked around the table giving each man one of the outlines that she and Troy had put together earlier. Troy waited till she was back in her seat before speaking. "What you have before you is an outline of our goal for this year. Gentlemen it's simple. We are going to make money…and how we're going to do that is by putting forth blockbuster films…I want each and every one of you to go and get movie rights to films that you know will be blockbusters." He said looking at them all, "And get them into production with a great cast…and then the rest should fall into place." Troy watched as they all looked over the paper in front of them and then spoke. "Alright well I guess it's time for you to go and do your jobs." The men all stood up at that moment gathering their times and exiting the conference room. Taylor couldn't help but roll her eyes as Troy and the man who had spoken out earlier traded glares before he exited the room.

"I think that went well." She said with a small smile as she gathered the files; Troy shoved his hands into his suit jacket and nodded his head before chuckling.

"I guess so…that man is constantly trying me, Taylor." He mumbled as he picked up his suit jacket from the back of the chair and put it on. She watched him for a moment and nodded her.

"You two are fun to watch though." Troy just rolled his eyes as he buttoned the suit jacket up and looked over at Taylor.

"You gonna help me with these movies I need some input."

"Ask Johnson." She said referring to the elderly man he had gotten into it with earlier. Tossing his head back, Troy started laughing. Taylor stood there watching him for a moment before smiling. "I guess not."

"You guessed right." He said with a smile as he walked over to her and picked up her briefcase that she was carrying. "Come on let's head back to the office and work on these new movies. I got any meetings coming up."

"No, but tomorrow you have a meeting with Nathan Long," Troy held the conference room opened and looked slightly confused at the name. "What wrong?" Taylor asked noticing the look on his face.

"Nathan Long?"

"He's that screenwriter…he's supposed to be pitching you a movie." Rolling his eyes Troy nodded his head in understanding and annoyance. "You told me to schedule it for tomorrow so if you don't like the time you can only blame yourself cause I was just doing what I was told to do." She stated with a huff, while picking up her pace. Troy winced at her tone and quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from getting on the elevator without him. Once the doors closed, he reached out stopping the elevator and looking at her.

"I'm not blaming you."

"Then why are you looking so upset about the meeting." Shrugging his shoulders he looked over at her sheepishly and smiled.

"Cause I don't want to go."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about that cause you're the CEO and you made the meeting I wish I could help you Troy but I can't." she stated as she reached out and turned on the elevator they both stood side by side in silence as the elevator started back and headed towards their floor. "And don't stop the elevator again while I'm in here…I hate elevators." Troy chuckled and nodded his head.

"Understood."

"Good cause next time I might just have to…"

"What beat me?"

"I wasn't thinking about that but that is a rather good idea." She said with a smile as she looked at him before stepping off the elevator. Following behind her down the hallway, they entered their office space. Troy frowned when he saw a blonde headed woman sitting on the sofa silently flipping through one of the many magazines that was on the coffee table. She looked up as he entered and smiled standing up with a girlish giggle she jumped into the surprised arms of Troy who stumbled back with her arms around his neck while she started kissing him.

"Oh Troy…why didn't you call me last night." Taylor went over to her seat trying her best to ignore the sight before her. Clearing her throat she immediately got Troy's attention. Looking over at her he gently removed the woman away from him, and stepped back wiping his lips. The blonde looked over at Taylor trying her best to hide the annoyance in her eyes by forcing a bright smile onto her face. "Troy, honey are you going to introduce us?" she asked looking up at Troy who was looking like a deer caught in headlights. Only when she nudged him did he nod his head and motioned towards Taylor who was silently watching the two.

"Britney Wells allow me to introduce you to Taylor McKessie."

"You're his sectary." Britney asked smugly, as she pressed herself to Troy's side. Taylor narrowed her eyes at the gesture, before speaking.

"I'm his assistant." Flipping some of her blonde hair out of her face she looked at Taylor and shook her head.

"What's the difference?"

"You mean besides the title…well there are lots of things, but you don't have to wrap your little brain around that. Besides I know thinking for you might hurt." Taylor stated smartly as if the other woman should have known that. Britney narrowed her eyes at her tone and then looked back at Troy who was silently realizing that Taylor and Britney were never going to be friends. Clasping his hands together so he could get Britney's attention off Taylor, normally he wouldn't mind having two women fight over him he knew he shouldn't let them fight. Besides Taylor would kick Britney's ass.

"Britney come on inside my office so we can talk…but we have to make it quick because I have work to do." She nodded her head and grabbed his hand as he led her into his office. Taylor watched as the door closed before shaking her head getting to work. Silently counting down the minutes till she could head home.

Britney exited the office a little more than an hour later followed by Troy who just had a stupid grin plastered on his face. Judging from the messy hair and looseness of his clothes he sported she was more than certain on the activities that had taken place in his office. Britney sent her a smug look before turning to Troy and kissing his lips. She smiled brightly and walked out, Troy watched her for a moment as Taylor just rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the computer screen. Troy looked over at her and grinned as he saw her jaw was set and how she was practically banging on the keyboard. Crossing his arms over his chest he looked at her for a moment and smiled. At that moment he decided to have some fun with his favorite assistant.

"You're jealous." She looked up at him as she stopped typing all together, looking at him she frowned and shook her head.

"I am not jealous of your little Barbie."

"Barbie?" he smirked as he went around her desk and bent down slightly so he was next to her year. "Are you sure you aren't jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Her."

"And why would I be jealous of your little Barbie doll she doesn't have anything I want." Taylor said coldly as she turned around in her chair angrily and looked up at Troy who just chuckled and shook his head a smile immediately spreading across his features.

"Oh yes you are Taylor McKessie don't even try to deny it." He said with a laugh as he looked at her. Rolling her eyes she glanced at the clock on the bottom of her computer screen and sighed with relief when she realized it was five.

"I'm not jealous and you are going to be late for your meeting with your father if you don't go ahead and leave." Troy nodded his head and stepped back not wanting to annoy Taylor anymore but deep down he knew she was jealous and he loved it.

"Alright fine whatever you say…firefly."

"Firefly what's up with all these nicknames didn't I tell you to just call me Taylor." He waltzed into his office and gathered his stuff smiling as he heard Taylor call him a foul name under her breath. Coming back out he sat his briefcase down and looked at Taylor for a moment.

"I'll stop calling you nicknames when you admit that you're jealous. However until then you're going to be my firefly, firefly." He stated as he walked out of the office leaving a very shock and annoyed Taylor in his wake.

"Can you believe that he was calling me jealous?" Taylor exclaimed that Saturday at her friends' apartment as she looked at Sharpay and Zeke who were silently sitting on the sofa trying their best not to laugh at their friend's dilemma. "What! Are you two laughing at me?" she said in shock, Sharpay no longer able to hide her amusement at her friend's situation leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder and laugh aloud much to the annoyance of Taylor who just crossed her arms and glared at the two. Sharpay was laughing so hard that tears were actually starting to make their way down her face, covering her mouth she tried her best to stop laughing, as Zeke just smiled his lips twitching as he looked between his girlfriend and her best friend.

"Oh…oh, Tay I'm sorry but that's so funny cause you are…I mean were jealous," she said with a smile. "Isn't she Zeke?" she asked as her boyfriend just raised his hands and made contact with Taylor.

"I'm not in this?"

"Oh please Zeke like I could or would do anything to you. It's your girlfriend I'm thinking about doing bodily harm too." Sharpay snorted as she tried to stop from laughing. Holding up her hands she looked at Taylor and smiled.

"What, I know you were jealous. You probably wanted to claw that girl's eyes out." Zeke nodded his head in agreement. "You know you were jealous now I want you to admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"Taylor, sweetie why do you insist on denying what Zeke and I can see…you like your boss and you were jealous yesterday, and I bet you liked him calling you firefly too. Didn't you?" Taylor's mouth fell open in shock before she attempted to reply.

"You think I went over the line." Troy asked pacing back and forth in his best friend's living room while Chad and Gabriella sat watching him. Gabriella smiled and nudged her husband before whispering.

"I think someone's sprung."

"SPRUNG! Oh no I'm not Gabby…it's just that she's my friend and I could tell that she was upset with Barbie-."

"Barbie?" Gabriella asked in confusion, Chad watched with amusement as his friend shifted nervously on the balls of his feet. Troy looked nervously between Chad and Gabriella before shaking his head and speaking.

"I didn't mean that I meant that Taylor was upset with Britney."

"Dude you called the girl Barbie." Chad pointed out with chuckle. "I guess Ms. McKessie is rubbing off on you."

"Look man, she just used the name so much I guess it stuck." Troy said trying his best play it off. Chad and Gabriella exchanged knowing looks before she pushed herself up her swollen belly making the movement extremely difficult. Waddling over to Troy she patted his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Don't worry we know you like her?" she said giggling as she looked at him, he looked down at her and then over to Chad who was currently laughing it up. Shaking his head he pointed his finger at Chad and shook his head.

"I do not like her."

"And why not…she's perfect for you." Chad said

"Because."

"That's not a reason." Chad said smiling as Troy bristled at his words, rubbing a hand through his brown saggy hair he started pacing again while he looked over at his friend.

"Oh yes it is if I say so…besides you know me and you know how I am…I just couldn't like her."

"Baby I think he doth protest too much." Gabriella said quoting Shakespeare to Chad with a smile as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't you quote Shakespeare at me, Shar. I mean really…" she trailed off as she sat down and looked at her friend for a moment before glancing at Zeke who was watching her with amusement. "Always trying to use damn plays against me."

"My brother used to do that to you all the time."

"Well he's in New York…and not here right now at this current time." Sharpay rolled her eyes at her friend and looked over at Zeke.

"Look I don't know why I came over here to tell you my problems if all you're going to do is crack jokes." Taylor huffed as she stood up and wandered into the hallway, Sharpay followed behind her.

"Oh come on girl you know we were joking."

"Oh no I don't…you were laughing at my situation from the moment I told you." Sighing Sharpay reached out and grabbed the other girl's hand and tugged until Taylor looked up at.

"You know I care about you as if you were my sister…and I want you to look me in the eye right now and tell me that you have absolutely no feelings for Troy Bolton." Taylor moved her hand from Sharpay's grip and slipped on her jacket.

"I don't like him." She mumbled.

"I said you had to look at me." Sharpay said, Taylor just shook her head and started towards the front door. "See that's why I don't believe you…I wouldn't be surprised if you and Troy got involved. From what you told me both of you are crazy about one another. But you two are just too damn stubborn to see it." She said sadly as she walked over to Taylor and hugged, Zeke had already opened the door before Taylor left she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug and headed out.

"Troy you don't have to leave man." Chad said as he followed Troy out of the living room and into the kitchen where he had left his jacket. Shaking his head he looked over at Chad and sighed. "Man why is it a bad thing that you like her."

"I don't like her man." Troy said firmly, Chad took a step back and licked his lips and eyes his best friend for a moment before raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright man you don't like her…but you know I've been your boy since pre-school, right." Troy nodded his reluctantly as Chad threw out that fact. Turning around fully he faced his friend who was watching him with concern. Pointing over his shoulder into the living room, he looked back at Troy and sighed. "We were just playing…but there was some truth to what we were saying," he held up his hand to stop Troy from countering with an argument. "I've been your boy since pre-school and I can tell you that this is the first woman I've ever seen that made you act like this. You actually care, you actually wonder about her. Let this be about 'Barbie' and you wouldn't care at all. But this woman…shoot man she's different and she making you different."

"I haven't changed."

"Change isn't a bad thing, Troy especially this. I mean you're getting to old for this bunny humpin' lifestyle."

"Sure man whatever…look I'll see you later." Troy said looking anywhere but at him. Chad nodded his head as he went over to the door and opened it, he and Troy shook hands for a moment before Troy walked out towards his car that was parked in his driveway, and headed home. While he headed home all he could think about was how he wasn't good enough for someone as innocent as Taylor McKessie.


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want to thank **AshleyZac4life, gingerhorsesnaps, googoogrl007, melako17, xoSuperstarletxo, kuropie, Siggystar, blueprincess972 baby2ludaris, sciencefreak2007, angelgrillz, PhantomGroupie91**, and **look at the stars**. Your reviews were great last week and I enjoyed reading each and every one of them. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please excuse any grammar errors I am in quite a rush today. As always please read and review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

Troy groaned as he woke up the next morning, his eyes immediately focus in on the blonde hair spread over his chest. Glancing down he saw Britney sleeping peacefully on top of him. He slowly moved out from under her being careful so he wouldn't wake her. Glancing at the clock on his nightstand he frowned. "Ten o'clock, damn." He mumbled as he got up and headed towards his closet. As he searched for a suit to put on he thought about how he had got together with Britney the night before. After his conversation with Chad and Gabriella he found himself wanting to get his mind off of the one and only Taylor McKessie. So against his better judgment he called Britney and did what came naturally. He jumped as he felt two arms encircle his waist and felt Britney rest her head against his back.

"Come back to bed baby." Rolling his eyes, he reached up and removed her arms from around him.

"Can't do that I gotta go to work I'm already late." He replied with a shake of his head, Britney however wasn't going to let it go.

"Oh come on Troy…you're the boss you can miss a few days."

"I really wish I could, Britney but I've got to go to work." She rolled her eyes and started pouting like a little child. Troy just looked at her for a moment before turning around and pulling out a black pin striped business suit. Crossing her arms over chest she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"You've never wanted go to work before what so different now…oh wait I know." She said calmly but Troy could tell she was getting angrier with every passing moment. "You like your sectary."

"Assistant."

"What's the difference." She asked smugly, Troy narrowed his eyes at her and rubbed a hand over the back of his hair on the nape of his neck. Shaking his head he looked at her and frowned.

"There are lots of differences…one being that she actually works what is that you do again." He asked, Britney gasped at his words and shook her head in shock.

"Oh so you like her."

"She's a friend."

"You don't have any girl friends you don't screw." Britney stated coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hell, I know all about your other lady friends."

"And I know all about your friends on the L.A. Clippers and L.A. Lakers." He snapped back as he looked over at her. "But unlike you I have lots of friends who are the opposite sex that I don't sleep with."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No, I'm just saying what's on my mind." Troy stated angrily, mad that she wouldn't just leave him the hell alone like he wanted and silently thinking that he should have never invited her over to his home in the first place. "You know what, maybe you should leave." He replied angrily as he moved so he could get her out of his loft. Britney looked him stunned for only a moment before nodding her head.

"Fine, but don't you ever call me again."

"Don't worry I won't." he said coming out of the closet with his suit, watching as she pulled on her clothes, grabbing her purse angrily she stomped out of the loft slamming the door behind her. Troy sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed just as his phone rang. Reaching over to pick it up ready to curse whoever it was on the other line out but he stopped when he heard Taylor's voice. "Hey what's up?"

"Well, at least you are…I've been trying to call you for the two hours. Did you forget you had a job? Your father is going crazy and I'm getting pretty mad myself." She snapped, Troy fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I had a late night."

"Probably with Barbie." Taylor stated, Troy could tell she had probably rolled her eyes after making that statement frowning he closed his eyes as he felt a major headache coming on.

"And so what if I did."

"Troy, you have a job to do…and as your assistant I'm suppose to make sure that you do your job. Now get your ass here immediately." She yelled slamming the phone down. Troy jumped and slowly closed his cell phone. Throwing his right arm over his face he sighed and shook his head.

"Note to self…never get on Taylor's bad side."

He entered his a mere hour later, and smiled cheekily when he saw Taylor look up at him with a frown marring her face. Closing the door, he looked over at her desk and went to sit down on the sofa. "So glad you could finally show up for work." She said dismissively, Troy just nodded and placed his hands behind his head watching her for a few moments before speaking.

"Did my father come here looking for me?" he asked picking some imagery lint off his shirt. Taylor, however just continued typing and only after Troy cleared his throat did she motion towards his office door.

"Why don't you go in there and find out."

"Why don't you just answer my question." He snapped back standing up. "Fine forget it I know he's in there so if you're excuse me." He stated as he huffed and walked into the room, his father was seated by the window looking out as Troy came in and closed the door. Jack turned and looked at his son for a moment before sighing.

"Son, what the hell are you doing coming in the office at eleven o'clock…did you fail to realize that you work here. You are the CEO of our entertainment division and you have to set an example for everyone."

"What can I say…I had a late night?" Jack shook his head at his son for a moment and looked at Troy before standing up.

"I gave you this job not because I thought you could do it. I gave you this job cause I thought you would grow the hell up with all this new responsible. But yet again you prove me wrong and now you've got me wondering if I should just go ahead and make one of the other VPs the CEO and make you take his spot as a VP that is if you can handle that position."

"Whatever man…do what you want. I don't really feel like fighting with you today. I had a late night this is the first time I've been late in weeks and you're jumping all down my throat about it."

"You know if you weren't my son I would have fired."

"What's the problem go ahead and do it." Jack just shook his head for a moment and frowned. "I wouldn't blame you."

"Son, I've given Taylor keys to your loft…when you aren't here she's going to come and get you. She's your personal assistant and she's going to make sure you get to this job on time." Troy rolled his eyes at his father for a moment.

"I don't need her coming over to my loft; she may just walk in on something she doesn't want to see."

"I'm sure Taylor can handle it…now I'm going to back to my office, and I want to see you at the meeting this afternoon and you better have some things to say about your division's objectives for this year." Troy just nodded as his father walked out of his office, with a sigh he moved around to his seat and flopped down. Moments later the door opened and in walked Taylor, with a manila folder in her hand.

"What do you want?" he asked looking her up and down. Taylor just frowned for a moment silently thinking where was the man she had met earlier that week when Troy had taken her out.

"I was bringing the outline of division you told me to work on to you…so you could prepare for the meeting." Raising his hand he motioned for her to come closer so he could get the folder however Taylor stayed by the door.

"What the hell are you doing, Taylor get over here and give it to me."

"I'm not some dog, Troy. You better come up with a nicer way of asking me to hand this to you." Troy frowned and narrowed his eyes trying to keep his temper down. He was still smarting from his fight with Britney and didn't feel like being nice to anyone.

"Oh forgive me, firefly." He mumbled. "Please come over here and hand me the damn folder." Taylor just rolled her eye and walked over towards him and gave him the folder. Troy took it from her hand and opened it up as she moved over towards the door. "Thanks Taylor." Troy said not looking up, but Taylor could tell from his tone that he was very sincere. With a small nod of her head opened the door and went back to her desk.

"You know Mister Bolton I'm happy that you decided to get involved with my firm…I promise you all that you won't regret your decision." Jack looked across his desk at the older African American male who was dressed in a dark brown business suit looking as if he had walked out of a GQ magazine.

"I've told you already to call me, Jack. Now I am going to introduce you to our staff at the meeting this afternoon so you will be able to meet everyone, each division CEO and some of our VPs."

"I look forward to it…I am really glad you wanted me to work with you and this company." Jack nodded and looked at the man for a moment before smiling and leaning back in his head.

"I know I don't regret it either, Oliver." Jack said as a knock sounded on his office door. Just as Lois voice came in over the speaker phone. "Yes Lois?"

"Your son is here just like you requested." Jack nodded and stood looking over at Oliver who was still seated. Jack went over to the door and opened it and smiled at his son. Stepping back he allowed Troy to enter.

"Troy allow me to introduce you too Oliver O'Neal…he's one of the partners at O'Neal and Mathis law firm." Troy however was frowning at the sight of the man who had been at Taylor's apartment earlier this week. Oliver had frozen too, when he realized who Troy was. Jack looked between the two and frowned.

"I take it that you two have already met."

"Of course we did…he's dating my daughter." Troy rolled his eyes at the older man and looked at his father who was watching the both of them curiously.

"I'm not dating Taylor…Mr. O'Neal I am her friend and I took her out for dinner, but then again I don't think that's any of your business."

"Taylor?" Jack looked over at Oliver in surprise before saying. "Taylor is your daughter. She told me she only lives with her mother…and she…" he trailed off as it dawned on him what could have possibility happened. "Did you have an affair…" he asking speaking bluntly, Oliver just nodded not trying to elaborate that his wife had been the mistress and that she had made him leave his wife pregnant and broke. Troy eyed him suspiciously before rubbing a hand over his face and looking at his father.

"I better go." He said thinking he should probably go and warn Taylor about her father being at there; however that didn't work out as plan when Taylor entered the office waving a folder in the air.

"Troy you forget this folder too you…" she trailed off as her eyes met Oliver's and then she looked between Troy and Jack. Squaring her shoulders she holding her head up high she walked over to Troy and handed him the folder. "You…you forget this folder as well, here. The objectives for the third and fourth quarters are inside." She placed it in his hand and walked out quickly not even sparing her father a backward glance. Oliver took a step forward only to be stopped by Troy who looked at him angrily.

"No, you stay here." He snapped as he walked out of the office. Watching sadly Oliver sat down in one of the chairs and placed a hand over his face, while Jack watched him quietly.

"Taylor…Taylor wait up." Troy cried as he finally caught up with her. Turning around Taylor sighed as she realized it was Troy who was following. Silently she scowled herself for even believing that her father would come after her. "Taylor, I'm sorry…if I had known that's who my father wanted me to meet I would have told you."

"I don't blame you, Troy. I just feel like going home now." She whispered. No matter how many times she told herself that her father didn't mean anything to her she constantly found herself wondering why every time she saw her father she felt this awful pain in her heart. Troy stood before her watching as all types of emotions ran through her.

"I'm really sorry."

"You don't have to be, Troy."

"You wanna talk about it…I know I may not look like it but I can be a great listener." Taylor smiled but shook her head, and sighed.

"That's okay I'm just going to go ahead and get my things." She said as she entered the office, Troy frowned but followed behind her. Once he entered the office he closed and locked the door.

"No, what's this history you have with your father and I want to know now."

"Nothing…there is no history between us." She stated calmly, "He's nothing me." Troy watched for briefly before replying.

"Doesn't seem that way to me."

"Well that's you." She said she grabbed her bag and hoisted onto her shoulder. "Now would you please excuse me I have to get home and check on my mother." She said as she pushed her way by him and left. Leaving Troy alone silently wondering what had happened between her and her father.

22 years ago…

_"You're just going to leave me like that, Oliver? I thought you loved me but oh no you go and sleep with your sectary after only being on the job for five months." Janelle McKessie screamed as she looked at her husband. Oliver just stood there watching her letting her scream and yell all she wanted cause he knew deep down that he was never going to change his mind. Their marriage was over and he was going to move on._

_"Look I don't care what you think, Janelle…I love Becky and I'm going to be with her." He said as reached down and picked up a suitcase. "So how about you pack your things and get the hell out." _

_"You're going to kick me out…you know I have no where to go, you know this." She screamed angrily. "I don't have anything why are you doing this to me." _

_"I'm not doing anything just pack your things and leave have some pride about yourself, Janelle and go." He stated coldly "You and I are over and there's absolutely nothing you can do about it." Janelle finally unable to handle the hurtful words that Oliver was saying broke down crying placing her hand on her stomach she cried even harder. _

_"I'm pregnant, Oliver…I'm pregnant and your kicking me out…kicking me out of here pregnant and alone." _

_"Just get the hell out." He said as he walked towards the door slamming it shut ignoring the tears and pleading from his soon to be ex-wife. _

Now…

Oliver was brought out of his thoughts by Troy Bolton who was still silently shooting daggers in his direction. Ever since he came back from seeing about his daughter, Troy seemed too looked at him in silent contempt. "Mr. O'Neal I asked you question." Troy bite out angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry what do you ask me."

"I asked you were you going to help the entertainment division secure rights to movies or should we hire our own legal team."

"No my firm can handle pretty much anything." He said with a smile as he looked at the other men who were currently in the meeting. Troy just nodded his head, as he looked down at his notes. Taylor certainly had outlined everything that he should either bring up or ask in the folder she had brought him right before she left earlier. Troy had already made a mental note to himself to go over and see her after he got off from work. He seen the way Taylor looked as she left earlier and that didn't sit well with him. He silently listened to his father, but whenever Oliver spoke he promptly tuned him out not wanting to listen to a man that had hurt his Taylor, because of Oliver… Taylor wasn't at this meeting with him. She was usually the one that made him pay attention, but now that she wasn't here he felt like getting up and walking out. Thankfully the meeting was over sooner than he had anticipated getting up he started packing up his things only to be stopped by Oliver who had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, I…can I talk to you for a moment alone." He said looking over at Jack who just nodded his head and left the conference room. Oliver waited to the door was closed and looked at Troy who was looking at him with annoyance. "I just wanted to ask you about Taylor."

"That's none of your business now if you'll excuse me."

"She's my daughter and it is my business." Oliver exclaimed looking at Troy in anger. "Now answer my question."

"If you really treated her like a daughter than you wouldn't have to ask me someone you just officially met today how your daughter's doing."

"You don't understand what happened, Troy…so don't you try to put the blame on me." He said coldly. Troy just shook his head and left leaving the man alone in the conference room, there was only one thing on Troy's mind and that was getting over to Taylor's apartment so he could talk with her and make sure everything was okay.

9 years ago…

_Taylor frowned as she looked over at the man who was her father. She could hardly believe that her mother had allowed this man to come and take her in the Orange County where he lived with his other family. All she could do was look at him with anger. If he was living in the OC then there were lots he could do for and her mother. He didn't know how much she had suffered by being poor and living in that run down apartment with her mother. He didn't know that she had never experience a childhood Christmas because her mother couldn't afford it or that she had never experience a Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner because her mother couldn't afford that either. Glancing out of the window she silently thought about how the first thirteen years of her life could have been if he had only been apart of it. Oliver looked over at her and forced himself to smile. "So how's school?" _

_"Why do you care?" he sighed and looked back at the road. _

_"Come on Taylor I'm trying aren't I…now this is going to be our first weekend together you get to meet all your step-brothers and step-mom." Taylor winced as he mentioned the woman she knew had taken him away from her mother. _

_"I don't want to meet anyone…and I don't want to be here with you. I wish I was back at home." _

_"You mean that apartment." _

_"Well that's all my mother could afford off her salary since a certain man didn't want to take care of his responsibilities but I see you do that for this family." She said as she looked out the window glancing at all the huge houses that made up the neighborhood. Oliver clenched his jaw and looked over at his daughter. _

_"Say what you want but you're still my daughter and I will have your respect." _

_"I hardly know you…you just came into my life a month ago." She snapped back her voice shaking with emotions. Oliver decided not to say anything else as they pulled up outside his house getting out he went around to the trunk to get her bag but Taylor quickly ran around and grabbed it. He looked at for a moment and silently felt the familiar rush of guilt wash over him. _

_"Why didn't you use the luggage bag I gave you?" _

_"Cause it isn't mine and I don't want to use your things." She said as she looked down at the two paper bags she had brought with her from the grocery store she had worked out. They had all her clothes and other items that she would need in them. Oliver sighed and started towards the house opening the front door, he watched as Taylor entered looking around the house in awe. As soon as the door opened Becky came out followed by two little boys one looked to be around the age twelve one year younger than Taylor and the other looked to be around the age of ten. The blonde headed woman walked over to Oliver and kissed him on the lips, while the little boys frowned at their parents' display of affection. _

_"Bec, I want you to meet my daughter Taylor." Becky pulled herself away from him and smiled down at Taylor before opening her arms as if she wanted a hug. Taylor however was having none of that and stepped back. _

_"Oliver, can you please take me where ever I'll be staying." She stated making the older man frown at her inability to call him dad. _

_"Sure, boys can you get Taylor's bags." He said but Taylor shook her head again. _

_"I can carry my own things." Oliver forced himself to smile and nodded as he started towards the stairs. _

_"Of course you can." _

_'I hate it here already.' She thought to herself as she looked at the room that her father had put her in. It was as large as the apartment she shared with her mother. The bed itself would have taken up half the apartment by itself. With a sigh she sat down on the floor not feeling worthy enough to touch anything. As she sat down she thought about everything that had been bothering her since she had met her father. What had been wrong with her and her mother? Why did he have to have another family? Taylor silently listened to the laughter coming from downstairs and all she could do was cry. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be here at all. She jumped as the door opened and Becky stuck her head inside. _

_"Taylor what are you doing sitting on the floor." She asked stepping inside and closing the door. Watching her suspiciously Taylor watched her father's wife attitude did a full 180. The woman frowned and pointed a finger at her. "You better be grateful that my husband decided to acknowledge you. We know how you and mother were living so you better put a smile on your face and stop all that crying." _

_"Leave me alone." _

_"Oh I will I just wanted to make sure we understood one another so do we." _

_"Yeah, whatever." Becky smiled as her former attitude resurface she cleared her throat and opened the door. _

_"Good so let's go downstairs dinner ready." Taylor looked at the older woman and then followed. Dinner was an awkward affair; Taylor sat silently and watched as the family interacted. Oliver looked over at her and sighed reaching over he gently touched her shoulder. _

_"Sweetie how about you tell me about school." _

_"There's nothing to say." Taylor said softly as she looked over at her father, Oliver sighed brokenly. _

_"Oh come on there has to be something how are you doing." _

_"I pass all my classes." _

_"With what type of grades D's and C's are exactly passing grades." Becky stated smugly as she motioned to her two sons. "Dean and Wes both make B's and A's." Taylor narrowed her eyes at her and then looked at her father. _

_"That's my boys." He said his voice full of love. He looked over at Taylor and said. "You shouldn't be making D's and C's you can be a better student than that." _

_"I don't make D's and C's that's what your wife said. I'm a straight A student…I don't even know what a B, C, D, or F would look like on a report card." She replied "Besides I gotta make good grades so I can do for myself and I won't have to worry about relying on a man or anyone else to take care of me…cause as far as I can see you can't rely on anyone but yourself." _

_"Oh you don't mean that." Oliver said chuckling nervously while sharing a look with his wife. _

_"Oh yes I do look what you did to my mother." Oliver choked on his steak, clutching his throat he looked at Taylor before glaring at her and pointing towards the stairs. "Go to your room young lady you go now. I will not tolerant that type of disrespect in my home." _

_"You can take me home for all I care…I hate you and I wish you weren't my father." She exclaimed rushing upstairs to her room. The next day, Oliver took her home and hardly ever tried to contact her again until he heard about Janelle getting sick._

Troy pulled up outside of Taylor apartment building and parked, sitting in his car for a few moments he silently wondered what he was going to do when he went inside. After a few seconds he got out and walked inside it merely took five minutes before he found himself at Taylor's door. He quickly knocked and waited, a few seconds later the door flew opened and before him stood a very tall African American male. "Yo, do I know you."

"Zeke, who is it." Taylor exclaimed as she and blonde headed woman walked up behind the man. He turned around and looked at them and shrugged.

"I don't know, Tay you know him." He said stepping aside so that Taylor could see. She looked at Troy for a moment and nodded her head. "Well who is he?"

"That's my boss um Troy Bolton."

"Oh this is Troy…nice job Tay." Said the blonde as she nudged a blushing Taylor who hadn't taken her eyes off of Troy yet, Zeke reached out extending his hand towards Troy with a huge smile on his face.

"What's up, man?"

"Um hi." Troy said cautiously, Taylor looked between her friends before looking at Troy who was now standing inside her apartment.

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked softly, Sharpay and Zeke suddenly felt like they were intruding on something personal both of them slowly made their way over to the sofa while Troy and Taylor stayed in the small narrow hallway. Troy looked Taylor over trying to see if there was a sign of tears but all he could see what curious eyes staring back at him. "Troy, why are you here?" she asked softly

"I…I came to check on you…I know seeing your father today must of really," he trailed off for a second as he silently searched his mind for something to say. "Well I really don't know how you feel but I was concerned about you."

"Oh Troy that's so sweet." She stated with a genuine smile on her face, Troy smirked and shook his head.

"Well you keep it down I have a reputation to keep up." They stood there smiling at one another for a moment before he said. "But really are you okay."

"I'm fine…I just….well I had to get out of there I didn't feel like being there besides I was done for the day." Troy nodded his head in agreement before reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. It was then that Sharpay and Zeke came over to them, Taylor looked at them as Sharpay sent her a silly grin.

"Girl we are going to leave you and Troy alone it's obvious that you two have something to talk about but you better introduce us before we leave." The blonde stated again, Taylor smiled and looked at her friend before looking over at Troy.

"Sharpay…Zeke this is my friend and boss Troy." Sharpay smiled and extended her hand towards Troy shaking it.

"Hey how are you?" Troy asked politely

"I'm fine."

"Baby let's go." Zeke said as he gave Troy a subtle nod with his head, before looking at Sharpay and pulling her along. Sharpay continued to smile as she looked between Taylor and Troy before calling out over her shoulder.

"See ya later guys."

"Bye Shar." Taylor said as she closed the door, she turned and went over to Troy and motioned towards the sofa. "You wanna have a seat."

"If that's alright with you."

"Of course it is or I would have never asked." Troy smiled at her and nodded glad that she had her feistiness back. Walking over to the sofa they sat down, for a few minutes they sat in awkward silence before Troy broke the silence.

"So you wanna tell me the history between you and your father." He asked softly, Taylor looked at him for a moment before sighing and saying.

"I just…he…well Oliver left me and my mother for another woman and started a family with her and…I shouldn't be telling you this." She murmured as she looked at him standing up. Troy stood up as well and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You can tell me, Taylor so he left your mom for another woman."

"Yeah, and he hasn't been apart of my life since…not that I wanted him to be but you get the picture." He nodded his head and sighed for a moment before speaking again. "Why was he there today?"

"My father has hired his firm for Bolton Enterprises…there's nothing I can do; besides he's a very good lawyer." Taylor nodded and looked down at her hands not liking the fact that she would probably have to see more of her father then she wanted to from now on.

"I guess I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Sometimes that's all we can do." Troy stated as he looked at her for a brief moment before rubbing a hand through his hair.

"When have you ever had to do that?" Taylor asked with a little laugh, Troy narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance before he answered.

"I had to deal with it when my mother died when I was twelve…so believe me I know how to deal with things." Taylor winced at her words and turned to look at him for a moment as he stood up shaking his head. "Look I'm going to go ahead and leave."

"No wait, Troy I'm sorry." She said catching him in the hallway, he looked at her for a moment and nodded his head. "I didn't know…and I'm sorry I should have never assumed anything."

"Taylor it's-."

"Troy I am so ashamed for assuming like that…I shouldn't have I was just so absorbed in my own pain and I didn't care about anyone other then myself." She replied as Troy reached up and placed a finger on her lips. Taylor immediately quieted down as she looks up at Troy who was smiling down at her.

"Its okay you had no way of knowing."

"I know it's just that."

"Taylor please…don't beat yourself up about this alright I promise you that I am not angry." He looked her over and smiled. "Look I gotta go alright I just had to come over here and check on you."

"Not that I'm thankfully you did, but why?" Taylor asked stopping Troy in his tracks once again. He turned around and looked at her briefly for a moment before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face.

"I…look Taylor you shouldn't be making a big deal out of this. I know I may act like I don't like you but I do. I was worried when you left today, I was worried about you and I hated seeing you in pain." He stated sincerely as he cupped her cheek in his hand gently brushing the side of her face with the pad of his thumb. Taylor's breathing suddenly became shallower as she stared up into Troy's blue eyes. "I care about you Taylor…and I never want to see you in pain." He whispered huskily.

"Troy?" she murmured softly, her voice seemed to snap him out of his glaze he looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I better go." He whispered as he took a step back, Taylor reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked at her nervously. "Taylor please I gotta go." She however didn't listen and wrapped her arms around his waist pulling him into a hug while she laid her head on his chest.

"Thank you for coming to see me and trying to make sure I was okay."

"You don't have to thank me for that." He murmured as he returned the hug. "No, you don't have to thank me for that." Gently stepping away from her he looked down at her again and bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Taylor closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation; she instantly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing like that for some time before Troy pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They both took deep breaths trying to calm themselves down before Troy raised his head a little and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now I really should go…I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there." He sent her a bright smile and nodded his head before opening the door, and leaving. Taylor pushed the door closed and leaned against it as she replayed her very first kiss over and over again in her mind.


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another weekend another update. Well I just want to thank my reviewers from last week. **xoSuperstarletxo, blueprincess972, AshleyZac4life, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, LuvTaylorfics, baby2ludaris, kuropie, googoogrl007, walkingonsunshine01, Yellow-queen18, Sciencefreak2007, PhantomGroupie91, look at the stars**, and **CHAYLORISAWESOME312**. Thank you all for reviewing I truly enjoy reading your reviews . I'm not sure if many of you know this but I write each story in advance…and so far this story is going well and there are certain chapters I can not wait for you all to read. Now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please remember to review. **

Chapter Six

Troy pulled up outside of the Howard Brothers funeral home cemetery, grabbing the flowers that were in his passenger seat he got out of the car and locked it before heading out towards his mother's grave site. After she died on cancer, he had made it a point to come out and visit her, clean the grave site and make sure she had some fresh flowers. He finally made his way over to the Bolton family section. He went back his grandparents' gravesites and weakly smiled as he came to his mother's grave. Kneeling down not caring if he made his pants dirty he sat the flowers down on top of her headstone and slowly began pulling out the weeds he saw growing around her grave as he quietly began talking. "Hey Ma…I know I haven't been out here lately but I promise you that I have a good reason." He said not looking up as he picked out the weeds one by one. "Well, Dad promoted me at work, he put me over the entertainment division and gave me this fine ass assistant." He paused as he tossed the weeds over into the grass and started back to pick out the rest. "You know it's funny, ma…I told myself over and over again not to get involved with anyone and now I find myself practically falling for this girl." He said placing his hands on his bent knees and bowing his head. "And I'm positive that you would like her…she puts me in my place and never lets me get away with anything. She's just like you said." He paused again and looked up at the sky. "She's a strong woman…you know the kind of woman you told me would be the only type of woman who could handle me." He chuckled and shook his head as he reached out and grabbed the flowers he had sat on the headstone. "I brought your favorites…lilies, and their white. That's the only color they had but I knew you would want some lilies." He replied as he brushed his fingertips along the letters that made up her name in the tombstone. Setting the flowers down, Troy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Dad's still with that woman he married. I know you would probably want him to move on and try to be happy again but ma, I can't stand to see him with her." Standing up he gently laid the flowers down in front of the tombstone and looked his mother's area over. "Happy Birthday Mom." He whispered as he turned around and started the familiar trek back towards his car. He paused however when he saw his father walking towards him. Looking over Jack's shoulder he could see his step-mother sitting in his father's car.

"Troy I didn't expect to see you out this earlier." Jack replied in genuine surprise, Troy just nodded his head and started to walk again, but Jack grabbed his arm not wanting to let go. "Son, are you alright."

"No, I'm not…please let me go I've had my time with mother and I think it would be best if you had your time alone with her as well. Jack nodded he did enjoy his time with Lillian. Staring sadly at his son, and wishing for once that his only child didn't look at him in utter disgust. Troy watched him briefly and saw a flash of hurt go across his father's face. "Make sure you check her grave site…I might have missed some weeds and if I did pull them out." Troy replied as he turned on his heel and left. Jack just sighed as he made his way over to Lillian's gravesite. Jack just shook his head as he looked over Lillian's grave. He didn't even know why he bothered Troy never missed any weeds.

The kiss was still very much on Taylor's mind that Wednesday as she sat in the backseat silently looking out of the window quietly wondering what was going to happen to her relationship with Troy. Charles looked back there occasionally with concern before speaking out. "Taylor is everything okay."

"I wish it was." She murmured under her breath, Charles however heard what she said. Glancing back his eyes met hers briefly before he turned around and focused on driving. As he turned, he placed his arm around the backrest of the passenger seat and glanced at Taylor who was still looking out of the window.

"Taylor, come on now talk to me."

"I…a couple days ago I got my very first kiss." She replied softly as she looked at him through the rearview mirror. "And now I'm wondering what is going to happen when I see him again." She said trying her best to keep Troy's name out of the conversation. Charles however tossed back his head and chuckled.

"Well it seems like Lois' owes me some money."

"What…what do you mean?"

"You kissed Troy before Christmas; Lois bet that you two wouldn't become involved till after New Years."

"You placed a bet on me and Troy." Charles just nodded as he calmed himself down and looked back at her. "Oh I don't believe this."

"Taylor…you and Troy like one another, the problem is you two are too stubborn. Now I've told you when I first met you that you and Troy would make a good couple. I didn't feel like the bet was done in bad taste. We didn't force you two together we just let nature take its course and of course look what happened it brought you and Troy together."

"We aren't together…we just kissed."

"And did you tell me that…that kiss was your very first kiss." Taylor eyed him wearily, as he smiled at her and nodded his head. "I can respect that… now please don't be to mad at me for making the bet it was all done in fun." Charles stated as he pulled into the parking garage. Taylor just gathered her things and shook her head at the larger man.

"Charles I could never stay mad at you…but I really have got to go."

"Well alright have a good time at work today." He called out after her as she got out of the car and rushed over to the elevator. Rushing on she took two deep breaths and reached out to press the button for floor fifteen but stopped when she saw it was lit up. Glancing over her shoulder she jumped when she saw a silent Troy leaning against the elevator wall watching her. She looked at him and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear as her mind immediately took her back to the kiss that her and Troy had shared earlier that week.

"Hi."

"Hey." He drawled lazily as he pushed himself off the wall, and walked over towards her. "How are you doing?" he asked reaching up to her and touching her arm lightly.

"I'm doing fine how about yourself." He bent down and placed his lips directly next to her ear as he answered.

"I am doing just fine…I'm still thinking about our kiss." Taylor shuddered as she felt his warm breath on her ear lobe. Taylor however had done a lot of thinking, and had come to only one conclusion about their kiss. Even though it was her first kiss and she had enjoyed it greatly, she couldn't let that get in the way of her job. Jack had hired her to do one thing and that was to be his son's assistant, not his plaything.

"Well, that's all you're going to do, Troy. I'm sorry but I should have never allowed that kiss to happen. I don't blame you…I should have stopped you." Troy looked down at her as if she was crazy. Shaking his head he took a step back and looked at her for a moment.

"You can't be serious? Didn't you feel that stark…I know I felt it, Taylor?"

"It doesn't matter what I felt…your father hired me to be your assistant not your personal plaything." He frowned and looked at her, crossing his arms over his chest. Taylor looked up at him and sighed when she realized that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She watched as he reached out and pushed the emergency stop button on the elevator. They both were quiet as they felt the elevator come to a stop.

"Just answer me this." He said reaching out and gently grabbing her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Did you like the kiss?" Taylor looked at him and sighed.

"That doesn't matter Troy."

"It matters to me…did you like the kiss." He asked again as he looked at her pleadingly. He silently wondered why she was trying to avoid this; he didn't care what his father hired her for. He liked her and he wanted to explore their possible relationship. Taylor however just sighed and nodded her head.

"I liked it, Troy…but than again I really don't have anything to compare it too."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked as he looked at her in confusion, Taylor however ignored him and reached out pressing the button so that the elevator would start back up again.

"And I thought I told you already that I don't like you stopping this elevator with me in it." Rolling his eyes, Troy shook his head and looked at her for a moment as the elevator started up again.

"I just wanted to talk with you." He whispered as the doors opened, Taylor stepped off first with and glanced at him as he followed.

"You can talk to me anytime but we are going to put that kiss behind us, Troy. I can't put my job in jeopardy because you and I are involved."

"That wouldn't happen."

"How do you know that?" she countered as she walked over to Lois and started talking to her, Troy watched for a few moments before sighing and heading to the office not bothering to wait on Taylor.

"We believe that this trip will be for the best." Jack said as he pushed a folder across the table towards Troy who just looked at it before lifting his glaze towards his father and Oliver who was sitting quietly by his father's side. "You get to met up with Jamal Henderson and try your best to get him to join the entertainment team here at Bolton Enterprises."

"Why do we need him again?"

"He's an up and rising writer and producer…if we add him to our ranks our entertainment division will increase profit…after all isn't that what you want son to increase profit." Troy nodded his head and sighed not sure if he liked the fact that he was going to be going on a one week business trip. He needed time to try and break down Taylor's defensives walls, which was something he certainly couldn't do all the way in New York.

"Okay so you want me to get this Jamal Henderson guy to come and work for us, and maybe pick up his script."

"Yes, Troy do you think you can handle it." His father asked him, Troy nodded his head and then opened the folder looking at the contents inside. "That is a list of all the benefits he will personally receive if he decides to come and work for us."

"Seems like we're buying the guy."

"No, it's more like a subtle push in the right direction." Oliver said coming into the conversation. Troy's eyes narrowed at the man for a moment, before returning his attention to his father who was curiously looking between him and Oliver.

"Seems like we're buying the guy." Troy said again totally ignoring the answer that Oliver had given him a moment earlier. Jack frowned and looked over at Oliver before answering.

"Like Oliver said son, we aren't it's just a gentle push in the right direction."

"Well since you put it that way, Dad I guess I'm okay with it…but there is one thing." Jack looked at his son in surprise not sure what Troy was going to say next. Waiting till his father focus on him, Troy cleared his throat and said.

"My only request is that Taylor comes with me."

"What in the hell for?" Oliver exclaimed drawing a pointed glare from Troy who just crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the older man. "You don't need my daughter to accompany you anywhere I've heard about you Troy."

"And I've heard about you." Troy countered as he looked at the man in disgust. "You aren't as great of a person as you claim you are." Oliver seemed taken back from Troy's words. Jack looked between the two and clapped his hands together in order to get their attention.

"Alright you two…stop it right now I do not want to be the referee everything you two see one another. Troy if you think you should take Taylor then fine there's nothing I can do about that she is after all your assistant. Oliver, you are our legal counsel, please reframe from trying to tell Troy how to conduct his business."

"I know about his playboy ways…you don't think I read the paper."

"And I know about your cheating, lying, and deadbeat father ways." Troy shouted back at the man who had the nerve to claim himself as Taylor's father. "Father if you will excuse me I'm going to tell Taylor that she's coming with me." And before anything else could be say, Troy gathered his things and left. Leaving a stun Jack and angered Oliver in his wake.

Troy opened the door to his office, and smiled weakly at Taylor who looked up at him from her computer. Closing the door he leaned against it and looked at her. "I guess the meeting didn't go to well." She replied as she looked at him.

"No, it went well I'm just wondering if you're going to be mad at me."

"I'm always mad at you." She pointed out with a smile on her face; Troy rolled his eyes at her words and shook his head.

"Yeah, but you gonna be really pissed now."

"Okay what the hell did you do." She asked crossing her arms over her chest; Troy rubbed a hand over his face before going over to set his things down on the edge of her desk.

"Troy you better answer me right now."

"Alright just give me a minute."  
"To do what think?"

"Yes." He grounded out angrily as he looked up at her; she just rolled her eyes and watched him even closer.

"Fine…you have 58 seconds to think." She stated looking down at her watch and then back up at him. Troy shot her a glare for a brief moment before speaking.

"Okay well your father was here today in the meeting."

"Really…well I not going to be mad at you, if you decked him." She replied with a smile trying to lighten the mood. Troy just shook his head and continued.

"Well, my father is sending me on a trip and I sort of suggested or um…said that you were coming with me as well." After he finished, Taylor looked at him and laughed tossing her head back.

"Oh that was a good one…cause I know you know I can't leave." Troy nervously chuckled as he rubbed a hand along the back of his neck. When Taylor noticed that he wasn't really laughing she narrowed her eyes at him. "I can't believe you…and I have to go."

"Yeah, I think so."

"You are so stupid."

"I bet you didn't think that when I kissed you."

"Don't you bring up that kiss?"

"Why not? I do not want to forget and I know you don't you're just in denial." She stood up and walked over to him, pointing her index finger directly into his chest, and pressing forward.

"That kiss has nothing to do with you volunteering me to go wherever it is you're going, Troy." He lowered his glaze and looked at her finger that was currently pushing into his chest. Lifting his glaze he looked at her and then reached up grabbing her hand.

"Don't you do that."

"Don't do what...this." She said doing it again, he looked down at her, his blue eyes darkening immediately, moving with the quickness of a snake he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and captured her lips. Taylor struggled against him before finally giving in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. When air became necessary that pulled apart but Troy didn't let her out of his embrace. "Why did you kiss me again?" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Because I wanted too, and you wanted me too. So are you still mad at me for telling my father that you were coming with me."

"No."

"That kiss must have done something to you… damn I knew I could kiss. I just didn't know it had the power to change peoples' mind on certain topics." He said chuckling, Taylor giggled and smacked his forearm as she pulled back to look at him.

"It wasn't you…it was the lack of oxygen."

"Gee thanks you certainly know how to bring a guy down."

"I know it's a natural quality that we women have perfected."

"You sure are right about that." He replied as he looked down at her and wiggled his eyebrow. "But we men have perfected a natural quality too…I can show you anytime just let me know." He said with a wink.

"And with that said I take a step back." Taylor said moving from his embrace. They stood silently facing each other for a moment before she spoke looking very concerned. "I have to take care of my mother, Troy I just can't leave."

"I could hire a nurse and you can ask your friends to check in on her every once in a while but the trip should only be a week."

"And where are we headed?"

"Where headed out…to New York." Taylor paused and looked at Troy for a moment before going over to the sofa and sitting down on it heavily. Watching with concern in his eyes he looked at her for a moment before moving to sit down by her side. "Is that okay?"

"It's fine…I guess we're taking a plane."

"My family's private jet…my father and grandfather hated commercial airliners." He supplied thinking that would impress her.

"I've never flown on a plane before." She said softly making Troy have to strain to hear what she said. He looked at her and nodded his head, reaching out he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Never?"

"Nope, I've never left California…my mother could never afford it." Troy bit his lips in order to keep the scathing remark about her father at bay. However every time he heard something else about Taylor's life, and how just because Oliver O'Neal shrug off his duty of being a caring and providing parent for Taylor she had missed out on something that no person should miss out on.

"Well, you're going to fly on your first plane this Friday."

"I can hardly wait." Taylor deadpanned as she looked up at Troy; she tried to maintain a serious face but failed miserable and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder as she giggled.

"Good cause neither can I." he stated truthfully as he pulled her closer to his side.

"Oh girl you get to go on a private jet…aren't you even the little bit excited." Sharpay asked as she helped Taylor pack her one suitcase, which her mom had given to her when she graduated highschool several years ago. Taking the silk top from Sharpay, Taylor raised an eyebrow at her friend and tossed the top on the bed.

"Is there a reason you're handing me those silk pajamas you bought me last Christmas." Taylor asked with a frown, Sharpay just looked at her for a moment and shrugged.

"Cause you need to look cute…I promise you Troy is going to show up for a late night visit if you catch my drift."

"No actually I don't catch your "drift" so how about you tell me what you mean?"

"The one thing you haven't done since you were born."

"I've put on pajamas."

"You know what I mean…you still have your V-card, and you just got your first kiss like a week ago come on Taylor you know you like him."

"Doesn't mean I want to have sex with him."

"And why the hell not…he's fine and he likes you."

"Where is Zeke when you talk like this?" Taylor murmured with a shake of her head she shook her head at her friend before sighing. "Look I have something to tell you."

"What you already gave it up."

"No, Shar…I um…Me and Troy kissed again."

"Oh you hussy." Sharpay said playfully as she laughed at Taylor's face. "Kissing a man twice, you are just too sluttish for me."

"You are so lucky you're my best friend."

"No sweetie you've got it backwards you're so lucky I'm your best friend." Sharpay said as she sat down and looked at Taylor for a moment. "So?"

"So what?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"How was it? Was it like one of those mind-blowing kisses that left you secretly wanting more…did he make your knees weak…did you become a puddle at his feet or something else equally romantic."

"Sharpay my life isn't a romantic novel."

"Oh yes it is?"

"Okay so if my life is a romantic novel than what's yours?"

"An erotic novel." Sharpay said laughing at the look that crossed Taylor's features.

"Too much information damn Shar I really didn't need to hear that." Taylor said as she went back to her closet and starting picking out clothes for her trip while Sharpay still laid on her bed laughing it up.

"Everything okay in here," Zeke said poking his head inside the room, he looked between Sharpay and Taylor before shaking his head and looking over at Taylor. "What my baby say now?"

"I'm not repeating it." Taylor said with a giggle as she looked at Zeke who was still watching her curiously before he walked over to the bed and fall down on top of his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. Sharpay struggled against him laughing out loud as he kissed her collar bone and cheek.

"Baby what did you say."

"Nothing now get off me Zekey."

"Oh no…not till you tell me." He said smothering her with kisses again; Taylor smiled weakly at the way Zeke was with Sharpay. She had never experienced that in her life. The last two kisses that Troy had given her were the only two kisses she had ever received from anyone. She blamed her father for that one, because of him she found it hard to trust anyone let alone a man who was suppose to care about her.

"Baby you gotta let me up." Sharpay giggled as she held Zeke tightly and kissed him on the lips. Taylor rolled her eyes and picked up one of the pillows that had fallen on the floor.

"Get off the bed you two geez you'd think you'd wait till you were home to do stuff like that."

"Sorry Tay, you know we are-." Zeke began but was cut off by Taylor's mother calling her name. Moving quickly Taylor went into the living room where her mother was sitting. Moving to her side she looked her mother over while Sharpay and Zeke stood in the door way.

"Mom, you okay."

"You're mother is fine, Taylor she was just calling you in here so we could finally talk." Taylor froze and slowly turned around and looked up into the eyes of her father. Oliver was standing in the hallway looking down at her silently pleading with his eyes for her to at least look at him and let him speak. Sharpay and Zeke knew who the older African American man was and sent a look towards Taylor. They knew the history between Taylor and her father.

"Tay, you want him here." Zeke asked stepping into the room while Sharpay stayed behind him shaking her head. "Cause he can leave."

"Do I even know you?" Oliver exclaimed as he looked at the young man standing on the opposite side of the room. Taylor looked over at her father and then back at her mother.

"Mom, why did you let him in?"

"He wants to talk to you, Taylor. I don't want you fighting with your father Taylor…besides he claims it has to do with you leaving on this business trip with that boy you're working with." She replied as she looked up at her daughter.

"Oh so you wanna talk about Troy."

"Yes…yes I do." Taylor looked at him for a moment before glancing back over her shoulder and Sharpay and Zeke.

"Can you two stay out here and watch my mother will I go into the bedroom and talk to Oliver." She replied coldly, as she walked into the bedroom with Oliver following closely behind her. Sharpay huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as the door slammed closed.

"Why do we always have to miss things." She mumbled to herself while Zeke just rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the sofa beside Taylor's mom.

"You got a lot of nerves coming here…what would Becky say if she knew you were spending time with your ex-wife." Oliver looked at her for a moment before shaking his head in anger.

"Becky, is not the problem here…it's you and your inability to forgive me for a mistake I made. When are you going to stop punishing me, Taylor? I've said I was sorry what more do you want."

"For you to leave me and my mother alone."

"Well I can't do that."

"And why not when I was growing up you seemed good as hell at it." She countered looking him over in disgust. "No money ever, your little family got everything while we got nothing and now that I'm grown you're always in my face, always over here. Take your sorry ass home and leave me the hell alone."

"You're my daughter and I can't do that."

"You've already done it, Oliver."

"Why can't you just call me father or dad huh what's so hard about that?" Taylor looked at him as if he had grown another head. Shaking her head, she chuckled bitterly to herself and looked at him for a moment before saying.

"You were never my father…just my mom's sperm donor." She could see her father crumple at her statement. "You were never there…it was always just me and my mother. You never even tried to take care of us."

"Look I know what I did was wrong."

"Wrong…wrong doesn't even began to describe it. You knew my mother had no one, she was an orphan, someone you met in highschool, and you married her right out the gate. I guess you thought you loved her."

"How did you-"

"Know…Mom told me years ago. You were the first person who made her feel like she was loved and then what do you do. You break her heart and leave her all alone. But don't worry she had someone who loved her and would never break her heart."

"Who?" he asked in confusion.

"Me. So how about you leave, I know you're just upset because I'm going on this business trip with Troy he told me what happened in the meeting."

"Then you know what type of womanizing punk he is."

"That's funny you calling someone else a womanizer." She said as she opened the door, "Now please just get out of here." Oliver paused in the doorway and looked down at his daughter and his first born.

"Baby girl I am so sorry for everything I've put you through I am truly sorry."

"I'm not your baby girl, Oliver." She stated, coldly "Now please leave." She stated coldly as he walked out of the room and into the living where Zeke, Sharpay and Janelle were sitting. He looked at his ex-wife and frowned.

"Bye Janelle."

"Good-bye Oliver." She stated calmly as she looked at her ex-husband, as she felt her heart catch in her chest. It happens every time she saw him. He always made her feel special, and that would never change he was the only man she would ever love. Taylor moved around her father and opened the door but was surprised to see Troy standing on the other side about to knock.

"Troy what are you doing here?"

"You told me to come and pick you up remember." He said with a smile on his face, as he looked her over. "Well are you ready to go, the jet all filled up and waiting on us." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"What hell are you doing here?" Taylor jerked around and looked at her father who was shooting daggers at Troy, and when she looked back at Troy he was doing the same thing. Troy just looked at Oliver and smirked before saying.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"You better if you think you're going to take my daughter anywhere." Taylor rolled her eyes and pushed her father back.

"Oliver will you please just leave."

"He doesn't need you on this trip, he just wants to take you so he can add another notch to his belt," he looked at Troy in disgust and shook his head. "That's right Troy I've heard all about you."

"And I've heard all about you too, but you don't see me calling you a deadbeat father now do you…oh sorry I just did." He snapped back, watching how Oliver's eyes widened in anger. Looking down at Taylor, Troy continued. "You ready to go, baby."

"Baby?" Oliver exclaimed in shock, as he looked between his daughter and Troy for a moment.

"Yeah, Troy where's the nurse."

"Oh Charles is helping her with her bags and things they should be up at any moment." He said still looking at her father. "Go inside and say good-bye and get your bags together."

"I only have one." She said passing by her father and heading back inside. Troy looked at Oliver before saying.

"Oh well let me go get it." Brushing by her father, he followed her inside the apartment, smiling he greeted Zeke and Sharpay warmly and kissed Janelle on the cheek.

"Hello, Ms. McKessie."

"Hello, how are you?" she asked warmly, she really liked the young man especially since he seemed to have awaken her daughter out of the sad state she had been in nearly all her life. Taylor talked so much about him she felt like she knew him already.

"I'm fine, Ms. McKessie, and how are you doing you certainly look beautiful today…oh who am I kidding you probably look this beautiful everyday." He stated warmly which made the older woman blush.

"Oh you are quite the charmer." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back warmly.

"Now the nurse I hired is a nice young woman, and she is very good and what she does. However, if you have any problems," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "Here's my number, call it if you want to talk to me or you can just call it if you want to speak with Taylor." He said as he placed the card into her open palm and looked at her for a moment before standing up, just as Taylor exited the bedroom with the suitcase. Reaching out he took it from her hand, and grabbed her other hand with his free hand. "Well Tay, you going say good-bye she nodded and said her good-byes before heading out. As they were leaving, the nurse came up with Charles while Taylor father stood to the side watching them silently while he tried to figure what he would have to do to get Troy away from his daughter.


	8. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay everyone here yet another chapter of the job and I would like to go ahead and thank all my reviewers; **xoSuperstarletxo, AshleyZac4life, blueprincess972, googoogrl007, kuropie, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, baby2ludaris, look at the stars, Siggystar, Yellow-queen18**, and **Angel. **Thank you all for the reviews…I see that most of you are concern about Taylor and her father. Well, let me assure you that their relationship will get better…so things have to happen before I do that. Well I really hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please remember to Review and tell me what you think. **

Chapter Seven

"So is your father going to be there every time I show up at your house?" Troy asked as he drove towards the airport, Taylor looked over at him and shook her head for a moment before speaking.

"Not if you show up more often."

"Are you telling me to show up more often." He asked looking over at her for a moment; Taylor blushed and shook her head for a moment before sighing and returning her glaze towards the window. Troy continued to drive, as he said. "Cause believe me all you have to say is come over and I will."

"You are to bad for your own good, Troy." She said as they pulled into the airport parking lot. Almost immediately cart pulled up and a man stepped out opening Taylor's door while Troy got out on the other side. Closing his door, Troy glanced at the other man for a moment before smiling.

"Yo, Paul I didn't know you were on duty today."

"Troy hey man how you doing." Paul said with a smile as he closed the door after making sure Taylor was out of the car. Troy narrowed his eyes at the way Paul placed his hands on Taylor's lower back. Quickly moving over towards them he simply pushed Paul back and wrapped his arm around Taylor's waist. Paul rolled his eyes at Troy while Taylor lightly punched him in the arm.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" he asked in shock, as he looked at Taylor and over at Paul who was trying unsuccessful to hide his laugher.

"You shouldn't have pushed him like that." She replied as she looked over at Paul and smiled at him. "I'm sorry that Troy is so rude, no one ever told him about manners." Troy rolled his eyes at Taylor and shook his head in disagreement.

"Oh please I know all about manners, why do you think I don't talk about your height or something else." He replied laughing as Taylor turned around and looked up at him frowning. He smiled at her and bent kissing her forehead. "Sorry baby but you are short." Ignoring the way her heart fluttered at the simple endearment she shook her head and stepped away from him.

"I really don't like you." She said playfully as she walked over to Paul and hooked her arm through his. "And since I don't like you, you can carry my bag." She said as she and Paul walked away over towards the cart. Troy rolled his eyes as he reached into the trunk calling out.

"Taylor, I hope you know you're going pay for that." She just waved and watched as he walked towards the cart with her suitcase.

Taylor couldn't believe that the Boltons had a private jet, walking around she looked over the entire plane. Troy just followed closely behind unable to keep the small off his face. Once she finished looking around she turned around and looked at him shaking her head. "I can't believe you have a private jet like this."

"Well, believe it." He said with a smile. "You like it…cause if you don't we can go in the other one." He said jokingly, she smiled and shook her head at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Naw, this is the only one we have…my dad doesn't like to show off his money." He said as he flopped down in one of the chairs. "Welcome to air force Bolton." He said laughing at his own private joke. Taylor rolled her eyes and sat down beside him, as Paul came into the cabin and leaned against the wall.

"We'll be taking off soon, Troy."

"Alright man."

"You want something to drink?" he asked looking over at Taylor, she just looked at him. "Oh come on you need to drink if you're going to be around Troy." He stated with a smirk, as Troy just rolled his eyes and picked up one of the pillows on the seat next to him and threw it at him. Paul dodged it easily and looked over at Taylor. "So what do you say?"

"I'll have a water, I don't think a female should drink alcohol around Troy." She said teasing back. Paul winked and walked off. Troy looked over at Taylor and then back in the direction where Paul had went.

"I don't think I like the idea of you and Paul being friends."

"That's cause you don't like us picking on you." She said patting his arm. He just nodded his head in agreement.

"You're damn right I don't it's not funny." He exclaimed as he looked at her for a moment before adding. "Up here making fun of me."

"Oh come on Troy can't you take a joke."

"I can give them out…"

"But you can't take'em." She said as Paul returned with a chilled bottle of water, handing it to Taylor he looked over at Troy.

"The plane's going to take off soon." He said, turning back to Taylor he smiled and continued. "I hope you enjoy the water."

"She would enjoy it better if I had given it to her." Troy boasted before Taylor could response. Paul just smiled and headed out of the cabin. Taylor jumped as she felt the plane begin to move. Troy chuckled at her shocked expression and reached over patting her thigh.

"Hey it's going to be okay, Taylor I promise." She shook her head sitting her bottle of water down and then looking over at Troy.

"I've never rode on a plane before."

"Nothing's wrong with that, Taylor I promise you nothing is going to happen as long as you're with me." Taylor looked over at Troy and smiled.

"Why how noble of you."

"Thanks I try." She rolled her eyes at his reply; he just smiled and leaned back as the plane rolled towards the runway. Glancing out of the window he realized they were going to be taking off soon. Leaning over towards Taylor's ear he whispered. "You know if you're good I might let you join the mile high club." Taylor gasped and smacked him in the chest.

"Just because I haven't flown doesn't mean I don't know what the mile high club is." She said smacking him again. He just laughed.

"Sorry I thought you might like to join."

"Freak." She exclaimed and froze as she realized that the plane had taken off. Looking over at Troy who was sitting beside her with a silly grin on his face, she sighed sat back. "Oh I get it you were just trying to take my mind off of the plane take-off."

"You wish…I was really asking you if you wanted to join the mile high club." He said laughing as she started hitting him again.

Troy and Taylor were in a taxi headed towards their hotel, Troy was leaning his head back trying to relax. Taylor was busy looking at the city; the driver glanced back at her and smiled. "This your first to New York?" he asked, Taylor tore her glaze away from the window and looked at him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Well anyone whose ever been here before wouldn't be looking at the city like you are." He said with a chuckle. "But don't you worry I promise this city is great. There's no place better than New York." He said with a smile, Taylor watched him for a few more moments before looking back out the window. Troy didn't move until the taxi had come to a stop outside of their hotel. With a smile, he watched as Taylor's eyes widen at the look of the hotel. Getting out he helped her out of the car, and then went to the trunk to help the driver with the bags. Once that was done he paid that man and called on a bellhop to help take their bags to their room. Taylor waited for Troy to come over to her, he smiled and handed her a card key.

"Here you are? Let's go to our room."

"Our room."

"Oh I'm sorry…you didn't know." He said cheekily as he wiggled his eyebrows at Taylor before laughing at her face. "I'm joking we're staying in penthouse C it's a pretty expensive place and it's sort of like a house it has two bedrooms."

"It better cause if it's just a one bedroom you're sleeping on the couch." He just smiled and led her to the elevator. Moments later they entered the penthouse. Taylor gasped at the large place. Quickly looking around the entire room, she couldn't believe how big the place was. Turning around she looked at Troy who was silently watching her like he had when she had looked all over the jet. He would never voice this out loud but he was pulling out all the stops to impress her on this trip, he was trying his hardest to make her feel like a princess. Taylor turned around and looked at him.

"I can't believe you got this place for only a week."

"Oh it was nothing." He murmured as he walked over to the sofa and sat down. "When do we have to meet Mr. Henderson." He asked, Taylor paused for a moment and then snapped her fingers.

"Tomorrow night at eight."

"Alright we have plenty of time to relax and enjoy ourselves." He said turning around and looking at her. Taylor looked at him over her shoulder and sighed before walking back over and sitting down on the sofa beside him.

"So what you wanna do?" she asked, he paused for a moment before looking at and then shrugged.

"I don't know what do you wanna do? This is after all your first time in New York." He said with a chuckle, Taylor looked at him for a moment before smiling and saying.

"How about we go dancing?"

"Dancing."

"Yeah, you know any good placing to go dancing." She asked looking at him; he smiled and looked at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah I might know some places." He stated smugly.

Taylor couldn't believe the club that Troy took her to, smiling she looked up at him while they danced. "Is that P.Diddy over there?" she asked momentarily getting star struck, Troy glanced over his shoulder and then back down at her.

"Yeah, that's him...but come on Taylor you said you wanted to dance and as your guide you can only dance with me."

"Why that rule?"

"Cause I was an only child and I hate to share anything…especially someone as beautiful as you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mister Bolton." Troy smirked and leaned towards her ear whispering his reply.

"Really I was hoping it would get me laid." She gasped and smacked his chest before allowing him to pull her back into his arms, resting her head against his chest. Troy smiled brightly at the way she seemed to be at ease with him. Pulling her closer he just started swaying to the music as they both went off into their own world. Troy was happy she was enjoying herself, and he was surprised that his eyes hadn't strayed to any of the females in the club. For the first time in forever he was content with one female. And he had to admit that he had never felt this way before about anyone, he was just happy to hold her. It didn't have to become sexual, he was just happy to hold her in his arms and dance with her.

For the first time in Taylor's life she was truly happy. Granted that she had never gone out on a date with anyone, she had never been kissed by anyone and that she had never danced with anyone ever in her life. Until Troy came into her life. It was her father's fault; he made her doubt men, made her believe that all men were cheaters and heartbreakers. However that sentiment has changed since she really began to get to know and understand Troy Bolton. For the first time in her entire life she wanted to experience love and affection from a man. And that was all because of Troy Bolton. They stayed out on the dance floor a bit longer, and then headed over to their booth. Taylor slide in first followed by Troy.

"So how do you like this place?"

"It's great I've never really been to a club before…well the one Sharpay and Zeke took me too for my birthday was nothing like this." She exclaimed with a shake of her head. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome…so you and Sharpay and Zeke are friends."

"The best of friends…I met them both and Sharpay's brother when I started college. We're all friends." She said as the waiter came over setting down their drinks reaching out she picked it up and took a sip. While Troy just tossed his back, wincing slightly as it burned his throat on the way down.

"That's good that you have friends like that…I have a homeboy named Chad who just recently married."

"Oh that's good for him."

"Yeah yeah I know but we don't get to hang out as much now that he's with Gabriella." He replied with a shrug as he set his glass down and looked over at her. She watched him thoughtfully for a moment before saying.

"You're jealous."

"No I'm not I just miss my friend that's all." He replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her. "I mean he doesn't get to hang out with me like we used to…I mean weekends used to be nothing but clubbing and partying but now that he's married and has a baby on the way he can't do anything except play pool." He admitted, surprising himself by the way he was putting himself and his feelings out there. Taylor just placed her hand on his.

"I sometimes feel the same way about Sharpay and Zeke…we're human Troy we search for companionship…well not all of us search the way you do but we still search for companionship."

"When I'm with those other women, it's not about companionship it's just about sex."

"And doesn't your life feel empty after that?" she asked bluntly, Troy chuckled nervously as he looked at her and then sighed.

"We're getting a little too deep don't you think." He stated as he turned so his body was facing her. "I mean this is supposed to be a night where we have fun…not a night where we try to psychoanalysis one another."

"Gee sorry." She mumbled as she turned away from him and looked back down into her drink, Troy frowned and looked out at the dance floor silently before he spoke again.

"It's just that you're hitting a sore spot with me…my mother used to tell me that before she died…she used to tell me that when I got older that I couldn't base relationships on sex or I would feel empty inside" He mumbled not daring to look over at Taylor. "It…well it just sort of well…when you said that I don't know what it did to me."

"Troy, I'm sorry we can drop this conversation if you like." she whispered silently thinking that she had just pissed him off. Troy looked over at her and sighed for a moment before saying.

"No, its cool if you want to ask me anymore question just ask away."

"Okay well have you ever fallen in love with a woman or have all your women friends just been there for sex." Troy sighed and shook his head.

"I…well I never have actually fallen in love with a woman until recently and-."

"What, you mean you and Barbie are getting serious." At her words, he tossed back his head and laughed out loud. He leaned back still chuckling as he wiped his eyes of a few tears that had gathered there.

"No…no we aren't getting serious truth is the day I kissed you the first time was the day I kicked her out of my life." He replied with a shake of his head as he chuckled some more. "She's isn't what I want, and I realized that."

"Oh really so who is it that you want." Troy turned and looked at her for a moment before smiling and saying.

"I want someone strong enough to deal with me, smart, beautiful and witty." He replied as he looked at her not trying to hide his affection. Taylor looked up at him nervously.

"What are saying?"

"It's quite simple firefly…I'm saying that I want you…you are the only woman I know strong enough to deal with me, you're smart, you're beautiful or as I like to say fine as hell, and your witty you can dish it out and take it." He stated huskily his blue eyes darkening with passion as he looked at her. "And I love being around you, firefly I love being in your presence." Taylor blushed and turned away from him, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear as he continued to watch her. Troy reached out and cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head gently so she was looking up at him. "And no matter what you do firefly I know you feel the same."

"Troy, I can't believe you just said all that."

"Neither can I but it needed to said. I'm tired of pretending to be your friend I don't want to be your friend I want to be your man."

"Oh my goodness." Taylor blurted out in shock while mentally fanning herself. Troy just grinned as he looked at her reaction. "You certainly know how to flattery a woman."

"It's a gift." He stated huskily as he leaned down and kissed her passionately, Taylor immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him. Troy pulled away and placed light kisses along her lips. Small pecks that made Taylor want for more, finally Troy pulled away from her fully and reached down to grab her hand. "Come on let's go back to the hotel." Taylor didn't say anything as Troy gently pulled her up from the booth and helped her with her jacket before they exited the club.

Troy smiled down at Taylor as he opened the door; he held her hand tightly as they entered the penthouse. He only released it when he had to lock the door. Taylor stood by the sofa watching him silently. Turning around he smiled and looked her over not trying to hide his lust, Taylor shuddered as she saw his eyes darkening with passion. "Taylor, I'm only going to ask you this once." He replied huskily as he licked his lips, slowly he stepped towards her. "Are you sure this is what you want?" She looked up at him and nodded her head slowly.

"Troy, I'm sure."

"Positive?" he asked as he came over to her and placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. She looked up at him, and stood on her tiptoes placing a soft kiss on the bottom side of his jaw.

"Positive." She whispered, he smiled and bent down and captured her lips with his passionately as he bent down slightly at the knee so he could pick her up. The sudden action caused Taylor to gasp in shock. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on as he made his way towards the stairs. Troy wasted no time, in going upstairs with Taylor in his arms. Knowing the layout of the penthouse like the back of his hand, he headed right for the master bedroom. Gently placing Taylor down on the bed he wasted no time in climbing on top of her and kissing her senseless. She grinned against his lips as he held her tightly smothering her lips, cheeks, and neck with kisses.

"Damn, you taste as sweet as you look." He whispered in her ear right before he bent his head and started to kiss her even more. She smiled and placed her hands onto of his head immediately ruffling his hair. Troy however didn't care one bit. Picking up his head he propped himself up on top of his elbows so that he was looking down at her. "You feel that?" he asked softly as he grinded against her gently. Taylor's eyes widen at the feel of him pressed against her. "I asked you do you feel that."

"Oh my God Troy of course I feel that." She breathed out looking up into his eyes; Troy just looked down at her smiling barely able to keep from moaning against her.

"That's all for you baby." He whispered as he kissed her again, he hooked his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was straddling his lap. Troy placed his hands on her hips and leaned his head back before choking out. "I think we better get undress." Taylor nodded nervously Troy however missed that gesture as he stood, and Taylor had to avert her eyes in embarrassment, she could see Troy practically straining against his clothing.

"Are you going to undress?" she asked looking over at him, Troy watched her for a moment and slowly nodded his head.

"What makes you think you had to ask me?" He whispered as he walked over to her. "I mean all I have to say is thank you for wearing this little dress." Taylor blushed as he ran his arms up and down her shoulders before pulling her to him, and unzipping the dress, she looked up at him as the dress fell around her feet. "Damn girl you're just so sexy?" he whimpered, as Taylor meekly pressed herself even closer to him. Groaning he reached down and gently made her take a step back.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't I can't take you on me right now, Taylor…I can't take that right now." He mumbled as he stepped back and unhooked his belt. Taylor watched as he took of his beat and unzipped his pants. Moments later his pants and boxers were around ankles, he smiled at Taylor whose eyes were glued to a certain feature on his body. Quickly taking off his shirt, he walked towards and gently pushed her back till she felt on the bed. Moving on top of her he begin kissing her again, smiling every so often as she gasped every time he brushed against her. "You ready?" he whispered not waiting for her to answer he pushed forward. Taylor winced and gasped squeezing her eyes shut. Almost immediately she pushed against his chest. Troy froze and looked down at her in surprise.

"Troy, wait." He nodded and lifted himself even higher so he could look at her. It only took seconds for his mind to realize why she was acting this way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly as he looked down at her, she tilted her head to the side still aware of Troy being in her. Troy gently tilted Taylor's head back up to face him. Bending down he kissed her forehead before moving to her lips. "Taylor, why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?"

"I…" she trailed off as she looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to me stop." She slowly shook her head.

"No, just go slow." He nodded and bent his head again kissing her gently as he slowly wiggling his hips, Taylor gasped as he pushed forward. Troy paused and looked back down at her. "I'm okay." He nodded and moved forward again, pausing as Taylor clutched him lowering his head down to her ear.

"I'm going to do this quick okay." She just nodded her head as Troy drew back and then pushed in. Taylor bite her bottom lip as tears gathered in her eyes. Troy paused allowing Taylor to get used to the feeling of him being inside of her. Looking down at her he saw a tear escape her eye. Bending his head he kissed her tear stained cheek, before resting his body on her. "Just tell me when you're ready for more." He whispered as he turned his head towards her neck gently placing kisses along that area. Taylor laid under him and rubbed her hands along his back getting lost in the sensual kisses that he was giving her.

"Troy." She whispered, he could immediately hear the need in her voice, placing a final kiss on her neck, he moved his mouth back to hers he kissed her passionately as he started to move within her once again. After awhile Taylor started to get into even more, the feelings that Troy was producing in her were some that she had never felt before. Raising her legs she wrapped them around his waist. Troy seemed to immediately pick up speed; Taylor just closed her eyes in pleasure as the pain from Troy taking her virginity went away. She moaned as Troy seemed to hit a spot inside of her that sent a chill through her entire body. Troy kissed her again, as she felt something building up inside of her. Troy groaned her name just as she moaned his, bending down he captured her lips with his just as something exploded inside of her. It was almost like her whole world shifted. Troy collapsed on top of her, but she liked it. She liked him being on top of her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him to her. Troy's buried his face in the crock of her neck, as he took deep calming breaths. "Troy?"

"Damn girl you are amazing." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her neck. Taylor couldn't believe the feelings she had felt with Troy it felt as if her entire world had shifted with this one act. Looking around she glanced at the ceiling and then realized that her and Troy during their passion had moved the mattress off the bed. "Troy, we moved the mattress."

"I know we did baby but it doesn't matter right now, nope nothing matters right now except you and me." He stated with a chuckle as he kissed her on the neck. "So how do you feel?"

"Amazing." She whispered as he lifted his head and kissed her softly on the lips.


	9. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**Wow, I guess the last chapter was better than I thought…thanks for the great reviews and I just want to thank all of my reviewers for making my last chapter my best reviewed chapter yet. **toddntan, AshleyZac4life, blueprincess972, xoSuperstarletxo ,kuropie,xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, googoogrl007 ,CuteANDSexxxy17 ,Yellow-queen18,Sciencefreak2007, Siggystar ,look at the stars ,baby2ludaris ,LuvTaylorfics**, and **MeridianDreams. **Thank you all for the great reviews, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

It was the first time in his life that he actually enjoyed the intimacy after sex; he loved holding Taylor in his arms. Her body pressed against his, he had awakened hours ago afraid that the events of last night had been nothing more than a wet dream. However once he opened his eyes he realized that everything that was done and said last night actually happened, and for the first time since he started having sex he didn't feel empty. He felt whole and at peace. It didn't bother him that Taylor was a virgin last night, no the thing about last night that had upset him was him. He wasn't a virgin, Taylor had given him a gift that she could never take back and he had lost that gift to some random girl at the early age of sixteen. He pulled her against him and gently placed a kiss on her shoulder. He was starting to feel like he had stolen something and in the progress gave nothing back. Those thoughts quickly disappeared as Taylor stirred, Troy watched her silently as she yawned and tried to get out from under his arm. "Troy?" she called out softly as his hold on her tightens.

"Yeah, baby." He answered placing a kiss on her shoulder. She turned around and looked up at him.

"I've got to get up and so do you…we have to prepare for our meeting. You know the reason why we're here."

"Oh come on firefly I thought we might just chill this morning besides the meeting isn't till tonight." He mumbled as he placed soft kisses on the back of her neck. Taylor giggled for a moment before shaking her head and quickly slipping out of the bed. Troy groaned as she left his side, turning onto his back he tossed an arm over his eyes and groaned in distress.

"Troy, get up we need to have breakfast." She said as she picked up on of the sheets that had fallen on the floor during their lovemaking the night before. Troy opened his eyes at her words and frowned when he saw the pale white sheet wrapped around her body.

"Taylor we practically have the whole day."

"So, we need to get ready and prepare…look Troy I know what we did last night was…" she trailed off as she looked over at his nude body, lifting her glaze her eyes fell on his smirking face. "What happened last night was great, but I still…I mean we still have a job to do, and if you being with me is going to undermine that then I guess we shouldn't-." she was cut off by Troy quickly getting up off the mattress.

"Alright alright I understand we have work to do." He replied as he quickly turned around and picked up the mattress and placed it back on the bed frame. Taylor watched him for a moment before walking into the adjoining bathroom. After placing the mattress on the frame Troy looked for his boxers and slipped them on and then tossed the sheets onto the bed, before he followed Taylor into the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder at him as he leaned against the sink watching her silently. "Do you regret what happened last night?" Taylor turned around and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, Troy I don't…I…that was the best night of my life." She whispered shyly, Troy smiled and looked away not wanting her to see him blush. He raised a hand to his mouth and coughed before saying.

"Yeah I know what you mean last night was one hell of a night."

"So I wasn't bad." She asked looking up at him. It didn't slip from her mind that Troy had been having sex since he was sixteen while last night was her first time. She was worried that her inexperience would be a turnoff for Troy. He looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you weren't bad you were incredible." She nodded her head, and then looked at him before adding.

"I don't want it to be just sex between us, Troy. I'm not that kind of person."

"I know you aren't and I wouldn't want that type of relationship with you either. I wasn't lying last night in the club I want to be your man." She nodded her head as she picked up one of the towels that were currently hanging by the shower stall. "So what do you say?"

"I want to be with you, Troy." She answered, watching a huge smile spread across his face. He quickly crossed the room, and hoisted her up in the arm, Taylor screamed as he hugged her tightly and started kissing her all over. He kissed her one last time, before setting her back down on the ground.

"Thank God you said yes I was not really prepared if you had said no." she smiled at him, and stood on her tiptoes kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I would have never said no." Troy grinned and bent down kissing her again, but the kiss was stopped as Taylor pushed herself away from him and started pushing him towards the door. "Now you need to leave so I can get dressed…and that is not going to happen as long as you're in this room with me."

"Okay Okay…but I'm only going to let you get dress because it's so much fun taking the clothes off you." He said as he bent and kissed her one last time before walking out of the door. Taylor closed the door behind him, and smiled.

Oliver O'Neal quickly made his way into Jack Bolton's office. He was pissed as well as angry over what he thought was happening to his daughter. Jack looked up as he entered and stood. "Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to talk to you about my daughter and your son." He said as he shut the door while shooting daggers. Jack eyed him for a brief moment before shaking his head and leaning back in his chair.

"And what exactly is it that you want to discuss, Oliver."

"Why in the hell did my daughter go on that trip with your son? I see the way he looks at her…and he's probably already slept with her."

"Why are you talking about your daughter like that?" Jack asked with a disgusted shake of his head. Oliver sighed and looked at Jack before continuing.

"I don't want to think that why…but your son is a known womanizer and my daughter well she may not be able to resist his charms."

"She's been doing a hell of a job resisting lately, Oliver. Besides from what I've heard she really isn't your concern…how's Becky." Jack asked, Oliver frowned at his words and shook his head.

"What does my wife have to do with me and my daughter?"

"Troy told me what happened…Taylor told him and he told me. He doesn't want you working here and I agreed but our company signed a contract with your company and we have to keep you for at least a year." Oliver looked at Jack for a moment before shaking his head.

"You think I wanted that to happened…there's nothing I want more than to be able to love my daughter and for her to love me back."

"Well doing things like this behind her back isn't going to help you with her at all." He replied with a shake of his head. Oliver just frowned and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Look I know in the past I've failed my daughter on all counts but I'm going to try and look after her now. Her mother could go any day I know that and she is going to need me to look after her and I'm going to do it."

"Look, Oliver I'm sure that Taylor and Troy are nothing but friends…I hired her so she would make my son work not become one of his women and she hasn't."

"Okay but if that does happen what are you going to do." Oliver asked

"I really don't know, but I will do something because my son needs to focus." He replied, Oliver shook his head as he realized he needed proof of his daughter with Troy Bolton. Reaching across the desk Oliver held out his hand to shake Jack's however Jack just looked at it and then back up at him.

"Look man I don't approve of what you did…family is something that is very important to me…and Taylor is like a daughter to me and what you did doesn't reflect well on you at all." He replied with a dismissive wave of his hand letting Oliver know that he was not going to shake his hand. "But I will keep my eye on Troy and Taylor and if their relationship is a little too personal I promise you I will take the necessary actions now please get out of my office." Jack said coldly, Oliver looked at him briefly before slowly taking his hand down and walking out of the office. Once he reached the elevator, he took out his cell phone and dialed the number of one of his most trusted P.I.

"Hello?"

"Vince, I have an assignment for you and I need you to get to work on this immediately." Once he got finished telling Vince what he wanted he hung up the phone, and sighed. He had failed his entire life at being there for his daughter but he was going to correct those wrongs by saving her from the evils of Troy Bolton.

Troy looked up from the stove as Taylor came into the penthouse kitchen; she was dressed in a stunning white blouse that shone against her dark skin and tight fitting pants that hugged all her curves. "So you can cook now."

"Please I've always been able to cook." He replied as he mixed some eggs together in a bowl as he got ready to make the omelets, Taylor walked over and sat on the stool that was in front of kitchen island. He smiled at her and leaned over the island kissing her quickly before getting back to work. "You know I've always loved this hotel just because of the whole penthouse thing…it makes you feel like you're at home instead of a hotel."

"Well I still feel like I'm at a hotel." She said as she looked around the place. "I've never stayed in a place that had an upstairs and a downstairs, and the bedroom and bathroom were so huge I wasn't sure what to do." Troy looked up at her and sat the bowl down to the side.

"You wanna talk about it."

"No, I don't wanna talk about it and bring you down." She replied Troy shook his head and turned off the stove and walked around the island till he standing right in front of her.

"I think you need to talk about it, Taylor. I don't want whatever happened to you in the past to eat at you. I want to know everything about you … all your pains and joys. And just maybe once I know you pains I can do something to make them better." He said sincerely, Taylor looked at him in surprise she would have never known he could get this serious and it was a shock to her in every possible way. Troy looked at her for a brief moment before reaching out and grabbing her hand.

"Come on let's go to the sofa and you can tell me everything."

"Troy please we don't have to talk about this." She replied softly as he sat down and pulled her into his lap, she clasped her hands in her lap, but Troy quickly grabbed her hand and held it within his.

"Come on baby talk to me."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." He said seriously as he looked up at her, Taylor sighed and just shook her head.

"What do you want to know, Troy. I've never had anything that I didn't work for. My life isn't some perfect fairy tale. My father made sure of that, and then there's my mother she practically suffered her entire life and I don't know how I feel about that. I mean my father left her pregnant and alone and when I say alone I mean alone. She never knew her parents, she was from an orphanage, and she met my father in highschool."

"And then he got a job and left her." Troy replied already knowing that part of the story. Taylor nodded and sighed.

"I think that really messed my mother up; I mean she loved my father."

"Taylor, how was your childhood." She sighed and lowered her head to his shoulder while wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"Horrible."

"Elaborate." He replied as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Well my mother struggled practically my whole life just to put some food on the table, and please don't get me started on the holidays. Thanksgiving and Christmas had to be the saddest time of the year for me." Troy didn't say anything, he just let Taylor continue. "I never even had to luxury of believing in Santa Claus my mother could only afford one gift per Christmas, and sometimes she couldn't even get that, and we were never able to have one of those holiday meals you see on TV."

"Damn baby I'm sorry you should have gone through something like that." He replied suddenly feeling like a spoiled brat. "You should have never experienced that."

"In a way I'm glad I did, because it made me a better person…I work hard and I don't take anything for granted." She replied as she looked at him, Troy nodded and smiled. Taylor did have a rather strong and independent personality and that is one of the reasons one he liked her besides the mere fact that she could handle him and his personality.

"You are a great person, Taylor." He said as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Before letting her hand go and wrapping his arms around her waist. "And that is one of the reasons I like you so much." He replied with a smile.

"Thank you for saying that Troy." She whispered as she allowed him to hold her in his lap, and they sat like that for the remainder of the morning both sharing memories and thoughts about their childhood.

"Okay so what do I do?" Troy asked as they entered the restaurant later on that night. Taylor had her arm through his, as she looked around the restaurant for Jamal Henderson. She was looking for an African American male and she didn't see hardly any. Troy looked around as well, as the waiter came over, and spoke.

"May I help you?"

"We're looking for a Jamal Henderson." The man nodded his head for a few moments before looking down at the book in front of him. Reaching down he grabbed two menus and looked at them. "Come with me please." Troy and Taylor nodded as they followed the man deeper into the restaurant and led them to a table where a young Caucasian man was sitting with a young African American female. Troy helped Taylor into her sit, and then sat down as well. Taylor and Troy both looked at the man in surprise; needless to say he was not what they were expecting.

"Mr. Henderson?" Taylor asked softly as she looked across the table at him, he smiled and looked down at the woman before him. Nudging her playfully he winked and then looked back up at Taylor and Troy.

"See baby what did I tell you?" he replied and then held out his hand. "Yes I am Jamal Henderson, I'm sure you were expecting a black guy."

"I'm not going to lie to you your name threw me off." Troy said with a smile as he reached out and shook his hand. "This is Taylor McKessie." Jamal smiled and reached out shaking Taylor's hand as well.

"And this is my wife Ayanna Henderson." He said with a smile as he looked down lovingly at his wife. "I'm glad your company decided to meet with me."

"Well we are very interested in producing your movie…it has the possibility to become the first movie I put out as CEO of Bolton Entertainment." Troy replied with pride, Taylor just looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"Mr. Henderson, if you will over dinner or after we would like to hear your pitch on this movie."

"If it's all the same to you Ms. McKessie I would like to discuss the movie after dinner, my wife here likes to enjoy her meals with out hearing the boring business that goes behind making a movie." He said Ayanna just blushed at his words; Taylor smiled at her over the table and nodded her head in agreement.

"I can understand where you're coming from Ms. Henderson."

"Please call me Ayanna, Ms. McKessie."

"I'll call you Ayanna if you're call me Taylor." She said with a smile as she looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. Jamal looked over at Troy and smiled before signaling for the waiter.

"I hope you're all hungry…this place has the best food in New York City." He said with a smile as the waiter came over prepared to take their orders. The dinner was a pleasant affair, Troy and Taylor enjoyed their time with Ayanna and Jamal. Once it was over, Troy and Jamal began their business while Taylor and Ayanna continued talking quietly among themselves, Ayanna sighed and leaned over the table slightly and whispered.

"Taylor, you wanna come with me to the restroom." Ayanna asked, Taylor just nodded her head and stood. "Honey, Taylor and I are going to head to the bathroom." Ayanna said as she stood from her chair, Jamal kissed her cheek, as Troy helped Taylor out of her chair. Once they were gone they continued talking. Ayanna sighed and shook her head as she and Taylor made their way pass couple of African American men who both looked up at them at the same time, Taylor felt a little uneasy as she caught their eye. However she continued walking with Ayanna. Ayanna looked over at Taylor.

"Girl, they were looking at you something fierce."

"Well, I'm not interested…don't tell me you are." Taylor asked looking over at Ayanna who just shook her head and sighed.

"Goodness no, Jamal is all the man I need." She said with a giggle as she shook her head and entered the restroom; Taylor smiled and followed her inside. They stood by the sink going over their make-up; Ayanna looked at Jamal for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry I just had to get out of there. Jamal just loves to talk about the business side of things and sometimes when he does that it leaves me out and I get bored."

"Nothing wrong with that…if I didn't fully understand what they were talking about I'd get bored too." Taylor replied with a smile as she looked at the other woman. Ayanna just nodded her head.

"So are you ready to go back."

"Yeah let's go." Taylor said as she put away her make-up, Ayanna did the same; they washed their hands and then headed out of the room. As they came back to the table were the two African American men were sitting, Taylor once again noticed them watching her openly just before she passed them one reached out and grabbed her hand. She yanked her hand from him as he and the other man stood up. Ayanna was standing by her side. "Excuse you but do I know you." The older of the two raised his hands up, after pulling back the other man.

"You mean you don't remember us."

"No, I've never seen you two before in my life." Taylor replied with a shake of her head, Ayanna placed a hand on Taylor's arm.

"I'm going to get Troy and Jamal." She said quickly before running off as best as she could in her heels. Taylor looked at the two men closely for a moment. Both looked like they could be brothers. The oldest one was tall, not as tall as Troy but he was tall and probably over six feet tall. He had short curly brown hair, and light green eyes. His younger brother was built the same way.

"What do you mean you've never seen us before?"

"Look you have me confused with someone else, and I'm sorry but I am not who you think I am."

"So your name isn't Taylor McKessie." The youngest said, just as Ayanna returned with Troy and Jamal. Troy quickly made his way to Taylor's side and glared at the two men who were harassing her.

"Taylor, you okay?" he asked not taking his eyes off the two men who were standing in front of her.

"Look, Taylor we remember you I know we didn't spend much time together but… oh come on Taylor we're your brothers." Taylor looked at them for a moment before her eyes widen in recognition.

"Dean…Wes?"


	10. Chapter 9

I don't own anything

I don't own anything. 

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I just want to thank my reviewers from last week; **xoSuperstarletxo, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, baby2ludaris, jesluvzzac, AshleyZac4life, blueprincess972, Siggystar, googoogrl007, MeridianDreams ,Yellow-queen18, Monique coleman's lil twin, Sciencefreak2007, kuropie**, and **look at the stars**. Thank you all for reviewing my chapter and I hope everyone one enjoys this new installment and please remember to review. Oh and please go and read my new story ****Being A Man ****and tell me what you think about it. Please remember to read and review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

Taylor laid in bed, clutching her pillow tight she could hear the water running in the adjoining bathroom as Troy took his shower. Sighing she closed her eyes as she thought about the events that had taken place earlier that night. Dean and Wes had both surprised her by their story. The truth was she had never been really angry with them she had realized that years ago once she reached adulthood. With a sigh she replayed her conversation with her brothers over again in her mind. 

_Earlier that night…_

_"Dean…Wes?" she exclaimed as she really took the time to look at them, both men nodded while Troy, Ayanna and Jamal stood by silently. Dean looked at her for a moment before smiling and taking a step forward. Troy however stopped his movements by holding up a hand and looking at the man as if he had grown two heads. _

_"Don't take another step forward." _

_"Yo, I don't know who you think you are man but don't talk to my brother like that." Wes said coming up to stand beside his brother who was just looking at Troy calmly not moving until Taylor placed a hand on Troy's forearm. Dean shifted his eyes to Taylor and met her glaze and spoke calmly. _

_"Sis, me and Wes just want to talk to you alright…we aren't going to do anything that would upset you I promise you that." He replied with a small smile as he looked at her for a moment while Troy lowered his hand. Troy glanced over at Taylor who looked up at him and nodded her head. _

_"I need to talk to them Troy…you can go with Jamal and Ayanna and discuss the movie." _

_"You sure?" he asked not really feeling comfortable about leaving her alone with her brothers. He knew who they were, and because of that he didn't trust them just like he didn't trust her father. _

_"Troy I'm sure." She answered softly; he nodded his head slowly and bent his head to kiss her gently on the cheek before turning towards Ayanna and Jamal. _

_"Let's go and finish our discussion Mr. and Mrs. Henderson…oh and Taylor come and get me immediately if they do anything." He said finishing the last part with a harsh glare direction at both Wes and Dean. Dean raised an eyebrow as he watched Troy walk away and then turned his attention to his sister a huge grin spreading across his face. _

_"My goodness it's been a long time since we've seen each other." He said stepping forward and hugging Taylor who immediately went stiff in his arms; he frowned and stepped back looking down at his older sister with concern. _

_"If I remember correctly we've only seen each other for that short time your father attempted to bring me to your house, and that was when I was thirteen." Dean nodded his head, and lifted his hand to the back of his neck massaging it gently. Wes noticed his brother's nervousness and spoke up motioning towards their booth. _

_"You wanna sit down?" he asked, Taylor nodded and walked towards the booth and slide into one side while her brothers slide in on the other side. Once they were inside the booth, her brothers leaned back _

_"So how have you been?" _

_"Fine, considering how I've been living in poverty since my birth…hell I never thought I'd ever be able to afford to come into a place like this." Taylor mumbled sarcastically, Dean rubbed a hand over his chin and shook his head. _

_"I'm sorry…that you had to live like that sis. And what my mother and father did was awful there's no excuse for what they did." _

_"Yeah, I'm sure you're broken up about it." She replied coldly, Wes looked at her and sighed before placing his hands on the table. _

_"He may be broken up about it, Taylor…look Dean got disinherited and I won't take our father's money not when he's treating our brother like he is." _

_"And how is he treating you Dean." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet opening it he flipped through it for a moment and then took out a picture and pushed it across the table. Taylor stared at it for a moment before looking up at Dean and Wes. Seeing as how they were just looking down she reached out and picked up the picture. In the photo Dean and Wes were standing with their arms wrapped around two beautiful black women. The one that Dean had his arms around was slightly full-figure but it fit her and she looked quite beautiful. Wes' girlfriend was gorgeous she was skinny and had a bright smile. Slowly she handed the picture back to Dean. "They're cute…your girlfriends are cute." _

_"They are our wives." Dean said as he put the picture back up, "Our father was angry with me and Wes for marrying them. He wanted us to marry some girls he had met through our mother but we went against him and got married and he cut us off." _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"Don't be…Taylor I've always wanted to talk to you. I know what happened between my parents wasn't right…it wasn't right at all and I just want us…you, me and Wes to try and be a family…I want us to try to be a siblings." _

_"That's easier said then done." _

_"I know and that's why I think we need to work on it. I want to get to know my sister. I want to know you, Taylor. The good and the bad…and maybe even get to know your boyfriend." He said with a smile. Taylor blushed at the mention of Troy and she looked down at her hands. _

_"You and your boyfriend do make a good couple." Wes pointed out as he looked across the restaurant and locked eyes with Troy who was looking over at them. Returning his attention back to his sister he smiled. "The guy may be a little overprotective though." _

_"Oh stop it…Troy cares he really does and I do admit he can be a little overprotective." _

_"Just as long as you know." Wes replied with a dashing smile, as he leaned back. Dean smiled at the playfully banter between his older sister and younger brother. This is what he wanted a relationship with his older sister someone he could talk to about anything. He wanted that, and he was very angry with his father for just pushing her out of his life. He would never do that to his own son Nikolas. Clearing his throat he looked over at Taylor and smiled. _

_"So what do you say sis…will you try to get to know us, so we can establish a relationship." Dean asked hopefully, Taylor looked between him and Wes before sighing. _

_"I guess we could try." _

_"Hey, I'm happy with that." He said smiling, as he looked at her. "Thank god we saw you today so we could have this conversation. Wes and I were planning on coming back to L.A. and finding you so we could have this conversation. Do you have a phone number?" Taylor nodded and took out a pen and scribbled her number on a napkin and gave it to him. Dean smiled and placed it in his pocket. "Thanks sis…we are going to keep in touch now, and I promise you, you won't regret your decision." He said, Taylor nodded as she slid out of the booth, Wes and Dean slid out as well. They stood there watching one another for a few moments before Dean stepped forward again and hugged her tightly, and to his surprise she hugged him back. Wes was the next to step up for a hug, Taylor gladly gave him a hug as well before heading back to where Troy was silently thinking about her brothers. _

Now…

Taylor lifted her head as Troy came out of the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around his slim waist. His chest damp with water, and she could smell his soap from where she was. He caught her glaze and walked over to the bed and gently touched her side. "Are you okay?" he asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed behind her. 

"I'm fine…I'm just doing some serious thinking. Dean and Wes really threw me for a loop." Troy nodded his head and sighed brokenly for a moment and rolled her over as she was looking at him. 

"You okay…and tell me the truth." 

"The truth is I don't know how I feel." She whispered. "On one hand I want to be angry at them just to be angry and on the other hand I want to get to know my little brothers." She said Troy nodded and leaned down placing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"Well whatever you decide I will support you." She nodded her head as he stood and walked over to his suitcase that was propped opened on a chair. With his back facing her, he dropped his towel giving her a clear look at his butt, before he covered it with his boxer, looking at her over his shoulder he smiled and gave her a wink. "Like what you see." He asked playfully as he wiggled his behind at her. Taylor giggled and rolled her eyes at him shaking her head.

"You wish." 

"I don't need to wish anymore I've got everything I've wanted." He stated truthfully, Taylor blushed at his words while he crawled into bed behind her. Wrapping his arms around her slender waist he pulled her body against his and sighed. They laid their in silence just taking the time to reflect on their day in one another's arms. "You know what I said earlier about me not having to wish anymore…I really meant that Taylor." He whispered softly before he brushed his lips over her neck, smiling as she shudders against him. 

"I know." 

"Good, so what are you going to do…are you going to meet them we have a week here and you know we basically have Henderson on board. He really likes the company and wants is planning on giving us the rights to his movie, so you're have time to go and see your brothers. 

"Do you think I should tell them that I want to see them when they call me tomorrow?" Troy shifted and pulled Taylor tighter against him while reaching his chin on her shoulder. 

"I think you should if you want to see them again…and I'll be there with you. I won't let you go alone." He replied slowly, as he kissed her cheek. Taylor yawned and turned around in his arms till she was facing Troy's bare chest. 

"Well all I wanna do right now is sleep." She mumbled as she snuggled deeper into his chest, Troy nodded and rolled onto his back holding her as that she was resting on top of him. Holding her tightly he smiled as she rested her head against his chest and after a few moments he could tell she was sleeping because her breathing had even out. Rubbing his hands up and down her back he leaned his head back and closed his eyes immediately falling asleep. 

The next morning Taylor was sitting on the edge of the bed quietly talking to her mother not wanting to wake Troy who was still sleeping peacefully behind her. "Momma, how you feeling?" she asked softly. 

"Child, I'm doing as good as can be expected…my cough gone away for now, make sure to tell that nice young man that I said thank you." She replied with a sigh. Taylor smiled at her mother's words and nodded her head. 

"I'm glad you're doing good mama…I was worried about you." 

"Not as much as I am worried about you." Janelle McKessie said with a sigh. "Your father called here yesterday…he's upset about you being out of town with that boy." 

"His name is Troy." 

"Well, your father isn't liking the fact that you're with him…he says he gonna take advantage of you honey…baby please don't let that happen." Her mother pleaded. Taylor turned slightly and looked at Troy who was still sleeping peacefully in bed, the sheet at his waist exposing his well developed chest. 

"Mom, I promise you he isn't taking advantage of me." 

"But something is going on isn't it…I see the way he looks at you when he's over here. I may have cancer but I'm not blind." Her mother stated truthfully. 

"Mom, don't say that." Taylor said wincing; she hated it when her mother mentioned her cancer. There were many times when she wished she was still a child, because that way her mother wouldn't talk to her about her illness. She knew it was childish but growing up with only her mother around; she had started to believe her mother would always be around. 

"Taylor, I can't ignore my illness…I just can't." 

"Mom…" 

"Fine I won't say things like that anymore I promise you that okay…so what is it that you wanted to tell me." 

"I met my half-brothers." There was silence on the other end of the phone, Taylor closed her eyes and bowed her head as she lowered her head and rested it on hands. "Mom, are you going to say something." 

"What's there to say, you've met your brothers before why's this any different." 

"Because I am actually going to try and get to know them." Taylor replied softly knowing to trend lightly around this subject. 

"Well then that's your decision." Her mother said softly. "I can't tell you not to talk with them." 

"But are you okay with me talking to them." 

"I don't blame them for what your father did if that's what you're talking…I may resent them but I have no problem with you talking to them." Taylor sighed thankful her mother was being so truthful she didn't know what she would do if her mother had said no. She really wanted to meet her brothers and get to know them. However she wouldn't meet them if it made her mother uncomfortable, she wasn't going to disrespect her mother like that for anyone. 

"Thanks mom I needed to hear that." She said softly, Taylor had to hold back a scream of surprise when she felt Troy wrapped his muscular arm around her waist and pulled her back so she was lying against him. Almost immediately he started to kiss her neck and shoulders. She squirmed in his arms. "Okay mom well I'm glad you're doing okay." 

"I am too sweetie." Her mother replied back with a tired sigh. 

"Alright I was just calling to check in I'll let you go so you can get your rest." Taylor replied softly.

"Okay sweetie, you do a good job out there and remember I'm proud of you baby girl." Janelle replied. Moments later Taylor heard the dial tone in her ear, with a sigh she hung up the phone and reached out setting it on the nightstand. 

"Everything okay?" Troy asked his voice deeper than it normally was. Taylor turned around in his arms and nodded resting her head on his chest. 

"Everything's fine…I was just calling to check in." 

"And how is your mother doing?" 

"Fine…she likes the nurse…and I told her about my brothers." Troy nodded not really sure what to say to her. 

"So what are you going to do?" 

"I am going to meet them whenever they call me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I mean I do want to get to know them and see if we can have a relationship." Troy nodded and groaned as his cell phone went off, rolling fully onto his back he reached towards his cell phone that was lying on the floor and picked it up. With his arm still around Taylor's waist he answered. 

"Hello." 

"Troy my man how's that trip." Troy smiled when he realized that it was Chad. 

"It's going good so what's up man." He said, looking over at Taylor who motioned for him to let her up, with a sigh he reluctantly let her up. Moments later she walked into the bathroom and soon after he heard water running. 

"Man you need to get back here…you're a godfather." Troy's face broke out into a huge grin and he sat up in the bed fully shaking his head for a moment in disbelief. 

"For real man…damn I'm sorry I missed it so…" he trailed off hoping that Chad would figure out what he was trying to say. 

"Man, I have a son dude…the little guy is going be just like his father." 

"Well, with a godfather like me…he might just become like me. So there's hope for him yet." 

"God forbid it." Chad said with a chuckle. "But for real man he's beautiful…Gabby was so happy when she finally saw him that she cried. I can already tell you he's going to be a heartbreaker." 

"Well you better tell him how to treat women right." 

"What's all this? Is Troy Bolton telling me to teach my son how to treat women right?" Chad asked sarcastically. Troy rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and sighed. 

"What you don't want him to be good to women…what would Gabby say about that." 

"Don't put words in my mouth, Troy…what's going on with you, you've never talked like this before." He said not bothering to hide his concern for his friend. 

"I'm just starting to look at things differently now." 

"I told you she'd be the one that would break you." Chad exclaimed, Troy could hear the excitement in his voice. 

"What makes you think she did?" 

"Cause just listen to yourself I've never heard this from you before…so I guess you're actually going to try and make things work with her. You know like pursuing a real relationship." 

Troy just smiled as he thought about being with Taylor in a real relationship, something he hadn't experience since his first year of college. 

"Yeah man I want the whole thing with her…there isn't gonna be another her in this lifetime and I'm going be the man she needs and everything, Chad." 

"So you're serious about her." 

"Yeah man…I've never cared about any woman before you know…not until now." He replied softly, as he picked at the imaginary lint on the sheet lying on his legs. Troy took a deep breath and sighed. 

"I'm glad you're finally coming to your senses." Chad said softly. "It's about time you know…you were getting to old for that-." 

"Bunny humpin' lifestyle…yeah man I know I know." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And I have Taylor to thank for that," he glanced up as the bathroom door opened. Taylor came out in a white robe looking beautiful. Troy followed her with his eyes as she moved around the room getting ready for the day. "Look man I'm going go alright and congrats man…I can't wait to get back and meet… hey you never told me what you named him." 

"Sean…his name is Sean Danforth." 

"Well then I can't wait to get back and meet my godson Sean Danforth…tell Gabby I said congratulations to man." 

"For sho peace man." 

"Peace." Troy hung up the phone and looked at Taylor and slowly climbed out of bed walking over towards her he encircled her waist with his arms. "Damn, girl you look good." 

"Troy, we have to get ready to meet Jamal." 

"Meet Jamal…oh shoot that's right, but come on we have time." He said, Taylor sighed knowing exactly what he was hinting at. Shaking her head she turned around in his arms and placed her hands on either side of his face forcing him to look down at her. 

"Yes we do have time but then again we might get carried away or something and lose track of time and that is something we do not want to do." 

"I guess you're right." He said conceding to her words, with a smile Taylor stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips. 

"I am right… so get dressed, Troy." He nodded and kissed her one last time before heading into the bathroom so he could get ready. 

Troy and Taylor sat in Jamal and Ayanna's kitchen sipping their coffee. Troy looked over at Jamal who currently was standing over the stove stirring. He was dressed in some jeans with a light brown collared shirt that was currently covered in a white apron. "I want to take you both for coming over…Ayanna and I really didn't feel like eating out again. We definitely like being able to eat a home cooked meal. 

"And where is Ayanna?" Taylor asked setting her cup down on the table, barely glancing over his shoulder he answered. 

"Oh she's upstairs right now…going over some of her notes, she's studying for her masters in English." He said not even trying to hide the pride in his voice; Taylor smiled at the way he talked about Ayanna. There was no denying the love and affection in his voice as he spoke about her. 

"Oh that's good for her." 

"Tell me about it…ever since I've met her she's always seemed to have a plan about where she wanted her life to go. I'm just glad I was apart of her plans." He said with chuckled, Troy smiled at his words. 

"Don't I know it…I'm glad the lady in my life found a way to fit me into her plans too." He said sending Taylor a look which made her blush and look away from him. Jamal watched with a smile and nodded his head. 

"I guess we're both lucky." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. After making sure the food he was cooking was okay, he turned the eye down to simmer and walked over to the table. Sitting down he looked at Troy and Taylor and rubbed a hand over his face. "So what does this job and movie…how are things looking on your end?" Troy smiled and shook his head. 

"Things are looking real good…Jamal, frankly we want to hire you and put your movie into production immediately, I personally think-." He paused as Taylor cleared her throat, with a roll of his eyes he continued. "Excuse me we think that your movie is going to be box office gold." 

"That's great!" he exclaimed with excitement as he looked between the two with a bright smile on his face. "Thank you so much I guarantee you won't regret this." 

"I know I won't so when can you and Ayanna move out to L.A." 

"Anytime…Ayanna has already begun looking at colleges to transfer her credits too, and I'm ready whenever." 

"Good…the pre-production of your movie will start immediately once we work out a deal." Troy said with a smile, glad that Jamal was so happy about this job opportunity. Jamal hardly could keep the grin off his face as he nodded his head and smiled. 

"Of course…we do you want to go over everything." 

"When you move out to L.A." 

"Alright, Troy I'll call you as soon as we touch down in the air field. I can hardly wait man. This movie is going to be a hit." He said excitedly, Troy nodded and smiled before shaking his head. 

"Well I'm glad you're excited Bolton Entertainment is definitely going to improve with your as a new addition to our staff." Troy replied with a grin, just as he finished Taylor's cell phone went off. Excusing herself from the table, Taylor wandered into the other room answering. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey sis, this is Dean I was wondering if you and Troy could come over to central park. I'm here with Wes and our families if you want to do the whole meet and greet thing." 

"I don't know Dean we're sort of in a meeting right now." 

"Oh well we're going to be here for a while and I would love it if you would come by and meet your nephew." Dean said softly, he had been really hoping that his sister would come and meet his family, and even though Wes didn't come out and say it he knew that his brother wanted the same thing. 

"Maybe we can come by." 

"Great um…I guess you have my number now since I called you so call me if you're on your way okay." Dean replied, Taylor didn't have try to imagine the excitement in his voice, glancing back into the room where Troy and Jamal were still talking she sighed. 

"I think we'll come." 

"Great…I can't wait for you to get here I promise you, you won't regret it." He replied with a smile as he looked at her for a moment. 

"Alright well I'm gonna let you go, Dean so I can try and get Troy out of here so we can head over there." 

"Okay tell your boyfriend I said hi." He said right before he hung up, Taylor stared at the phone for a moment before closing it and walking back into the room where Troy and Jamal were still talking about BE and Jamal's upcoming movie deal. Troy looked up as she entered the room again. He watched her with concern as he noticed how nervous she was. 

"Everything okay?" 

"That was Dean," she began as she looked at Troy and swung her glaze over to Jamal who was watching intently as well. "He wants me to meet him at central park when we're done here." Troy nodded and looked over at Jamal. 

"Troy, I'll see you in two weeks in L.A." Jamal said with a smile as he held out his hand which Troy shook immediately. 

"Alright man that's good call me if you have any questions." Troy said standing up and walking over to Taylor. Placing an arm around her waist, they followed Jamal to the front door of his house. "It was nice seeing you again, Jamal." 

"Yes, it was nice seeing you again, and tell Ayanna I hope she gets her masters." Taylor replied with a smile on her face. Jamal nodded his head while holding the door open. 

"Alright you enjoy your time visiting your family." He replied with a smile as Troy and Taylor walked out. Troy led Taylor over to their car. The driver had parked around the corner, as they walked Troy immediately grabbed her hand. 

"Are you sure you want to meet them…after all you just meet them for the second time in your life yesterday." 

"Troy, I'm okay with this…besides I want to get to know them. Their my family." She replied as he opened the door and helped her inside. Sliding into the backseat with her Troy draped his arm around her shoulder and nodded his head. 

"Alright we're going," he said as he brushed her cheek with a kiss before looking up front at the driver who was patiently awaiting directions. "Paul, can you take us to Central Park." 

"Yes sir." 

The ride to Central Park barely took anytime; Taylor had called her brother on the way over to tell them that they would be there soon. He had sounded quite excited about her coming. Troy and Taylor were currently walking through the park trying to find the area where her brother said he was. "Are you sure he said Central Park?" Troy asked as he leaned over to whisper the question in her ear. 

"Of course I'm sure." She said as she not bothering to look at him but inside looked out over the entire park trying to see her brothers. Troy just groaned as Taylor pulled him deeper and deeper into the park. 

"I hope I don't step in dog shit." He mumbled as he saw a woman standing patiently behind her dog as it used the bathroom. Taylor looked up at him and rolled her eyes for a moment before shaking her head. 

"Troy Bolton…I swear you are the most dramatic man I've ever met in my entire life." Troy raised an eyebrow at her and leaned down. 

"Oh really and since you didn't say person I'm going to go ahead and assume you know a woman who's dramatic too." 

"I do…but Troy you know you shouldn't go around assuming." 

"And why's that." 

"Cause it'll make an ass out you and me." She said with a cheeky smile as they continued walking Troy nodded his head and leaned back not bothering to hide the fact that he was looking at Taylor's behind. 

"Well then I better assume more often cause I love your ass." He growled playfully causing Taylor to blush and shake her head just as walked over a hill and saw her brothers and their families. Dean was the first to see them, and immediately starting making his way over. Taylor looked over at Troy and quickly said. 

"You better keep your nasty thoughts to yourself." She said playfully, Troy grinned and quickly reached down and pinched her butt making her jump just as Dean came over. Moving quickly to cover her reaction to Troy pinching her, she went over to Dean and hugged him tightly. "How are you doing?" she asked with a smile as she looked at him. Dean shrugged his shoulders and sighed. 

"I'm doing well; come on there's someone I want you to meet." 

"Oh that's right I want to meet my nephew." Taylor exclaimed with a smile as she looked at her brother who grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the small group of people that he had left. Troy latched onto her free hand and followed. Once they reached the group, Taylor was embraced by Wes. Once she let go she saw the two women from the picture. 

"Taylor these or our wives…this is Denise my wife," Dean said motioning to the woman by his side. "And this is Tanya Wes' wife." She smiled at Taylor and waved from Wes' side, Taylor could see that the woman had a small baby bump. It was at that time that she noticed the little boy peeking from behind Dean's legs. 

"Is that my nephew?" 

"Yep," Dean said as he reached around his legs and hoisted his shy son up into his arms. "This is my son Louis O'Neal." He said "Lou, this is your auntie Taylor." The little boy lifted his head off his father's shoulders and waved before quickly hiding his face in his father's neck. "Come on you two…we're having a small cookout and everything." 

"What are you celebrating?" Troy asked curiously as he looked over their shoulder at the tables that were covered with plates and a smoking grill. He only had to pause for a moment before he smelled the smell of ribs and hamburgers. 

"Nothing really just having fun." Wes said answering him. Taylor and Troy shared a look before walking over following her brothers and their families. As the day progressed Taylor found that she could hardly keep the smile off her face. For the first time in her life she felt as if things were actually going good for her. She had a man that really cared about and she had siblings that wanted to get to know her. It was the first time in a long time she was truly happy. 


	11. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews, and just to give you guys the heads up…the next chapters are pretty much fluff. So don't get to relax cause the DRAMA is coming might not be next week or the week after but it's coming. Now I want to thank all my reviewers from last week; **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo, AshleyZac4life, blueprincess972, xoSuperstarletxo, googoogrl007, Siggystar, Sciencefreak2007, Monique coleman's lil twin, MeridianDreams, baby2ludaris**, and **k**. Thanks for replying and I hope you and everyone else enjoys this new installment. Please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

He had never been so content before in his entire life. Even though he knew it was cliché to say, Taylor made him an entirely different person, Troy thought as he looked down at Taylor who was resting comfortably against him as the Bolton private jet sailed through the sky headed back towards L.A, and the funny thing was this was first time in forever that he had a relationship that wasn't based purely on sex. Unlike the other women he had associated with, he didn't need sex to be happy in his relationship with Taylor. Now he loved sex, especially with Taylor but he also liked sharing things with her. Talking with her and getting to know her personally. He looked down as Taylor shifted in her sleep and slowly lifted her head up. "Troy?"

"Yeah, baby I'm right here…you okay."

"I'm fine." She said moving so she could put her back on the seat; Troy reached down and grabbed her hand with in his squeezing it gently so that she was looking up at him.

"We're going to be back in town in a little over an hour…you wanna try to join the mile high club." Taylor took her hand away from Troy and shook her head as she slowly began to laugh.

"You are so persistent."

"One of my better qualities so what do you say should we give the mile high club our membership." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her, secretly hoping she would give in however he already knew she wasn't going to.

"You should know by now Troy that I'll say no."

"Well don't fault me for trying." He said with a smile. "Besides now that I think about you wouldn't want to walk off this plane like you were walking around the hotel room earlier this morning." He said grinning as Taylor blushed with embarrassment, as her thoughts returned to that morning where she could hardly walk right because her and Troy's late night activities. Troy had really worked her out and she wasn't playing.

"I was sore." She whispered quietly under her breath so only Troy could hear her; she watched as his upper lip twitched with amusement as he looked at her for a moment and chuckled.

"Sorry."

"Yeah right…so what are you going to do when we get back?" Troy shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. He knew he needed to go and visit his mother's grave and make sure everything was okay and take her a new batch of flowers. Taylor watched him silently as he thought about what to do. "Troy, is everything okay?"

"Yeah I was just going over my mental check list."

"Oh."

"When I get back I'm probably going to go visit my mother and then head on home and get some sleep and try my best not to miss you being in my arms tonight." He said finishing the last part with a pout and a sigh. Taylor blushed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too, Troy…maybe we can hang out this weekend or something."

"You know I'd like that a lot but what about your mother." Troy asked, as he reached down and took Taylor's hand within his own. She looked at him and sighed before snuggling deeper into his embrace.

"I guess I can't then unless I ask Mrs. Arroyo to watch her for a little while then I can head over and hang with you for awhile."

"Hey I can cook for you."

"You cook…for me." She stated playfully, Troy lifted his chin up and shook his head for a moment before smiling.

"Hey now I'll have you know that I can cook a mean TV. dinner."

"I'm sure…and what about dessert."

"Um…we can have fruit and whip cream."

"That sounds awfully kinky to me." She said lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him for a moment before smiling. "Why, Troy Bolton I think you're some type of undercover freak."

"Only for you." He said bending his head and capturing her in a heated kiss as he circled her waist with his hips. They soon became passionate as Troy unbuckled Taylor's seatbelt and hoisted her into his lap where they continued to kiss. It was at that moment at Paul came into the cabin and cleared his throat making them both jump. Taylor scrambled off Troy's lap and went back to her seat while Troy just sent daggers at Paul who was leaning against the wall of the plane trying his best not to laugh.

"I'm sorry for interrupting a very heated discussion or should I say a duel of the tongues." He said with a bright smile on his face as he looked between the two. "But the captain wanted me to come back here and inform both that we're ahead of schedule and should be back in L.A. with in forty-five minutes that is…if you both can wait that long."

"Paul you better get the hell out of here." Troy said sharply as he glared at the smirking man who just smiled and walked out, it wasn't very hard for Troy to figure out that Paul was laughing with Paul's upper body shaking so hard. "You know one of these days I'm going to fire him."

"Oh no you won't." Taylor said. "Just because he can get under your skin doesn't mean you have to fire him." She replied with a knowing smile. Troy groaned and let his head and fall back on the seat.

"Oh come on Paul is crazy I mean he didn't have to say anything to us…all he had to do was clear his throat."

"Right like if you caught anyone making out you'd just clear your throat…come on you and Paul are very much alike…so alike it's almost scary. I mean you're both cute and…" she trailed off as Troy looked down at her. She smiled at him and continued. "What you and Paul are cute."

"You're so gonna pay for that." He grumbled as Taylor laughed aloud at his pout before he shifted in his seat and leaned his head back once more determine now to get a little sleep before the plane touched down in L.A.

Troy and Taylor had drifted off into a quick nap for the remainder of the flight. Once the plane landed both were awaken by Paul who couldn't keep the silly grin off his face. "Well, we've landed, Mr. Bolton are you and Ms. McKessie ready to leave." He asked, Troy opened one eye at him and then picked up a pillow and smacked Paul with it. The movement and laughter from Paul brought Taylor from her sleep, blinking she watched as Troy and Paul moved about the cabin of the plane, Troy chasing Paul with a pillow and Paul ducking and moving out of the way.

"Guys…how old you again?" she asked sitting up and crossing her arms. Troy looked at her and over at a smirking Paul before replying.

"But baby he started it."

"I don't care who started what, come on let's go." She said standing up a small smile playing across her lips. Troy watched her for a moment before Paul walked over and placed his arm around her waist. Narrowing his eyes he quickly went over and pushed Paul who stumbled into the seats. "Hands off cabin boy." Troy said smugly as he led Taylor off the plane.

"Do you mind telling me again why I'm out here helping you look for baby clothes?" Taylor asked as she looked over at Troy who was currently shifting through a rack of small infant boy clothes. Taylor still couldn't believe that Troy had talked her into coming with him to store, in stead of taking her home. His reasoning for bringing her along was that he didn't know what to by a newborn baby and he needed her expert opinion. Troy looked up at her over the rack and smiled.

"Because I need your help and as my personal assistant I brought you here."

"It's funny how when you want me to do something you throw out that personal assistant line." She said as she picked up a cute little outfit with a bulldozer truck on the front holding it up she let Troy look at. He immediately frowned at the picture and shook his head.

"No, that's not going to work."

"And why not?" she asked looking at it and then back at him, Troy rolled his eyes like she should have understood with him having to go into further details. Abandoning his rack he walked over to her and took the outfit out of her hand and placed it back on the rack.

"Because that outfit looked fruity."

"Fruity…you can't be serious. There's nothing wrong with it." She said grabbing it off the rack and pointing to it while holding it up in Troy's face.

"First of all it's yellow…second of all it has a smiling bulldozer on the front which is a lie. There isn't a bulldozer in the world that smiles and if it does you better get the hell out of there cause that ain't safe. Third of all I think it's not something a boy should wear." He said taking it back from her hand and placing on the rack again.

"You're impossible…little baby boys wear things like that all the time."

"And when they grow up they wanna smack their parents for making them wear something so hideous. Now this…this is something a baby can wear." He said as he reached out and grabbed a little box with the words Sean John on the front. "I mean this is what makes the baby."

"Sean John?" Taylor asked in confusion.

"No…this cap, a little shirt that snaps." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the box and then back over at the rack.

"Well what about this?" she said pointing to a blue sailor suit, Troy's lips curved up and he shook his head in disgust.

"You can't be serious."

"I am I think it's cute, I'm sure your friend will love this outfit it's just too precious."

"They don't go sailing and even if they did I'm sure my boy Chad wouldn't dress his son up in something like that." She rolled her eyes and held the outfit to her side.

"Well I'm buying it and you can buy what you want and take it to your friends." Troy just rolled his eyes again.

"Fine." He said before smiling and wrapping an arm around her waist, together they went to the counter and Troy took both outfits in his hands and paid for them while calming ignoring Taylor's protests. "Baby I got this." He said as he took out his wallet and headed the woman behind the counter a fifty which took care of the bill. Taking the bag and his change he and Taylor headed out towards the car. He glanced ever so often at Taylor and noticed that she was frowning. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Troy, I could have paid for it." She replied sternly as she moved away from him and crossed her arms over her chest. He blinked in surprised for a moment before moving forward. "No you stay back, Troy." She said knowing that if he invaded her space, that she wouldn't be able to stay angry.

"What…are you angry at me because I paid for your outfit." He asked in surprise, Taylor just nodded and looked away from him.

"Yes, you act like I can't do anything by myself."

"If that was true I would have carried you around in the store and back out to the car." He said with a smile, Taylor rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

"This isn't a joke Troy."

"Oh it should be…I can't believe you're standing here fighting with me because I paid 9.95 for an outfit that you picked out." She looked away not wanting to admit that the argument was stupid. Even though it might seem stupid she felt as if she should have paid for it. Even though she liked Troy she wasn't really ready to give all of herself over to him. She knew that even though they cared about one another stuff happened and she couldn't rely on him for everything. "Taylor, baby tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing." She whispered softly.

"Nothing huh…well then why are you so adamant about paying for this outfit cause if you want to pay for it just give me the money." He replied softly. "But than again I'll just give it back to you. Cause baby I like doing nice things for it, pick something out and I'll get it cause as your man I am going to provide for you do you understand me." He said finishing the last part a bit sterner than the first part of his sentence.

"You don't have to do that" she whispered

"I know I don't…but I want to." He replied as he took a step forward and kissed her forehead. "I know in the past you had to rely on you…but now I'm here…you can rely on me and I promise you I won't let you down." He said softly before capturing her lips with his. Once they finished kissing, Troy pulled back reluctantly and sighed. "Come on let's get you home."

Taylor was basically drained as she entered her apartment after Troy walked her to her door giving her a good night kiss and then leaving so he could head over to his friends place. Opening the door she smiled as she saw her mother sleeping on the sofa. The television was on but as usual there was hardly anything to see due to the static. Walking over to her mother, she gently shook her awake. Janelle McKessie yawned and opened her eyes. "Taylor…baby I'm glad your home." She said moving slowly so she could embrace her only child. Taylor happily returned the hug and held her mother tightly.

"So am I mom…so how was your week."

"Boring…the nurse didn't know how to fix the television like you do so I missed all my stories." She said before coughing, moving quickly Taylor went to the kitchen and filled a cup with some water and brought it back to her mother.

"Here drink this." She said softly as she looked at her mother for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry you missed all your stories."

"Well, I think we can I start watching again it'll be easy for me to figure out what happened, now tell me about your week on business. Gosh I just can't get over it my daughter going on business trips and making movies…right." She asked looking at Taylor for confirmation.

"Yeah mom I was working with Troy in hiring this writer producer named Jamal Henderson and getting the rights to his movie." She said with a smile. "Now, I think you should go to sleep."

"I know I just wanted to wait up for you." Her mother explained softly. "I missed you and I was wondering how you enjoyed your trip."

"Mom, you know I did enjoy it, it was a new experience one I'm not going to forget anytime soon." Taylor replied with a smile, "now about tomorrow is there anything I can cook that you want."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mom, the food will be for tomorrow." Taylor said as she helped her mother out of the chair, Janelle just nodded her head and sighed.

"But I know I won't be hungry than either." Her mother said with an air of certainty, Taylor sighed and nodded her head as she led her mother into the bedroom. They were silent as she helped her mother get into bed. Once she was sure her mother was comfortable she made her way back outside and quietly closed the door behind her, wearily she headed to the sofa and pulled out the bed, and made it up. Once the sofa bed was made up she climbed onto it and couldn't help but to sigh brokenly as she thought about the bed she had slept on the past week, and the person she had shared that bed with.

"Thanks for the outfits…Gabby really liked that Sailor suit man I can't believe you picked that out." Chad stated not bothering to hide his disgust now that Gabriella had taken their son upstairs. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I didn't buy it." He replied with a shake of his head, "I mean come on I bought the Sean John and Taylor bought the Sailor outfit I mean come on man I have taste…hell I gave you yours."

"Remind me again why we're friends."

"Cause you know…that without me you'd be lame." Troy stated as if he was talking about the weather. Chad just rolled his eyes and looked at his friend for a moment before smiling as something just occurred to him.

"Wait a moment you took Taylor with you for baby clothes shopping."

"I needed her help…not that she was much help but still I needed her help."

"And another one bites the dust." Chad said with a bright smile on his face as he looked over at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy asked as he turned and looked at his friend for a moment. Chad shrugged his shoulders and tapped his finger on the counter top for a moment before grinning and saying.

"Well I mean…you came back all happy and stuff, you're in a good mood and you're not complaining about Taylor must have been a great business trip." Chad said with a smirk as he turned to face his friend fully.

"What makes you think it was so great."

"Well you certainly walked in here with a certain pep to your step." Chad said as he gave Troy his full attention anxious to hear about everything at had transpired earlier that week while his friend had been in New York. "So what happened?"

"Well we went there and talked Jamal Henderson and got him to agree to come here to work for Bolton Entertainment and-."

"I meant the juicy stuff that happened between you and Taylor."

"Well, now I can't go telling you everything I have to keep some of my secrets to myself." Troy stated confidently only to have Chad laughed it up in his face. "What?"

"Man please you didn't ran no game on her…I mean maybe you did at first but she got you hooked…I bet you can't even tell me about no cute girls in New York that you saw last week." Chad said knowingly as he crossed his arms over his chest smirking the entire time.

"Yes I can." Troy said tilting his head to the side and nodding it slowly. "There was um…well there was this girl at a….at a um…damn you're right oh shit she's made me blind." Troy exclaimed shocked at the realization.

"Damn you got it bad, Troy…oh man I have got to tell Gabby that," he looked at Troy for a moment before starting to do a little dance on the floor while singing "You met your match, met your match oh yeah you met your match."

"Remind never to let you sing again." He murmured rubbing his ears as he looked at Chad who was just grinning at him.

"Man I never thought I'd see this day." Chad said faking as if he was tearing up, looking at him for a brief moment Troy narrowed his eyes and swatted at him. Moving quickly Chad jumped back still smiling.

"I hate you so much."

"Bet you don't hate, Taylor." Chad said with a smile, Troy just shook his head and looked at Chad for a moment before sighing.

"Man of course I don't…but I'm not liking you very much right now since you messing with me." He said with a smile as he thought about his week with Taylor. Chad was watching him closely. "But yeah, you're right man…I met my match and I don't give a damn. Cause how I'm feeling right now is the best feeling in the world." He said as he pounded Chad's fist.

**A/N: And please remember to check out my new story ****Being A Man****. And tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	12. Chapter 11

I don't own anything

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews last week, I just want to take this time to tell; **wpscannergirl2007**, **AshleyZac4life**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **googoogrl007**, **Yellow-queen18**, **AyaneC**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **melako17, k, Siggystar**, and **MeridianDreams**. Thank you all for the kind words. Now the next few chapters are fluff, just thought I go ahead and put that out there for you all. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and soon there is going to a double post…not sure when but it's coming. So please read and enjoy and don't forget to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

Taylor woke up the next morning to the sound of loud knocking on her apartment door, groaning she rolled out off of the sofa bed and blindly walked to the front door. Inwardly she was hoping it wasn't Charles or Troy coming over to tell her that Mr. Bolton has changed his mind and had decided to take away the free day that he had given her and Troy once they returned from their trip. Opening the door, she blinked and looked up at her best friend who was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. "Sharpay?"

"When were you going to call me…I know you got in last night when were you going to call me." She asked sharply the smile on her face telling Taylor she wasn't as angry as she sounded.

"Well I was tired and just fell into bed."

"Right…I bet you just didn't want to tell me all the little sordid details about your trip." Sharpay said offhandedly as she entered the room passing by Taylor and heading into the living room where she could sit down on the sofa bed leaving Taylor still standing by the door. Closing the door Taylor rolled her eyes as she mumbled under her breath.

"Sure why don't you just come on in." As she walked back into the living room she saw Sharpay sitting on the sofa bed silently watching her.

"Tay, are you okay you're walking funny."

"What! No I'm not." She said as she thought about the morning before she and Troy had traveled back to L.A. that morning she could barely walk after all the "exercise" they had done the night before.

"Well I bet you were walking funny on your trip." Sharpay said with a knowing smirk, Taylor blushed and walked over to the sofa and picked up a pillow and hit Sharpay who shriek and scrambled out of the way. "Ohhh, I guess I'm right…you and the sexy Bolton getting it on N.Y. style." She said winking at Taylor.

"Leave me alone we did not get it on N.Y. style."

"Oh so you did get it on…just not N.Y. style…girl I am so happy for you." Sharpay said with a smile as she looked at her and shook her head. "Finally you have lost the V-card."

"You are so crazy, Sharpay…and why is Zeke never around to hear you talking like this." She asked as Sharpay just smiled and wagged a finger at her.

"Oh no you don't missy…don't try to turn this around on me. I want to know everything…every little detail so go."

"I'm not telling you everything."

"Why do you have to be a smart ass…I don't want to know the details of your first time I just want to know the details of the events that led up to it." She exclaimed as Taylor sighed and flopped down on the bed beside her.

"There's nothing to tell…we did it."

"Was he that bad?" Sharpay said patting Taylor's shoulder trying to give her friend comfort. "Cause let me tell nothing is worst than being with a man whose awful in bed. Thank God my Zekey isn't like that."

"Well he should be with a nickname like that."

"And what's wrong with my nickname for Zeke."

"The y at the end and the way it sounds." Taylor stated smirking as Sharpay gave her one of her ice queen glares. "But back to the conversation at hand…no I don't think he was bad, I just don't have anything to compare it too."

"Oh well I understand that so what else happened."

"Well we went to a club at first and then he told me he wanted to be my man and we kissed. After that we went back to the hotel and we had sex." She said looking over at Sharpay who had a silly grin plastered on her face as she looked Taylor up and down for a moment before replying.

"Aww, I told you that you were like a romance novel…all that sweet talk and drama." She said with a wink. "You and Troy were probably too cute on this trip."

"Whatever."

"So what else happened?" She asked as she laid back on the bed, Taylor followed suit. They were both lying on their backs staring up at the ceiling.

"Well I met my half brothers."

"What!"

"I did…I saw Dean and Wes and I met their families." Sharpay smiled at her words for a moment before nodding her head.

"So since you met their families I take that you didn't get into a fight with them." Taylor just shook her head and sighed.

"I didn't and I wouldn't."

"Good…so back to you and Troy…did you enjoy yourself with him."

"Yeah, he really showed me another side of him…well he's been doing it for quite awhile you know. When I first met him he was so cocky and annoying, but after awhile that stopped bothering me on most occasions and then when my father came into the picture…well he's just been there for me and I like that…I like having him there when I need him."

"Well girl I am happy for you lord knows you needed to experience something other than hard work." Sharpay stated truthfully as she looked over at her friend. "When I met him I could tell he cared about you. It was in the way he did everything. He was there for you, and he wanted you to know that."

"Yeah, he told me something like that yesterday when we went shopping for his godson." She replied offhandedly. Sharpay sat up at the moment and looked at Taylor who was still laying there not really bothered by what she just said.

"What, are you telling me he took you to go shopping with him?"

"We just went looking for gifts for his godson…it's nothing major." Sharpay just rolled her eyes for a moment before flopping back down on the bed.

"Sure keep telling your self that…I mean he really didn't have to take you Taylor…and he did oh this is just so prefect, he likes you girl."

"I already told you that he did."

"Yeah, but what I mean is he really really likes you." Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at him for a moment before propping herself up on her elbows she looked down at Sharpay. "Tay, come on I think he serious…more serious about you than you probably are about him."

"I don't know about that Shar."

"Well I am…and I can't wait for him to show you just how serious he is." Taylor nodded her head and laid back down as she started to think about Troy and wondering if he was more serious about her than she was about him.

Troy was humming as he entered the office the next day fully rested from his day off. Taylor looked up as he entered closing the door behind him. They shared a look, before he walked over to her and pulled her up from her seat. "Hey, how was your day off?" he asked softly as he looked at her. Taylor shrugged and looked back up at him for a moment before replying.

"Oh it was fine…Sharpay came over and we talked."

"About me probably."

"No…we talked about my trip to New York and then we talked about you." She said finishing with a grin. He smiled and pulled her closer, not caring that they were currently at work, he just wanted to hold her and pull her closer to him. Truth was, he had missed her last night. He had missed the intimacy of holding her in arms while they just slept. With a sigh, he bent and placed a quick kiss on her mouth, before slowly taking a seat back.

"Been thinking about doing ever since I dropped you off at your apartment."

"Well I'm not going lie I've been thinking about you too." She whispered as she trailed her fingertips along his tie. They stood there for a few minutes silently watching one another in a comfortable silence before Taylor's desk phone went off. Sighing, they reluctant released one another as she went back to her desk and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Taylor…this is Mr. Bolton."

"Oh why hello sir how are you doing this?"

"I'm doing fine Taylor and I hope you're doing fine as well. I hope my son was the perfect gentleman on your business trip." He said Taylor looked up at Troy who stood nearby silently watching her.

"Oh he was the perfect gentleman…Troy was really great." She said, as Troy perched on the edge of the desk. "Oh no sir he didn't take advantaged of me…if he had I would have sucker punched him." She said pausing to as Jack laughed; she soon joined in laughing as well once she saw the look that had spread across Troy's face.

"Well that's good to know…are you two prepared to discuss your trip today…the board and I would like to know if Jamal Henderson will be on board with Bolton Entertainment because if not we have several other candidates for the job."

"Oh he took the job sir, and Troy and I got the rights to his script."

"That's wonderful…okay so well see you up here in about an hour, and Taylor thanks for doing such a good job on this trip I know we sort of sprang it on you but thanks again for going."

"You're welcome sir."

"Alright well I'll see you in an hour." He said before hanging up, Troy looked at Taylor for a moment as she hung up the phone and looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and frowned.

"You'd sucker punch me."

"Well, yes I was thinking before I went on the trip." She said smiling at him, as he cocked his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Baby please you wouldn't even get close enough to do something like that…you must think I'm some sort of punk." He said with a smile as he walked over towards, pulling her up out of her chair he pulled her body as close to his as possible and smirked down at her shocked face. His lower anatomy wasn't at attention but she could still feel it pressed against her. "But as you can tell I ain't no punk."

"You most certainly aren't." she agreed totally breathless, as she placed her hands on his chest and reluctantly pushed herself away from him. He watched her with passionate eyes as she made her way over towards the desk. Still looking down, he could tell she was blushing as she fiddled around with certain things on her desk as she choked out. "We have a meeting with your father in an hour."

"Alright," he said as he walked over and turned her around so that she was facing him. He smiled as she blushed and tried to look away. "Tay, baby I'm sorry I shouldn't have got you all hot and bothered like that my bad." He said but the tone of his voice told her, that he really didn't care. She looked up into his smiling face and rolled her eyes.

"I bet you sorry."

"For real…it's just that being around you makes me want to do baddd things." He said dragging out bad, as he pouted at her. "Could you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, I can but don't think I won't get you back."

"Sure baby…sure." He whispered as he bent and kissed her soundly on the mouth, the kiss turned passionate and they both had to use self-control in order to break apart. Troy cleared his throat and looked at Taylor before saying. "Um, let's put together that presentation before the meeting."

"That's a great idea." Taylor said blushing the entire time. "Here let me get that off you." She said reaching up and wiping some of her lipstick off his mouth. He looked at her silently as she did that before reaching up and taking hold of her wrist.

"Um, you got everything together and come into my office I think I can handle getting the lipstick off of my lips." He said softly as he released her and headed in his office leaving the door opened.

"So is there anything that Jamal Henderson requested after accepting our deal." Jack Bolton asked, Troy who was sitting in front of his desk with Taylor beside him. Nodding his head, Troy leaned forward placing his elbow on his knee and looking at his father.

"Yeah, he requested a little time…his wife is in college right now and their waiting on the right time to move out here so she can transfer…so it will probably be at the end of her semester."

"That's fine…now about the movie."

"Once Jamal comes out here we will begin working on it as soon as possible." Troy said looking over at Taylor who cleared her throat.

"We want Jamal involved, just as he requested…he wants to make sure the movie is how he envisioned it. We felt that he should have some say so in the making of this film."

"Do you believe it will be a hit, Troy?" Jack asked taking his attention away from Taylor and putting it back on his son. Troy and Taylor shared a look before nodding their heads.

"Yes, I believe this will be a blockbuster and it might be so big that sequels could be made." He said with a smile. Jack smiled and slapped his hand on his knee nodding his head in what only Troy and Taylor could assume was happiness.

"Alright this all sounds good but I need you both to work on a timeline and budget for the movie I want everything from day 1 of this project documented for my records so I know how much money to give you and if I want to give you the amount of money you ask for."

"Sure when do you need it?" Troy asked

"As soon as possible but I'll take it on Monday morning, bright and early at eight o'clock." Troy nodded his head and looked over at Taylor before returning his glaze back to his father.

"That we can do…see you later." He said standing and helping Taylor out of her chair. Together they walked out of Jack Bolton's office. Taylor looked over at Troy for a moment as they walked down the hallway side by side.

"How are we going to work on that…we have so much work and-." She trailed off as Troy looked over at her with a sigh.

"Um, we can pull an all nighter Friday is that okay…you come over to my place, and I'll send a nurse over so your mother won't be alone and we can work on the project then."

"You're just trying to get me to come over to your house."

"You know me so well." He said winking at her as he opened the door to their office; he watched as she walked ahead of him and followed her inside. She walked over to her desk and sat down watching him as he closed the door and looked at her.

"I guess it's alright but no funny business." She said finishing the last part of her statement with a stern tone. Troy smirked and pushed himself off the door, as he strolled across the room to his office door he looked over his shoulder at Taylor and smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

His marriage was falling apart, his children hated him and he didn't know what to do about anything. Oliver glanced up as his wife came out onto the patio; he looked at her for a brief moment before returning his attention the view. They both were silent for a few minutes before she moved to sit down on the chair across from him. Becky cleared her throat as she looked at her husband, glancing out over their balcony she to gave her attention to the view. "I'm leaving you, Oliver." She whispered, Oliver never took his glaze off the horizon as her words registered in his mind. "I can't be here any longer…you disinherited our children and I can't be anywhere where they aren't wanted."

"You didn't have any problem with me basically abandoning my daughter." He bit out as he turned towards her his fury evident in his eyes. "You had no problem seducing me and making me leave my pregnant wife and you had no problem telling me I was better off with out my "bastard" daughter," he said leaning forward. Becky stared at him in shock as he glared at her. "YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM THEN." He shouted taking the glass he had be drinking out of and slamming it on the ground He didn't flinch as the debris from the glass jumped back up getting on his clothes. Becky jumped back moving away from him.

"You're right I didn't and what…what I did to her and you was terrible and I will regret that for the rest of my life."

"Regret…what the hell is that good for…I regret pushing Taylor away…hell I regret pushing our sons away but it doesn't change how they feel about me. HELL NO. So you know what…you can take your regret and shove it up your ass."

"This isn't all my fault, Oliver."

"But you damn sure were apart of it…I mean my own daughter doesn't want anything to do with me…I bet if I was on fire she wouldn't even spit on me." He said standing up, and moving away from her. "She doesn't care about me…if I died right now she probably wouldn't even shed a tear." He said turning to look at his wife who was still sitting there looking shocked. "She wouldn't even care." He whispered the last part more to himself then her. "And it's all my fault." he finished the last part with a lone tear running down his face.

"And what about our sons."

"I love them too, just as much as I love my daughter." He exclaimed, shaking his head he looked down at his hands. He knew they were both married and that Dean had a son. His grandson, his first grandchild. There was not a day that didn't go by that he didn't regret his decision about disinheriting them both, but he had made a decision and he was going to stick by it.

"Oh really."

"Look if you want to leave, Becky you go ahead and leave…but you aren't going to get a dime out of me." He shouted as he turned to look at her, silently wondering why he left Janelle for her. She had been the one woman he had loved and he had hurt her like no other. Becky looked at him for a moment before standing.

"Oh my god…you're just going to walk away."

"You're leaving aren't you?" he asked smartly as he watched her.

"Do you even love me?"

"Not like I am suppose too." He admitted, as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Not like I should. So you can leave but know this you aren't getting a dime from me so you can go ahead and be with Julian Madden." He said referring to the executive he knew she was cheating on him with. She looked at him stunned that he knew her secret.

"You've had me followed."

"Had too." He said dismissively as he looked at her for a moment before turning his back to her. "You should leave now." He replied shortly, he listened as her heels clicked against the patio floor. He didn't even flinch as he heard the front door slam. With a sigh, he walked back over to his chair and sat down. His only priority at the moment was Taylor. He had failed so much, but he was going to get this right he was going to protect her from that womanizing bastard Troy Bolton if it was the last thing he did. He was going to protect the daughter he had failed to protect years ago.

**Please go and read my new one-shot "I Can't Stop Loving You" and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading last week, and I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from as week; **kuropie**, **AshleyZac4life**, **look at the stars**, **Siggystar**, **k, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **AyaneC**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **googoogrl007**, **Yellow-queen18**, **baby2ludaris**, and **MeridianDreams**. Thank you all so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this update. So please remember to read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

Troy dropped his head down on his table and groaned, Taylor jumped looked up at him and sighed as she watched him. Lifting his head he looked across the table at Taylor and then pushed the papers in front of him aside. "Damn, I don't think we're every going to finish." He murmured as he raised his hands to his head and gently massaged his temple. "This is not what I wanted to do this Friday night." He stated offhandedly as Taylor got up from her chair and walked around the table and came to stand behind his chair, smiling she removed Troy's hands and massaged his temples gently before slowly moving her hands to his shoulders. Troy moaned in pleasure and let his head drop as she continued.

"My goodness you're tense."

"Well, working at Bolton Enterprises will do it to you." He replied finishing the sentence with a groan. "God, where did you learn how to do that?"

"Practice."

"On who?" He asked moving away from her hands and turning around to look at her. Taylor smiled down at him as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm serious who have you been practicing on."

"People." She said with a shrug, giggling at the look at Troy gave her as she finished talking.

"Men?"

"Oh I just love how possessive you are." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Shaking his head he looked at her for a moment and then rolled his neck from side to side.

"Well…I guess I can accept that…but only because my back and neck are in pain but don't get use to it…I hear about you giving massages to anyone else and it's on Taylor." He said in mock angry. She rolled her eyes and bent down kissing him softly on the lips pulling away just as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope…we can't do that. We have a job to do."

"But baby it can wait I promise we'll get back to it…eventually." He said mumbling the last part as he pulled her against him. Taylor giggled as she fell into his lap; shaking her head she maneuvered her head so he couldn't kiss her.

"Baby, for real we have to finish this up like right now." Groaning Troy leaned back in the chair not releasing Taylor from his grasp, after awhile he leaned back up and nodded his head.

"Fine…but you have to give me a kiss before I let you go." She pretended to think about it for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him, reluctantly they both pulled apart resting their foreheads on each other. Troy took a deep calming breath as his hands rested on Taylor's hips. "Damn you don't know what you do to me."

"Well I think I have a pretty good idea." She said moving on his lap; Troy raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Girl you better get off of me before I forget about this work." He said huskily, getting up she looked at him and gently got up and went back around to her chair and sat down. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Troy adjusted his pants before turning his chair back around to the table. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked at her and sighed. "So what's left for us to do?"

"Everything," she giggled as he sent her a pointed stare from across the table. "Um, we have to outline everyday for the movie shoot." Troy nodded and reached to his left picking up some papers breaking the pile he handed Taylor part of the pile after looking at the top side. "What's this?"

"A loose outline of the movie shoot." He replied as he picked up his laptop and tapped his finger on the mouse pad. Glancing over at Taylor he watched as she turned to her laptop, and turned it on. "Firefly you have the outline for the post-production of the project."

"Alright I'll outline that."

"And we'll combine our outlines together afterwards." He replied she nodded and they immediately got to work silently enjoying having one another there. They worked for another two hours silently quickly getting the work done. Troy finished typing and leaned back in his chair stretching, Taylor immediately looked over at him. She still couldn't believe how sexy Troy was, and all he had on was a white oxford shirt that fit his physique beautifully. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons of his shirt were open. Finally noticing that Taylor was watching him Troy looked at her making her blush as she looked away. Clearing his throat he pushed his laptop away and spoke. "Are you finished?"

"Yeah." Lifting his wrist he glanced down at his watch and then back up at her before saying.

"How about we combine those later…you hungry?" he asked standing up and heading towards the kitchen. Taylor looked after him before getting up and following him, walking into the kitchen she saw Troy going through the refrigerator. Not bothering to look over his shoulder Troy called out. "So what do you want to eat?"

"What do you have?"

"A little bit of everything." He replied smartly as he stood up and looked over at her. "I can cook some steaks on the grill outside and we can have some salad to go with it." He replied with a shrug or is there something else you want."

"Steak and salad is okay, Troy." He smiled and clasped his hands together before bending down and taking out a pack of two steaks placing them on the counter he bent down again and took out vegetables and sat them on the table. Closing the door, he turned around and looked at her.

"You make the salad and I'll make the steaks." He said as he picked up the pack of steaks and went over to other side of the counter and took out a plastic bowl. Taylor watched him silently for a moment as he started to take out spices before he cleaned the meat. Glancing over his shoulder he paused and looked at her. "Well aren't you going to come over here and get started?"

"Give me a minute I'm still trying to get over the fact that you're actually going to cook." He chuckled and shook his head at her for a moment before saying.

"I don't cook…I grill." He replied with a nod of his head, Taylor rolled her eyes and walked over to the counter picking up the head of lettuce.

"Didn't know there was a different." Troy smiled and turned and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"And that's why you will never touch my grill." He said stepping and returning his attention to the bowl as he started fixing the meat up. Looking over at Taylor he watched as he as she cut the carrots, picking up a wash cloth he walked behind her and placed his hand on hers and leaned forward pushing himself against her. Placing his mouth near her ear he placed his hand on the hand that was holding the knife. "Baby, you gotta cut the carrot thinner like this." He whispered as he guided her hand in the action. Taylor's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Troy's warm breath on her ear. Troy smiled as she shuddered against him, once he was finished showing her how to cut the carrot he stepped back and cleared his throat. "I think you've got it now."

"Yeah, I think I've got it." She whispered, their eyes briefly met before Troy cleared his throat and picked up the bowl that had the steaks on it.

"I think I'll go ahead and grill this up." He replied slowly as he walked outside, Taylor just waited till the door closed before she let out a deep sigh and slowly started to cut the carrots again with a huge smile on her face.

"Troy, remind me never to talk about your cooking skills again." Taylor said as she patted her mouth with a napkin. Troy smirked from his position across the table and nodded his head.

"I will if you remember that it's grilling skills."

"Fine, Troy remind me never to talk about your grilling skills." She said playfully, he nodded and tapped the side of his head with a finger.

"Noted." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a moment, she looked down and then continued eating. Troy however just kept watching her silently wondering what she was thinking. After awhile he returned his attention to the meal before him and finished eating. Once they finished their meal they went into the kitchen together to wash their dishes, however while following Taylor, Troy got a different idea. Placing his plate and glass into the sink, he bent and kissed Taylor on the shoulder as she placed her dishes in the sink. "Did I ever tell you that you were incredibly sexy?"

"No." she whispered playfully as she turned and looked at Troy, he smiled down at and kissed her quickly before pulling away and smiling at her.

"Well you're incredibly sexy and I can't believe you would want to be with me." He whispered, Taylor reached up and gently grabbed his collar pulling him back down to her, kissing him she murmured against his lips.

"Well you better believe it Mister Bolton." Troy chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist before hoisting her up onto the counter by the sink and stepping in between her spread legs. Smiling he lent forward and kissed her patiently as she wrapped his arms around her waist. After kissing her he laid his head on her shoulder as he gently kissed her neck while she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I think we better move this activity to the bedroom." He said lifting his head and looking at her, she just nodded and started to unbutton his shirt, Troy was silent as he watched her slowly take off his shirt. His glaze shifted from her eyes to her hands and back. Taylor opened his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders leaving him standing there unclothed from the waist up. He smiled at her for a moment as she reached out and touched his abs before trailing her fingers up his chest. Troy took in a deep breath and reached up grabbing her hands. "Like I said before, baby I think we better take this activity to the bedroom." Not waiting for an answer Troy reached around her waist and hoisted her up. Taylor immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he captured her lips in a hot passionate kiss. Stumbling backwards, they hit the other counter before Troy got his legs right. Still kissing Troy carried Taylor to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. Before pouncing on top of her, giggling Taylor wrapped her arms around his board neck and held him tightly as they continued to kiss.

"We need to finish our outline." She mumbled as Troy started to kiss her neck, he chuckled against her skin

"Work can wait…this can't." he said moving his hips against hers to make his point. Taylor smiled up at him as he looked down at her. "Now if you mention work again…well I'll have to give you a spankin'."

"Sounds kinky." She replied between kisses. Troy just nodded and kissed her again.

"Well, I am kinky." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed as he started kissing her again. "Now be quiet." He stated huskily as he captured her lips with his again. Reaching down he pulled her blouse off her body and pushed her skirt and underwear down and off her body, and then shifted so he could take off his pants and underwear off. Brushing a kiss against her mouth, he moved forward and gently entered her. They both locked eyes as he started to move soon the only sound in the room was gently moans and groans.

There was nothing better to Troy then watching Taylor sleep, he loved the way she looked so peaceful after their lovemaking, and even though she denied it their was always a smile on her face, and he knew he probably was smiling in his sleep as well. Bending his head down he placing a kiss on her bare shoulder while wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. Slowly he felt Taylor move against him and knew she was awake. Not turning around she spoke. "Watching me sleep again, Troy." Smiling Troy kissed her shoulder again.

"You know I love to." He murmured softly as he shifted on the bed so his head was propped up so he could look at Taylor. Clearing his throat he wondered if he should tell Taylor now or wait. After a few brief moments of indecision he spoke. "Taylor, baby?" Noting the tone of his voice Taylor turned around in his arms and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah, baby." Troy looked down into her bright brown eyes and smiled as he reached up and brushed some of her hair off of her face.

"I want you to come to Christmas…here." He said hurriedly, Taylor tilted her head to the side in surprise before lowering her glaze.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't….you would never impose at least not where I'm concern. I…Taylor I love you and I want to be around you at all times. There is never a day that goes by since we've gotten together that I didn't want to be in your presence."

"We haven't been around each other long enough to-." She was cut off by a pointed look from Troy.

"Don't discount my feelings like that." He replied sharply. "I've never felt like this before and I know what I'm feeling." He replied softly. "There hasn't been a day since I first kissed you that you haven't been on my mind."

"Oh Troy."

"I know it all seems soon but Taylor I'm a man who knows what he wants and I want you…I love you."

"Troy…I don't know what to say…oh my goodness I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, Troy gave her a brilliant smile and kissed her softly.

"I'll take that, firefly." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll take that answer cause I'm not going anywhere." Taylor just looked down and snuggled deeper into his chest, Troy kissed her forehead and held her tightly before speaking. "Now I want you here for Christmas." He said, Taylor just shook her head and looked away.

"What about your father and step-mother."

"I haven't been to Christmas dinner at my father's house in few years…I usually hang out with my friend Chad and his girl Gabriella." He replied. "But I want you and your mother here…I mean we can call your friends here as well as your brothers."

"Geez! You must have really thought about this."

"I want to give you your first Christmas holiday." He replied softly as he brushed a kiss against her forehead. Taylor looked back up at him wide eye as he smiled down at her. "I want you to experience Santa Claus and I want you to get gifts you never got." He whispered watching as tears gathered in Taylor's eyes. As she blinked a lone tear fell from her eye, Troy immediately bent down and kissed it away.

"You don't have to that."

"You're right I don't," he whispered "But I want too." He replied again as he smiled down at her.

"So you're serious about this."

"Very serious." He whispered as he kissed her again, Taylor smiled and kissed him back as he rolled over pulling her with him. "Now let's go back to sleep…and you know I like to hold you on my chest while we sleep."

"Okay fine…but we have to discuss this more Troy." He nodded his head, but she could already tell he was falling asleep. She took that time to look him over as he slept beneath; his face looked so peacefully as he held her in his arms. Smiling she silently thought that being in love with someone as protective and loving as Troy Bolton wasn't a bad thing. Placing a quick kiss on her lips she laid down and rested her head on his chest. She took the time to listen to his heart beat and let it lull her to sleep.

Taylor woke up the next morning alone in bed, with a yawn she stretched and jumped when she heard a soft voice coming from the bathroom that was adjacent to Troy's bedroom. Grabbing one of Troy's shirt she slipped it on and quietly walked to the door way. Leaning against the frame she heard Troy softly singing under the shower head.

_Walks by me everyday_

_Her and Love are the same _

_The woman that's stolen my heart _

_And beauty is her name_

_Hoping I can make her mine_

_For another man steals her heart _

_And once this beauty is mine_

_I swear we will never be apart_

She stood there listening to him sing the rest, she never knew that Troy Bolton would have such a lovely singing voice, she suddenly jumped as the shower curtain slid open and Troy poked his head out. Smiling he cleared his throat and looked her up and down immediately noticing that she was in nothing but his shirt. "Damn you look good in my clothes." He said letting out a loud sigh as he gave her the once over. She blushed and pointed to him.

"I never knew you have such a lovely singing voice." Troy eyes widen in shock for a moment before shaking his head.

"Thanks for the compliment but I know I can't sing."

"Well whoever that was in the shower a minute could sing…and I hope you weren't in there with another man." She said smirking at the look of utter disgust that pass over his face. Troy cleared his throat and glared at her.

"You are so going to get it, firefly."

"Just admit it, Troy. Tell me the truth you know you can sing." She said softly he blushed and looked away from her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine…Tay you got me I can sing."

"I already knew that…that was a beautiful song by the way who made it." She asked as she moved over to the bathroom counter and sat on top of it. She smiled when she noticed how his eyes were following her every move and how his glaze seemed to linger on her legs for a few extra seconds.

"Um…Dru Hill do you remember them."

"Remember them…they were my favorite group back in the day. Do you like them?" she asked grinning at him. Troy had to take a moment to breathe as he looked at her. He couldn't help but think that Taylor looked so beautiful when she smiled at him. He loved having her smile at him, it was something that just made his day complete. Nothing was better than Taylor's smile.

"Yeah, I like them…they're a pretty good group." He said softly.

"Now that I think about it that was one of my favorite songs." He smiled at her and pointed his finger at her beckoning her to come over to the shower.

"Come here and I'll sing it for you."

"Nope…I like Dru Hill better."

"You wound me, woman." She smiled at him and shook her head for a moment before she slowly started to move forward. Troy looked her dead in the eye and started singing again. Now that Taylor could hear his voice clearing she definitely was surprised by how beautiful his voice sounded.

_Walks by me everyday_

_Her and Love are the same_

She smiled as he started to remix the song, as he reached out and grabbed her hands, before pulling her into the shower he reached out and removed his shirt from her body leaving her totally nude before his glaze. She felt his white hot glaze rake over her body as he continued singing while helping her into the shower.

_The woman that's stolen my heart_

_And beauty is her name_

There was absolutely nothing more erotic to Troy then being in the shower with the woman he loved as they slow danced underneath the stray of water from his shower head. He had to remain in control so a certain part of his anatomy didn't wake up. As he held Taylor in his arms he silently wondered was it this feeling that Chad felt when he hooked up with Gabriella. Did his heart beat faster and swell with pride everything she walked into the room like his heart does every time Taylor walks into the room or even when she glaze at him. Even though she was reluctant to admit it at first he knew she loved him too. Closing his eyes he felt Taylor hug herself closer to his chest as he continued.

_The woman that's stolen my heart_

_And beauty is her name_

_Hoping I can make her mine_

_For another man steals her heart _

_And once this beauty is mine_

_Swear we will never be apart_

Taylor couldn't believe how romantic all of this was, standing in Troy's shower with him as he sang her a love song. She couldn't believe that he was doing this and for her of all people. His declaration of love last night had thrown her for a loop, she knew he cared but she didn't know that he loved her. She couldn't help the chill that traveled down her back as he continued to sing, she listened to both his voice and his deep soulful voice as he continued to sing to her making her feel like no one had ever made her feel before in her entire life.

_You are so beautiful_

_When I'm down and out _

_I never seem to get tired _

_Tired of your love_

_Cuz you are wonderful_

_You're wonderful_

_I'm just dying to make you see_

_Anything you want inside your heart_

_You can find right here inside of me_

Taylor looked up at him as he finished that verse and found his dark blue eyes looking down at her. Those last two lines had gotten to her; she couldn't believe that he was putting all of that feeling out there like that. Smiling she looked up at him as he looked down at her, moving his head up to her placing his hand on the back of her head he brought her to him for a passionate kiss, and while Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with equal passion. When air became too much for them both, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads on one another, Taylor could see into Troy's eyes and realized that they mirrored her own. Love. That was what was shining through his eyes and what she knew was shining through her. Not breaking eye contact Troy whispered the last lines to her.

_Walks by me everyday_

_Her and love are the same_

_The woman that's stolen my heart _

_And beauty is her name_

**A/N: Look me adding one of my favorite songs by the way this is Dru Hill-Beauty or Beauty (remix) whichever one you pick both are beautiful. Now just imagine you in the shower with the man you love and he's whispering those last lines to you. I'm telling you I love this song. Well I hope you liked the update and please remember to review oh and by the way the angst drama is on the way hope you're ready. **


	14. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: You guys are in for a special treat this week. You know why, cause this week I receive my second invite to the honors convocation at my college…yeah got I've got that GPA of 3.4. so to celebrate this achievement. My treat for you all is a double posting. That's right two chapters of The Job. Now here's another thing. I want to thank all of my reviewers…man last chapter was my best reviewed chapter yet. There was 22 reviews, that right 22. Now I just want to thank; **k, kimmy, Mrs.Zac Efron4, Kimberly, That's so Raven girl, chaylorlover101**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Siggystar**, **googoogrl007**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **AzMiGu**, **look at the stars**, **baby2ludaris**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, **kuropie**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **AshleyZac4life**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Winx, wpscannergirl2007**, and **MeridianDreams**. Thank you all for the reviews, and hope you enjoy this double posting and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Thirteen

Two weeks before Christmas…

Chad, Sean, and Troy were walking through the mall. Chad held his son as he followed Troy around the store they were in as he looked through everything. Stopping to shift his sleeping son in his arms he looked at his best friend and called out. "Don't you think you have enough gifts?" he exclaimed as he looked at Troy who looked up from the glass case that had recently gotten his attention. Looking at Chad for a moment he shrugged and smiled before saying.

"I'm going to make this the best Christmas for Taylor…one she will never forget." He replied as he returned his glaze back to the glass case. "I'm thinking about buying her a bracelet."

"What kind?" Chad asked walking over and peering down into the glass case as well. Not answering Troy just pointed to a brilliant diamond and gold bracelet, Chad let out a low whistle and carefully reached out a patted Troy on the back. "Geez, man that's a statement right there."

"And what statement is that."

"Um…that she's mine…that's basically what it says, you gonna get that along with everything else caused that's going to cost you a pretty penny man." Shrugging his shoulders Troy motioned for one of the attendants to come over to help him, before looking over at Chad and smiling.

"Money is no object to me and besides I want to make that type of statement."

"So Taylor's your woman."

"You're damn right she is." He replied with a chuckle as the attendant came over and began to help him with his latest purchase. The attendant pulled out the bracelet and allowed Troy to look it over, once he was finished with his own inspection he handed the item back.

"Sir, we can engrave a name or a phrase on the bottom of the bracelet." Troy looked at her and then thought for a moment.

"How much is that going to cost."

"It costs nothing sir…so do you want it engrave." Troy thought for a moment and slowly remembered how Taylor had told him about her love for Dru Hill; nodding his head he tapped his fingers on the glass case before saying.

"Her and Love are the same." The attendant looked surprised for a moment before leaning forward.

"I'm sorry could you please repeat that."

"I said…Her and Love are the same…could you engrave that on the bottom." He asked as he lifted a hand and rubbed it along his neck; she smiled at him and nodded before walking off. Chad and Troy continued to stand there just looking at the jewelry in the case in front of them. Both in silence, every once in a while Chad would look over at Troy. Finally not being able to take the stares coming from his friend Troy spoke.

"What is it?"

"I didn't think you fall so hard are so quickly…I mean I knew you fall but damn Troy I didn't know you'd fall this far." Chad shakes his head and bounces Sean in his arms as the little baby boy started to wake up. "But like I've told you thousands times before…she's good for you."

"Good for me? She's the greatest thing that ever happened to me." Chad nodded his head and smiled at his friend for a moment. Just as the attendant returned with a black velvet box, smiling she handed him the box and Troy took it gladly and reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet opening it up he pulled out a credit card and handed to her. She was gone to go check him out.

"So um…what are you doing for the rest of the day?" Chad asked.

"Well, Ms. McKessie has to go to the doctor's office and Taylor asked me to come along for moral support she really hates being there alone while her mother gets checked out…and I told her I'd come and take them both."

"So what's going on with this Christmas party who's all coming?" Chad asked just as the attendant returned and handed Troy his credit card. Putting it up, Troy looked over at Chad and answered.

"Well, I know you and the fam are coming and I've called Taylor's brothers and their coming with their family and her best friends are coming along with her mother. Look man I'm going all out here for her…I mean man if you had heard her when she told me about her childhood…" he trailed off his voice becoming thick with emotions. "I mean what she said affected me so much…I just want to make her happy, and this is something I can do and I'm going to do it."

"Okay man…and with all those gifts you got her I'm sure she'll love her Christmas over at your house now what else are we going to do before he have to go and take her and her mother to the doctor's office."

"Well I gotta get a tree…I mean Christmas isn't Christmas without a Christmas tree." He said smiling as he placed the jewelry box into one of the many bags he was holding and soon he and Chad where off in search of a Christmas tree.

"Mom you almost ready…Troy is going to be here at second." Taylor exclaimed as she tapped on her mother's bedroom door. She sighed and waited a moment before she knocked again hearing some movement she waited and moments later her mother opened the door.

"I'm ready will you stop all the knocking." Janelle McKessie exclaimed while shooting her daughter a look. "I don't understand why he has to take us."

"He offered mom…and I couldn't turn him down."

"That's because you're involved with him…oh don't give me that look, I know you don't have to work late that much and that nurse has been her more lately."

"Mom, we're in the middle of producing a movie of course we're going to be working late." She exclaimed blushing under her mother's stare. Janelle McKessie smiled for a second before shaking head.

"You ever when you were five you could never lie to me…you just can't do it baby." Janelle said moving around her daughter and going to sit on the sofa. Taylor looked at her mother as she sat down and clasped her hands together.

"Fine you got me…we're going out."

"I already knew that, Taylor is there something else."

"We're in love." Janelle nodded her head and looked down at her lap, "Mom aren't you going to say something."

"Well I don't exactly know what to say…I just hope you end up better than I did. Love didn't do much for me." She replied as she continued to look down. "The only good thing that happened to me was you Taylor."

"Oh mom." She replied as she quickly moved to the sofa and wrapped her arms around her mother holding her tight. Janelle turned and cried on her daughter's shoulder as hers shook with the intensity of her cries.

"I'm happy that you have someone who loves you but I can't help but worry about you honey I hope that you have a happy ending and that you don't end up like your mother." She whispered as a knock sounded at the door. Taylor continued to hold her mother until she felt it was okay to go and answer, her eyes were full of unshed tears when she answered the door and looked into Troy's blue eyes that were immediately filled with concern.

"Taylor what is it? What's wrong?" he bellowed as he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over before pulling her to him. "Was it your father?" he asked firmly needing to know and knowing that if that man had been here harassing her he would make sure that the old man regretted it for the rest of his life.

"Troy…nothing's wrong." She said breathlessly against his chest. "Me and mom were just having a heart to heart."

"Is everything alright." He asked again.

"Yes it's fine." She replied as she stood on tiptoes and kissed Troy on the lips, she smiled as she watched him calm down considerably before releasing her and rubbing a hand over his face.

"Don't scare me like that baby…I don't think my heart can take it." He replied softly as he brushed the pad of thumb along her cheek, before bending forward and kissing her on the forehead. "Now are you and your mother ready…for our trip."

"Yes we are." She said as she walked into the living and helped her mother stand; Troy immediately moved to assist and allowed Janelle to grab hold of him while Taylor led them out of the apartment. After locking the door the three of them went down stairs to Troy's car. "Troy, what type of car did you bring." Taylor asked hoping he didn't bring anything to fast. Troy looked at her and sighed.

"My Jaguar."

"A Jaguar…oh those cars are so beautiful." Janelle replied from Troy's side as she looked up at him. Taylor smiled as she watched her mother and Troy connect. Smiling down at Janelle, Troy stole a quick glance at Taylor before saying.

"Well the car is beautiful but let me assure you it's nothing compare to you or your daughter." Janelle laughed outright at his response and patted his forearm grinning over at Taylor.

"My he is quite the charmer."

"Yes momma he sure is." Taylor replied as Troy reached into his pocket and tossed her the car keys so she could open the door. Moments later they were on their way, Janelle sat in the backseat and quietly watched the interaction between her daughter and Troy Bolton. After a few minutes of silently watching she couldn't keep the smile off her face. She felt that Troy Bolton was exactly what her daughter needed, and she was happy to finally see her daughter loved. After putting her mind at ease about the courtship of her daughter and Troy Bolton she gave her attention to the scenery.

"Tay, baby sit down." Troy replied as he looked at Taylor while she paced back and forth in the waiting room. Finally when he realized that she wasn't going to listen to him he reached out and grabbed her hand pulling her to him. Finally once she was sitting down he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side. "Firefly you have got to calm down."

"Why won't she ever let me go with her?"

"Taylor, maybe she doesn't want to scare you…if you go in there you're just be a wreck asking all types of questions and scaring her and yourself. Cancer isn't something a mother wants to expose to her child…maybe firefly she's just doing that so you won't-."

"I worry even more when she doesn't take me in there I feel as if she's keeping something from me." She mumbled as she finally rested her head on his shoulder. Troy rubbed her arm as he silently sat there and allowed her to vent. He knew what she was going through his mother had died from breast cancer when he was twelve. Bending over he kissed her forehead as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. "I pray everyday that this will just go away…my mother doesn't need to suffer. I mean she's already had a hard enough life as it is…and now this." She exclaimed angrily Troy sat beside her for a brief moment and then spoke.

"You're right your mother doesn't deserved this…no one deserves something like this unfortunately it happens to a lot of good people, Taylor."

"I just don't want her to…die."

"Then don't put that thought out there…push towards thoughts out of your mind and just focus on being there for your mother." He replied as he turned in his seat so he could look at her. Taylor nodded knowing that he was right she needed to push towards thoughts out of her mind. Looking at Troy she smiled weakly and laid her head on his shoulder. "Now how about I take you and your mother out for dinner."

"You'd really take both of us out."

"What…two beautiful women on both of arms, are you kidding me?"

"Oh how can I forget I'm dating an ex-playboy." Troy smiled at her words and bent down to give her a quick kiss.

"You got that right…but you changed me love." He said smoothly as he looked her over, she blushed and shook her head for a moment before smiling.

"Well then with that type of attitude I think my mother and I would love to go out with you." She said just as her mother came out into the waiting room. Troy and Taylor stood together and walked over to her, Troy offered Janelle his arm and she almost immediately latched on. Taylor looked over her mother with concern before whispering.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart now are you two taking me home." Troy shared a look with Taylor before replying.

"No, Ms. McKessie actually we were planning on talking you out to dinner my treat." He said flashing her a bright smile. Janelle smiled up at him and then looked at her daughter before shaking her head.

"My goodness he certainly is a keeper."

"Thanks mom…and believe I know." Taylor said flashing Troy a smile. He grinned back and offered his free arm to her. Together they walked out of the doctor office and headed downtown to one of Troy's favorite restaurants.

They arrived back at Taylor's home later on that night, insisting on walking the two women to the door Troy led them inside the building. Taylor couldn't help the grin that was on her face. It seemed that Taylor's mother had become quite smitten with Troy during their dinner. She had hung on his every word and he seemed to enjoy the attention. "Troy, I just want to thank you again for taking me and Taylor out for dinner."

"I had fun ma'am." He replied as he stood back and watched as Taylor opened the front door. "We might have to that again…"

"Oh I don't know about that…I wouldn't want my daughter to think I am trying to still you away from her." Troy smiled down at the older woman before shaking his head and patting her head.

"She has nothing to worry about." He said, but Janelle could tell that he was very serious, she looked up at him and he returned her glaze.

"You better not hurt her."

"I'd die before I do something like that ma'am."

"Troy…mom what are you two talking about," Taylor asked looking back at him as she opened the door. "Sounds serious."

"Oh nothing really I'm just telling your mother that for an older lady she sure does have some moves on the dance floor." She smiled at his words and then reached out for her mother.

"Come on mom let me take you to your room…Troy why don't you come on in so we talk before you leave." Troy nodded his head and followed her inside closing the door behind himself.

"Oh and Troy I had a lovely time this evening." Janelle called out over her shoulder as Taylor led her into the other room.

"I had fun as well Ms. McKessie and good night."

"Goodnight." She said just before Taylor gently closed the door, Troy walked over to the sofa and sat down and exhaled softly as he looked around the room. He hated the fact that Taylor and her mother were living here. It just wasn't right especially since he knew where Taylor's father was living. He couldn't imagine ever doing something like this to his child or the mother of his child. He just couldn't imagine doing it. He looked up as Taylor came out of the bedroom and clasped her hands together in front of her while she watched him.

"Thank you Troy for spending the evening with us." Troy smiled and pulled Taylor down on the sofa beside him.

"There isn't another place I'd rather be than right here with you." She blushed at his words as Troy bent down and kissed her. "Yeah," he started as he pulled away from her. "There isn't another place I'd rather be right now."

"You always know what to say."

"That's because I'm intelligent." He said cockily as she rolled her eyes at him and stood pulling on his hands till he was standing up as well. "You know it's true."

"Whatever I don't have to admit a thing." Troy just smiled at her as they continued to hold hands. "What is it?"

"I want you and your mother to come over to my house the week before Christmas and stay with me the entire week."

"Oh really and where will I sleep."

"With me of course…and your mother I…well I set up the guest room for her. Look I really want to make this Christmas special for you baby."

"Well okay I guess." She said with a playfully smirk on her face.

"Thanks Firefly I promise you, you will not regret coming to spend the week of Christmas with me." He replied gleefully as he bent and kissed her forehead. "I better good so you can get your rest okay…I'll talk to you later." She nodded and hugged him before he could step away; standing on her tiptoes she kissed him softly on lips and then led him to the door, where they shared one last kiss before he reluctantly left.


	15. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

Chapter Fourteen

The Week of Christmas…

"No, man not there you're going to block the view…there's a reason why I bought this place and you're trying to cover it up with the tree." Troy said as he bounced his god son Sean in his arms as Chad knelt down by the live Christmas tree that he and Troy had bought a few weeks ago. Chad looked over his shoulder and sent his best friend a glare.

"Well why don't you come over here and move it and I will hold my son." He said as Troy gave him a look as if to say "yeah right". Gabriella entered the living and looked the room over before placing her hands on her hips and taking her son from Troy.

"Now, why don't you both move the tree I swear you two fight like an old married couple." Troy rolled his eyes as he walked over to the tree and knelt down beside Chad. Looking back at his wife, Chad rolled his eyes and pointed to himself and Troy.

"Yeah, baby that's us the odd couple."

"I know…now hurry up and finish in here." Troy looked over at her for a moment before speaking.

"Are you almost finished with that cake?"

"The Brown Sugar Creole cake should be done soon, don't worry about it Troy." She said as she sat down on the sofa and started playing with her son. Troy rolled his eyes and then returned his attention to Chad.

"Alright let's move it two steps my way and then we are going to make the tree hug this corner." Chad nodded and both men stood lifting the tree up a little and then very slowly they moved it. Once they sat the tree down, Troy and Chad stepped back and looked over their work, before turning to one another and giving each other a fist pound. Gabriella stood up and handed Sean to his father.

"I'm going to check on the cake…baby watch your son." Chad kissed her quickly before she wondered back into the kitchen. Sighing both men went to the sofa and sat down, tossing their heads back in unison.

"You think…she's going to like this man, I mean I did go a little out of my comfort zone." Troy said as he looked around his spacious living. The fireplace was just as decoration as any fireplace in California. He had three socks on the mantle hanging down and Christmas lights places around the entire fireplace which made it seem as if it was glowing. Chad looked over at the fire place for a moment and then shook his head.

"Naw, man…you know Gabby's mom decorates like crazy during Christmas. She had like a fake Santa with a sled and twelve…I mean twelve fake deers. It's sick." He said with a shake of his head. Chad smiled as his son snuggled against his chest and then continued to speak. "And then she has like Frosty's the snow man entire family in the front yard. Shoot before I met Gabriella and her mom I never knew Frosty had a family." Troy laughed at his friend's confession and threw an arm over his face.

"Look man I just want all this to go over well. Taylor needs this and I need to do this for her." He said softly as he looked over at the tree. "We're going to decorate that together when she gets here this afternoon."

"I bet you're happy that your father gave you and Taylor the week off."

"Yeah, he decided to postpone this week's production…you know we're in the middle of filming Jamal's film. My dad thinks that everyone needs a break and I'm going to complain about that cause he's right."

"So how is everything else going…I'm not even going to ask how you and Taylor are doing cause you doing something like this for her proves to me that you care about the girl."

"I love her." Troy corrected, smiling as the words passed through his lips. Chad looked at him in surprise for a moment before shaking his head and raising a hand to his ear.

"What? I couldn't hear you could you please speak up."

"I said I love her." Troy said with a wide smile. Chad sat up no longer relaxing against the sofa. Reaching over he placed a hand on Troy's forehead and shook his head.

"Well, you don't have temperature so you-."

"Don't make fun of me man…so what; I love her that's no big deal." Chad shook his head and just smiled.

"I remember a certain man by the name of Troy Bolton telling me a few years ago that he would never fall in love." Troy just shook his head and looked down at his hands before speaking.

"Well that Troy is dead…I've changed man, Taylor did that to me. She broke me down man." He said, Chad smiled and looked at his friend before saying.

"I told you she would."

"Yeah man you did…so are you and Gabby coming over tomorrow for Christmas dinner." He asked. Chad sighed and looked down at his son.

"We were going to go and see Gabby's mother…you know with Sean being born and Gabriella being her only child she really wants to get to know her first grandchild. Besides when we go back I can see my parents as well…and I know they are dying to see Sean too."

"Oh well alright man I can't fault you for that." Troy replied, "But thanks for helping me today. I mean I really want to make this a perfect Christmas for Taylor. I mean she's never had anything like this."

"Look, man what you're doing is like one of those love sick men that Gabby reads about in her romance novels."

"Whatever man, and taking Gabby on a trip to Switzerland and proposing there wasn't like that." Chad smiled and rocked his son gently before looking up at Troy.

"Naw, man…she doesn't have a book of some guy proposing in Switzerland." Troy rolled his eyes and stood.

"Whatever man I know it's in a book somewhere."

"Sure." Chad countered as Gabriella came out of the kitchen a smile on her face.

"Well, the cake is done and you don't have that long to go before Taylor gets here with her mother." She said as she looked down at her clock. "Are you going to cook something for them?"

"No, um Ms. Washington is coming over with a home cooked meal…I didn't want to take the chance of giving them food poisoning on Christmas." He said sheepishly. Both Chad and Gabriella gave him disbelieving looks; they all knew he was lying. He could cook, Taylor knew that as well, but he wanted to impress Ms. McKessie even more so he asked his old family cook if she would provide meals for him and his guest this week. She had even agreed to come over and cook Christmas dinner, once she learned that Troy was trying to impress a girl who he was very serious about.

"Alright man. Call us if there's anything you need before we leave."

"Sure man, and thank again." He said as he gave Chad a careful hug so he wouldn't hurt Sean and then he kissed Gabriella on the cheek. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome Troy and remember everything is going to work out just fine." Gabriella said as she grabbed hold of Chad's hand before they both walked out. Troy closed the door after them and then walked over to the sofa and sat down. Quietly he thought about Taylor, and how he hoped she liked her first real Christmas with him. Picking up his cell phone he flipped through the contacts and paused when he saw Dean O'Neal. Dean had given Troy his number when he and Taylor and went to the park to meet them. Pushing the call button he lifted the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?"

"Dean, this is Troy Bolton, Taylor's boyfriend." He replied.

"Oh Troy what's up man…me and the fam aren't off the plane yet, how's everything looking over there." He asked, Troy looked around his home and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Everything looks like Christmas…oh and man I just want to thank you again for coming, you and Wes are some cool guys."

"Well we want to get to know our sister." He replied.

"Still man thanks for agreeing to come here on Christmas." Dean chuckled.

"Well I hope you still feel the same way when me and my brother get there. Man we can eat you out of house and home…real talk." He replied, Troy chuckled and shook his head as he patted his stomach as his mind started to think about all the good food Ms. Washington was going to cook.

"Well, I guess all three of us have that in common…cause I can eat too."

"A man after my own heart." Dean replied.

"Alright then I'll see you when you get here on Christmas." Troy asked as he moved so around so that he was lounging on the sofa length wise.

"Peace man and I'll call you later when we touch down." Troy nodded his head as the doorbell rang, grunting he moved and slowly got up.

"Alright I think she's here so I better let you go."

"Okay bye." Dean said and moments later the line went dead, getting up he walked over to the door and pulled it open he saw Taylor and her mother standing there with Charles behind them holding their bags and what appeared to be presents as well. Opening the door as wide as possible he lent forward and kissed Ms. McKessie on the cheek and then grabbed Taylor's arms and led her and McKessie into the house. While Charles stepped in and sat their things down beside the door, Troy however only had his eyes on Taylor. Leaning forward he kissed her softly, while encircling her body with his arms.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Troy." She replied as she looked up at him, Charles cleared his throat gaining the attention of all three of them. Smiling at Troy who was sending him an annoyed look he spoke.

"Well, I off…Troy…Taylor call me if you need anything alright." He said, he moved to leave but paused at the door. "Oh and Ms. McKessie it was wonderful seeing you again." And with that he was gone. Troy smiled as he heard Taylor's intake of breath once she noticed the living and how it was decorated.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered as she raised both of her hands to cover her mouth which had opened in shock, he smiled at her reaction and looked over at Ms. McKessie who too looked stunned over what he had done. Taylor finally tore her eyes away from the sight and back to him. "Troy, you didn't have to do all this."

"You're right I didn't," he said softly as he reached out and brushing the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "But I wanted too, and you know how I am when I want something." The moment was interrupted by Taylor's mother clearing her throat.

"Excuse me but I may be old but I am not that old no talk like that in front of me." She exclaimed, as she looked between her daughter and Troy with a smile quirking up the left side of her mouth. Shaking her head she spoke again. "Nasty minded children."

"Ms. McKessie do you want to see where you will be staying for the week." Troy asked deciding it would be best if he just moved the conversation elsewhere. Looking around the spacious living, she glanced back at Troy and nodded her head. "Please I am feeling a little tired."

"Okay, Taylor make yourself at home," Troy said as he went to the door, Taylor discreetly pointed to the brown luggage bag and he picked it up. "Come on Ms. McKessie let me take you to your room so you can relax…and just remember you're my guest for this week so if you need anything just call me."

"Oh I think I'll be just fine." She replied softly as she allowed him to take her upstairs towards the guest bedroom. Taylor smiled as she heard her mother and Troy talking, soon their voices could not be heard so she took that time to go and ahead and look at all the decoration that Troy had already put up. She just couldn't believe that he would go through all this trouble just to make this Christmas a real Christmas for her. Slowly she walked over to the fireplace and touched the stocking with her name imprinted on the side. She silently wondered how much that had cost him. It looked so elegant hanging from his mantle. Reaching out she gently traced the letters with her fingertips.

"I hope you've been good…cause you don't want no coal in your stocking, you know Santa's checking a list." Troy whispered as he encircled her waist with his arms. Taylor smiled and leaned her hand back on his shoulder as they gently began to sway to their own private rhythm.

"Oh so Santa's coming this year." She asked him, she could feel Troy place a tender kiss on her neck before speaking.

"Can't you tell he bought the two of us together?"

"Oh well than I must have been naughty." She replied giggling as Troy grumbled something in her hair before walking backwards towards the sofa and dragging her with him.

"You know you're going to pay for that eventually." He said as he placed her on his lap and slapped her upper thigh. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh I hope so." They both laughed her at her response; Taylor continued to look at all the decorated and then the tree and sighed. "Troy, you didn't have to do all this."

"How many times are you going to say that baby?"

"Until you realize that I don't…well I don't know what I want you to realize." He sighed and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"Let me love you baby…you know I love you. And you love me right?" he asked she nodded her head before saying.

"Yeah, Troy I love you."

"Then let me love you baby…I remembered what you told me, I remember when you said that you didn't have a real Christmas growing up. Well baby it's about time you had one and I feel honored that I'm the one that's going to give it to you."

"Well I'm not an expert at Christmas decorating or anything but shouldn't the tree be decorated as well." She said as she looked at him, he smirked at her and nodded his head.

"You're right but then again I was saving that job for you."

"What you aren't going to help me…cause there is no way I can decorated that big ole tree all by myself." She said as she felt Troy tighten his hold against her and stand up. She giggled as he carried her over to the tree and sat her down on her feet. Keeping an arm around her waist he reached into a box beside him and pulled out a small bag of Christmas tree lights.

"Now let's decorate your Christmas tree baby." He replied softly as he smiled down at her while unwrapping the lights and handing them to Taylor who took one last look at him and then slowly began to wrap them around the tree. She froze for a minute and then looked at him.

"I can't reach the top."

"I got you." He took the lights from her hand and quickly wrapped it around the top of the tree and once she was able to put them on the tree he stepped back and let her do it by herself. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her decorate her first Christmas.

The more Taylor wrapped the lights around the tree, the more she felt like smiling, she couldn't fight the grin that had spread across her lips. Troy was truly amazing, and she would have never have guessed he could have been this way when she had first met him all those months ago.

_It's like yesterday  
I didn't even know your name_

But now that she knew him and knew of the man he was on the inside, it was a done deal for her she loved him just as much as he loved her and there is just no getting around that fact. This was the same guy that comforted her when he learned about her childhood and her father. He was the one who showed her that men could love.

_You're always on my mind  
I never could have predicted that I feel this way  
You are beautiful surprise_

"Baby, you put some plain old white lights on this tree or do you want to go ahead and put the ornaments on." Troy asked breaking into her thoughts, she looked over at him for a moment and the pointed to the big brown box marked ornaments.

"Let's put on ornaments…I mean if that's what you want." He looked at her for a moment and shook his head as he placed the other Christmas lights down and then went over to the box, and opened it and began setting small boxes out that the ornaments. Glancing over his shoulder he looked at her his blue eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

"This is your Christmas tree, Taylor we are going to decorate it the way you want."

"But don't you want a say."

"No, actually I don't." he replied as he picked up to boxes which held twenty ornaments, handing Taylor a box they slowly started to put the ornaments on the tree. Unable to help himself after spying Taylor grinning as she put the ornaments he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips and quickly pulled away knowing that if they continued they wouldn't be able to finish decorating. Looking at her he sighed and replied slowly, "I love you firefly."

"I love you too." She whispered as she looked at him, before turning her attention back to the tree and her decorating.

_Intoxicated every time I hear your voice  
You've got me on a natural high_

Once they had finished placing the ornaments on the Christmas tree, they both stepped back and looked over their handy work. Troy crossed his arms over his massive chest as Taylor leaned against his side. "I think something is missing." He replied slowly, Taylor just sighed and looked the tree over before her eyes landed on the top of the tree.

"We're missing a Star."

"It doesn't have to be a star…it could an angel." Taylor nodded her head slowly for a moment before looking up at him.

"Well whatever it is…we're missing it so what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry I have just the thing." He replied as he stepped away from her and then moved towards the stairs. "Stay right there I'll be back in a second." He replied with a wink before quickly going upstairs to what she could only assume was his room. Taylor then took that time to slowly take in the wonderful thing that Troy had done for her. She knew what he was doing and why and she really couldn't believe how sweet he was. Even though she might have hated to admit back when they had first meet, she had known deep down inside that Troy Bolton was a good guy.

_It's almost like I didn't even have a choice  
You are a beautiful surprise_

Looking up she smiled as he came back downstairs with what looked like a gift, smiling he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek before extending the box towards her. His blue eyes sparkling with merriment, she looked from him to the box that he gave her. "Go ahead baby and open it…it's your first gift from me this Christmas, but it is far from your last."

"Troy, it's not even Christmas Eve."

"Doesn't matter, now go ahead and open the gift." He replied as he held his arms behind his back. Just so he wouldn't pulled her into his arms, she looked at him one last time before smiling and ripping the paper off the gift. Troy could hardly keep from laughing at her excitement. He watched as she tore the paper off this box and the slowly opened the brown box and gasped. Looking up at him he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his gift. Taylor reached inside and pulled out a beautiful African American Angel tree topper. She looked at Troy and smiled at him while shaking her head.

"I can't believe you remember this…I barely talked about it."

"But I could tell that you wanted it." He replied softly as he reached out and brushed the pad of his thumb along her cheek wiping away a tear. Taylor leaned into his touch as she thought about, when they were in the mall shopping for a gift for his godson and they just so happened to see some Christmas decorations and she had just pointed it out and told him that if she ever really celebrated Christmas she would want a Christmas tree topper like that.

"Oh thank you so much, Troy." She cried out as she hugged him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her. Bending his head he captured her lips with his and winked.

"Let's put it on the tree." Wrapping his huge hands around her waist, he hoisted her up into the air and she quickly put the Angel on top of the tree while Troy held her.

_Whatever it is you came to teach me  
I am here to learn it cause_

Still holding her slender waist, Troy looked at Taylor with a smile on his face. "Come on let's go upstairs and go to sleep it's getting pretty late." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at her.

"I promise we aren't going to do that while your mother is here…besides you are just to loud." He said laughing as she gasped and smacked his chest; still laughing he kissed her forehead. "Wish I could say I was kidding but I'm not baby."

"You are so nasty."

"Yeah, you're right I am but I know you like that." He replied with a wink, as he sat her down and walked over to the door to pick up the remaining suitcase and bag which was full of gifts. "So can I open mine now?"

"No, you can not you have to wait to Christmas."

"But baby-."

"But baby nothing." She said walking over and grabbing the bag, she smiled as Troy pouted at her. Mentally she reminded herself to stay strong, as she stepped away from him and started towards the stairs. Troy watched her for a moment before quickly following her upstairs. He hardly keep the smile off his face as he watched her, he knew now how Chad felt. If he could spend the rest of his life making Taylor happy than he would probably be the happiest man on earth shaking his head at his own admission he slowly followed behind Taylor towards his room.

Troy hadn't lied about them not doing anything, all he did was hold her and sometimes he would gently kiss her shoulder or neck before he fell asleep. However Taylor stayed up as she thought about him and their relationship.

_I believe that we are written in the stars  
I don't know what the future holds  
But I'm living in the moment  
And I'm thankful for the man that you are, you are, you are_

Moving in his arms she tried to be careful so she wouldn't wake him up, she lifted her head off his chest and looked down into his peaceful face. Slowly she traced his jaw as she used her other hand to brush his sandy brown hair out of his face. Smiling she looked down at him and bent forward placing a kiss on his lips. If anyone had asked her if she would have been this happy this time last year she probably would have laughed in their face, but now all she could say was that she was happy to have Troy here in her life, and she hoped that it would never change.

_You are everything I ask for in my prayers  
So I know my angels brought you to my life  
Your energy is healing to my soul  
You are a beautiful surprise  
You are an inspiration to my life  
You are the reason why I smile  
You are a beautiful surprise_

**A/N: Song Credit: India. Arie- Beautiful Surprise**

**Please remember to Review, and tell me what you think oh and one more thing…the Drama is almost here. Are you ready for it? **

**Baby S **


	16. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright last week was the reviews were great, and last week's was by far my best with 27 reviews…man that is just sick, okay well I decided to do two posts because my finals are coming up and I don't know if I will be able to post again next week so I decided to give you gives two extra posts. Now I want to thank all my reviewers because you guys have no idea how encouraged I feel when I get reviews so I would like to thank; **AshleyZac4life**, **Yellow-queen18**, **k, xoSuperstarletxo**, **Siggystar**, **baby2ludaris**, **Mrs.Zac Efron4, Kimberly, That's so Raven girl, winx, Winx Club, Pokemon advanceshipper, Tay&Troy, Bratz, HarryPoetterloverrr, Ny, Beyonceidol, the game plan, kimba, look at the stars**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **melako17, Monique coleman's lil twin**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **AyaneC**, and **Pearlshipper. **Thank you all for the support as well as my other readers. I sincerely hope you like these updates because I assure you it's filled with some DRAMA. So please remember to Review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

Christmas Eve…

Troy smiled as he looked down at Taylor's sleeping form, rolling over he glanced at his nightstand where his clock was located. Groaning he realized it was nearly three o'clock in the morning. He gently unwrapped his arms from around Taylor's waist and rolled out of bed. Without turning on the lights he made it out of his room and down the hall towards his hall closet where he had hidden all his gifts that he had bought nearly two weeks ago for Taylor. Slowly he made his way downstairs to his living room where he could hopefully wrap all the gifts up before Taylor realized he was gone. He had been down there for nearly twenty minutes before he heard some movements on the stairs. Getting up, he quickly walked towards the stairs and froze when he saw Taylor's mother trying to come down the stairs. "Ms. McKessie." He said cautiously she looked at him for a moment before smiling weakly and moving down a step.

"Oh Troy…I'm glad you're awake…can you please help me down these stairs." She whispered, not having to be asked again, Troy quickly moved up the stairs to meet Ms. McKessie and then he helped her down and led her into the living room. Sitting her down on the sofa he sat down beside her and started wrapping again. Every once in awhile he would look over at her wandering why she came downstairs in the first place. However her glaze was constantly looking over the Christmas decoration. Finally after a few more minutes of silence she spoke. "Troy."

"Um, yes Ms. McKessie." He asked looking up at her taking his attention away from the current gift he was wrapping. She looked at him for a moment and he could see her eyes tearing up as she spoke.

"Thank you for doing this, for my baby." She whispered her voice so light that Troy had lean closer just to hear her.

"Ma'am I wanted to do it…she needs something like this, and I'm happy to do it."

"I know but still, thank you...sometimes I just feel so ashamed because I couldn't provide something like this for her no matter how hard I tried." She replied no longer trying to keep the tears at bay. "So I want to thank you, Troy from the bottom of my heart."

"Well, you're welcome," he replied as he looked at her. "How do you feel about me dating your daughter." He asked. She smiled and shook her head for a moment before looking around the living room again.

"I feel like my daughter is very lucky to have you in her life, how do you feel about my daughter."

"I love her." He stated bluntly. "I've never loved a woman in life other than my mother, but Taylor changed all that."

"She loves you too. I can tell, whenever she mentions your name a smile lights up on her face." She said smiling as she thought about her daughter and how she acted when she mentioned Troy her entire being seemed to glow. Troy smiled at the confession, and looked over at Ms. McKessie for a moment.

"How do you feel about her brothers coming over tomorrow?"

"I think what you're doing is sweet, Troy." She replied softly as she looked at him. "My daughter is a very lucky woman."

"No, I'm the lucky one." Ms. McKessie smiled at his words and patted his thigh for a moment before looking at all the wrapped gifts that Troy had underneath the tree.

"Maybe you're right; however I think maybe you both were lucky in finding one another. Believe me I know how it feels to have your love tossed aside as if it doesn't mean anything. But with you two I feel as if everything will work out for you two in the end."

"I hope so, Ms. McKessie…I hope so." Troy replied as he finished wrapping one gift and handed it to Janelle who looked at him in surprise before he handed her a pen.

"What's this for?" she said taking the pen from his hand.

"You have to write your name on the gift so Taylor knows who it's from." He said with a smile as Ms. McKessie nodded and wrote her name on the tag, before handing it to Troy who got up and sat it underneath the tree.

Once that was over, Troy walked back over to the sofa and sat down; reaching into the bag he pulled out a black box and smiled down at it. Janelle looked over and spoke up.

"What's that?"

"My gift for Taylor." She laughed at his words and then pointed at the tree where there were at least fifteen gifts already wrapped and ready for Taylor to come and open.

"And what do you call all those over there."

"Um, my gifts for Taylor." He said laughing along with Ms. McKessie who immediately started laughing at his answer. "Ms.McKessie tell me what you think of this." With that said he opened up the box and held it up so she could see. The gasp from Ms. McKessie made him feel better about the gift. She slowly lifted her hands and took the gift from him. Picking it up out of the box she looked it over carefully before looking back at him.

"Oh my goodness, Troy it's beautiful." She exclaimed as she held it up and looked over in her hands. Once she turned it over on the back she paused and looked back at Troy for a moment before asking. "What does it says?"

"Her and love are the same." He replied softly

"Her and love are the same? What does that mean?" she asked curiously as she looked at him for a moment. Troy smiled as he glanced upstairs where Taylor was currently sleeping.

"Well it means that to me…I can only love her, um to put it more clearly…the love that I've been looking for my entire life is her."

"Troy, that has to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard." She said as she handed him the bracelet and watched as he put it back up. "I know for a fact that Taylor feels the same way."

"I would hope so ma'am."

"Oh believe me I know so, Troy…I've always been worried about my little girl going through the same thing I went through, and then I see you two together and I know deep down that I have absolutely nothing to worry about." Troy who had picked up some wrapping paper looked over at her and nodded his head.

"I hope you're right…I hope I never hurt her."

After Troy finished wrapping the gifts up, he helped Ms. McKessie back upstairs and then went back to his room where he crawled back into bed with Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist silently thinking about the words that her mother had said downstairs.

Taylor was awaken by soft kisses on the nape of her neck, moaning she rolled onto her back and immediately felt a weight on top of her. "Firefly it's time to wake up." She squirmed between his kisses and finally opened her eyes.

"Troy, what are you doing." She groaned.

"Merry Christmas, baby." He said smiling down into her face, she looked at him for a moment before smiling and lifting her head up so they could kiss. "Baby, you gotta go downstairs cause Santa came and you got some gifts."

"Oh really, Santa came." She asked raising an eyebrow at him for a moment before shaking her head at him. "And what was he wearing a black shirt…and black silk boxers." Troy looked down at himself and shrugged.

"I guess underneath his suit, but I think I need to ask the question…how do you know what Santa was wearing underneath his suit?" he asked smiling down at her, Taylor giggled and smacked his shoulder.

"You are so silly." She said, Troy rolled his eyes while rolling off her of and landing on his back, reaching down he pulled up a gift. Taylor smiled at him, and then looked at him a moment. "Are you serious?"

"Baby, it's our first Christmas together…come on did you really think I wouldn't get you some gifts." She smiled at his words and then at the gift that he had gently placed into her hands. Smiling he sat up and pulled her closer to him draping an arm over her shoulder. "Go on baby open it." He said, she took one last look at him and then opened the gift. Once the wrapping paper was torn away from the box she paused as she ran her fingers along the velvet of the black box. Opening it up she smiled at the sparkling gold and diamond bracelet. Troy smiled at the look of shock on her face. She looked at him for a moment, and then back down at the gift.

"Oh my goodness, Troy."

"Turn it over and look at what it says." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment. "I promise you, you are going to like it."

"Okay." She whispered, turning the bracelet over, Troy watched silently as her eyes scanned the words that were inscribed on the inside. "Oh my goodness Troy it's beautiful." She exclaimed as she looked at him, moving quickly she pulled him into a kiss, Troy smiled happy to kiss her. Once air became necessary they pulled away from one another and he took the bracelet away from her.

"Give me that lovely wrist baby." He replied as he took her wrist and put the bracelet on it. Bending forward he kissed her and then stood up grabbing his robe and tossing Taylor another robe. "Come on let's go downstairs and see what else Santa bought you." Together he and Taylor walked out of his bedroom. Troy however paused and looked at Taylor for a moment before saying. "Cover your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cause as my personal assistant you have to do as I say." He playfully answered; Taylor simply rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Oh how typical."

"Whatever, you know you like it…now cover up your eyes and lets head downstairs." He said, Taylor closed her eyes but opened them immediately.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"I have to go and get my gifts." She said heading back into his bedroom, moments later she came out with a bag full of gifts. Smiling she held onto it and closed her eyes. Troy smiled and grabbed hold of her hand and led her downstairs. Once they were in the living room, he smiled at her and said.

"Alright now you can open your eyes." He said, Taylor immediately opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the tree and all the gifts that were scattered along the bottom. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Oh my goodness Troy, I can't believe you did all this for me." She whispered as she looked up at him tears shining in her eyes. He smiled at her for a moment and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that I want to do nice things for you?"

"I know it's just sometimes it's hard to believe." She said as she turned to look at him. They didn't notice Taylor's mother making her way downstairs quietly watching the moment between the two. However she couldn't keep silent for long.

"What's so hard to believe he loves you and I know you love him?" Taylor gasped as she heard her mother's voice. Troy laughed as he left the Taylor's side and helped Ms. McKessie down the stairs. Once she was seated on the sofa he looked over at Taylor, and smiled and walked back to her.

"Well what you waiting on baby go ahead and open your gifts." He said watching as Taylor cautiously walked over to the pile of gifts on the floor around the tree, also immediately she started opening the gifts. The doorbell rang and Troy reluctantly got up to go and open the door. On the other side of the door stood his housekeeper who had promised him that she would come over and cook the Christmas dinner.

"Hello, Troy how are you doing." She asked as she pulled him into a tight hug, Troy smiled and hugged her back as well.

"I'm doing quite well…it's turning out to be a rather good Christmas." He said with a smile on his face as he looked at her. Stepping aside he allowed her into the house, moving quickly she headed towards the kitchen but not before she gave her greetings to Taylor and her mother. Once that was finished, Troy wandered back into the living room to watch Taylor as she finished unwrapping her gifts.

She could barely contain herself as she ripped the wrapping paper off the box in front of her. Once the wrapping paper was off she carefully opened the box and peered inside. Turning around she looked at Troy and smiled. "You got all the Dru Hill, Jodeci and Boyz II Men Cds."

"I thought you might like them." He replied with a smile as he looked at her for a moment.

"I do…I do." She exclaimed as she walked over to him and hugged him tight. Troy smiled and placed his hands on her waist holding her even tighter.

"Well how about we put on the Boyz II Men Christmas album."

"Okay." She said as she fished through the box and produced the album, Troy took it from her and walked over to his stereo system and placed the CD inside moments later the smooth voices of Boyz II Men flowed through the speakers. He smiled and walked back over to the sofa and sat down and Taylor came over and sat down next to him, with a gift in her hands. She handed it to him and smiled. "Go ahead and open it." She said with a smile.

"Damn, Tay you didn't have to do that." He whispered as he looked up at her, she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Troy, I know that but I wanted to." She replied using one of his lines on him, he looked at her and smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"Alright then…baby." He slowly pulled the bow off and placed it on her forehead. She laughed at him and took it off.

"I'm not your gift."

"You sure." He asked with a playful smile, before opening the gift and he pulled out a golden watch. "Baby, you didn't have to do this."

"Well I bought it cause I think you need to get to work on time and I thought this might help you." He smiled at him for a moment and nodded head for a moment before putting it on.

"Now all we have to do is wait for her to finish the meal and then we can have our Christmas dinner."

Taylor, Troy, and Ms. McKessie all sat in the living room quietly talking while they wanted for their dinner to get finish when the doorbell rang; Troy smiled and stood up quickly moving to the door. Opening it up, he saw Dean and Wes with their families on the other side. Smiling he extended his hand to Dean and chuckled. "Merry Christmas man." He said as he shared a manly hug with Dean and then Wes before greeting Dean's son and then their wives. Leading them into the living room, he cleared his throat and Taylor looked up and gasped getting up she cautiously walked over to them and Dean and Wes immediately pulled her into a tight hug. Holding her tightly they smiled down at her and in unison wished her a Merry Christmas.

"Oh my goodness…Troy did you invite them." She asked tears in her eyes, Troy nodded as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I guess this was a good surprise."

"One of the best." She said as she pulled him down for a kiss, Ms. McKessie watched the display with a smile on her face. Dean and Wes cautiously walked over to her and greeted her. She smiled at them and spoke.

"How are you boys doing?"

"We're doing fine ma'am." They said surprise that she didn't have some type grudge against them. Ms. McKessie noticed their looks and chuckled for a moment before speaking.

"I'm quite to old and sick to hold grudges…so how about we enjoy Christmas together." She replied with a bright smile that put them both at ease. They both nodded and started to introduce her to their families. Troy and Taylor stood off to the side and watched, Taylor could hardly keep the smile off her face as she watched her mother interacting with her half-brothers. Troy had his arm draped around her waist, leaning down he brushed the side of her head with a quick kiss and said.

"You happy?"

"Of course I am." She whispered back. "Thank you so much for making this Christmas one the best I've ever had in my life." She whispered meaning every word. He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"I aim to please baby." With that said they went over to the group and started talking and having fun. Taylor couldn't let go of the feeling that for the first time in her life beside her mother she felt as if she had family…family that actually cared about her, and then there was Troy, the man that made it all possible. He was the man who made her feel like she was somebody worth loving and she knew she would spend the rest of her life thanking him for that.

The day seemed to come to end before she knew it, Taylor watched as Troy helped Charles pack up her and her mother's things. Troy handed Charles a bag and watched as he exited the house to go and put it in car that he had parked outside. Ms. McKessie sat on the sofa silently talking to Dean and his wife. Wes came over to them and patted Troy on his back. "Man, that was one hell of a Christmas dinner…I mean it I think I might be stopping by on the holidays more often." Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Sure man." He replied laughing as Wes patted his stomach, Wes then turned his attention onto his sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so glad I was able to share Christmas with you." He whispered as he hugged her. "Maybe next year we can share Thanksgiving together as well." She nodded and spoke up softly.

"Sure…I'd like that a lot." She whispered, he smiled and stepped back.

"Okay, well I'm going to hold you to that sis." She smiled at the endearment and nodded her head as he walked back over to his wife. After a few more minutes Dean walked over and pulled Taylor into a bone crushing hug as his wife helped their son into his coat.

"Alright, big little sis." He said as he smiled down at her. "Me and Fam are about to head back out to the hotel…call me or Wes if you need anything." He replied. Taylor nodded and smiled up at him.

"Thanks for coming."

"It was a pleasure." He said as kissed Taylor on the cheek, after he said his good-byes he and the rest his family said their good-byes and then headed out to their cars. Troy sighed as he watched them leave and then turned to Charles who was helping Ms. McKessie out of the house. Troy lowered his head and pulled Taylor closer to his side not really wanting to let her go.

"Damn, I wish this day could last longer." She nodded her head in agreement as she looked up at him.

"I know, but all good things have to come to an end right."

"Wrong…whoever said that never felt like I'm feeling right now." He said with a bright smile. "I'm not ready to let you leave." He whispered as they walked outside, Charles was standing by the car Ms. McKessie was already in the car silently waiting on her daughter. Troy sighed and kissed Taylor on the cheek, before moving his mouth to hers and deepening the kiss. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on toes so she could deepen the kiss. Troy finally pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "Merry Christmas, baby." He whispered as he kissed her softly again.

"Merry Christmas." She whispered back, as she looked up into his clear blue eyes. Smiling he stepped back and led her to the car. Before she got inside he gave her another deep kiss before Charles cleared his throat. They looked up at the chuckled man; Troy rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She whispered back, as she got into the car, Troy closed the door as Charles went around and got into the car pulling off. Troy stood in his driveway silently watching as they left. Once he couldn't see them any more he turned around and walked into his thinking that it wouldn't be the same without Taylor there.

No one noticed the black Lincoln across the street that had been parked there for the entire day. Nor the camera lens that was pressed to the window taking pictures of the entire celebration the man leaned back and looked over at his boss who was silently sitting and staring at the house. "See, boss I told you they were close."

"They are involved not… close and that's all I need proof…proof to prove to that's boy's father that they are involved." The other man nodded and lowered his camera to this lap and sighed.

"Well I have lots of pictures of them kissing right there and none of it looked like friendly pecks, Mr. O' Neal." Oliver nodded his head and turned to look at the man in the seat beside his own. Smiling he shook his head and just chuckled. "So what's next?"

"I need these pictures developed immediately in my hand before I go into the office on Wednesday…the sooner I get my daughter away from him the better." Oliver said as he kept his glaze on Troy Bolton's house, he finally caught them in the act and now he could save his daughter from herself and Troy Bolton


	17. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

Chapter Sixteen

Oliver walked through the halls of Bolton Enterprises with a certain bounce in his step; he couldn't help think about the look on Jack Bolton's face when showed him the proof of Troy and Taylor relationship. Pausing outside Jack's office door he straightened his suit and then walked inside ignoring the calls from Jack's older sectary. Jack looked up from his desk and frowned at the man who had barged into his office. Glancing over Oliver's shoulder he nodded his head at Lois who had come to the door as well. "Lois it's quite alright I'm sure whatever, Oliver has to say can be said quickly after all I have a meeting this morning." Jack said directing his words more towards, Oliver than Lois. She nodded her head and then quietly closed the door. Oliver looked at Jack for a moment before; Jack rolled his eyes and spoke. "Alright O'Neal what exactly is it that you want?"

"I want you to hold up the end of your promise to me." Jack leaned back in his chair and raised an eyebrow while he templing his hands in front of his mouth.

"And what promise would that be, Oliver." Not answering the man's question Oliver tossed a manila folder onto the desk and motioned to it. Jack eyed him for a moment before cautiously reaching out and picking it up. "This better not be a joke, Oliver…cause let me assure you I have no patience for this."

"Go ahead and open it and it will tell you everything you need to know." Jack looked at him one last time and noticed how smug Oliver was looking as he sat across from him. With a sigh, Jack opened the folder and reached inside pulling out several black and white pictures as well as two color pictures. Jack, looked them over and over slowly taking in the images of his son and Oliver's daughter kissing outside of his son's house. Clearing his throat he looked up at Oliver and spoke his voice cracking as he did so.

"How'd you get these?"

"Does it matter, you told me as long as I produced proof that your son and my daughter were involved that you would handle it." Jack looked down at the pile of pictures and slowly started to shift through them again, not believing his eyes. His son and Taylor. Taylor and his son. Frowning he tossed the pictures back up onto his desk and looked at Oliver.

"I'm going to ask you one last time…how did you get these?" Oliver said and crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before replying.

"My PI…he been following them while in town, and he finally caught them in the act. His investigation shows that she was over at his house the entire Christmas week." Oliver replied smugly. "Now the question is…what are you going to do about it?" Jack looked at him and frowned for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, Jack…you know exactly what you have to do, you have to put an end to this relationship." Oliver said as Jack clenched his jaw in frustration at the situation that his son and Taylor had put him in.

"Why are you trying so hard to hurt your daughter?" Jack snapped as he looked over at Oliver who didn't see the least bit faze by his outburst. Oliver shook his head and picked up one of the pictures and looked at it for a moment before tossing it onto the desk and pointing at it.

"Even though you don't want to admit it…your son is a known player. He tramples over women's feelings and leaves them heartbroken…I do not want that for my daughter." Oliver exclaimed angrily. "Now I know my past track record doesn't show that I care about her, but I do and what I'm doing right now will help her…she needs my help and I am going to give it to her."

"What makes you think my son is the guilty party."

"Cause I read the paper." Oliver said as he stood up and walked over to the door, but stopped before going out. "I want you to handle this…oh and I will be at the progress meeting today." With that said, Oliver walked out of the office leaving Jack to his thoughts. Jack frowned as the door slammed shut, reaching out he picked up the color copy of his son and Taylor kissing outside his son's house. Turning his chair around so that he was facing the window, he looked down at the picture and sighed. He had told Taylor not to get involved with Troy…and now that she had, her and his son were about to be hurt.

Troy entered the office smiling; he closed the door and looked over at Taylor as she sat at her desk typing. Setting his briefcase down, he walked over to the back of her chair. Bending down he kissed her cheek and then sighed. "What are you working on?" she turned her head so she was looking up at him for a moment before saying.

"The outline for today's meeting with your father, you know the progress meeting that we had scheduled for today." She said turning in her chair to look at him. Groaning Troy placed his hands on the chair and looked at her for a moment before bowing his head.

"Damn, I forgot."

"Geez, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't get any work done." She replied with a shake of her head before leaning forward and kissing his forehead quickly. "Well, I guess you're lucky it isn't for another three hours…gives us plenty of time to go over everything."

"I guess you're right…let me go ahead and get situated and then we can start alright."

"Alright." She replied as he winked at her and grabbed his briefcase heading into his office. Taylor just smiled at him retreating form before turning her attention back to the outline at hand. If she remembered correctly, Jamal and the film crew were currently filming the last few shots before everything went into post production. Nearly fifteen minutes later, Troy came back out of the office and sat down on the edge of her desk.

"Okay so what's going on with this meeting?"

"Well, basically we have to give your father a progress report on the project so he can give us the money to box the theater for the premiere."

"You gonna come with me to the premiere."

"Maybe." Troy rolled his eyes at her and shook his head before replying.

"You know you really have to stop playing hard to get cause frankly it doesn't work if I already go you."

"You are so cocky." She murmured as she picked up a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Troy took it out of her hands and looked it over before looking back at her. "That's the outline for today's meeting. The first thing you're going to do is tell your father and the board members what has been accomplished so far on this project then the second thing you're going to do is make a quick budget outline and then state how much we will need for the booking of the theater for the premiere."

"Damn, firefly you worked it all out."

"As your personal assistant I have to, cause lord knows what'd you do if I wasn't here."

"I probably wouldn't even be at work today." He confessed smiling at the look of horror that passed over her features as she looked at him for a moment. "Just kidding…just kidding."

"You better be, now come on here and help me sort out this budget." Troy groaned but got up and grabbed a chair from his office and came back and sat beside Taylor at her desk and together they started going over the budget. They worked silently for a good thirty minutes getting most of the work done, before Troy reached out and grabbed Taylor's hand. There was just something about her being there with him that made him want to hold her hand. He couldn't explain it. He just felt that he had to do it.

"We almost finished baby."

"Geez, Troy we are at work and we have to get work done." He smiled and nodded his head, and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm sorry I just don't feel like crunching numbers this morning…besides we both know that we're going to need a cool hundred grand."

"I know but we have to show it in numbers to the board."

"I know…I know, shoot let's get this done right now cause frankly I'm already tired of this." Troy said as Taylor rolled her eyes at him and just sighed.

"You are so silly."

"Whatever." He answered playfully as he and Taylor continued working on the budget outline, getting it ready for the progress meeting. They worked silently for the rest of the morning till it was thirty minutes till their meeting. Troy leaned back in his chair as Taylor printed out twenty copies of the budget outline. Finally she was done and simply placed in her folder so when he mentioned it she could hand it out.

"Don't worry you are going to do fine." She said as he leaned forward with a sigh.

"I hope so…so you wanna head on down to the conference room so we can set up, she nodded her head and he stood picking up his chair and carrying it out of the room and back into his office while Taylor gathered all her things together and placed them in her folder ready. Troy came out of his office with his suit jacket on, while trying to straighten his tie that he had loosen when they had been working on the budget outline.

The conference started to fill up nearly ten minutes before the presentation, Troy sat beside Taylor talking silently as he waited for every executive to show. Troy frowned when he noticed Oliver entered the conference behind his father who looked slightly angry as well. His glaze followed Taylor's father around the room until he sat down beside his father at the head of the table. Taylor smacked his thigh discreetly underneath the table. "What?" he whispered as he turned to look at her. She frowned at him and then motioned towards her father.

"You shouldn't look at him like that…not that he deserves it but you shouldn't look at him like that now." She said crossing her arms over her chest as Jack cleared his throat at the head of the table; Troy nodded his head and looked at her.

"Alright firefly I'll try to control my eyes."

"Just don't stare at him when you present or people are going to think that you're angry." She said quickly as Jack started to speak.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen…it is time for our new year budget reports…I believe that in order for this meeting to flow smoothly we should go basically around the table." Jack replied calmly as he looked at everyone by the table. "Is that alright?" Everyone nodded and Jack smiled and then motioned to the man sitting next to him. He was the PR director; Troy rolled his eyes as the man stood.

"Geez, I hate this guy, firefly he just drones on and on." She nudged him in his side, and he chuckled as she tried her best to pay attention. Troy however was disinterested in what the PR director had to say, as he continued to talk and talk about the current image of the company and all the money that he had his department had spent over the pass year just to keep the image of the company positive. Rolling his eyes he leaned back and sighed, as the man continued to talk. This continued for the better part of the meeting till it was his turn. Standing up, he helped Taylor out of her chair and noticed the interested looks he received from his father and Oliver on the other end of the table. He patiently waited till she returned from handing out all the sheets and then started speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the current project that Bolton Entertainment is involved is almost finished and as I've told you all before we believe that this film will be a blockbuster. However as you can see the current budget will not handle renting a theater for the premiere." He said as he walked around the table talking. "All we are asking for is hundred thousand dollars to finish this project. With a hundred thousand dollars, we believe that we can provide this film with additional promotion. The stars will talk about this film, we can get early reviews and this will propel our project into the national spotlight."

"Do you believe that it deserves to be put in the national spotlight?" Jack Bolton asked as he looked up at his son, Troy looked at his father for a moment before speaking.

"If I didn't I would have never said anything." Troy stated firmly, Jack nodded his head and spoke.

"Fine, I believe in your vision you will get the extra money that you are asking for." Troy nodded and sat down, a few minutes later the meeting was over. While Troy and Taylor were up getting their things together Jack spoke. "Troy…Taylor I am going to have to ask that you both stay for a moment there is something I would like to discuss with the both of you." Jack said stopping both Troy and Taylor. Slowly they sat down as everyone else except for Jack and Oliver left the room. Watching the entire scene, Troy couldn't help the uneasy feeling that came over him as he looked at his father and the unusual calm Oliver. Once everyone was out of the room, Jack and Oliver moved down the table to sit across from Troy and Taylor. The foursome watched one another silently for a moment before speaking. "Taylor…Troy, I have come across some news earlier today that I can simply not overlook." Troy looked over at Oliver who was silently watching everything with a calm smug face.

"Oh really and what type of news is this?" Jack didn't answer; he just picked up a manila folder from his pile of paper work and tossed it across the table at his son. Troy and Taylor leaned closer together to see the contents of the folder. They both gasped as they pulled out picture and picture of themselves kissing at Troy's house on Christmas. Troy slammed the pictures on the table and shot Oliver a glare.

"How in the hell did you get these pictures?" he shouted not caring how loud he was, Oliver crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at the younger man.

"I had you both followed by my PI I had to get the proof, to show Jack how you two were treating your jobs." Taylor just lowered her head in her hands. Jack and turned to look at her and spoke.

"Taylor?" Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yes sir."

"What did I tell you when I hired you all those months ago…what did I tell you." He asked softly, even though his voice sounded soft, there was no denying the force behind his words. She looked at Troy who was looking at her and then spoke.

"You told me not to get involved with Troy." She replied softly

"That's right I told you not to get involved with my son, I hired you as his assistant…not as his…not as his…" he trailed off and sighed. "This relationship has to end…I want my son to focus on his work here at Bolton Enterprises…do you understand me."

"Hold up just one damn minute." Troy shouted not caring at the moment how he spoke to his father. "You must be smoking something heavy if you think Taylor and I are going to end just because you want it to happen. We love one another."

"Oh that's rich…you wouldn't know love if it bit you in your over privileged ass." Oliver snapped at Troy, immediately turning to glare at the man who had the nerve to call himself Taylor's father Troy pointed at him.

"And how can you call yourself her father…how can you go around talking about you love her and you just went out your way to hurt her." He exclaimed, his chest rising and falling in fury.

"Like you wouldn't have hurt her later on."

"I wouldn't have…because when I actually love someone I show them through my actions that I love them." Troy said as he looked nervously at Taylor whose shoulders were shaking with tears.

"Troy…it doesn't matter. Taylor knows what I told her." Jack said as he looked over at Taylor who meekly lifted her head to look at him. "Now, Taylor I'm not going to fire you cause frankly you do a hell of a job here…you really do but there are going to be changes here at the office and in private." He said his voice more stern then he actually wanted it. Taylor nodded her head while Troy just shook his head.

"This is stupid, Dad. You're going to let that snake over there ruin this."

"Your relationship with Taylor should have never happened." Oliver exclaimed, Troy looked him his blue eyes turning slightly dark bluish green as he looked at him.

"You better shut the fuck up, you piece of shit." He spat out, "I should kill you." He shouted as he stood, however he stopped when Taylor grabbed his hand. He stood still as she stood up and took a deep shuddering breath. "Taylor?"

"Troy, don't do anything," she whispered as she looked at him for a moment, once she was sure that he wasn't going to go across the room to her father she spoke. "I think…I think…your father's right." She whispered.

"What you can't be serious? Taylor we don't have to listen to them." He whispered as he looked at her, ignoring the look that Oliver shot in his direction. His eyes immediately blurred with tears as she continued to speak.

"Troy, I am…you're father hired me to be your personal assistant and he told me not to get involved with you." She whispered as she removed her hand from his and took a step back. Turning to face Jack, she began to openly cry as she spoke. "I will stop seeing him, Mr. Bolton…now…now if you will excuse me." She cried as she turned on her heel and left the room. Troy turned and looked after her quickly moving after her.

"No, Taylor…no Taylor baby please." He called after her but his father's voice stopped him.

"Troy, we still have some things to discuss." Pausing at the doors, he turned around and looked at his father and Oliver walking over to the table he picked up the pictures and looked at it. Smiling bitter sweetly at the picture of utter bliss and happiness…and he silently wondered how such a picture of happiness could have caused them so much pain. Glancing up at his father and Oliver he spoke calmly but his voice had an air of coldness to it. In a fit of angry he threw the picture and the papers he still held in his hands across the table at his father and Oliver. His voice shaking with rage he spoke.

"We have nothing left to discuss, Jack." He said spitting out his father's name as he glared at him for a moment. "There is nothing left to discuss…what you just did…there are no words."

"You have to understand that I am looking out for you and Taylor's best interests."

"That is bullshit…I don't know what type of shit that man has been feeding you but let me tell you right now…I will never forgive you for this…I will never forgive you for this for as long as I live." Troy shouted as he looked at his father. "Once I finish this project I guarantee you I am quitting."

"You will understand why I did it when you calm down."

"Calm down…you act like I was just with her to be with her….damn it I am in love with her." He shouted, as he turned on his heel and rushed out of the office. He was immediately approached by Lois gave him a sympathy expression while she stopped him. "Lois please I have to catch Taylor." He replied quickly as he looked over her shoulder.

"She's gone…she just took off for the elevator when came out of there." Not bothering to hear the rest, Troy took off for the stairs, barely shouting an apology as he bumped into a worker who dropped a pile of papers. Quickly he ran down the stairs as fast as he could…it was the fastest he had ever went down 23 flights of stairs in his life. Once he made it to the parking garage he raced into the executive parking area and saw Charles pulling out of his parking space. He could barely see Taylor; quickly he raced across the parking garage and before they could pull into the street he jumped in front of there car; he could see Taylor in the backseat. Coming over to the car, he looked pleadingly at Charles who nodded and rolled down the back window. Troy walked over the opening and peered in at Taylor.

_Yesterday...  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it seems as though they're here to stay  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

Baby?"

"Troy, please I just want to go home." She whispered as she looked down at the floor, she sniffled and wiped her eyes. He looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Please we have to talk…we have to talk, I am not going to just let you walk out of my life." He said sharply. She shook her head and continued to look down.

"What your father said was true…he hired me and told me not to get involved with you."

"Damn it, will you stop saying that…will you stop saying that."

"Saying what?" she asked in confusion.

"Involved…we are in love." He snapped as he looked at her, "Your father is wrong…and so is mine. Please don't let them ruin the first real thing either of us has had in our lives." He pleaded as he looked at her.

"Troy, maybe we should end our relationship." She stated weakly.

"No…no I refuse to stop loving you…and I refuse to believe that you will stop loving me. I refuse let you go." He replied quickly not even bothering to hide the tears that started to fall down his face as he looked at her. She looked at him for a moment, her heart breaking at the sight of his tears.

_Suddenly, I'm not half the man I use to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh yesterday came suddenly_

Why she had to go, I don't know  
She wouldn't say, she wouldn't say  
I said something wrong now I long for yesterday

"Troy, your father hired me to help me out…I was hired to be your personal assistant not your girlfriend…I was only suppose to be your personal assistant this was only suppose to be a job a job to help me out with mother…it was only suppose to be a job." She cried as she looked at him from the backseat of the car. He shook his head as more tears flowed from his eyes.

"You are more to me than my personal assistant…and you know I mean more to you than just your boss…your…your job." He whispered trying his best to rein in his tears. "Taylor, baby…you're my love…that's what the inscription on your bracelet means… her and love are the same means that before you I didn't know what love was…and after you there I will never know love again. You are the only love I will know." He whispered. She immediately began crying at his words shaking her head she covered her mouth with her hand trying to cover the sound of her sobs. "So don't toss away our love."

"Troy, you don't mean all that."

"What do I have to do to prove myself to you, Taylor? You and I both know that before we meet one another we were totally different people. You were a woman scared to love because you were afraid of being hurt and I was just a man that had never allowed himself to fall in love. I know that you don't want to be that woman again…and I don't want to be that man again. I don't want to be that man again, cause before I met you I was alone." He whispered softly.

"Troy, please you don't make this hard."

"I should make it hard…if you're planning on throwing away our love then I should make it hard as hell. Don't walk away from me, Taylor. Please don't walk away from me." He begged as he started to cry harder. Charles silently watched the scene in the rearview mirror. Troy started crying even harder as he knelt down and bent into the window. Taylor looked at him and then reached out silently tracing his features with her fingertips leaning forward she kissed his lips. Troy closed his eyes as she kissed him, but the kiss was over much too quick for his taste. Taylor pulled away from him with tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Yesterday...  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday_

I believe in yesterday  
Why she had to go I don't know  
She would not say  
I said something wrong  
Now I long for yesterday

"I'm…," she paused as she started to sob. "I am so sorry." She cried as she looked at him. "Troy, I am so sorry." She whispered as she continued to cry.

"No…no no no no no." Troy said crying to, as he realized what Taylor was going to choose, "No no, baby please don't do this…no Taylor don't do this." He cried unable to control himself as he shook his head at her.

"I have to Troy…I have too." She cried.

"Taylor, no please don't leave me…don't walk away from me." He cried as he looked at her. Charles slowly started to move the car forward as he realized that Taylor wanted him to leave. Troy followed along beside the car, moving along aside of it in a slow trot. "Taylor please…I love you so much baby…please don't leave me…don't leave me." He cried out as the car pulled out of the garage and into on coming traffic. Finally he had to allow her to drive away, sniffling he rubbed a hand over his face his chest rising and falling with emotion as he watched her car pull away.

_Yesterday...  
Love was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh I believe in yesterday  
I believe in yester...day  
Was so far away  
Oh yesterday was far away  
And I know I can't turn back  
'Cause yesterday's gone_

**A/N: Oh my goodness…writing this was so hard…um the song credit goes to Boyz II Men- Yesterday…but it was original written and performed by the Beatles. Oh and please remember to Review and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	18. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well I'm glad to see all the reviewers from last week, all I want to say is that the Drama is from far over so be prepare for more in the upcoming chapters. Now I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **k, Traylor;Advanceshippin;Pear, AshleyZac4life**, **toddntan**, **melako17, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **baby2ludaris**, **AzMiGu**, **kuropie**, **look at the stars**, **corbinsbabygrl1**, **blueprincess972**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **kimba, Mrs.Zac Efron4, Kimberly, That's so Raven girl, winx, Winx Club, Pokemon advanceshipper, Tay&Troy, Bratz, Beyonceidol, Ny, the game plan, EndlessDreamer1024**, **melako17**, **Angel, RubyRedMorena**, **Yellow-queen18**, and **xoSuperstarletxo**. I hope everyone enjoys this new update, and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

Taylor entered her apartment on the verge of breaking down; Janelle looked up as her daughter entered. Slowly Janelle pushed herself up and off the sofa and walked carefully over to her daughter as fast as she could. Placing her hands on Taylor's shoulders she looked her daughter over and the spoke. "Taylor, you're home early…what's wrong?" Taylor eyes just watered at her mother's words and before Janelle could even comprehend what was happening Taylor had started crying. Wrapping her arms around her daughter she held Taylor as she cried, bitterly sobs out mumbled words, that Janelle couldn't understand. "Come on sweetie, you need to lay down." Janelle whispered as she led her daughter into the bedroom. Taylor reluctantly let go of her mother and climbed into the bed. Janelle sat on the edge of the bed and wiped her daughter's forehead while looking down at her with worry. "Sweetie, what happened?"

"Troy and I…we had to end our relationship." Janelle gasped in shock; it had nearly been a week ago that she and Taylor were over at his house celebrating Christmas. She couldn't believe her daughter's words. She just couldn't believe, that her daughter and Troy's relationship was over.

"That doesn't make any sense…you two were so much in love, baby what happened."

"Oliver happened." Taylor mumbled out bitterly, Janelle felt her heart clench in her chest as her daughter mentioned her father's name. Shaking her head, she brushed some of the stray curls out of her daughter's face.

"He didn't…oh my god Taylor I am so sorry." She whispered as she felt a fire of anger building within her. She couldn't believe that Oliver had done this. She just couldn't believe that he would go out of his way to hurt their daughter like he did.

"Mama, he did it…he took pictures of me and Troy kissing, and then he showed them to Mr. Bolton who told me to end the relationship, and I did, I ended the relationship and I felt like I ripped my own heart out of my chest." She whispered as she placed her head in her mother's lap. Janelle sighed and rubbed her daughter's back.

"So you broke up with Troy because, Mr. Bolton told you too."

"I…I didn't want to cause Troy any problems with his father or his family…it just seemed easier to do what Mr. Bolton wanted."

"It must have not been easier since you're in here crying your eyes out." Janelle whispered as she looked at her daughter for a moment and then sighed. "But I understand where you're coming from." She replied softly, "And that only proves just how much you love him." She said, Taylor only sniffled and nodded her head as she became to cry again. Janelle stayed with her daughter until she was asleep. As Janelle reentered the living room, she heard someone knocking on her door. Going to it she hoped it was Troy, opening the door her smile went to an immediate frown.

"Janelle."

"Oliver." She spat as she looked at the man who at one time held her heart in his hands, crossing her arms over her chest she sent him the best glare she had. He rolled his eyes at her and then looked over her shoulder as Janelle moved to close the door.

"Where's Taylor?"

"Oh you mean my daughter."

"She's my daughter as well, Janelle now where is she…I have to explain to her that what I did was for the best…I have to explain to her that what I did I did for her." He replied as he looked at Janelle as if she couldn't understand. Janelle looked at him for a moment and then slapped him as hard as she could. Oliver's head snapped the side from the impact, slowly he turned around and faced Janelle who was still openly glaring at him.

"Taylor isn't your daughter, you didn't raise her, you did absolutely nothing for her…and now you come into her life trying to play daddy and I use that term loosely and destroy one of the first relationships she's ever had, and you did it because YOU thought you were helping her." Oliver looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"You don't understand."

"I do…Oliver you aren't going to make Taylor love you by destroying her relationship with Troy Bolton, all you're going to do is make her push you away even more. What you did was selfish and stupid."

"You think you know what's going…I'm trying to do the best I can for our daughter, unlike you how could you let Taylor grow up here in this dump." Janelle gasped at his words and narrowed her eyes at him, before stepping outside and closing the door.

"This coming from the man that left me pregnant and alone so he could go and marry another woman…this coming from the man who never in his life tried to take care of Taylor…this coming from the man that was living the rich and famous life in Orange County, while knowing that his daughter was living in poverty. How dare you. How dare you try to talk about what I did for my daughter. Taylor never went hungry…I might have been she never did, I was there for her…I loved her and because of me she's the woman she is now. Thank God the only thing she ever got from you was DNA."

"Okay, I was wrong for what I did back then, but I'm trying to make up for it now."

"How by causing our daughter pain…can you please tell me how that's making up for it…look Oliver I want you to leave, before I call the police." She said angrily. "I'm not going to let you in my home so you upset Taylor even more."

"I need to talk to her."

"You've done enough to her…just leave." Janelle said with a glare as Oliver looked at her for a moment before sucking his teeth and clenching his jaw in anger. Turning on his heel he began to walk away but paused and turned around to look at Janelle who was still watching him with a frown marring her features.

"I protected my daughter and I'm not ashamed about that." He said, Janelle snorted and looked at the man she had loved at one time in her life.

"You should have protected her from yourself." She said going back into her apartment and slamming the door closed. Oliver, looked at the closed door for a moment and bowed his head as he walked to the elevator, as he rode it down all he could think about was that he was alone and he had no one to blame but himself.

For the second time in his life Troy didn't know what do, all he could do however was cry and remember all of the good times he had with Taylor, and for the first time in his life he realized why he had avoided falling in love. It was because he didn't want to feel like he was feeling at the current moment. Lifting his glass, he took another sip and winced as the brown liquid burned down his throat. Sighing he looked down at his hands and then lowered his head on to the counter top. As he laid his head there he slowly remembered all the memories he would keep in his heart since he couldn't have Taylor.

"_Son, allow me the immense pleasure of introducing you to your new assistant." _

_"You mean man or in this case woman servant." Troy countered never taking his eyes off Taylor. Stepping away from the door, Taylor placed her hands on her hips and looked Troy up and down before smiling at Jack. _

_"Hello and good morning Mr. Bolton." _

_"Taylor, you look rather lovely today." Troy snorted again and then covered his mouth as he looked Taylor over. _

_"Yeah, where'd you get your outfit?" _

_"Probably the same place you got yours." She snapped back not liking Mr. Bolton's son at this point. Troy's jaw literally dropped at her words as his father stood laughing and patting him on his back. _

_"You two are going to work out just fine." He stated smiling, Troy rolled his eyes at his father's words and hopped off the edge of his father's desk and walked over towards Taylor who was looking up at him. He smiled as he looked down at her his blue eyes piercing her brown ones. She stood her ground however and looked back up at him. _

He knew he hadn't made a good impression that day, but he would always admire her for standing her ground with him. Her doing that was one of the reasons that he had become interested in her. No woman aside from his mother and step-mother had stood their ground when it came to him and overbearing and abrasive personality. Taylor had been the only female around his age that could take his personality and handle it to the degree that she did. She was the only woman that could handle him and for that he would always love her.

"_Thank you for coming to see me and trying to make sure I was okay." _

_"You don't have to thank me for that." He murmured as he returned the hug. "No, you don't have to thank me for that." Gently stepping away from her he looked down at her again and bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. Taylor closed her eyes and got lost in the sensation; she instantly reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued kissing like that for some time before Troy pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They both took deep breaths trying to calm themselves down before Troy raised his head a little and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Now I really should go…I'll see you tomorrow right?" _

_"Yeah, I'll be there." He sent her a bright smile and nodded his head before opening the door, and leaving._

That kiss had sealed his fate, and from then on he knew it was only Taylor McKessie that could satisfy him, never in his life had there been a kiss that had made him feel like he did when he kissed Taylor that afternoon. After he left he had spent the night replaying the kiss over and over again in his mind. While trying to find a word that could describe how he felt when he kissed her. However as the night progressed he realized that there were no words, none what so ever to describe how he felt when he kissed Taylor for the first time. Troy jerked his head up with a frown on his face as a Jodeci song started playing in the bar. Looking down at his glass, he rolled his eyes as he mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me."

_**Without you baby **_

_**I feel worthless**_

_**I'm livin on the edge**_

_**It's been an hour **_

_**Since you've been gone**_

_**And that's too long**_

_**So come back home**_

"_It's quite simple firefly…I'm saying that I want you…you are the only woman I know strong enough to deal with me, you're smart, you're beautiful or as I like to say fine as hell, and your witty you can dish it out and take it." He stated huskily his blue eyes darkening with passion as he looked at her. "And I love being around you, firefly I love being in your presence." Taylor blushed and turned away from him, shyly tucking her hair behind her ear as he continued to watch her. Troy reached out and cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head gently so she was looking up at him. "And no matter what you do firefly I know you feel the same."_

Troy sighed as the memory came to his mind, it was the first time he had ever laid his feelings out there. It was the on that business trip that he made the break through with Taylor. It was on that trip that finally won his girl, and got her affection. Something that he had been trying to get ever since he realized that he had liked her, looking up he shook his head as the song continued playing all he could think about was

"_I want you to come to Christmas…here." He said hurriedly, Taylor tilted her head to the side in surprise before lowering her glaze. _

_"I wouldn't want to impose." _

_"You wouldn't….you would never impose at least not where I'm concern. I…Taylor I love you and I want to be around you at all times. There is never a day that goes by since we've gotten together that I didn't want to be in your presence." _

_"We haven't been around each other long enough to-." She was cut off by a pointed look from Troy. _

_"Don't discount my feelings like that." He replied sharply. "I've never felt like this before and I know what I'm feeling." He replied softly. "There hasn't been a day since I first kissed you that you haven't been on my mind." _

_"Oh Troy." _

_"I know it all seems soon but Taylor I'm a man who knows what he wants and I want you…I love you." _

_"Troy…I don't know what to say…oh my goodness I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispered, Troy gave her a brilliant smile and kissed her softly. _

_"I'll take that, firefly." He whispered as he kissed her forehead._

_**You know you're everything I do**_

_**Ooh Yeah**_

_**Do what you want me to **_

_**I would do anything**_

_**Get on my knees for you**_

_**Ooooh, Baby**_

_**What else is there to do **_

_**I don't know, I don't know **_

_**But I'll cry **_

_**Lady I, will cry for you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Lady I, will cry for you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

"_Thank you Troy for spending the evening with us." Troy smiled and pulled Taylor down on the sofa beside him. _

_"There isn't another place I'd rather be than right here with you." She blushed at his words as Troy bent down and kissed her. "Yeah," he started as he pulled away from her. "There isn't another place I'd rather be right now." _

_"You always know what to say." _

_"That's because I'm intelligent." He said cockily as she rolled her eyes at him and stood pulling on his hands till he was standing up as well. "You know it's true." _

_"Whatever I don't have to admit a thing." Troy just smiled at her as they continued to hold hands. "What is it?" _

_"I want you and your mother to come over to my house the week before Christmas and stay with me the entire week." _

_"Oh really and where will I sleep." _

_"With me of course…and your mother I…well I set up the guest room for her. Look I really want to make this Christmas special for you baby." _

_"Well okay I guess." She said with a playfully smirk on her face. _

_"Thanks Firefly I promise you, you will not regret coming to spend the week of Christmas with me." He replied gleefully as he bent and kissed her forehead. "I better good so you can get your rest okay…I'll talk to you later."_

It was funny sometimes when he thought about it, being in love and having Taylor and having her love him back had made him into a better person. He knew it and anyone who knew him before he met her could see the change. Chad had pointed it out enough times for him to know that when Taylor sashayed into his life that he changed into a better person. Shaking his head he made the choice that he wasn't going to let her go. To him it didn't matter what had happened earlier that day cause he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life. He liked who he was before she left and he wasn't going to let her leave, cause he didn't want to become the man he was before he met her.

_**Help me out **_

_**Help me out, yeah**_

_**You spoil me girl **_

_**Like a child**_

_**When you're not here I can't even smile**_

_**I can't think without you**_

_**My mind is always with you**_

_**It's amazing what you do**_

_**To keep me falling in love with you**_

_**Girl you all that I know **_

_**Where else can I go**_

Chad pulled up outside of the bar, and looked over at his passenger, for a moment and frowned. "I don't think you should go inside, Mr. Bolton…if I know Troy which I do, he'll try to knock you out if he sees you."

"He's my son, Chad I have to make sure he's alright." Jack replied stubbornly as he unbuckled his belt. Chad rolled his eyes for a moment before shaking his head, and turning off the car.

"He would have been alright if you had left him and Taylor alone." Chad said as he got out of the car, and headed inside. Jack watched as he entered the bar, and slowly got out of the car wondering if Chad was right, however his need to see his son overruled his feelings and he followed Chad into the bar hoping that his son wouldn't attack him.

Chad entered the bar, and saw Troy sitting by himself on the far corner of the bar nursing a beer. Sighing he walked over to Troy and sat down beside his friend. Patting him on the shoulder, Troy looked over at him and gives him a weak smile. "What are you doing here, Chad?"

"I was worried about you…I know what happened today man, and I'm sorry, for real man I'm sorry that that happened to you and Tay you didn't deserve it and it was wrong for her father and your father to do what they did."

"Who you telling?" Troy asked as he looked over at him, "Shoot, I could have told you that, Chad."

"I know man…look let's go you shouldn't be here right now…drinking and stuff, you might do something you're regret."

"Like what?"

"I don't know…look let's go before you get yourself into trouble." Chad said as he spied Jack entering the bar out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to defuse the situation before it even started, and one thing he didn't want was Troy assaulting his father and getting in legal trouble cause he knew that the owner of the bar would call the cops.

"What else could possibly happen to make this day any worst…Taylor broke up with me even though she knew she still loved me and I still loved her. Now let me enjoy the rest of my beer and this song." Troy said dismissively as he took a sip of his drink, while listening to the end of the song. That seemed to mirror his mood exactly.

_**You know you're everything I do**_

_**Ooh wee**_

_**Do what you want me to**_

_**Anything you need from me baby**_

_**Get on my knees for you **_

_**Ohhh, oooh, ooh**_

_**What else is there to do**_

_**I don't know, I don't know**_

_**But I'll cry**_

_**Lady I, will cry for you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Lady I, will cry for you tonight**_

_**Tonight**_

_**Help me out baby**_

_**Help me out baby, yes**_

_**I don't know what else to say**_

_**I don't know what else to say **_

_**K-ci help me sing it**_

_**Jojo I'm right here yes I am**_

_**I will cry for you lady **_

_**Sometimes my pillow gets so wet with tears**_

_**I don't have no one to call my own**_

_**I want you back baby**_

_**Ooh yeah**_

_**Baby I'm beggin, baby I'm beggin, beggin baby (x8)**_

"That's a good song isn't it…I don't even have to express how I'm feeling right now, Chad just take it from the song." Troy said as he pushed his glass away from himself and moved to stand. Moving quickly Chad, hooked an arm around his best friend, because he was a little tipsy as he stood.

"Yeah, man it's a good song, let me get you home so you can sleep this off alright." He said as he turned Troy towards the door, however, he felt Troy stiffen in his arms, looking across the room he inwardly groaned as he saw Jack walking towards them. "Troy, don't do anything you're regret in the morning."

"I'm not going to do anything…he's nothing to me now." Troy replied coldly, as Jack came over to them. Glancing nervously at his son and Chad, Jack reached out to help Chad with Troy however snatched away from his father and openly glared at him. "I don't need your help." Troy snapped out as he looked at his father who looked at him nervously for a moment before speaking.

"Son, I'm-."

"Chad, can you please take me to my car."

"You aren't driving home drunk." Jack exclaimed as he looked at his son, who looked over at him with a shake of his head.

"I'm not, Chad is going to drive me home…I'm not going to be in the same car as you." He exclaimed as he looked at his father, Chad sent Jack a look over his head and nodded his head.

"I'll drive him home you just follow." Chad said firmly, leaving no room for argument Jack reluctantly nodded his head and walked away from his son and headed outside while trying his best to rein in his emotions. Frankly he didn't know how he felt about this; Oliver certainly had gotten him into a fix. Now his own son hated him, if there was one thing he didn't want it was his son, hating him. Chad and Troy made their way outside; Chad helped Troy into his car and then moved around to the driver side and climbed in.

"Everything is going to be alright, Troy…you're see you and Taylor are going to fix this man I just know it." Chad replied slowly as he started the car and pulled off.

"Yeah, man we're going work this out." Troy said with a slight hint of sarcasm as he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Chad looked over at him and sighed his head as he started driving Troy home. He sincerely hoped that Troy and Taylor worked this out cause he knew that Troy was hurting.

2 weeks later…

It had been two weeks since her and Troy broke up, and Taylor was simply going through the motions. She went to and from work and just stayed in the house reading and working. Even though her mother urged her to go out, she never did it. Her heart wasn't in it any longer. Charles looked into the rearview mirror and looked at Taylor as she sat silently looking out of the window. "How are you holding, Taylor."

"I would be doing better if I didn't feel like I made the worst mistake in history by breaking up with Troy…I mean I did it for a good reason right." Charles came to a stop light and looked up at Taylor for a moment before answering.

"Well, from what you told me…you did it for the right reasons, the question is how does Troy feel about it."

"I haven't talked to him since that day." She whispered softly as he looked at her, Charles felt his heart go out to her. He was so excited to see that her and Troy were together because he knew that Troy needed someone like her in his life. They were absolutely brilliant together, and he had watched as they both changed. Taylor went from a shy closed off woman into a confident woman that was more open, and Troy had changed into a loving young man that finally allowed himself to experience love to its fullest.

"He hasn't been at work?" Charles asked

"No, he hasn't shown up since I broke up with him, I'm worried about him Charles." He nodded his head in understanding and looked at her for a brief moment before replying.

"Well, maybe he'll show up today and you two can fix your relationship." Taylor shook her head at his words and looked at Charles for a moment before replying.

"When I got this job, I told Mr. Bolton that I wouldn't hook up with his son…and I did, Charles there can't be a relationship."

"Well I'm not so sure that Troy would understand that." Charles said as the light turned green, pressing the gas he drove the rest of the way to BE's office building; Taylor sat silently in the back in deep thought. Charles looked back towards her every once in while to make sure she was alright. As they pulled into the underground parking garage, he parked and got out, and opened Taylor's door, as she came out he looked down at her and pulled her into a brief hug. Taylor sighed and welcomed it. "Everything is going to work out, Taylor…I promise you alright now you have a good day at work." He replied as he looked at her, Taylor wiped her eyes of the few tears that had escaped and looked at him for a moment before nodding her head. Charles watched as she left and headed into the building.

Taylor entered the office and slowly made her way to the office she shared with Troy, silently wondering how she was going to make it through this day. This morning had been worst than the others. She woke up, and had the feeling that there was a heavy weight on her chest, and then there were the tears. The tears that had been steadily flowing since she let Troy go, oh how she hated her decision, but she knew it had to be made…she knew that she had to make the choice because he certainly wasn't going too. "Taylor?" Lifting her head up she looked up and immediately frowned as she looked at her father who was looking at her nervously. Ignoring him she continued to walk towards her office, very aware that her so-called father was following her. Once she entered the office she heard the door slam, and turned around glaring at her father.

"Stalking is illegal in all fifty states."

"Not when you're my daughter." He snapped back setting his briefcase down and looking at her for a moment.

"Oh so now I'm your daughter…for the past few weeks I've been trying to figure out if I was your enemy cause only someone who was my enemy would do what you did to me." She said as she moved around her desk and sat down; Charles looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and taking a step forward.

"I did that for you." He said looking at her and then sighing. "I did it to protect you." Taylor jerked her head up and silently looked at him not trusting herself to say anything. "Did your mother tell you I came by…I was worried about when you ran out of here…but she wouldn't let me see you."

"See me…hell I don't want to see you now, Oliver. Look next time you want to protect me, go on the same vacation you were on for the first half of my life, I'm used to it and to be frank I liked you a whole lot better when you treated me as if I didn't exist."

"You don't mean that?"

"Look at yourself Oliver…you pushed away all of your children, Dean and Wes aren't talking to you and the only reason I am talking to you right now is because I don't want to cause another scene here at BE."

"Baby girl don't you-."

"DO NOT call me that, Oliver…I'm not your 'baby girl' and you're sadly mistaken if you think I am." She snapped. "Look I have work to do and I want you out of here."

"Taylor, please let's just talk alright…I love you and I want us to have a relationship together…you have to understand I did that for your own good. Troy…Troy is a player, and he could end up hurting you in the end."

"Like you hurt my mother." She watched as her father weakens at her statement, slowly the older man lowered his head and nodded.

"Exactly…he'd hurt you like I hurt your mother." Taylor lowered her head and chuckled for a moment before replying.

"Don't you dare compare Troy with yourself…Troy is ten times not hundred times more man than you could ever be. He wouldn't have hurt me. He'd hurt himself before he hurt me…and that's love. You claim that you told Jack about Troy and me because you love me and want to protect me…well I don't want your love…I hate you, Oliver." Taylor snapped not even trying to hide the hatred in her eyes.

"You don't mean that." Oliver said brokenly, as he looked at his only daughter and his first born. Taylor glared back at him and replied.

"Oh I mean it…now please just leave me alone." She replied, Oliver sighed and looked at her and then slowly left. Once the door closed Taylor leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as she tried to calm down.

"You know you should really clean this place up." Chad said as he entered the Troy's house, Troy just shrugged and looked at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't feel it cleaning up anything…and why are you here again." He asked turning around to look at his friend, Chad moved over towards the office and tossed an empty pizza box to the floor and sat down.

"Because you haven't been to work in a like two weeks…and since your father knows you don't want him here…he sent me."

"Oh I'm so lucky."

"I know that's what I said…hey what that on your chin, Troy rolled his eyes as he looked at Chad and pulled on the small goatee that had grown through out his two weeks of solitude.

"I'm growing it as a sad of my grief."

"Are you serious?" Chad asked raising an eyebrow to look at him for a moment, Troy just sighed and nodded.

"Look, I am serious…um, I'm going to go ahead and get dress." He said as he headed towards the stairs, he paused as he heard Chad call out his name. "What?" he asked turning around.

"Please make sure you take like two showers." He said laughing as Troy just rolled his eyes and headed upstairs.

Troy entered his room, and paused in the doorway for a moment and looked at his bed, almost immediately memories of him and Taylor flooded his mind, and instantly brought down his spirit. Leaning against the doorframe for a moment he took a deep calming breath, and slowly entered the room, walking over to his closet he looked inside and started going through his clothes, pulling out some black pants and white oxford shirt. Tossing them on the bed, he headed towards the bathroom to get ready while trying to suppress the memories of him and Taylor together.

"Remind me again why you're my friend." Troy said as he looked over at Chad who was currently driving downtown towards BE. Chad sent him a look, and just smiled at Troy who just rolled his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.

"I thought I told you to shave that goatee."

"And I thought I told you it was a sign of my grief." Chad looked over at his friend and shook his head for a moment before replying.

"So have you talked to her at all?" Chad asked suddenly getting serious, Troy immediately frowned at the question and shook his head.

"That would be a negative…I…well too real with you; I didn't call her because I couldn't take another rejection." Troy replied sincerely, "I couldn't handle it, Chad." He finished sadly as he looked down at his hands.

"So what are you going to do when you see her?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully as he looked at Chad for a moment before shaking his head. "I really don't know." Chad nodded his head for a moment as he pulled into the parking garage of BE.

"You need a ride home?" he asked before Troy could get out of the car, looking back at his friend.

"I don't know why I could just drive myself here." He said with a smirk, Chad looked at him for a moment and shook his head.

"Um, because I came to get you…I'm not going to make the trip just to wake you up…I'll see you at five." He said as he pulled away, Troy watched him drive off and just shook his head as he headed inside the office building hoping that God would give him the strength to make it through the day.

Troy quickly made his way inside and immediately headed towards his office, he wanted to avoid his father at all costs, he wasn't in the mood to hear his father's apologizes; all he wanted to do was get his work done and head home. As he turned down the hallway towards his office, he paused as he saw a dejected Oliver O'Neal coming out of his office. Squaring his shoulders back he immediately walked up to the older man and spoke. "What are you doing here?" he asked, Oliver barely looked at him, as Troy noticed just how down he seemed to be. Pushing those thoughts out of his head he continued to look at Oliver.

"Troy, I am not in the mood for-." Oliver said looking up at Troy and giving him a glare, Troy just gave Oliver a glare of his own as he cut him off.

"Shit man neither am I…get the hell out of here before I-." They both looked up as the door to the office opened and out came Taylor. She looked at both men for a moment before speaking.

"Troy, I'm glad you're here I have some papers you need to go over," when neither of the moved she fixed Oliver with a look before looking at Troy. "Troy, I need you to come on now." She said firmly, Troy sent Oliver one more menacing glare, before brushing past him and heading inside. Taylor closed the office door behind him. Troy turned to look at her and all he could think about was how much he had missed her and how beautiful she was at that moment. Taylor looked at her for a moment and sighed as she picked a pile of papers and held it out to him. "Troy?" Shaking his head he looked at her and then at the papers.

"Taylor, I think we need to talk." He replied softly as he looked at her for a moment, she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"We have work to do, Troy…and I believe we need to go ahead and get our work done." She replied quickly, he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"So this is what you're going to do?" she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're ignoring this…you're ignoring us." He exclaimed as he looked at her his chest rising and falling with emotion. Taylor bit her bottom lip and looked away from him and tapped her fingertips on the pile before whispering.

"Just take the papers and go over them."

"Fuck the papers," Troy reached out and grabbed hold of Taylor's arm and turned her. "Look at me, Taylor…we need to talk."

"No." she pushed him back and shook her head. "I…we can't alright, your father doesn't want us together and I'm not going to betray his trust again. He gave me this job as your personal assistant to help you here at work."

"And you are…but during your time here we fell in love and-."

"It doesn't matter anymore." She bitterly, "It doesn't matter, Troy…please just leave me alone." She whispered her voice thick with emotion; Troy could see the tears in her eyes, as she spoke. Slowly he moved towards her and then placed his hands on her shoulders as she finally started crying. Pulling her against his chest, he held her tightly as she cried.

"Shh! It's okay we can work this out, Taylor…we can work this out I promise you we can alright." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking at her. Once Taylor calmed down she removed herself from his arms and picked up the piles of papers and handed it to him, Troy reluctantly took them and looked them over before looking at her.

"This isn't over…we are still going to talk about us, Taylor." She just looked at him for a moment before returning her attention to her computer. He stared at her silently for a few moments before slowly walking away into his office.

That afternoon, Taylor looked up as Troy came out of his office looking as if he was on a mission. She silently watched as Troy came over to her desk and sat the pile papers she had given him earlier down, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, when you missed two weeks…the work piles up." She replied softly, Troy however was not amused.

"I want to talk to you, Taylor and I'm not going to take no for an answer." He replied calmly as he looked at her, his blue eyes seemed to darken with each word. Taylor looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Troy, look I really-."

"I want to talk to you Taylor…and frankly it isn't up for debate." He stated coldly as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor slowly nodded her head and then looked down at his head.

"Fine, Troy I will talk to you…when and where." She asked turning around to look at him. Troy rubbed a hand over his chin, playing with the small goatee that covered his chin. He looked at her for a moment before answering.

"How about you come to my house at seven and then we can talk." He suggested, Taylor looked at him for a moment before looking down at him and nodding her head. "Good I'll see you there okay." He replied with a small smile.

"This is just to talk, Troy nothing else." She replied as she looked at him for a moment, Troy nodded his head and turned on his heel and headed back into his office, knowing that he would need all the time in the world to prepare for that night's confrontation.


	19. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's another update I hope you all enjoy this update and right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **look at the stars**, **HelloLish**, **Yellow-queen18**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **kuropie**, **k, winx, xoSuperstarletxo**, **megan216**, **Angel, baby2ludaris**, **Traylor;Advanceshippin;Pear, Pokemon advanceshipper, Tay&Troy, and AyaneC. **Thank you guys for the reviewers and I hop everyone enjoys this update. So please read and Review so I'll know what you think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

Troy sat on his sofa in his living impatiently waiting for Taylor to show up he flipped through the television channels for a moment silently going over all the things he wanted to tell her. After a few minutes of this Troy looked up as a knocked sounded on his door, getting up quickly he rushed to his front door, and opened it and looked at Taylor with a small smile on his face. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Charles leaning against the car. Stepping aside he allowed Taylor inside, and then called out to him. "Charles, you can go…I'll take her home." Charles nodded and got inside the car and moments later he was driving off down the street. Closing his front door, he turned around to find Taylor standing behind him tapping her foot furiously.

"What?"

"Charles could have driven me home." She replied Troy looked at her silently for a few moments before answering her.

"Well, I don't see why I can drive you home." He said as he looked at her, "Come on let's go into the living room so we can talk." He said as his heart sped up slightly, Taylor nodded her head and headed towards the living room with Troy following behind her. Once they entered the living she moved to the sofa and Troy moved to sit on the lazy boy chair next to the sofa. They both sat silently for a few moments looking at one another waiting for the other to speak. Taking a deep breath, Troy started speaking. "Taylor, I asked you over here tonight because…," he paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling and then he looked back at her and answered. "I asked you over here because I wanted to talk to you about what happened." Taylor forced herself to avoid his glaze as she nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to let you go." He answered bluntly as he looked at her for a brief moment, "That is something I've never wanted to do…you are the only person in this world that matters to me…and I don't want to let you go."

"Well, Troy the decision I made isn't up for discussion." She replied softly as she continued to look at him. He watched her for a moment and then moved from his chair, and over to the sofa so that he was sitting beside Taylor, reaching out he grabbed her hands and held them tightly within his. Glancing down he looked at their hands and slowly spoke.

"When you told me that you were falling in love with me did you mean it." He asked squeezing her hands and looking at Taylor who just nodded her head however she still refused to look at him. Troy sighed for a moment and lifted one of his hands to her chin, lifting her head so that she was finally looking at him. "Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did, Troy. But that doesn't matter now…it doesn't matter because your father doesn't want me involved with you…I already broke his trust once…I'm not going to do it again."

"What does my father have to with this, Taylor…you just aren't making any sense…if we love one another then why can't we be together. I don't give a damn about what my father said or what your father said…it doesn't matter to me Taylor."

"So what are you suggesting…I'm not going against what your father…my boss said." Troy looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"He's not your boss…you're my personal assistant and that makes me your boss."

"Oh and let me guess I have to do whatever you say?"

"Well, that is what personal assistants do." He said giving her a weak smile, as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Look, like I told you…I'm not letting you go." He said softly, making Taylor look at him. "Taylor, we don't have to tell the world we're together…even though that's what I want to do more than anything." He replied softly, "I want to shout to heavens that you're mine…but I guess I can't at least not right now…call me stubborn but I'm not going to just act like what's between doesn't exist when it does."

"Troy please, you should not make this anymore difficult than it has to be."

"I have to make it difficult cause I'm not going to let you throw away our relationship." He said as he stared at Taylor for a brief moment before shaking his head and leaning forward capturing Taylor's lips for the first time since they had broken up. Taylor sighed as Troy kissed her softly, holding her close to his body. She gasped as he hoisted her up onto his lap. Breaking apart Troy moved his head to her neck and rested it there as he tried to calm his beating heart. Taylor sighed and rubbed his back as he tried to calm himself down. It had just been to long since he had held her in his arms. It had just been to long since he had kissed her. "I love you, Taylor."

"Troy?" she whispered softly, as he lifted his head off her neck, and looked at her for a moment. Taylor felt her stomach clench and her heart sped up as she watched him look at her with passionate eyes. She knew from experience what those eyes meant, as look at him.

"Shhh." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips, she gasped as he put as much passion as he could into the kiss. Suddenly Troy stood, and picked her up as well. Taylor however couldn't find her voice to protest, as Troy kissed her passionately and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom, however as soon as he laid her down on his bed her protest died on her lips.

Troy smiled down as he looked at Taylor lying in his arms, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He was glad she had come over, and he very happy with the events that followed. Looking down he sighed in disappointment as Taylor stirred in his arms. Yawning Taylor opened her eyes and realized where she was. "Troy?"

"Yeah, Firefly." He said softly not really wanting to lose the moment, she turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Let me go…and take me home." She said softly, he looked down at her for a moment before speaking.

"Alright, but do you want to talk about what happened."

"No…I rather just get home." She said as she slid off the bed and grabbed her clothing and put it on. Troy watched her silently for a moment before slowly getting out of bed and grabbing his pants. Looking over at her, he spoke up breaking the tension in the room. "I don't regret what happened." She sent him a glare as she snapped her bra on, and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"I'm sure you don't…Troy, look just take me home." He sighed as he snapped buttoned his pants up and looked at her for a brief moment.

"Ignoring this isn't going to make it go away."

"I'm not ignoring it, Troy." She whispered as she looked at him, as she put on her blouse. "Look let's just go alright." He nodded and pulled his shirt over his head, after they were finished dressing they silently made their way downstairs and out to Troy's car. Getting into the car, Troy cautiously looked over at Taylor watching her as she tried her best to avoid his glaze. Sighing he started the car, and spoke.

"Taylor, I'm sorry but-."

"Just take me home." She mumbled still not looking at him; Troy sighed and started the car. Nearly thirty minutes later, they pulled up outside of Taylor's building. "Oh my goodness, what's going on." She whispered as she saw the police cars, and ambulances. Troy nervously looked at her, before getting out of the car, Taylor immediately followed with her stomach clenching in nervousness. Making his way through the crowd, Troy grabbed one of the officers making the man look at him.

"Yes?"

"Um, what happened here?"

"Well, some woman had a stroke…the nurse on duty called and we're here." Taylor's heart dropped as he finished his statement, Troy didn't even look at her as he quickly pulled her to his side and held her tightly. Taylor then saw her mother being pulled out of the building on a stretcher, quicker than Troy would imagine Taylor took off bypassing the officer and rushing over to her mother. Troy quickly took off after her, ignoring the officer's calls. Once Taylor reached her mother she covered her mouth with her hands to keep the tears at bay, as she shook her head in disbelief. Looking up she met the EMTs glaze. Brushing her fingertips over her mother's forehead she spoke.

"She isn't…" she trailed off unable to fix her mouth to finish the statement. The man shook his head as he continued to push the stretcher towards the ambulance. "Please let me go wit her." Taylor pleaded with him as she ran beside the stretcher. Troy followed closely behind as the EMT helped put her mother into the ambulance.

"I'm sorry ma'am under normal circumstances we would allow family members to ride, but we don't have time to get you situated so just follow behind in a car." He said as he slammed the doors closed, before racing around to the driver side of the ambulance and pulling off. Taylor watched with tearful eyes as the ambulance drove off, Troy grabbed her and pulled her towards his car.

"Come on we'll follow them okay." She barely nodded at him as she quickly got into his car; Troy got in and sped off after the ambulance hoping that Ms. McKessie would be alright because if there was one thing he was certain of it was that Taylor probably wouldn't be able to handle anything happening to her mother at this time. As they were driving, Troy looked over to Taylor making sure that she was alright before returning his attention to the road. Once they reached the hospital Taylor rushed inside with Troy directly behind her. When the doctors wouldn't let her follow her mother, Taylor immediately broke down. Thinking quickly Troy wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her into the waiting room where he sat down and pulled her into his arms holding her tightly as she cried. Once he was sure that Taylor was calm enough he gently moved her over to the chair beside him and took out his cell phone and called Taylor's friend Sharpay while she continued to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Hello?" he sighed with relief as Sharpay answered the phone.

"Sharpay this is Troy…there's been an incident, I think you need to come down to the Southside hospital."

"Oh my gosh, Troy what's going on." He sighed and looked over at Taylor who was still silently leaning against him her eyes on the doors where her mother had been taken through earlier.

"Sharpay, just get here alright…Taylor is going to need you."

"Okay…okay I'll be there soon." Sharpay said right before the line went dead. Troy closed his phone and then looked at Taylor. Silently he prayed that Ms. McKessie would be alright, for Taylor's sake. Suddenly the doors opened and out came a doctor searching the waiting room. He stopped his search when his eyes fell on Taylor and Troy. Walking over, he was met halfway by anxious Taylor McKessie and Troy Bolton.

"How is my mother?" the man looked at them both for a moment before speaking.

"Your mother is in stable condition at this moment…she suffered a stroke tonight." He said softly, Taylor leaned back against Troy, as he looked at the doctor.

"Can we see her?" Taylor asked softly tears glistening in her eyes. The older man nodded his head as he looked at her and Troy.

"That will be fine…however I would have to ask you both not to over excite her. She will need all the rest she can get."

"That's fine we won't excite her…we want her to get better." Troy replied, "So where is she?"

"We are transporting to her room right now…give us a few minutes and I will come back and personally take you to the room myself." He said giving them both a reassuring smile, before turning on his heels and going back down the hallway. Troy led Taylor back over to their seats and sat down gently pulling her down in the seat beside him.

"Everything is going to be alright, firefly…you're mother is going to be fine." He whispered as he draped an arm around her shoulder. Taylor didn't say anything as she nervously wringed her hands together. Nearly fifteen minutes later, the Doctor returned and took Taylor and Troy to the room where Taylor's mother was. Once they reached the door, Taylor rushed inside and over to Janelle was looked quite weak and fragile on the bed. Troy gently closed the door and walked over to one of the two chairs in the room and sat down while Taylor looked her mother over.

"She looks so weak." She whispered more to herself then to Troy who was silently watching her. "Thank God she's alright." She said as she bent and kissed her mother's forehead. Troy looked at her for a brief moment before speaking.

"You're mother is a strong woman she'll be fine." Taylor turned around and looked at Troy for a brief moment before shaking her head and sighing.

"I should have been home and not playing games with you, if I was at home maybe this would have never happened." Troy looked at her for a moment in shock before shaking his head and standing up.

"You don't mean that?" he replied softly, Taylor looked at him for a moment and nodded her head for a moment before speaking.

"If you weren't using me as some sort of plaything."

"Plaything…Taylor I love you…you could never be a plaything to me, now I know you're upset about your mother but don't let your grief cloud your judgment." He said looking over at Taylor who was looking back at him. "Now I'm really sorry for what happened to your mother but what happened to her has nothing to do with you and I."

"I went against my word about us…maybe if I hadn't she would have never gotten hurt." Troy looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head slowly sadly.

"Firefly, don't talk like that alright." He said as he moved to go towards her but stopped when she held up a hand. Taylor wrung her hands together and looked at her mother for a moment before answering.

"Troy, I just need time alright…I just need to clear my head and to think without you pressuring me." Troy nodded standing; he looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I don't want to pressure you, Taylor. I just want you to know how much I need you…how much I love you, and that I'm never giving up on you and I." he said firmly, as she looked away from him.

"Troy I just need time." He looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"Well I'm not going to wait forever." She turned and looked at him for a moment before asking.

"And what exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that if you take to long to clear your mind…if you take to much time to decide what it is you want I will help you out with your decision." He said, Taylor blinked at his words and sighed. He watched her for a few moments before walking over towards her and her mother. Coming to stand by her side he looked down at Janelle McKessie, and touched her hand. Then he looked at Taylor and bent down and kissed her gently against the lips.

"I love you, Firefly…so I'm going to give you that time to clear your head, just don't take to long." He said as he brushed his hand along her cheekbone and then kissed her one more time before heading out of the room. Taylor slowly lifted a hand up to her lips and touched them briefly for a moment as she closed her eyes savoring what she thought was her last kiss from Troy.

2 months later…

"Okay Jamal so are you ready for the movie premiere this weekend." Troy said as he looked over some papers in front of him while Jamal Henderson sat in front of his desk silently. Glancing up, he looked at Jamal for a moment before repeating his question.

"Yeah, I'm ready…I can't believe the premiere's going to be at the Kodak theater." Troy smiled briefly and closed the files in front of him for a moment before nodding his head.

"It was a stretch but Taylor and I were able to get it done." Jamal smile at that before asking a question that had been bothering him since he had showed up earlier that day.

"Where is Taylor today?" Troy leaned back in his seat for a templed his hands in front of his mouth before answering.

"Her mother became ill two months ago…she comes in when she can."

"Damn, could you tell her that me and my family are praying for her and her mother." He said as he looked at Troy for a moment. "How is she holding up?"

"I wouldn't know…we only talk when we have too."

"What you two aren't together anymore." Jamal asked his voice full of shock, Troy rubbed a hand through the hair growing on his chin for a moment before leaning forward and shaking his head.

"No we aren't."

"I'm sorry man." Jamal said sincerely as he looked at Troy, who only nodded his head in agreement.

"So I am I."

"Well she be able to make it to the premiere?" Leaning back in his chair, Troy simply shrugged unsure about how to answer.

"I don't know…it all depends on how her mother is doing you know, hopefully her mother will be fine and she can come." Jamal nodded his head as he looked at Troy, "Well, that was all I wanted to talk with you about Jamal so you can leave if you want." Troy said, Jamal nodded and stood once he left, Troy turned his chair around so that he was facing the window. Closing his eyes he tilted his head back and silently thought about Taylor. Silently thinking about a way to make he come back to him, truth was he was tried of waiting on her to make a decision. Now he was going to take matters into his own hands and force Taylor to admit what she had been denying for the past few months.

"Baby, I fine you don't need to be hovering around me every time I move." Janelle McKessie said as she swatted at her daughter playfully. Taylor moved back and placed her hands on her slim hips while looking at her mother.

"Well, the doctor said you should take it easy…and that's way I'm here." Janelle playfully rolled her eyes at her daughter for a moment before lying back on the bed.

"I'm nearly fifty years old…I think I can handle being here on my own, what about your job Taylor…and what about Troy." She said finishing the last part of her sentence in a whisper. Taylor looked at her mother for a moment before speaking.

"The job is fine…I'm completing a lot of work at home and I only have to go into the office when I really need too…so everything is fine." She replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And what about Troy."

"There's nothing to tell, mom." Taylor replied as she sat down beside the bed, Janelle watched her daughter for a moment before shaking her head. "What?" Taylor asked catching the movements from her mother. Janelle just shook her head for a moment before answering.

"I don't know why you're so stubborn…you love that boy Taylor…I know you love him." Taylor looked away from her mother for a moment before answering.

"That doesn't matter…what matters is you and how your feeling."

"Last time I checked I had nothing to do with your love life." She said firmly. "Sharpay told me what happened that night I came here…you pushed him away, why would you do that to him."

"Mom, look I just needed time to sort things out."

"And instead of actually doing that you've used me as a distraction. Sharpay told me that as well." Janelle said, Taylor rolled her eyes at her mother for a moment before mumbling under her breath.

"Sharpay's got a big mouth."

"Well thank God she tells me things…I think you need to forget what Jack Bolton wants alright…just forget Taylor and allow yourself to love Troy to the fullest. It isn't fair that you two can't be together."

"Mom, you need to relax don't get all worked up for nothing…cause my situation with Troy isn't going to change anything soon."

"That's because you're avoiding him." Taylor turned around and glared at Sharpay who had just entered the room. Sharpay smiled at her friend and walked over to the only available hair in the room.

"Sharpay, I wasn't expecting you to show for another hour." Taylor said as she looked at her friend who just smiled at her.

"Well, I am suppose to give you message from Troy." Taylor immediately tensed up at her words as she looked at Sharpay.

"Message?"

"Yeah, he wanted to know if you were coming to the premiere." Janelle looked over at her daughter for a moment before speaking.

"She's going you tell him that…she's going to the movie premiere." Taylor's mother said ignoring the look that her daughter was currently sending her way. "Oh don't look at me like that, Taylor…you've worked so hard on that movie, and you're going."

"Mom, what about you?"

"Sharpay could stay with me…look Taylor I'm fine, I'm doing fine nothing else is going to happen. You need to go and enjoy yourself…I'm sure you'll like it."

"I have no doubts about that, but seriously mom…I don't think I should go."

"Told you she was avoiding, Troy." Sharpay said with a smirk spreading across her face. Taylor looked at Sharpay for a moment before shaking her head and pointing at herself.

"I am not avoiding him…I just don't feel like speaking to him right now." Sharpay rolled her eyes and just sighed.

"Tay, I think you need to go…not just because of Troy…I think you need to go because you had a hand in what is taking place, you worked hard on this movie and you need to go to the premiere."

"If I go I won't be able to come back till three o'clock in the morning." Taylor said with concern. Janelle lifted a hand and waved it at her daughter for a moment before saying.

"Then stay at a hotel, sweetie…Sharpay will keep me company." Janelle said looking over at Sharpay who immediately nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll keep her company, Tay you just go and enjoy yourself at the movie premiere alright."

"Okay, fine I'll go okay." Taylor looked at her mother and Sharpay for a moment before picking up her cell phone. "I'll go and make the phone call right now."

"Yeah, you do that Tay." Sharpay said with a smile as Taylor headed outside waiting on Troy to answer his phone. After a few moments Troy picked up sounding quite exhausted.

"Hello?"

"Troy, this is Taylor," she paused as she heard him moving around. "I'm calling because I wanted to tell you that I was coming to the movie premiere." She said with a small smile as she heard him clear his throat.

"Oh so you're coming huh…okay well I'll add you to the guest list."

"Thanks, Troy."

"The premiere is probably going to end at three in the morning…do you need a driver to take you home or something."

"Just a room at a hotel."

"I'll get you a room at the hotel we're all staying at okay…just come find me at the premiere and I'll give you, your key."

"Okay, thanks Troy."

"How are you doing firefly." He asked "How are you and your mother doing." She could hear the concern in his voice as he asked her the question. Leaning against the wall she sighed and answered.

"We're doing fine…my mother is recovering and I'm doing fine."

"That's good, and I'm glad you're coming the Henderson were wondering if you were going to make it."

"And what about you?" she asked

"I don't really think that matters, but yes I was wondering if you were coming as well…if you come I was hoping maybe you and I could talk."

"Troy."

"I've given you two months to think about things alright…now I'm taking things into my hands."

"Troy please let's not talk about this."

"I am so tired of you pushing me away." He snapped, Taylor sighed and shook her head for a moment before answering him.

"Well, I'm sorry Troy really I am but I still think that a relationship between us wouldn't work…I'm only supposed to be your personal assistant not some-."

"I swear if you say personal plaything I'm coming to get you right now." He said firmly, and despite how she was feeling at the moment Taylor cracked a small smile and shook her head at his words. Deciding against addressing what he had said, she decided to steer the conversation into another direction.

"When should I come to the premiere?"

"Well, you should be there at three to help me go over a few more things before the night begins. I guess I'll see you there huh…hopefully we can talk then."

"Troy?"

"Look don't worry about it, Taylor…I'll handle the conversation it's in the my hands now alright." He snapped out firmly, frowning at his words she shook her head and covered her face with her free hand.

"Troy please let's not do this right now alright."

"Fine," Troy bit out trying his best to hide his frustration with Taylor over the matter. "I'll see you at the premiere at three…make sure your dressed to impress, Taylor…I see you later, and when I do we're going to have our conversation on my terms since you've taken to long to choose the right thing." Before she could even reply, Troy had hung up the phone ending the conversation. She slowly pulled the phone away from her ear in disbelief before sighing, and closing it, and heading back into the room.


	20. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay I'm going to be posting early because I have to go on a weekend trip and I wanted to get these chapters out for you guys since I told you I would be posting on Saturday mornings. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **HelloLish**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **blueprincess972**, **k, Siggystar**, **kuropie**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Monique coleman's lil twin**, **look at the stars**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **AyaneC**, **Angel, and baby2ludaris**. Now I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and the surprise at the ending (Haha). Oh and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

"Sweetie, you look so wonderful." Janelle McKessie exclaimed when she saw her daughter enter the room; Taylor smoothed her hands over her dress as she looked at her mother or a moment before glancing at Sharpay who was currently sitting down reading the latest Cosmo. "But why are you here…shouldn't you be getting to the premiere."

"I just came to check on you mom before I headed out…since I won't be seeing you till tomorrow morning." Taylor said as she came over to the bed and looked at her mother, reaching down she grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Is that so wrong…I'm starting to think that you don't like me." Taylor said with a smile, Janelle shook her head at her words and smiled.

"Nothing is wrong with it…I just don't want you to be late."

"Oh they can wait." Taylor said with a wave of her hand.

"You mean Troy right…and I'm sure he can't wait…to see you that is." Sharpay said coming into the conversation. Rolling her eyes, Taylor looked at her friend for a moment and sighed.

"Why can't you just read your Cosmo and leave me alone."

"Now what type of friend would I be if I just left you alone?" Sharpay said with a smile. "By the way like your mother said, you look really lovely today."

"Thanks Shar," Taylor said as she looked down at her watch. "I better get going Charles is downstairs waiting on me."

"Okay sweetie," Janelle said as she held her arms open for Taylor, walking over to her mother Taylor gave her a hug. Janelle kissed Taylor's cheek and held her tightly. "I'll be fine, Taylor. You go out and enjoy yourself."

"Okay momma."

"I wish I could go with you…I am so proud of you." Taylor blushed at her mother's words and smiled. "Now you go and enjoy that premiere…Sharpay and I will enjoy ourselves just fine here, okay."

"Okay mom." Taylor said giving her mother a kiss on the forehead. After saying her good-byes to both her mother and Sharpay, Taylor headed out of the room and downstairs to the car where Charles was currently waiting on her. Silently she prayed that the night went well, and that Troy would just leave her alone and not try to reestablish their broken relationship.

Troy looked up as Jamal Henderson walked over to him inside the theater, placing his phone back inside his pocket he smiled at the man and patted his back. "Well, tonight is the big night…are you ready." He asked with a smile as he looked at him for a brief moment. Jamal nodded his head and sighed.

"I was born ready for a moment like this…where's Taylor?"

"She should be here soon, Charles had to go and pick her up. Did you check inside the auditorium?"

"Yeah, it looks nice…real classy."

"Thanks…so where's the wife." Troy asked crossing his arms over his chest; Jamal chuckled and rubbed a hand over his chin.

"Oh she's in the ladies' room….you know freshening up, look um when Taylor gets here make sure you tell her thank you for everything she's done I know you both had a big part in what's happening here today and I just want to thank you both for helping me get my movie into production."

"Not a problem man…and I'll tell Taylor when she gets here." Jamal nodded his head and walked off, Troy sighed and pulled out his phone again, glancing down at it, he silently wondering whether or not to call Taylor just to make sure she was coming. Sighing he decided to go and check the entrance one more time just to see if Taylor was there. Walking outside he was looked down the street, silently thanking God that the premiere didn't start for another two and a half hours because that gave him a lot of time to go and find her if he needed too, because he was not going to let her miss tonight.

"Troy?" Freezing at the sound of the voice behind him, he turned around and looked at his father who was watching him cautiously, looking over his father's shoulder he spoke.

"I have work to do, father surely this can wait." He said starting to walk by him, Jack reached out and grabbed his arm and held it tightly, shaking his head he looked at his son for a moment, his eyes pleading with Troy to let him speak.

"Son, can I please talk to you?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm busy working right now…I really don't have the time for something like this alright so let's just stop this conversation right now."

"Son, I'm sorry." Jack blurted out; Troy paused and looked at his father for a few months before chuckling bitterly.

"Sorry? You're sorry…well Dad what good does that do me. Taylor and I have been together in months. You forced the only woman I would ever love out of my life and all you can say is sorry."

"Son, look I was wrong to do it but you have to understand-."

"Nothing…I don't have to understand nothing…look I have work to do alright. I hope you enjoy the premiere." Troy said brushing by his father and heading back inside hoping to avoid his old man for a little bit longer. Once he was back inside he found a chair and sat down. There wasn't much left to do, and since he was the CEO of BE, he just let some of the lowly interns he hired for this event to so of the work. Glancing down at his watch again he frowned. Taylor still was there, and now he was hoping that she wasn't going to pull a disappearing act on him tonight. He had everything planned out for her…for them. The only part or in this case person he needed was Taylor McKessie. Looking up he spied Oliver O'Neal walking towards him, sighing he braced himself for a possible confrontation. Coming to stand in front of Troy, the older man looked at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"Is my daughter coming tonight?"

"If she was I wouldn't tell you just so you can ambush her…no cause if she was coming I would want her to enjoy herself."

"Enjoy herself? Look I just want to talk to my daughter. I have no intention of ruining her night IF she shows up."

"Well, I can't help you out, Oliver…because I don't know if she's coming or not." Troy said dismissively as he looked at Oliver. "So why don't you go inside and find your seat before I accidentally forget that you're on the list and have security toss your ass out." He said getting up and walking away from Oliver. Trying his best to keep the scowl of his face he walked down the red carpet looking everything over one last time making sure that everything was perfect for tonight.

"I think everything's fine, Troy." He froze in his inspection and turned around shocked to find Taylor standing behind him looking quite beautiful in a elegant evening gown. He stared her at her silently not noticing how nervous he was making her. Taylor blushed under his heated stare and spoke quietly. "Is the dress that ugly?" Shaking his head he took a step forward and then stopped.

"No it's not that ugly…you look ….you, damn Tay you're gorgeous." He whispered unable to keep the desire out of his voice. Taylor blushed and looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you for coming tonight…it's been so long since I've seen you." He whispered while silently thinking that it had been even longer since he had held and kissed her, however if his plan worked like he thought it would that would be happening by the end of the night.

"Me too…I mean not since I've seen myself…I mean since I've seen." She said stumbling over her words. Silently Taylor cursed herself for sounding like some school girl with a crush. She had ended things with him, and she didn't need to be acting like some lovesick teenager.

"I got you firefly." He said right before he cleared his throat, Taylor took that time to look around turning back to Troy she smiled.

"You did good."

"I had help." He stated simply as he shoved his hands into his pockets, she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"So when is this suppose to start." She asked, glancing down at his watch, he looked up and said.

"In about two hours."

"Wow…are we early or what." She replied.

"Well, we have to be…besides wasn't you who told me the virtues of coming to things on time…in fact if I remember correctly you practically dragged me to meetings thirty minutes early." She laughed at the memory and nodded her head.

"I had too, you're idea of on time was to wait till the meeting was already underway."

"I guess I just like making an entrance." He said with a shrug. "So, um how's your mother and how are you?" he asked, she rubbed her hands together and sighed.

"My mother is doing fine."

"So, she's out of the hospital."

"No, she isn't and you know that." She replied as she looked at him for a moment. "The doctors wanted to keep her there…I mean they tell me nothing is wrong and my mother looks and acts like she's in perfect health." She admitted in confusion, he watched her for a moment before replying.

"Maybe they are just keeping her there because she's older."

"I guess you're right…and well I'm doing okay, I mean as along as my mother is okay I'm fine." She replied softly as she looked down at her dress and picked at some imaginary lint. "She's all I've got you know."

"You've got me." He said softly, she looked up at him and sighed. Troy watched her silently for a moment before remembering the hotel key he had for her in his jacket pocket. Opening his suit up he reached inside and handed it to her. "Here's the room key. Um room 245." She eyed him for a moment before taking it.

"Thank you." He nodded and then looked down for a moment as if gathering his thoughts, before speaking.

"You know it's been two months…and I've been as patience as I'm going to be about this…about us." He whispered trying is best to keep the conversation private. Taylor looked him for a moment before sighing.

"I should have known you wouldn't just let this go."

"Of course I wouldn't…I love you Taylor and regardless of what you say I know you love me too." She looked away from him and shook her head.

"Troy, look this was only suppose to a job…I was never supposed to hook up with you and become-."

"If you say plaything I don't know what I'll do." He growled out harshly as he looked at her, his blue eyes darkening at her and for the first time since she known him they weren't darkening with desire.

"Look Troy I don't want to fight with you."

"Then stop saying stupid shit." He replied bluntly, she looked up at him in shock, as he looked down at her. "You aren't my plaything you're my-."

"What personal assistant." He looked at her for a moment and still frowning and nodding his head.

"If that what you want to hear then yes you're my personal assistant…and you have to do what I say." Suddenly tired of playing the game with him, Taylor shook her head and sighed placing her hands on her hips she looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I think we need to forget this conversation and focus on our work for the night." Troy stiffly nodded his head and clenched his jaw. Looking down at her he spoke.

"For now, but we WILL continue this conversation later." He said with a hard edge in his voice. "Now if you will excuse I have some work to do." With that said he brushed pass her and headed down the red carpet and inside. Taylor watched him leave silently, once he was inside she sighed. Slowly she followed him inside, opening the door to the theater she was surprised to see her father talking to some of the board members from Bolton Enterprises, it seemed he felt her looking at him because he immediately looked up and caught her glaze. Excusing himself from the group, he walked over to her and caught up with her.

"Taylor…you made it." He said softly.

"Oliver I do not want to talk to you alright just leave me alone okay." She replied as she looked at him for a moment before trying to side step him and go where she wanted to go. He wanted her for a moment before sighing.

"Taylor, I just want to talk to you."

"I think we've done enough talking…believe me when I say this…I do not want to talk to you." She said with a sigh, Oliver nodded and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Okay fine…just let me say this to you alright." Taylor turned and looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Okay you have a minute."

"Alright," he said taking a deep breath. "I know I've never done right by you and I'm sorry about that. But you have to believe me in my own messed up way I love you, Taylor…I really do alright so do you ever think you could find the mercy in your heart to forgive an old fool."

"Oliver, right now no…I can't forgive you." She replied coldly as she turned on her heel and went on her way. Oliver watched her walk away from him; slowly he moved towards a chair and sat down as he felt his heart literally breaking inside his chest.

The premiere had went the way it was supposed to go as far as Taylor knew, after her brief confrontation with Troy outside he had literally disappeared on her and everyone else. She felt truly guilty for that. She knew he had left because of her. What she had said outside wasn't true but she needed to say it so she could keep him at arms distance. She wasn't about to go back on her word a second chance. Walking into the hotel, she headed straight for the elevator knowing that all she needed to do was lay down and sleep. As she rode the elevator up all she could think about was her life and how it seemed to be some type of cosmic joke. Shaking her head she exited the elevator and walked to her to room door, while silently thinking about her life and her job.

The job was never supposed to be like this. Taylor thought as she took out her hotel room keycard and slide down through the slot. Waiting for the red light to turn green she quickly put the key back up and pushed the door open. At first she was surprised by the overwhelming darkness in her room but then she remembered that it was well after midnight in downtown Los Angeles. With a sigh she reached out blindly for the light switch only to be stopped by a deep baritone voice coming from somewhere in the darkness. "No, leave the lights off." She shuddered as she immediately recognized that voice. It was the voice that belonged to her boss' only son. It was the same voice that could either make her blood boil to the point of immediate rage or make her heart beat uncontrollability just before she melted down into the floor. It was the voice that could either make her pull out her hair in frustration or having her clawing the sheets in sexually satisfaction while calling out his name.

"What are you doing in here?" she blinked as he turned the switch on a lamp across the room and then she saw him, sitting in the only chair that came with the room. The light barely lit the room but it did light him up making him the only thing her eyes could focus on in the entire room. He watched her for a moment his blue eyes dark almost to the point of appearing black. His tuxedo was loose and hanging off his body in all the right places His bowtie was untied and hanging around his neck underneath his collar and his suit jacket was open showing her that he had un-tucked his oxford white dress shirt. After all they had just come back from his movie premier.

"I had to come see you, Tay." He whispered huskily as he stood up, she clutched her purse in front of her as if it would protect her. He watched her with amusement in his glaze at her actions. "You think I'm going to hurt you." He asked.

"What! No I don't…I just…" she trailed off as he stepped towards her; she immediately took a step back and shook her head. "NO, we can keep doing this anymore. Your father didn't hire me to be your personally plaything and I refuse to do this any longer." She could see him grin as he crossed his arms over his massive chest.

"My father hired you to work for me…and you're doing your job what's wrong with having some fun with me while you do it."

"No, don't you understand that what I'm doing with you is very unprofessional." She countered as she watched him take another step towards her.

"If I remember correctly Ms. McKessie your job description was to do whatever I say when I say and I want this…I want you." He said whispered the last part. Taylor could hear every ounce of lust for her in his voice. "That's right McKessie I want you." He said louder this time as he finally stood in front her, Taylor pressed her body back against the door as best as she could while looking up at him. He smiled and bent his head kissing her passionately. At first Taylor resisted but soon her passion for the man who was kissing her took over. Dropping her purse to the floor she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal passion. Smiling against her lips he whispered in between kisses. "Now that's more like it." He mumbled as he snaked his arms around her waist and dragged her to the center of the hotel room. After a few minutes of heavy make-out he allowed her body to slide down his. Once Taylor's feet hit the ground her mind came back to her. Turning her back to him, she pressed her fingers to her tender lips before whispering.

"We shouldn't be doing this?"

"And why not." He whispered as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders and pulled her body against his. "We care about one another right." Taylor nodded her head as he tenderly kissed her neck. "Good." And with that he reached up with his left hand and started to unzip her evening gown. "I love this dress by the way…I love the way it hugs your figure," he paused and kissed the base of her neck. "Love the way it hugs all your curves…damn you're all woman baby." He whispered as he placed his lips to the dark chocolate skin that was unrevealed every few centimeters as he lowered her zipper. Taylor closed her eyes as she felt his lips dance along her skin. "I love your skin…it's so smooth and beautiful just like you." He whispered as he stood back up as her dress made a puddle of fabric around her feet. He circled his arms around her waist and kissed the spot under her ear he knew would make her melt. Taylor could hear him unbuckling his belt and then she felt his pants fall down to the floor as well. Then she heard the ripping of his shirt. He immediately pulled her down to the floor and gathered himself on top of her. Placing himself up on his elbows he looked down at her and then bent his head so he kisses her again. "I love everything about you." He mumbled as he moved his kisses from her mouth down to her breast where he paid special to both before trailing kisses down to her panties, slowly he took them off and then looked up at her. Taylor tensed up as he touched her center. Grabbing his brown hair she arched her back and cried out his name.

"Oh my God… TROYYY!" Troy lifted his head up and smiled at her through the darkness, crawling back up the length of her body he settled his weigh against her and enveloped her in his arms while placing soft kisses along her ear lobe and neck. "I thought you wanted to talk." She choked out through a bodily shudder. He chuckled at the affect he was having on her and nodded.

"The time for talking is over…it's time for action, besides actions speak louder than words right." He mumbled as he trailed kisses back to her mouth and captured her lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless. "I love you, Taylor and I've missed you for the last few months." He murmured into her neck where he had rested his head. "Now say you're sorry." Finally unable to keep up the front any longer Taylor nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his back pulling into her closer.

"Oh Troy…I'm so sorry, I love you too and I've missed you too." She whispered. "I'm so sorry for pushing you Troy…I thought I was doing the right thing and I-." he cut her off with a quick kiss.

"I forgive you." He whispered as he kissed her again.

"But Troy."

"No, I forgive you…Taylor alright I forgive you." He said punctuating each 'forgive' with a kiss to her lobe. Slowly Troy moved and stood pulled Taylor up as well, he carefully maneuvered around the darken room over towards the bed where he gently placed her down. Taylor watched as he shed his clothing and she blushed as she looked at how ready he was for her. Grinning he crawled onto the bed and nestled himself between her legs, moving slightly he pushed forward entering her. Lowering his head down to her ear he whispered. "Now, you see what happens when you cut me off for two whole months." And for the rest of the night Taylor's mind was in a pleasurable haze.

Taylor's hotel room was a testament to the wild love making that had just taken place in side of it. The thick quilt that had been on the bed was on the floor as was the warm blanket all that was left was the thin white sheet that covered the two sweating figures on the bed. Taylor brushed a brown lock of hair off Troy's sweat covered forehead. He looked down at her and kissed her passionately on the lips while whispering against her lips. "How was that for a personal plaything?" He asked hoarsely as he looked into her eyes. Taylor blushed and pulled the sheet closer to her body. He smiled at the movement and sighed. "I've already see everything."

"Troy, I can't believe you did all that."

"Neither can I…whew, I'm getting a little to old for that." He said wiggling his eyebrows at her. Suddenly his face turned serious as he looked down at her. "I love you, firefly."

"Oh my goodness Troy I love you too, and I'm sorry for what I put us through." She whispered feeling very ashamed for all the pain that she had caused Troy and herself over the last few months. He shook his head and pulled her to him, she sighed as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. She had almost forgotten how peaceful it felt to be held in his arms. Troy laid his head on the pillow behind him and held Taylor tightly while lightly tracing her arm with his fingers.

"I understand why you did it…and I just want you to know that I forgive you, but I don't blame you for what happened. Our fathers had a huge part in that." He murmured into her hair as he buried his head into the nape of her neck kissing her lightly.

"I'm glad you forgive me."

"I love you…I'm just thankful that you're finally allowing yourself to love me as well." He stated calmly as he held her to him. He smiled as he felt her small frame snuggle closer to him. Almost immediately they felt asleep in one another's arms. And for the first time since they had broken up they both slept peacefully, Taylor could hardly keep the smile off her face as she woke up the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing. Yawning she stretched against Troy and smiled as she felt the familiar pull against her. Shaking her head she giggled softly as she realized that Troy wasn't going to let her up.

"Troy." She whispered, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Baby please let's go back to sleep."

"Troy, my phone is ringing I need to answer that." He frowned for a moment but reluctantly allowed her up. He propped his head up on his elbow as he watched her moved across the room in search of her purse. Glancing over her bare shoulder she smiled at the look Troy was giving her. "Baby, where's my purse."

"Probably by the door, where you dropped it." He said as he looked at her, she rolled her eyes and went over to the door, picking up her purse she walked back towards the bed. Sitting down on the end of the bed she answered the phone. "Hello…Sharpay what is it?" she paused for a moment and the dropped the phone, "Oh my god NOOOOO!"


	21. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well this week I've decided to post two chapters for you all…I've seemed to have hit a nasty spot of writer's block so some of my chapters aren't as long as the others. But don't worry it really shouldn't have an effect on this story or Being A Man since I write my chapters ahead of time instead it's affecting my writing for several of the new stories I'm currently working on. Now I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **kuropie**, **AyaneC**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **Yellow-queen18**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **HelloLish**, **look at the stars**, **Siggystar**,** k, baby2ludaris**, **melako17, xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, and **Imagination is freedom**, thank you guys for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoy this week's update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

"Hello," she paused for a moment and the dropped the phone, immediately alarmed Troy moved towards her just as let out a loud body-racking sob. It barely took Troy a minute before he jumped out of the bed and went to her. Taylor had collapsed to the floor in her grief, wrapping his arms around her slender waist; he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Who is this?"

"Troy, oh thank god you're there…its Taylor's friend Sharpay…it's her mother, she, she had a stroke and…" Sharpay's voice started to break up as she sobbed into the phone. Troy clenched his jaw in shock as Taylor turned her head into his chest sobbing and clinging to him tightly.

"Okay…well I should bring her there shouldn't I."

"She has papers to sign…if I could sign them believe I would but they won't let me." Sharpay openly crying now, Troy rubbed Taylor's back for a moment before sighing and speaking into the phone to give Sharpay some directions on what he was going to do.

"Alright this is what I'm going to do, Sharpay I'm going to drive Taylor down there and she's going to sigh some papers."

"Okay."

"I want you to go and get some clothes for Taylor…I know you probably don't have a key to her apartment just go and buy something quick and meet us at the hospital."

"I don't want to leave her mother." Sharpay whimpered.

"Okay well call your boyfriend and tell him to bring some clothes." Sharpay sniffed and wiped her eyes before responding.

"Okay, Troy." He sighed and rocked Taylor slightly as he finished the call.

"Look, I gotta get Taylor ready; I'll call you when we're on our way." Sharpay sniffed again but said okay and Troy heard the dial tone and placed the phone down, Taylor was softly whimpering in his chest as he held her. "Tay…Firefly." He whispered his heartbreaking as he heard every sob escape from her mouth. "Tay, baby come on." He pleaded as he reached down and lifted her face off his chest. Her entire face was wet with tears and her eyes were swollen. He looked down at her for moment and sighed.

"Troy, my mother is…" she stopped for a moment as her bottom lip started to he didn't say anything he just pulled her back into his embrace and held her tightly. They sat there for a long time her sobs the only sound in the room, until her voice went hoarse and the only sound she could make was a hiccup or whimper. Once he thought it was okay to move her he gently started to move back but Taylor clung to him tightly. "Don't." she whispered

"Taylor, we have to get dressed so I can take you to the hospital." Taylor shook her head and held onto him.

"If I go then that means she's really gone…maybe just maybe if I don't go she's still be alive." Troy looked down at her in sorrow, shaking his head he spoke.

"Taylor, baby I'm sorry but she's gone."

"No…no she wouldn't go…she wouldn't leave me." She said breaking down into tears again. "No, Sharpay's wrong and you're wrong." She cried out shaking her head in angry as she tried to toss his words from her ears. Troy grabbed her shoulders firmly and forced her to look at him. He knew he had to get through to her no matter how much it hurt her.

"Taylor listen to me…she's gone baby…and you need to go down there and sign some papers."

"She's not dead…she can't be dead."

"Taylor, baby I am so sorry." He whispered again, trying to through to her, she whimpered and looked at him for a moment before sighed and lowering her head.

"I just don't want to believe it Troy…she wasn't suppose to leave me." She whispered the last part brokenly. "She wasn't supposed to leave me."

"I know baby and I'm so sorry." He whispered as he bent and kissed her forehead, she looked up at him her eyes shining with tears, when she asked him one of the most heartbreaking questions he had ever heard in his life.

"Troy, you aren't going to leave me are you?" He looked down at her and bit his lower lip while shaking his head.

"No I won't leave you, Taylor." He whispered as she started crying all over again, sighing he looked down at her and brushed his hand through her hair. "Come on let's get you dressed." He whispered as he gently moved her to sit down on the bed. Looking around he spotted her undergarments and dress where he had left them earlier that night. Reaching over he picked him up and gave them to Taylor. "Baby, get dressed alright." She meekly nodded her head and took the clothing from his hands. Troy then took that time to get his clothing on, while keeping a watchful eye on Taylor as she slowly put on her clothing. Once he was finished throwing on his clothing, he went over to her. She was dressed in her bra and panties but she had yet to put on her dress. Troy immediately took the dress from her and bunched it up and slipped it over her legs. Then standing her up, he pulled the dress up over her body and zipped it up. "Come on let's go." He whispered softly as he looked at her. She moved to his side and held him tightly as they exited the room so they could head to the hospital. While driving Troy could barely believe the turn of events, it was just moments again that he and Taylor were lying around after a furious night of lovemaking, and now Taylor was almost comatose. She had hardly spoken since they left the hotel, and it was eating at Troy's heart. It barely took them twenty minutes before they were at the hospital. Together they walked inside and up to the floor where Taylor's mother had been. The closer they got to the stairs the more and more Taylor's body started to tremble. Once they entered the floor, Sharpay's boyfriend Zeke rushed over to them.

"Come on….we have to go here." He said as he looked at Taylor with concern, however she barely made eye contact with him, instead she allowed Troy to lead her towards their destination. "They…I'm sorry Taylor but they had to move her body." He whispered as they entered a room, where Sharpay was quietly sitting talking with a hospital representative. Once Sharpay saw Taylor she stood up and walked over to tears streaming down her face. Approaching her friend cautiously she pulled her into a tight hug while Troy and Zeke looked on. The representative watched sadly for a moment, silently cursing his job. Clearing his throat he broke the touching moment.

"I'm sorry but we need Ms. McKessie to give us directions on what is to be done with the body."

"She's not a body she's my mother." Taylor stated quickly, Troy pulled her to his side protectively and glared at the man, who took a step back. Raising his hands he looked at Troy and asked.

"What would Ms. McKessie like done with her mother." Taylor looked at Troy and bit her lip in shame.

"I don't know where to send her, Troy." She whispered. Troy nodded his head and then spoke up.

"Send her to Hamilton Brothers Funeral Home." Taylor looked him for a moment before looking back at the representative who nodded his head.

"Yes, please send her there." The man nodded and walked over to Taylor and handed her a piece of paper.

"This is the release form for your mother…you're going to have sign these forms so we can release her to Hamilton Brothers Funeral Home." Taylor took the paper from his hand and the offered pen and sighed it quickly as she tried to keep her mind blank on what she was actually signing. Troy watched her silently for a moment before looking at the representative.

"I want all bills sent to me." He said as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a business card. Taylor watched him silently. "Is that clear?"

"Yes," he looked down at the card. "Mr. Bolton." Troy then looked across the room, that the body of Janelle McKessie, then back at the representative.

"Can you leave her alone for a moment…let her say her own good-bye." The representative nodded his head and walked out of the room. Taylor who was still clutching Troy's hand walked over to the table where her mother was laying. Not even lifting her head for Sharpay she spoke out.

"Did she suffer?"

"No…she didn't suffer, that's what the doctor's said. They said it was over quick." Sharpay said repeating what she was told earlier. Taylor nodded as she looked down at her mother who if it had not been for the white sheet or the cold silver metal behind would have appeared to be just sleeping.

"Good, she's suffered enough in this life." She whispered brokenly to herself more then to anyone else. Troy watched her, silently his heart becoming heavy with sadness all over again. It took everything in him not to curse God, it took everything in him not to curse the man who had allowed Taylor this pain.

Taylor brushed some hair out of her mother's face, and looked her over for a moment before bending down and kissing her forehead. As soon as her lips touched her mother's forehead the she noticed how the usually warmth and feeling of life was not there. She closed her eyes as she finally accepted that her mother was indeed dead, and that she would not be coming back anytime soon. Slowly she laid her head down her on mother's chest one last time and took a deep breath. "I love you momma." She whispered as she closed her eyes. Troy watched for a moment before gently rubbing her back, trying his best to sooth her.

"She's in a better place now, Taylor." He whispered softly.

"I know but I didn't… I wasn't ready for her to leave me." She whispered as she allowed Troy to pulled her up and hug her. Holding her tightly Troy kissed her head and rubbed her back, looking over at Sharpay he spoke.

"Baby how about you go with Sharpay and change your clothes." He said as Sharpay walked over with a bag of clothes in her hands.

"Okay Troy." Taylor said as she allowed Sharpay to grab her hand. Troy looked at her for a moment before saying.

"Zeke and I will meet you in the waiting room alright." Troy said softly as he looked at Taylor who just nodded and followed Sharpay out of the room, after taking one last look at her mother. Once she was gone, Troy let out a loud sigh that he had hadn't realized he had been holding. "I wish Taylor didn't have to go through this." He mumbled as he looked back at the table that was holding Janelle McKessie. Walking over to it, he looked down at the woman and sighed. "I promise you Ms. McKessie that I will protect, love and cherish your daughter…you don't have to worry about her ma'am you left her in good hands." He whispered as he reached down and pulled the sheet back up over her face. Zeke watched the exchange silently feeling as if it would be rude to interrupt such a moment. Troy titled his head back and looked at the silently for a few moments before turning around and looking at him. "Come on let's go to the waiting room." He said weakly, Zeke nodded and together they headed out of the room leaving the cold body of Janelle McKessie behind.

Later on that night, Troy sat in his bed holding Taylor who was resting but not sleeping against him. She snuggled deeper into his embrace silently. Troy just remained silent knowing that if she needed to talk to him about anything, he be ready. "I'm glad she didn't suffer." Taylor said breaking the silence. Troy nodded his head as he continued to rub her side and back.

"So I am…how are you doing?"

"I'd be doing better if my mother was…was here." She whispered choking up on the last part of her sentence. He looked down at her for a moment and sighed before speaking again.

"She is here." He said.

"No, Troy she's-."

"She's in your heart and always will be." He replied softly, "I know that's where my mother is and I know for a fact that is where your mother is." He whispered as he looked down at her. She looked back up at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"She's going to be alone when we bury her, Troy. She doesn't have any family I know about…no family gravesite no nothing."

"She's your mother and therefore she can be buried in the Bolton gravesite." He replied softly, Taylor looked up at him in shock before shaking her head.

"No, what would everyone think?"

"I don't care…we could bury your mother beside my mother…that way at least our mothers could somehow meet, and then your mother wouldn't be alone." He whispered hoarsely. Taylor sat up and cupped his cheeks within her hands and searched his blue eyes.

"You'd do that?"

"Taylor, I love you…I'd do anything for you." He said looking into her brown eyes, at that showed the hurt and sorrow that Taylor felt in her soul. Leaning forward he kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. "You're mother's going to rest in peace, and I promise you from here on out I'm going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave you…only God himself can take me from you." He whispered softly as he kissed her cheek as a lone tear escaped her eyes.


	22. Chapter 21

I don't own anything.

Chapter Twenty-One

It had taken everything out of Troy to come to work later on that week; he had left Taylor at home. He had put his foot down and refused to allow her to come and stress herself out with work especially with the funeral coming up that Friday. Opening the door to his office he paused and openly frowned when he saw Oliver O'Neal sitting on the sofa. The older man immediately stood when he saw Troy. "Where's my daughter?"

"That really isn't your concern, Oliver…so how about you do me a favor and leave right now cause let me tell you I am not in the mood for your bull." Troy snapped as he walked over to his door and opened it. Oliver followed him inside ignoring the look of death that Troy sent his way.

"She's my daughter…and Janelle was-"

"Please spare me the waterworks it won't work on me anyway. Cause as far as I can tell you've cause nothing but pain for Taylor and her mother." Troy said as he sat his things down and looked at Oliver who was looking rather ashamed in the doorway. "Not to mention the sick thing you did when you had us broken up for nearly three months…never again Oliver. I won't let you come into Taylor's life only to fuck it up."

"I just want to be there for my daughter."

"Then stay away, Oliver and I mean that. You've caused enough damage and I am not going to help you clean it up."

"When is Janelle's funeral?" Oliver asked as he looked at Troy who just clenched his jaw for a moment before speaking.

"I don't think it would be good if you showed up." Oliver looked at Troy for a moment before closing the door. Walking closer to the desk he placed his hands on it and leaned forward. Troy eyed him wearily as the older man spoke.

"Look, please I really would like to come…I promise you I won't do anything, I'll just stand off away from the group." He replied, Troy looked at the man, and realized that he was truly serious, and for the first time since he had meant the man he actually trusted the words that had come out of his mouth.

"Okay, but you stay away from the group and I mean that…Oliver or I will personally throw you out on your ass." He said, Oliver looked him for a moment and nodded his head before opening the door and heading out. Troy sighed when he heard the door close, glancing down at his watch, he groaned as he saw he had a long day ahead of him. Reluctantly Troy started to work so that he could early and spend time with Taylor and hopefully help her over at the apartment. Today was the day she had chosen to go back to the apartment for the first time since the death of her mother. Troy looked up as he heard a knock on his door. Pushing his chair away from his computer he called out. "Come in." the door opened and his father stepped into his office. Troy watched him wearily for a moment before speaking. "Is there something you want?"

"Son, I'm sorry."

"Look, that's behind me…I have to worry about Taylor, I don't have time to help sooth your conscious." Troy snapped out bitterly his father looked a little taken back by his words. Troy then sighed and shook his head.

"Look dad, I'd really like it if you'd just leave alone right now."

"Son, I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for what I did to you and Taylor…I was trying to make a point and I ignored things like you and her being in love so I could make that point." Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"Look, Taylor and I are back together…I'm not going to hold a grudge against you, but you better never do something like that again." Jack nodded his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"How's Taylor?"

"She's not crying as much, but I think she's saving it for the funeral." Troy replied. Jack nodded and looked at his son for a moment before continuing.

"I heard you're burying Ms.McKessie in the family gravesite." Troy nodded his head and looked at his father daring him to speak against it. "Why?"

"Ms. McKessie didn't have anyone…Taylor didn't want her to be buried by herself, she didn't want that at all and I offered up the family site. She's going to buried next to mom." Troy said a matter of factly. "On the right side though…I know you want momma's left side." Troy said softly as Jack nodded his head slowly.

"Thanks son and what you're doing for Taylor…it's just…" he trailed off as Troy looked at him and nodded his head.

"I love her…and like I've told her a million times before I will do anything for her." Troy said softly as he picked up one of the pens on his desk and tapped it against his desk for a moment before speaking. "I love her so much…sometimes I wish I could just take all her pain away and put it in me…just so I won't have to see her shed another tear." He whispered as he looked down at his hands. "When I see her crying I just feel so helpless."

"But you're not…you're helping her through her pain as best as you can…nothing is helpless or weak about that. You're doing all you can?"

"Sometimes I feel like it's not enough." Jack sighed and walked over to his side and sat on the edge of his desk.

"Troy, sometimes it the little things that you do during a time like this that help her through her pain, every time you hold her, kiss her, sooth her that's helping her through her pain." Jack said softly. Troy nodded his head and smiled slightly.

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem, son I'm glad I could help, look why don't you go ahead and take the rest of the day off we can handle it on this end." Troy looked at his father for a moment before standing and gathering his things.

"Thanks." He said as he quickly left his office, Jack sighed as he watched his son leave. Getting up he walked out of the office and closed the door.

"Are you sure you up to this?" Troy asked as he parked his car outside of Taylor's old apartment building. She looked at it for a moment silently before answering his question.

"I'm sure, Troy. Besides I have to do this…I can't just keep putting this off."

"I just think it's to soon." She turned in her car to look at him and placed a small hand over his larger one before speaking.

"Baby, I telling you I'm going to be fine now are you coming with me or not." Troy nodded and unbuckled his seat belt together he and Taylor entered the building and headed upstairs to Taylor's old apartment. Once they got to the front door, Taylor paused and looked down at the key in her hands. Sighing she pushed it into the lock and turned. Almost immediately the door opened and Taylor and Troy entered. Reaching over for the light switch it on and looked around. Then back at Troy who was watching her with concern. "Come on we should hit the bedroom first." She said heading in that direction, Troy followed behind her slowly as he looked the house over. Once they entered the bedroom, Taylor made her way over to the dresser and picked up several pictures of her and her mother at various events. Taylor traced her finger over one picture and sniffled. Looking at up at Troy she smiled weakly and spoke. "I still miss her, Troy…does it ever get better."

"Over time yes…yes it does get better." He replied with a sigh as he watched her set the picture down gently. Taylor nodded and walked over to the closet and pulled out a several awards. Troy looked them over for a moment before looking back at her. "You gonna keep these?" she looked at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know…I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, I think you should…I have a trophy room at my house you can leave them there." He replied calmly as he looked at her for a moment. "They would look beautiful down there with my trophies." She smiled weakly at his words and nodded her head.

"Okay…just put them in this box."

"I'm going to go ahead and take them downstairs when I'm finished loading the box up alright back." He said as he starting setting the trophies into the box. Taylor watched him for a few minutes before smiling.

"And don't drop them or I'm going to have to beat you."

"Sounds like a promise." Troy said teasing her back, Taylor laughed and she had no idea how much Troy welcomed the sound. Bending down he kissed her softly before walking off with the box of trophies. Taylor sat on the bed while he was gone and sighed. This wasn't something that she wanted to do; this wasn't something that she had ever dreamed of doing. Cleaning out her mother's bedroom days before her funeral, all she could think about was how much of a saint Troy has been for her. "You okay?" she turned around as Troy entered the room.

"Yeah, I was just thinking and remembering?"

"Happy memories I hope." He said as he walked over towards her and wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he bent and kissed her forehead. "Now, are you telling me the truth? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay as I'm going to be."

"Okay well then…are we going to finish." Taylor looked him for a moment before nodding her head and bending down and picking up some of her mother's clothing. She took a deep breath and looked over at him.

"Yeah, let's finish so we can go home."

Friday had come almost too quickly for Taylor; she groaned as she opened her eyes that next morning, she immediately realized that she was wrapped in Troy's arms. Troy grunted and shifted in the bed pulling her closer to him. "Morning, are you ready for today?" he asked softly not even moving to get up. Taylor looked at the clock on the nightstand before speaking.

"I'm ready…I guess I just don't want to put her…" she trailed off knowing that Troy knew exactly what she was talking about. He sighed for a moment and moved so that she was lying on her back and he was looking down at her his head propped up on his elbow.

"I know baby…but this is something you have to do."

"I know…Troy, I can visit her when ever I want right." He looked at her for a moment before nodding his head and smiling down at her.

"Yes, and I'll even take you." He replied, as he looked at her, "Come on let's get ready we have to get to the funeral home early."

"Are Sharpay and Zeke going to meet us there?" Troy looked over at her and nodded his head before stepping into the bathroom.

"Yeah, they said they were going to meet us there, now Taylor are you ready for the funeral."

"I'm not going to lie to you Troy…I'm probably going to cry my eyes out." She whispered as she looked down at her hands. "I just don't know how I'm going to feel when I see her casket being lowered into the ground. It just won't feel right." She finished softly as she looked at him. He moved over towards her and knelt down in front of her for a moment.

"Baby, I know this is going to be hard but I'm going to be there, and so are Sharpay and Zeke. We will help you through it all I promise you." He whispered as he brushed his lips over her cheek. Taylor nodded and Troy helped her stand, "Come on let's get dressed so we can give your mother the send off she deserves." Taylor just nodded and together they got dressed for the funeral.

Taylor barely spoke on the way there, Charles had offered to drive them and Troy had accepted knowing that he could keep a better eye on Taylor. She just stared out the window taking in the scenery, as her mind wondered back to her mother and all the good times she had with her while she was alive. It hurt her heart that her mother wasn't alive. She would never see her get married and she would never see her grandchildren her mother was going to miss out on a lot of things.

Troy watched her silently and then carefully draped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to him. He was relieved when she welcomed his embrace. Charles watched from the driver seat, and he could feel tears in his eyes as he looked at the touching scene. He silently wished that Taylor didn't have to go through this; he knew she was good woman and that if there was one thing she didn't deserve it was her mother passing away. Pulling to a stop in front of the funeral home he got out and opened the door for Troy and Taylor. "Troy, I'm going to go and park." He said as Troy helped Taylor out of the car.

"Okay, we're going to go ahead and go inside." He said as he wrapped a protective hand around Taylor's waist. Charles nodded and closed the door and got back into the driver seat and pulled off headed towards the parking lot. Once they entered the large room that Troy had rented out, they were immediately approached by Sharpay and Zeke and to Taylor's surprise her brothers. Sharpay and Zeke came over and hugged her tightly, while telling her just how sorry they were that this had happened. Taylor welcomed their embrace and cried on their shoulders while Troy stood by silently trying his best not to rush over there and sweep her up into his arms. Wes and Dean came over to him allowing their sister some time with Sharpay and Zeke. Dean rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Troy who hadn't taken his glaze off Taylor.

"How's she holding up?"

"I…I guess she's doing alright or as well as can be except since her mother passed." Troy said not taking his eyes Taylor. Wes looked at his brother and then back at Troy.

"Well, thanks for being there for her."

"There was no other place I'd rather be." He replied softly as Taylor started to walk over to them. Dean looked at his sister while whispering.

"Thanks for calling us."

"She needs her family." He said as Taylor came and stood in front of them. Taylor looked at her brothers and then spoke softly.

"Oh thank you guys for coming." Dean stepped forward and pulled Taylor into his arms hugging her tightly.

"Come on sis we're family…and you need us." He said "I'm sorry by the way…I really am." He whispered as he hugged her tightly, Taylor nodded against his chest as he held her. Wes then stepped forward and pulled his sister into a hug holding her as tightly as his brother and whispering the same thing that Dean had said. Once they were finished, Taylor went over to Troy and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Firefly…now come on let's go have a seat." He said as he placed a hand on her lower back and led her down front to the first pew reserved for her. As the ceremony began Zeke and Sharpay came to sit with her as well. He looked up as more people came into the room. He nodded his head at Chad and Gabriella. He silently watched as his father and step-mother came into the room, and then saw Oliver O'Neal sneak into the back. Turning back around he held Taylor's hand as the preacher gave the eulogy. She listened silently and wiped the tears streaming down her face as he spoke. She leaned against him, and Troy knew that she needed his strength during a time like this. Sharpay rubbed her friend's back as she cried. After the ceremony was over Troy, Zeke, Wes and Dean carried her mother casket to the gravesite. Taylor followed with Sharpay by her side. While the rest of the people followed behind them. As they lowered the casket into the ground Taylor immediately started to sob aloud. Sharpay held her until Troy could come to her. After the preacher said a few words, Troy and Taylor walked up to the grave first. Bending down they both picked up a fist full of dirt, Taylor was openly crying as she tossed her handful of dirt onto the casket, Troy did the same after her and then they walked back to their seats. While everyone else did the same, once the ceremony was over everyone started leaving, however Taylor wanted to stay a little while by herself. After awhile she looked at Troy who had been sitting silently beside her and spoke.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, Firefly." He whispered as he squeezed her hand, she sniffled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm ready to go." He nodded and stood up, gently pulling her to her feet. "I want to go home." She said softly.

"Okay." He said as he slowly led her away to the parking lot where he knew Charles was waiting on them. She leaned onto his side as he held her to him.

"I can visit her anytime right."

"Of course." He said softly. "And when you're not visiting her my mother will keep her company." He replied hoarsely as he answered her question. Taylor wiped her eyes and looked at him for a moment before saying.

"Thank you so much for everything Troy."

"Like I've told you before, Firefly….I love you and I will do anything for you." He said as they reached the car. Charles was already out and had opened the door for them both. Troy helped Taylor inside and climbed in after her. As they drove away, he watched as Taylor looked out the window in the direction of her mother's gravesite until she couldn't see it anymore.

It had been nearly a week since the funeral; Troy was sitting at his desk in his home going over some work when Taylor entered. After the funeral, Taylor had moved in with him. He loved her staying there; he just wished it had happened under better circumstances. Putting his work down, he looked at her for a moment before speaking. "Firefly is something wrong?" he asked.

"I want to go and visit my mother." She replied. He nodded and pushed himself away from the desk, getting up he walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Troy, I'm sure…please I want to visit her." He sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright let me just get my keys and we can head out there."

"Okay but can we stop and get some flowers for her…I know she would want some flowers." Troy looked at her for a moment and then asked.

"What kind?"

"Tulips she loved purple tulips." He smiled and nodded his head for a moment before saying.

"Then purple tulips it is." After he got his keys they headed out to the car, and they went to the flower shop he always went to get his mother's flowers and then they went out to the graveyard. Troy parked the car and looked at the gravesite and then over at Taylor who was looking at the gravesite as well. "Come on…I'll walk you over there…and then you can spend sometime with your mother."

"Thank you for bringing me Troy."

"I don't mind, Taylor…come on firefly." He said as he got and walked over to her side of the car and helped her out as well. She looked at her as she latched onto her arm. Together in silence they walked over to Bolton gravesite, and he stopped. "I'll wait here okay…if you need me at all just call my name." he whispered as she nodded her head and left his side slowly walking over to the gravesite with the orchids in her hands. Troy watched silently as she made her way over.

Taylor walked over to her mother's grave and knelt down beside it, slowly she placed the tulips around her mother's head stone while looking at the tombstone. Smiling she traced the words;

_Here lies Janelle McKessie_

_Loving Mother, she will be missed_

_1959-2010_

"Yeah momma, you were the best mother a girl like be could have had…God I miss her so much…please take care of her." She whispered as she looked up towards the sky hoping that the man upstairs heard her loud and clear. Crying she started to think about other times. She remembered when Troy had told her the best way to not be sad when she thought of her mother was to think of all the good times.

_**Tell me mama is your life a better change**_

_**And tell me mama**_

_**Would you live your life the same **_

_**Or come back and rearrange? **_

_**Tell me mama how is freedom**_

_Many years ago…_

_A six year old Taylor entered the apartment with her mother; Janelle could tell that her daughter was upset about something. Janelle closed the door, and watched as her daughter went over to the sofa and sat down with her head bowed. "Baby, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she walked over to her. _

_"How come I don't have no daddy, mama?" Janelle gasped at her words and quickly moved towards the sofa. _

_"Why are asking me that?" _

_"Cause at school they gonna have a dance for girls and they daddies…and I don't have a daddy what's wrong with me." She asked looking up at her mother with tearful eyes. Janelle felt her heart breaking at the sight of her young innocent daughter. _

_"Nothing is wrong with you…nothing is wrong with you and don't ever say that again." She said as she made Taylor look at her. "The only one with the problem is your father." _

_"So I have a daddy…don't he love me?" she asked again, Janelle bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead and pulled her into a hug as Taylor started crying. Rocking her daughter she spoke softly but firmly. _

_"I love you, sweetie…I love you so much." She said as she continued to rock her crying daughter. _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_Taylor could hardly wait to get off the bus, she quickly ran inside the apartment building where she and her mother lived and raced upstairs. Once she entered the apartment she called out as best as she could. "Mama! Mama!" Janelle came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dishcloth._

_"What is it babygirl?" Janelle asked as she looked at her at six-year old daughter who was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Her daughter's joy was so infectious that she found herself smiling as she looked at her. _

_"Mama…I got me an A." Taylor exclaimed happily as she waved the paper in the air. Janelle smiled as she walked over to her daughter and hoisted her up into the air and kissed her cheek while taking the paper out of Taylor's hand. "See, its right there in bright red, with a smiley face." _

_"Oh this is great, Taylor." _

_"I know…I wrote all my numbers perfect, that's what Ms. King said." _

_"Well sweetie this is going right on the refrigerator." She said as she walked into the kitchen and placed it on the refrigerator just like she said. Taylor clapped her hands as she saw her work on display. _

_"Mama, I'm going to bring home even more A's so that they can on there too." _

_"That would be great sweetheart." Janelle said with a bright smile as she kissed her daughter's cheek. _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_"Mama, higher…push me higher." Taylor exclaimed in the swing while her mother pushed. "Higher…I wanted fly." Janelle laughed at her daughter and started to push higher. Taylor laughed with delight as her mother sent her higher and higher. _

_"Are you high enough, sweetie." _

_"I think so I wanna jump out." _

_"Oh no you don't…you just stay right in that swing okay." She replied with a smile as she continued to push Taylor. _

_"I can't wait till I get back to school, I'm gonna tell everybody that my mama is the best swing pusher." _

_"But then I'm gonna have to push them too, sweetie." Janelle said smiling as her daughter shook her head. _

_"No, you won't cause you my mama and I won't share you." Janelle just laughed and pushed her daughter on the swing some more while Taylor laughed in enjoyment. _

_**Tell me mama**_

_**Are the colors deeper shades? **_

_**And tell me mama**_

_"Mama, did I get any Christmas gifts?" Taylor asked as she looked at her mother with big sad eyes. Janelle nodded and stood up, and walked into their bedroom. Going into the closet she out a stuff Tigger. Walking back into the living room, she smiled down at her daughter while keeping the stuff animal behind her back. _

_"Momma, what is it?" Taylor said getting up and trying to see her Christmas gift. Janelle just turned from her daughter so she wouldn't see it and then said. _

_"You got to close your eyes and then I will give it to you." Taylor immediately shut her eyes close and held her arms out. Janelle quickly placed the toy in Taylor's arms. Taylor opened her arms and then looked up at her mother with big bright eyes. _

_"You got him mama, you got Tigger." She exclaimed as she pulled the toy close to her chest and hugged it tightly. "Oh thank you mama thank you." She cried as Janelle hugged her daughter close. She blinked and felt tears gather in her eyes. Janelle knew it was worth it now, seeing the face of happiness on her daughter she knew getting her the Tigger that cost nearly twenty-five dollars was worth it. She'd gladly wear her torn up shoes for a few more months because seeing her daughter happy was well worth it. She thought as she started silently crying while holding her daughter. _

_**Are there great big brass parades? **_

_**Does the sun shine night and day? **_

_**Tell me mama no more sleeping**_

_**Tell me mama no more weeping**_

_Janelle sat proudly in the front row as her daughter's name was called for her second award. She watched as Taylor quickly made her way to the podium. "Taylor McKessie has been an A+ student here at Forest Elementary, and it is a great honor for us to give her this award for most outstanding fifth grader. Janelle stood up and clapped the loudest as the man gave her daughter the award. "Taylor do you want to say something?" the principle asked, Taylor looked at him and nodded her head. The man bent down and hoisted her up so that she could speak into the microphone. _

_"I want to thank my momma for loving me and tell me I could do this." She said as the crowd gushed at her words. Janelle felt tears in her eyes as her daughter finished her statement the man let her down and Taylor rushed off the stage and over to her. Janelle opened her arms wide and Taylor went into them hugging her mother tightly. _

_**I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_Janelle was sitting in the apartment feeling absolutely alone, today was the first day that her daughter was not at home. She knew she shouldn't be mad at Oliver but she was. He just came into their lives and took her daughter up into Orange County to spend the weekend with him. She looked up as a knock sounded at her door. Getting up she walked over to her door and opened it. There stood Taylor and Oliver. Taylor was about to cry and Oliver looked mad. "Janelle I brought her back because she was miserable and I just don't have the energy." _

_"The energy, Oliver she's your daughter." _

_"I know that Janelle." He snapped back angrily as he looked at her. Moving quickly Janelle pulled her daughter into her arms and held the girl tightly. _

_"I've had the energy to raise her for thirteen years and you come back after nearly twenty-four hours and tell me that you do have the energy to look after your daughter for a weekend." _

_"It's not that simple I-." _

_"It is because she's your daughter…look just get out." Janelle said angrily as she pushed him back and slammed the door. Once the door was locked she looked down at her daughter and hugged her even tighter. "Oh Taylor, I'm so sorry." _

_"No, I needed to go and see for myself how he was." _

_"I…I," she paused and then hugged her even tighter. "I love you sweetie." _

_"I love you too mama." _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_"So, you said no to him because..." Janelle trailed off wanting her daughter to fill her in. Taylor looked away for a moment and then spoke. _

_"I just don't believe in relationships; love none of that stupid stuff." Taylor exclaimed bitterly. "And I'm not going to set myself up to have feelings for a man because all they do is hurt you." Janelle looked at her daughter who was silently fuming. _

_"Is this about your father?" _

_"Him…all men." She answered back; Janelle looked at her daughter for a moment before shaking her head. _

_"Your father is just one man, Taylor." _

_"I know but he was supposed to be the first man to love me, and he didn't so if my father can't love me what makes you think anyone else will." Taylor said crying now as she looked at her mother for a moment. Janelle shook her head and grabbed her daughter's hands. _

_"No, you're wrong…you're father that's wrong. I don't want you missing out on love because of your father. Don't do that to yourself sweetheart. I guarantee you there is a man out there ready to love and love you better than any man your father included could." _

_"I just feel so damaged." _

_"But you're not, you're a beautiful, smart and loving woman and any man who gets you will consider himself lucky your father just missed out, and that was his own fault." _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all things that you wanted me to be **_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_"You have what?" Taylor exclaimed shaking her head as she looked at her mother who was sitting silently on the sofa. "That isn't true that doctor doesn't know what he's talking about mom." _

_"Taylor, sweetie but I do I have cancer." _

_"No, I refuse to believe it." She exclaimed as she looked at her for a moment, "He's wrong." She said openly crying now. "No, you're not suppose to get sick…you're all I have mama…you weren't supposed to get sick." She cried as Janelle said and pulled her daughter to her. They stood like that in their small apartment rocking from side to side. Janelle was crying openly now as well as she tried to sooth her daughter. _

_"I promise I'm not going to leave you before you're ready." _

_"Mama, please tell this is some type of sick joke." Taylor said as pulled away and looked at her mother. The only family she had ever had in her entire life. The only person that loved her for her. The only person she could truly confide in. Her mother was more than her mother. She was her best friend. _

_"I'm so sorry baby girl…I wish I could say I was joking. You don't know how badly I wish I could say that." Taylor just looked at her mother and started crying even harder as realized that her mother was sick and could very well die. _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you **_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be yeah**_

_**Hey mama, hey mamama, mama**_

_**No, no, no, no, no**_

_**Oh no, no, no, no, no**_

Taylor looked up at the sky as all the thoughts of her mother came to her mind she was openly crying now as she remembered everything that she and her mother had been through. In heart she knew there was no one more deserving of living then her mother but God had taken her away. Shaking her head she hugged herself as more sobs racked through her body. Slowly she pulled herself closed to her mother's headstone and hugged it resting her head on the top, as she tried to get as close as she could to her mother.

_**Tell me mama is it just the way they say?**_

_**Tell me mama**_

_**And tell me mama are you missing me the way **_

_**That I'm missing you today?**_

_**Tell me mama can you hear me? **_

_"Come on Mama it's time for bed." Taylor whispered as she came home from work, and found her mother asleep on the sofa. Janelle woke up slowly and looked at her daughter. Slowly the older woman moved to get up, but slumped back down on the sofa. Taylor frowned as she watched her mother trying to get up. "Let me help you mama?" _

_"Baby, I should be able to do this by myself." _

_"But you're sick…please mama let me help you." Janelle bowed her head and Taylor walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her mother's waist, inwardly wincing as she felt just how skinny and fragile her was. Together they made their way into the bedroom. Taylor held her mother up with one arm and then pulled back the covers, gently she helped her mother get into bed. _

_"Taylor you didn't have to do this…" _

_"You've taken care of me your entire life…let me try to return the favor." Taylor whispered as she kissed her mother's forehead. Janelle smiled at her daughter and wrapped her weak hand around her daughter's wrist. Taylor stopped moving and looked down at her mother who was looking up at her with a small smile. "Yes, mama." _

_"I just wanted to tell you Taylor…I love you and being your mother has made me the proudest woman in the world. You are the best daughter any woman could have asked for." _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you **_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**And all the things that you wanted me to be**_

_**And I'm trying now**_

_"Mama," A six year old Taylor called out as Janelle moved to exit the small bedroom. Janelle stopped at the door and turned around and looked at her daughter who was peeking at her from under the covers. Turning around she looked at her daughter for a moment before speaking. _

_"Yes what is it sweetie." _

_"Do you love me?" Janelle walked back over to her daughter and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her. _

_"Of course I do…I'm your mother Taylor of course I love." She whispered as she looked at her daughter. Taylor smiled up at her mother at those words and Janelle couldn't help but smile back. Sitting up Taylor kissed her mother on the cheek and then settled back down on the bed. _

_"Good, cause I love you mama." Janelle brushed Taylor's hair off her face and nodded her head before kissing her forehead. _

_"I love you too, baby girl. More than anything else in this world." _

_**Oh I'm thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

_**Thinking of you**_

**A/N: Song Credit: Lenny Kravitz- Thinking of You **

**Well, I think that was a good send off for Ms. Janelle McKessie. What do you guys think? Again I hope you enjoyed it and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **


	23. Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm here with yet another chapter of The Job…so right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **xjustxbeingxmex**, **HelloLish**, **Yellow-queen18**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **EndlessDreamer1024**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **Angel, k, kimmy, look at the stars**, Anon, and **AyaneC**. Thank you guys for the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. Oh and please check out my new story ****Conquests****. So um please enjoy and remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Two

3 months later…

"So man how does it feel to be a year older," Chad said as he came over to Troy and patted him on the back, Troy who was by his grill, looked over at his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"I feel the same, man so how's little man." Chad smiled as he looked over the yard and saw his son playing with his wife, Taylor and their new friend Sharpay. Nodding his head he took a sip of his drink and chuckled.

"It's been fine…he's getting bigger and bigger everyday."

"Well if you and Gabby would cut that afro he wouldn't seem as big." Troy said laughing as his friend looked at him. Chad placed his hands on his hip and stared at his friend in mock fury.

"What did you say? Cut it off? Are you crazy that's my heritage on that boy's head. That afro tells the entire world that he's a Danforth."

"Or that he can't afford a haircut." Troy said laughing as his friend. Chad rolled his eyes and looked back over towards his son.

"You ain't right, Troy. You ain't right." He said with finally a smile appearing on his face. Troy smiled back and shook his head as he looked over at Taylor. He was glad that she was doing better. It had nearly taken the first month and a half for her to return to her old self. Even though every once in awhile she would get sad. That happened less often now. "Damn, you aren't listening to me are you?"

"Yeah sure man." Troy said continuing to ignore his friend. Chad followed his friend's glare and then smiled and said.

"Yo, Justin was thinking about trying to holla at Taylor." Troy jerked his glaze away from Taylor and looked at Chad with a glare.

"What! He said that bullshit, he knows I'm with her that little-." Chad burst out laughing at that point while Troy looked at him as if he had finally lost his mind. "I really don't see what's so funny about this, Chad."

"Man, I knew you had it that bad…but just not that bad."

"You need to try and make sense sometimes, Chad…really sometimes you talk in circles."

"I never would have thought you'd fall this bad."

"I'm in love with her, Chad I think that's as deep as anyone could fall." He said back with a shake of his head as he returned his glaze to the grill and taking off some of the ribs he placed it on the silver tray beside the grill on the table.

"Man, those ribs look good." Chad said rubbing his stomach; Troy sent him a look and smiled as he pointed at the ribs for a moment.

"Well you can't have them until the birthday boy, which is me, by the way sits down to eat." Chad groaned and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I'm about to have a hunger stroke."

"I've never heard of that before," Troy said laughing as he picked up some more ribs and dangling them under Chad's nose. "Do those look good." He asked smiling as Chad eyed them. Taking them away quickly he placed them on the tray as well.

"That ain't right…I don't even know why we're friends." Chad said pouting; Troy eyed him for a moment and then said.

"That's not going to work on me…I'm not Gabriella." He said laughing as he continued grilling.

"All I'm saying is why don't you let someone else grill."

"No one touches the grill." He said with a small smile. "I don't trust you guys; you all will probably ruin it. Besides there is an art to grilling and if I let anyone do it, it just wouldn't be right. I mean Da Vinci wouldn't let some bum paint Mona Lisa would he?"

"That is not the same time."

"Oh yes it is…my grilling is a master piece and you're lucky I let you all come and appreciate it. Just like with the Mona Lisa, you're lucky you can go and appreciate it." He said as he took off another slab of ribs. After doing that he started putting on turkey burgers and chicken legs.

"I thought you were a red meat man."

"Well Taylor isn't." he said as he continued grilling. As Chad and Troy continued talking Taylor decided to walk over towards them. Coming up to Troy, she kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Hey baby."

"Oh I see you're cooking the chicken."

"Yeah, so you having fun?" he asked softly as he looked down at her, Chad just smiled at the interaction between the two.

"Yeah, I just wish you wouldn't cook it's your birthday you should be mingling enjoying yourself." Troy looked at her for a moment and she groaned. "Oh excuse me…you shouldn't be grilling."

"Well I don't trust these simpletons with my precious grill." He said laughing at the face that Taylor made. She looked at him for a moment and pouted; Troy frowned at the gesture and then groaned.

"Fine I'll stop once this batch of chicken is finished."

"Good, that why you can finally talk to your friends." After saying that Taylor leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Alright baby hurry up and finished."

"Okay, firefly." He said watching as she walked away.

"Whipped." Chad coughed out breaking Troy out of his trance, turning around he looked at his friend and pushed him lightly.

"Whatever man."

"Yeah, man whatever hurry up and finish those chickens I'm hungry." Troy just laughed as he returned his attention to the meat he was grilling.

Later on when everyone was finished, Troy and Taylor were busy saying goodbye to everyone. "Thanks for coming man." Troy said as he shook Chad's hand and kissed Gabriella's cheek. "You gotta let me and Taylor look after Sean for a weekend…I need to spend some time with my godson."

"We got you man. We'll talk about the details later, man peace." Chad with a smile as he and Gabriella walked out of the house. Troy watched till they got to their car and then closed the door. He looked at Taylor who was currently standing beside him. Smiling he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him. Slowly he grinded against her as he bent his head forward kissed her neck and then slowly trailed kisses up to her neck.

"Firefly I don't remember opening a gift from you." He said as softly into her eye smiling as she shuddered against him.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"Some good lovin' would be nice." He said bluntly. "I think I've been a good birthday boy."

"I think you've been rather naughty." She breathed out as he nibbled on the nape of her neck; Taylor rubbed her hands through his hair as he continued his assault on her exposed flesh.

"Is that a good thing?"

"Very." She breathed out again, Troy lifted his head up and kissed her, picking her up he quickly moved towards his bedroom carrying her with him. Once they reached the room, he stood her and rubbed his hands together.

"Okay so how do you wanna do this?" he asked softly passion dripping from his voice, Taylor smiled and reached out and placed his hands on her waist as she stood up and whispered in his ear.

"How about you unwrap your gift till you find a bow." Troy's eyebrows almost lifted to his hairline at her words. Slowly Troy lifted his hands to her shirt and slowly started to unbutton the blouse as he took several deep breaths.

"If I had known you were planning this I would have kicked everyone out of this house earlier." He whispered as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, they both watched as the shirt fell to the ground. Taylor looked down at herself and then back at Troy and smiled when she saw a certain member of his body waking up.

"There's no bow here…I guess you're going to have to keep searching." Nodding Troy reached up and unclasped her bra and then sighed.

"Damn you're so beautiful." He pulled her close and kissed her, but after a few more moments she pushed him back and shook her finger at him.

"No kisses until you find the bow."

"Yes ma'am." He whispered as he undid her pants and pulled them down and off her feet and then he saw part of the bow. "Oh hell no…are you trying to kill me woman." He grunted as he saw part of the bow sticking up from her black silk panties. He took a deep breath and reached up pulled the panties down and off her legs. Standing up he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Picking her up he put her on the bed, and then quickly undressed himself and got on the bed. Lowering his head he kissed around the bow and then took it off and grasped it in his hand as he moved back up her body and kissed her passionately. "You know I love you right." He said looking down at her.

"I know and I love you too." She whispered as she pulling him down onto her and kissing him passionate. Troy shifted between her legs and then slowly pushed forward. They both gasped as they connected on an intimate level. Troy kissed her softly as he started to move within her. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and held onto Troy tightly as he moved within her. As Troy sped up he lifted his head and kissed her again while Taylor lifted her legs and wrapped them around her waist. When the pleasure became to great for them, they both breathed out "I love you." Troy fell onto Taylor, as she rubbed his back and held him tightly not wanting to let him go. Troy placed a kiss on her neck as he held her to him, once he was finished catching his breath he rolled off her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. Taylor held his hand and snuggled deeper into his arms.

"Troy, I really love you I hope you know that."

"Baby I know and I love you too." He replied as he kissed the back of her neck. Taylor smiled as she felt his lips touch her skin. Smiling she laid against him and said.

"I just want to thank you for what you did for me when my mother passed…you really helped me, Troy. You just being there really helped me and I don't know if I've told you that, but you did."

"Taylor, you don't have to tell me anything about that. I know baby you don't have to rehash all that." He whispered as he kissed her on the shoulder. "Now let's just relax alright…oh and I enjoyed my birthday present.

"What would you say if I told you that wasn't all of it?"

"I say…I can't wait to open the rest of your presents." He mumbled as he held her tightly, they soon fell asleep in each other's arm where they wanted to be.

Troy woke up alone the next morning, getting up he stood and pulled on his boxers. Stretching he rubbed his chest and wandered downstairs in search of Taylor. Once he made it downstairs he noticed that the back down was open. Walking outside, he headed towards the pool where he saw Taylor laying across an inner tube in the pool her back facing the sun and her face smiling in blissful peace. Walking over to the pool he got in and swam over to her, moving quickly so they wouldn't capsize he draped his body over hers and kissed her cheek gently. "Good morning."

"Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up but I just wanted to come out and get in the pool and relax, you have no idea how relaxing this is." Troy paused for a moment and then smiled nodding his head.

"You're right…it is relaxing." He mumbled as he nuzzled his face against her neck, Taylor smiled at the gesture and sighed. They laid there in the pool relaxing for awhile before Taylor spoke.

"You know I was thinking…I think you might want your real birthday."

"Baby, the one last night was great."

"I'm talking about something else…one you can use around other people." He chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"Your present I could use around other people, but believe I'm not that freaky." He said with a smile "So where is my gift."

"Well I talked to your father, and he told me something you've never told me before." Troy raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Really and what was that?"

"That you like to golf." Troy face brightens even more. "So I brought you some golf clubs." Almost immediately Troy stood up in the water and lifted a giggling Taylor as well. As fast as he could he hurried out of the pool and headed towards the house.

"Where are they baby?" he asked looking like a child on Christmas morning."

"Um right here." She said going over to the closet and pulling them out. He smiled and took them out of her hands. "So?"

"I love them baby…oh yeah we are going to the Country Club today…and we're going to golf and try these bad boys out."

"But Troy I don't know how to golf."

"Well, it's time to learn Firefly it's time to learn." She looked at him in surprise while he looked over the clubs.

"Alright then baby let's go get dressed and we can test out these clubs." He smiled and gave her a big kiss. Taylor grinned happy that he was happy about his gifts.

Nearly an hour later they were out on the range at the local Country Club where Troy was a member. Taylor sat in the golf cart watching as he lined himself up and got ready to swing. She smiled as he delivered a swing and pumped his fist. Walking back over to her, he kissed her quickly and climbed into the golf cart and pulled off. "Man these clubs are ridiculous I don't think I've hit the ball this good before."

"I still can't get over how you're a golf junkie."

"My dad got me into golf a few years back…it's relaxing and fun." He said with chuckled as he parked the cart and got up. Picking a club he walked over to his ball and lined up and swung, leaned to the side he watched as the ball sailed towards the flag and rolled near the hole smiling he looked at her and walked over to her. "Shoot, don't tell nobody but I taught Tiger Woods everything he knows."

Later on that night, Troy was silently watching Taylor as she laid in bed. Smiling he brushed some of her hair out of her face and looked down into her face noticing just how peaceful she looked laying there with his arms around her. He had never seen a woman as beautiful as her before in his entire life. The past few months that she had been living with him had been absolute heaven. He had never felt so peaceful in his entire life. Laying his head back down on the pillows behind his head, he pulled Taylor closer pressing her back to his front. Closing his eyes he silently thought about all he would have to do in order to make this last. In order to be with Taylor till his dying day. As the thought came to his mind he suddenly knew what it was that he had to do. Opening his eyes he looked down at Taylor and brushed a small kiss on her shoulder while thinking that taking that kind of step didn't seem so bad.

**A/N: Please remember to Review…and please check out my new story ****Conquests****. **


	24. Chapter 23

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter and we are getting closer and closer to the end of this story. I want to take this time to thank my reviewers from last week; **xoSuperstarletxo**, **xjustxbeingxmex**, **k, HelloLish**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **baby2ludaris**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **look at the stars**, **Angel, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, and AyaneC. **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Three

"Yo, I think I'm going to ask Taylor to marry me." Troy said leaning against his pool stick. Zeke looked at him from across the table while Chad hit the white pool ball off the table and onto the floor. Looking up at his best friend with wide eyes he looked him over and then shared a brief look with Zeke who was just watching the exchange with a small smile plastered on his face.

"You're going do what?"

"I'm going to ask Taylor to marry me." Troy said as he looked at his friends, even since he had hooked up with Taylor. He and Chad had welcomed Zeke into their fold, while Taylor and Sharpay welcomed Chad's wife into their fold. Zeke held up his hand getting the attention of both men.

"Which one is it? At first you said I think and now you're saying you're going to ask." Zeke asked curiously, Troy sent him a look across the table as Zeke laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, man don't get mad at me for asking questions…I was just curious." He said with a shake of his head as Troy nodded his head and looked at him before speaking.

"I'm going to do it…those months without her was hell…I don't want to take the chance of losing her again. I love her to much for that." He said, Chad and Zeke looked at one another with bright smiles on their faces. Chad just chuckled for a moment before shaking his head.

"Yo, Zeke remind me next time I see Taylor to shake her hand…cause she sure did tame a beast." Zeke laughed and nodded his head while Troy openly glared at them both which only made them laugh even harder.

"You two think you're so funny." Troy said as he bent down and picked up the pool ball and placed it on the table lining up his shot. Chad shrugged and looked over at Zeke for a moment as Troy focused on taking his shot.

"Zeke, man if you had known Troy before he met Taylor you would be making fun of him too. Dude, was a bonafide playa before Ms. McKessie walked on the scene. After that…it was literally murder she wrote man."

"Did he have a black book…you know you aren't a real playa unless you have a black book." Chad nodded his head and looked at Troy who hit the ball, waiting till Troy looked up at them both before he asked his question.

"Zeke's right man what happen to your black book?"

"Tay, threw it out awhile back." Troy mumbled out as Chad and Zeke's face lit up with smiles. He narrowed his eyes at Chad, "I don't know why you're smiling at least Taylor just threw it out Gabriella burned that book to ashes, and I'm just guessing here Zeke, but I'm pretty sure Sharpay did something with your black book as well."

"Called every woman in there and told them that I was off the market then made me burn the book."

"Whoa! Remind me to stay the hell away from Sharpay." Chad said with a shake of his head as he looked at Zeke who was shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck. Chad then waved his hands in the air. "Okay, so when are you going to get the ring?"

"After I talk to a few more people…I'm going to go and see my father after I leave here. I want this to be handle right."

"So you gonna go and see her father." Chad asked, Troy looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Shaking his head he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his friends.

"Hell no, I don't give a damn about what her father thinks about me asking Taylor to marry me. He doesn't count to me, hell he's the one that tried to break us up."

"Alright man…you entitled to feeling that way." Chad said slowly, Troy smirked and shook his head.

"You're damn right I'm entitled to feel that way." Troy said hotly, there wasn't a time that he didn't get angry at the thought of Oliver O'Neal. When he thought about the way Oliver went out of his way to hurt Taylor. Shaking his head, he placed his pool stick on the wall and looked at Chad and Zeke before looking down at his watch. "Damn, I gotta go."

"You alright…man."

"Yeah, I just gotta go. I told my father I'd meet him at him around three and it's almost 2:50." Troy said as he picked up his jacket and put it on. Walking over to Chad and Zeke he gave them both a fist pound and left heading towards his father's house getting ready to ask him for his blessing in marrying Taylor.

Beth Bolton, opened the door and saw her stepson on the doorway, grinning she stepped forward and embraced him tightly. Troy smiled and hugged her back. Their relationship had started off horribly wrong all those years ago after his mother's death. He had viewed her as the enemy. The woman who was trying to take away his father, but slowly after many talks they had formed a rather good bond as step-mom and stepson. "Oh Troy, it's good to see you…after your father pulled that stunt I wasn't sure if I ever was going to see you again?"

"Well, there was a strong possibility of that happening, Beth but that changed." He said as he pulled away from her and entered the house closing the door behind himself.

"Where's Taylor, I was hoping the next time you came by that you brought her by. She's so sweet." Troy smiled and nodded his head as he looked around the house before glanced back down at her.

"Well, she wanted to stay at home today and rest."

"Oh well she needs it…I'm so glad that she's adjusting, I know it must be difficult." Troy nodded his head slowly as he thought about the first month and a half after Taylor's mother died. He basically taken off the majority of that time to help, he knew what she was going through and he didn't want to leave her alone to deal with the pain by herself.

"It was but she's feeling better now, Beth is my father home when I spoke to him earlier he said he'd been here."

"What you can't spend time with your step mom."

"Beth, this is rather urgent." He said looking at her.

"What could be more urgent then greeting your stepmother?" Jack Bolton said as he walked down the stairs, smiling at the sight of his son. Troy looked at his father and just shook his head for a moment before saying.

"Believe me; my news is going to be more urgent."

"I guess that means I have to leave." Beth said playfully rolling her eyes. "You two play nice, oh and Jack I'm going to be by the pool."

"Alright, I'll be out there later on." He said softly as she exited the hallway hiding out towards the back. Jack looked at his son for a moment and then opened the door the to small sitting room. Troy walked in and headed right towards his favorite seat as a child. Jack watched him quietly and smiled before closing the door. "You know growing up, you always loved that chair."

"It's comfortable…what's not to like." Troy said as he looked at his father who moved to sit down directly across from him on the sofa.

"What is it that you want to talk about son?"

"I wanted to talk about myself and the future." Jack seemed surprised by his answer and then nodded his head as he leaned back draping his arms over the back over the sofa. Troy looked at his father waiting on his response.

"Your future? And what exactly do you mean?" Jack asked not wanting to beat around the bush; Troy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"I want to marry Taylor." Jack's eyebrows shot up as he quickly undraped his arms from the back of the sofa and then looked at his son for a moment before speaking again.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I want to marry, Taylor." Jack looked at him for a moment studying him closely before leaning back on the sofa and nodding his head.

"And you're serious?"

"Yes I am is that so hard to believe?" Jack just shook his head and covered his mouth with his hand for a brief moment before answering. Waving his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture he looked at his son for a moment and answered.

"It is when you've raised a son that's used women for…only one purpose." He said, Troy narrowed his eyes at his father and then cleared his throat.

"I never did that to Taylor."

"I know which is why I can't say I'm surprise you want to marry her…however I guess I didn't expect you to do it so soon." Troy nodded his head for a moment in understanding.

"I guess I've been a playa for awhile." Jack chuckled and slapped his thigh in laughter.

"You guess, son that's what you were." He leaned back and shook his head. "Which was why I hired Taylor in the first place I thought she could resist your charms." Troy smiled brightly at his father's words while shaking his head.

"Resist…Dad I'm sorry to burst your bubble but we could not resist each other." Jack smiled at his son and nodded his head in agreement.

"You think I can't see that…so do you have the ring." He asked, Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I was going to start looking for it this weekend. Taylor's been pretty busy; you know she's graduating next winter…it still amazes that with everything that went down with her mother and us that she's still going to finish school on time."

"Well if there's one thing I know about Taylor, it's that she's a very driven and determined young woman." Jack said with a nod of his head. Slowly he pushed himself up and off the sofa. "Troy, stay here for a moment I'll be right back." Troy nodded and watched as his father left the room. Leaning back on the chair, he tapped his fingers along the arms of the chair and looked up towards the ceiling. He was glad his father had taken the news well. Even though they had had their differences over the last few months, he knew deep down that he still needed his father, he still needed his father. Besides he was the only parent that he had left. Slowly Troy felt a pang in his heart. Oliver O'Neal. That man was the last parent Taylor had, silently he sat there and wondered if Taylor still wanted to get to know him. Did she want her father in her life? He was brought from his thoughts as Jack came back into the room closing the door behind himself.

"I was saving this for the time you told me you were getting marry." Jack said as he held out his hand towards his son. Troy looked at his father in surprise but held out his hand and felt something lightweight drop into his hand. Looking down he saw a gold diamond ring in the palm of his hand. The ring was beautiful, looking up at his father he spoke.

"What-."

"It was your mother's ring…before she died she told me to give you this ring when you decided to get married." Jack said with a small smile. "She said she wanted to do something for you and your wife…since she couldn't be here for you when you got married." He whispered softly. Troy looked down at it and then back at his father.

"Dad, I don't know what to say?"

"Well, when you ask Taylor, I hope you say 'Taylor will you marry me' and then put the ring on her finger." Jack said with a smile as he looked at his friend. Troy looked at him for a moment and then stood up.

"Thank you for giving me this, Dad…I…I'm honored that mother wanted me to give this ring to my wife." He said and Jack could see tears glistening in his son's eyes. The two men looked at one another for a moment before Jack pulled him into a tight hug. Troy immediately started crying on his father's shoulder. "I miss her so much sometimes, Dad. I wish she could have met her…just for a minute, just so she could know the woman I love." He cried brokenly, Jack held his son tight and rocked him.

"I miss her too, son...and I know for a fact she would have loved Taylor." He whispered, they stood there locked in an embrace for a few more minutes before Troy took a step back. Wiping his eyes he took a deep calming breath and looked at his father.

"I'm…thanks Dad for real thanks for the ring." He replied softly as he looked at his father who nodded his head and smiled at his son.

"It's what your mother wanted, son…no need to thank me." Troy nodded and bit his bottom lip and looked up at the ceiling.

"Shoot, I feel like a female right now up in here crying."

"Real men cry Troy." Jack said softly as he looked at his son who was looking back at him for a moment. "It's okay to cry…no one blames you, she was your mother and she left to earlier." He whispered as he reached out and placed a firm hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I…thanks…look Dad I'm going to head out alright." Jack nodded his head as Troy quickly left. Jack waited till the door closed before he walked over to the sofa and sat down with a sigh. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he thought about his son, and how he was finally going to take the big leap into marriage. The only thing he could think of was 'It's about time my son fell in love.'

Troy pulled up into the driveway of his house and turned off the car, slowly he picked up the ring that he had set down and looked at it silently leaning back in his seat. He couldn't believe that his father had given him this ring, or to be bit more accurate how his mother had given him this ring. Slowly he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed for a moment. He didn't think anyone other than Taylor would understand how he was feeling at the moment. Placing the ring in his pocket he slowly got out of the car and headed inside. Opening the front door, he smiled as he heard Taylor's voice floating through the house. Closing the door softly he followed the voice into the kitchen and smiled when he saw Taylor dancing around the kitchen as she started getting food ready to cook. Smiling he wandered over to her till he was standing directly behind and placed his hands on her hips. Laughing out loud as she screamed in shock, smacking him on the chest Taylor placed a delicate hand over her heart and sighed. "Troy, what the hell…don't scare me like that?"

"I'm sorry baby…I didn't mean to scare you…well yes I did. But I am sorry." He said with a smirk as Taylor eyed him for a brief moment before shaking her head at him as he tilted his head to the side and grinned down at her. "Love you."

"I love you too, but you better not scare me again or-."

"Or what?" he questioned smiling boldly at her, she looked up at him while playing with the collar on his shirt. He looked down at her and tapped his watch with his finger. "I'm waiting what are you going to do?"

"Cut you off." His smile faltered a bit as he looked at Taylor who just looked up at him and smiled seductively.

"Excuse me?" he said clearing his throat. She smiled and stood on her tiptoes kissing him for a moment before answering.

"I'm going to cut you off, Troy that is if you scare me again. Do you understand that." He looked at her for a brief moment before nodding his head at her and sighing.

"Yeah, I get it…it's crystal clear." He said with a sigh, she smiled and patted his cheek. As she turned around to continue her cooking Troy could have sworn he heard Chad making the sound of a whip in his head. Sighing he leaned against the counter and watched her silently for a few moments before speaking. "So how was your day?" she tensed up or a second and then looked down at the food she was currently cutting up. Troy noticed her reaction and frowned a bit before speaking. "Taylor, I know you might not like to admit it but I can tell you're lying so tell me right now what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"Taylor," he said reaching out and gently turning her around to face him. She looked down but he gently lifted her head up forcing her to look him in the eyes. "What happened?"

"Um, Oliver called me today…he wants to see me and my brothers." Troy brushed a hand over his face and looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because he wants to make amends that's what I got from him…I don't know if I should Troy…he's hurt me so much in my life and-." She didn't continue as Troy pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked softly

"I don't know, Troy…I'm just overwhelmed right now." He nodded and held her tighter, brushing his lips along her temple. "What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know…I don't really think you should ask me about this, I am slightly biased in my opinion." He said softly, as she looked up at him for a moment and nodded her head.

"Troy, do you think you can go and talk to him."

"I really don't think that would be right…I don't think me being around Oliver is such a good thing, Taylor." She sighed and looked at him for a moment and pouted, he looked down at her and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll go and talk to him later on this week, I'll feel him out and see what he really wants is that okay." She nodded and hugged him tighter; Troy wrapped his arms around Taylor and held her for a few more moments before speaking. "I'll go see Oliver, alright…and I'll talk to him but if he rubs me the wrong way…" he trailed off leaving it up in the air. Taylor nodded, as she silently thought about what she would do if she didn't have Troy's strength, and frankly the answer scared the living daylights out of her.


	25. Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Here's another chapter for 'The Job' well I hope you enjoy it. Right now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Sciencefreak2007**, **Angel, k, xoSuperstarletxo**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **CuteANDSexxxy17**, **HelloLish**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **AyaneC**, **sarah.symmonds**, **look at the stars**, and **Dragonneva**. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Four

Troy looked at Oliver O'Neal mansion in for a few moments before getting out and closing his door. He had decided that Friday was a good day to go and see Taylor's father. Seeing the O'Neal mansion for the first time made Troy even angrier at the man who had the gull to call himself Taylor's father, because anyone who was a real father wouldn't let their child stay were Taylor and her mother were staying. Knocking on door, he waited for a few moments and was surprised when Oliver opened the door instead of one of his servants. Oliver looked Troy over with suspicion before speaking. "What are you doing?"

"I'm here to talk to you." Troy said placing his hand on the door, and pushing it back opening it wider until he was finally able to come inside. "I'm here to talk about you and Taylor."

"She's my daughter and I don't have to discuss her with you." He snapped as he looked at Troy who was looking into his eyes coldly.

"Taylor asked me to come here today…frankly I wouldn't want her to see you. Not just because of the stunt you pull but because of the way you treated her and her mother." Troy said as he placed his hands in his pockets no longer trusting himself not to hit the older man in the face. Oliver looked at Troy for a moment and shook his head.

"I realize what I did was a mistake."

"No a mistake might be forgetting to return a library book, what you did does not justify itself as a mistake." Troy said, Oliver looked away from him for a brief moment before looking back at the young man who was watching him.

"What do you want to say?"

"Why were you calling Taylor and trying to get her and her brothers to meet you." Oliver looked at Troy and frowned for a brief moment before shaking his head and looking in the other direction.

"That is none of your-."

"It is…Wes and Dean are my friends and I love Taylor so it's my business as well especially when it involves her." He stated firmly. Looking around the house he glanced back at Oliver and sneered. "There's so much room here…Taylor and her mother's apartment could have fit in here nearly 100 times."

"You better shut-up, Troy." Oliver grounded out; raising an eyebrow at the man for a moment Troy chuckled and looked at him before smiling.

"Or what, you're going to hit me…oh please do it you don't know how badly I want to beat your ass." Troy stated as Oliver looked at him and then spoke.

"I wanted my children here so I could apologize and hopefully become a part of their lives again…truth is I have no one…my wife left me, I am all alone right now. All I want is my children to look at me and say that's my father and I'm proud of him."

"Frankly Oliver I don't believe that's ever going to happen." Troy stated coldly. "You kicked Dean and Wes out because they fell in love. You left Taylor's mother devastated alone and pregnant…your track record for making people proud isn't looking to good right now." Oliver looked at him and sighed.

"I know that…and I will probably burn in hell for all the pain I've cost them…I know that and don't need you saying it to me." He said, Troy shook his head at the man for a moment before saying.

"Someone needs to say it to you…someone needs to help you take off those rose tinted glasses and make you see what you did to your family. All your children hate you…see that's not their problem it's yours."

"Look I know this, Troy."

"I hope you would finally get it when everyone has left you." Troy said as he looked at Oliver who seemed to winced as his words left his mouth. "You would think you'd try to change your ways but no…you try and ruin Taylor's relationship with me."

"At the time I didn't think the relationship was good for her…you are this playboy whose used to having women after women and I didn't want my daughter to be sucked in to that. She needed love."

"Like you know anything about that." Troy said smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched as Oliver sat down heavily on the sofa with a sigh.

"I know enough."

"No actually you don't and that's what's so sad about it." Troy said softly as he looked at him for a brief moment. "Look, I'm going to tell Taylor I think maybe she should come up here and talk to you but I will be here. Cause I'm not going to let anyone hurt Taylor…see you already failed at that as her father didn't you know that a father should protect and love their daughter, and since you failed on both accounts. I'm going to protect and love Taylor, the way she should be protected and loved."

"Words mean nothing without action, Troy."

"I'm here right now talking to you instead of beating your face in because I love Taylor…what have you done lately that's proven that you care about your daughter and sons," when Oliver didn't answer Troy smirked and shook his head. "Exactly, look I'll arrange it we'll probably come by next Saturday…in the mean time how about you work on what it really means to love and protect your children. I'll let myself out." He said turning on his heel and walking out of the house leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

"So what happened?" Taylor as she and Troy lay together on the couch. She rested her head on his chest while he sat up with his legs on the footrest. Troy was silently flipping between basketball games before he looked down at her and answered.

"Nothing we came to an understanding…I think you and your brothers should meet him…however I'm not going to let you go without me."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not letting you enter that house by yourself…I'm going to be there." He said as he continued to look at the television. Taylor reached over and held his hand down so he couldn't change the channel anymore and then she looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I'm just thinking about some things that's all…why?" he asked curiously as he looked at her. She sighed and removed her hand from him.

"I shouldn't have sent you."

"I…Taylor I'm not upset about that…I'm just thinking that's all. Your father is um, well he looks absolutely miserable and I was just thinking about how I'm basically handing him the olive branch after everything he did to us. After everything he did to you." He whispered as he finally looked down at Taylor and sighed. "That's all I'm thinking about."

"There's nothing wrong with forgiving someone."

"Well, it sure feels wrong to forgive your father." He mumbled as he looked away from her. Taylor sighed and moved to sit up, turning her body so that she could look at Troy. She watched him for a few moments and then grabbed his head.

"What's really wrong?"

"I already told you that I-." he stopped as Taylor placed a finger over his lips and looked into his eyes, and then said.

"Troy, tell me the truth." He groaned and stood up; Taylor sat on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest. "Troy tell me!"

"Fine, you wanna know okay here it is…I am pissed…I am just pissed off that he was living so well, while you and your mother lived in that apartment building. I got pissed off when I see that he had the means to take care of you both like a real man should have…but he didn't…I'm just sitting here thinking about that and getting madder and madder." He exclaimed finally taking a breath as he finished, she looked at him in shock for a moment and then stood up walking towards him.

"Troy, I tend to think that things happen for a reason…I'm not happy that he didn't take care of his responsibilities…but if he hadn't then I might not have met you…and because of that I would never want my past to change." He looked down at her and shook his head before sighing.

"You are simply amazing, Taylor…how do you continue to find good in everything."

"It's a gift." She whispered as she reached and grabbed his hands. "Troy, I love that you care about me so much. I would like to say that I'm over what my father did but I'm not…however it's not going to do any of us any good if we're constantly going over what ifs in our minds…cause that's just not going to work, baby."

"I know…I know I just get so angry when I think about what he did…and how he hasn't done anything for you except hurt you."

"Well I'm not hurting anymore and I owe all that to you." She whispered as she cupped his face between her hands and gently pulled his face down to her and kissed his softly on the lips. Troy wrapped his arms around her, and held her to him as they stood there kissing. When air became too much for them, Taylor moved back as much as she could with Troy still holding her. Leaning down he gently laid his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She smiled and rubbed his back. "Troy, I'm hurting anymore and I owe all that to you." She whispered against as she looked into his dark blue eyes.

"Yo, I ain't going." Dean exclaimed as he looked at Troy and Taylor that Sunday. Ever since he and Wes had moved their families back to California they started visiting Taylor every Sunday. Denise bounced held their sleeping son in her arms as she watched her husband moved back and forward pacing in anger across Troy's living room floor. Wes was standing by the window silently not talking at all.

"Dean, come on we can go and leave whenever we want…no one is going to blame you, but I think we need to try…I think that we owe it ourselves to try and repair our family."

"How in the hell are you so calm about this…after all he's done to you." Wes said breaking his silence.

"I know better than anyone in this room, what he's done to me." Taylor said as Troy placed his arm around her in a comforting gesture. "Look I just think we might want to go and hear him out."

"I heard him out the night he told me to get out of his house and out of his life for loving Denise…I don't need to hear him out." He said firmly, Denise looked at him and sighed.

"Baby, just listen to her for a moment…don't be on the defensive with your sister." She whispered as she looked him. He looked at her as well, and sighed for a moment before speaking.

"You're right…look Taylor I know what you think you're saying is the right thing to do, but seriously come on Oliver doesn't deserve our forgiveness and I'm sure as hell not going to give it to him."

"Dean!" Denise exclaimed in shock

"Sorry, baby but she has to know how I feel." Dean said as he looked over at his wife who was silently giving him a glare.

"I feel the same way, Taylor…this is crazy. I'm not going back to him just cause he sat there and cried about how he wants a second chance…I'm just not that type of man."

"Dean, Wes…Taylor needs you both there. She needs her brothers, look I know what your father has done isn't right…I really don't want Taylor hurt…but she says she needs to do this and I'm going to support her. Now looking at you two I can tell that you both have to go as well…you may say you don't want to but deep down I know that you want to close this chapter in your life so it will stop bugging you." Troy said from Taylor's side.

"He…he kicked us out of his life…disowned us and-."

"But he was at one point a part of your life." Taylor whispered as she looked up at her brothers who visibly paled at her words. "At least he was apart of your lives."

"Tay, oh man we didn't mean to sound like a-."

"No, its okay I'm not trying to make your pain any less…it's just I wanted to point that out to you both…that if anyone in this room had a real good reason to reject his invitation it's me. But I want to go and hear him out…that's all you have to do… hear him out." She replied softly. Dean and Wes lowered their heads in unison, while Troy, Taylor, Tanya and Denise watched them. Slowly Dean lifted his head and nodded, eventually Wes did the same.

"Okay we're going to go everyone is going my wife and son… and Wes's wife…we're going to go and visit daddy dearest." Dean said sarcastically as he looked at Taylor who looked back at him with a small smile on her face.

To say that Oliver O'Neal was surprised when Troy called him later on that week had to be the biggest understatement of the year. When he learned that everyone, his sons and their wives plus Taylor and Troy were coming he became quite scared. He was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life. He jumped when he heard the doorbell ring, wiping his hands together he went to the front door and opened and looked at his sons and daughter and then their significant others. "Please come on in." he replied softly stepping aside and allowing them to enter. He immediately felt a cold chill rush down his back as his as he looked at his sons who barely glanced in his direction enter his house with their wives. Then he looked at Taylor and Troy whose plain faces made him want to run and hide. Clearing his throat he looked at his daughter and sons as they stood in the hallway watching him as if he was nothing…like he was beneath them. Truth was now that he had been reevaluating his life he realized that was just how he was. He was beneath them and to them he was nothing. "Taylor, Dean, Wes you guys can come with me into the sitting room and while they say in the living room." He said pointing at their wives and Troy. Dean waved his hand in the air dismissively and then looked at his father for a moment before saying.

"I don't think so, Oliver…we are going to talk to you with them present…frankly I need my wife with me to keep me in line." He said as he reached down and grabbed Denise's hand pulling her to his side. Oliver watched them for a minute silently before looking at Wes who had his arm around his wife's waist and then at Taylor who was leaning against Troy who was watching him his blue eyes the color of ice. "Is that a problem?"

"No…no it's not a problem I guess we can all go into the living room. I think the sitting room is much to small for this group." He said softly as he walked ahead of everyone and led them into the living room. He moved to his chair and sat down and patiently waited for everyone else to sit down as well. "I'm glad you all could show up." He stuttered as he looked at his sons and daughter.

"What is it that you have to say, Oliver?" Wes said, not noticing how his father wincing at his words. Oliver looked at his youngest son, and literally felt his heart break. None of his children had called him father or dad since forever. That knowledge simply broke his heart. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his hands together and looked at them all before speaking.

"I wanted you all here today because I needed…I needed to ask you all to forgive me." He whispered as he looked at them. However none of them were looking at him with any sympathy. Gulping he looked at them all and continued. "I have…I have been looking at my life. I've been looking at my life and I do not like what I see…what I've become or should I say who I've become isn't who I want to be. Not anymore, and I want to bring you all here so I could apologize, and so hopefully you could find it in your hearts to forgive me."

"Nice speech, Oliver…but seriously is that it." Wes spat out from his seat, only to have his wife pat his thigh in an attempt to calm him down. Oliver looked at his youngest son for a brief moment before speaking.

"No, son it isn't…I just want you to know where I'm coming from when I say that I am sorry for everything I've done to you guys, I am so sorry." Taylor sighed and looked at him for a moment before looking at Troy.

"I think we should go…if this is all he's going to say." She whispered, Troy nodded and stood. Her brothers immediately started following her lead and standing pulling their wives with them. Oliver sat there silently as a lone tear rushed out of his eye follow by another and another until he was openly crying. He couldn't let his children leave no they were all he had.

"Look I called you all here because I don't want you to hate me!" he yelled making them all stop in there place. "I don't want die and all of you hate…I don't want to die alone." He said whispering the last part openly crying not caring how much of a fool he looked if his put all his feeling out there for his children to understand. Shaking his head, he bowed his head and sighed. "I don't want you guys to hate me." He mumbled saying that more to himself than his children. Taylor looked at him quietly for a moment before walking back into towards the sofa. As Dean started speaking.

"Hate you…no Oliver…I don't hate you, see hating you involves energy and emotion something that I don't have for you. With you Oliver I am indifferent." Dean said as he looked at his father who looked up at him his eyes red with tears.

"I am sorry."

"You tossed me and my brother out on our asses…closed our bank accounts and forced us to struggle for a whole year while trying to support our wives."

"That was a mistake…I regret it."

"That wasn't a mistake…what you did were the actions of a malice old man angry because he couldn't control his sons." Dean snapped ignoring Denise as she tried to calm him down. "That's what you did to me and Wes, I'm not even going to talk about what you did to Taylor." He said sharply.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it other than by saying it was a mistake…all of it was a mistake, and you're right with you and your brother I did disown you and I did it with purely selfish reasoning…I wanted to break you…I wanted you to come back to me and leave them alone." He said making both Tanya and Denise gasp at his words.

"See, you ain't nothing but a little sick bastard." Wes exclaimed. "What's wrong with you every time your children find a piece of happiness you try to take it out." Wes yelled as he looked at father who jumped at his words. "And you want our forgiveness?"

"Wes, please calm down." Tanya exclaimed as she pulled on her husband's arm to keep him for advancing on his father. "Don't." she said when he looked at her. Dean sighed and looked over at Taylor who was watching the exchange with Troy silently.

"How do you feel about this Taylor?" he asked

"I really don't know, Dean." She whispered as her father turned his glaze onto her. "Every time I look at him I'm wondering what I did to make him not want to be apart of my life…not to mention how I feel when I think about how you lived," she said lifting her hands up motioning to the house and then she lowered them. "And how you let me and my mother live." She whispered the last part with sadness. "That is something I'm always going to wonder about, and I assure you Oliver that is never going to change."

"If I could turn back the hands of time I-."

"But you can't…don't say some typical BS in here that doesn't fly with me." Troy said finally breaking into the conversation. "There is nothing you can do about the past. You can't turn back the hands of time for any of the shit you've done. Hell you're-." Troy stopped as Taylor turned and looked at him pleading for him to let her and her brothers handle the situation. Troy took one last look at Oliver and then back at Taylor before nodding his head.

"Okay, look I want us to come to some type of agreement where we can at least try to be a family again. That's what I want more than anything is to become family for you all again." He whispered as he looked at his children. "I want you to at least try to come back into my life."

"Why should we make the effort?" Dean said coldly.

"I don't know…but I'm at your mercy, and I'm praying that you, Wes and Taylor are better people than me, I'm praying that you all have a better heart than me." He said softly. His words shocked his children as they all looked at one another. Taylor was the first to speak as she shared a look with her brothers.

"Fine, I'll give you a chance but the first time that you mess up its over." She said softly. "That's all I can give you Oliver…you've done to much to me and Troy and if you mess this chance up I will gladly walk away." She replied, as she took a step back and stood by Troy's side who put his arm around her waist. Oliver looked up at her in shock, and then he looked at his sons who were watching silently.

"Dean…Wes."

"If she can give you a chance after everything you've done…if she can say that she would give you one chance than I guess I can as well but the terms are same over here. One chance, mess it up and I will walk away." Dean said from Denise's side.

"Me too, one chance that all you get from me." Wes said from Tanya's side. Oliver looked at his children for a brief moment before nodding his head and standing. Tears still streamed down his face as he looked at his children one by one while silently thanking God for this second chance to be a father again. Dean sighed and then started towards the door pulling his wife along with him.

"See you later Oliver, Denise and I really have to get going."

"Yeah, see you around." Wes said doing the same leaving Taylor and Troy alone in the room with Oliver who turned and looked at his daughter with watery eyes.

"Thank you, Taylor." He whispered as he came over to her well aware of the protective stance that Troy had as he made his way over to them both. Stopping nearly a step in front of the two he moved to reach out to her but then stopped at the cold glare that he received from Troy. "Thank you Taylor for giving me a second chance with you and your brothers." She looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"You're welcome, Oliver…all I have to say is don't mess it up." She said as she looked into his eyes. Oliver nodded his head and Taylor turned to look at Troy who was silently watching the exchange. "Troy, baby you ready to go?"

"Yeah, firefly." He whispered as he led her out of the room and out of Oliver O'Neal's house. Once outside she saw her brothers standing by their cars silently waiting on her. Smiling she walked over to them and the siblings all hugged one another forming a huge group hug. Taylor smiled as she hugged her brothers. "Guys we did the right thing here…I just know it." She whispered as she hugged them tightly, and for the first time in her life. Taylor felt as if she was finally going to heal the wound in her heart that her father had put there years ago.

**A/N: Please go check out my new story 'Conquests' **


	26. Chapter 25

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well here's another week and another update at this time I just want to thank my reviewers from last week; **HelloLish**, **k, GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **sarah.symmonds**, **look at the stars**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **Angel, and Yellow-queen18**. Now I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Five

"Man, I just never thought I'd see you get married this young." Chad said with a smile as he and Troy hoisted a small round table up between them. Troy took a few cautious steps back and looked at him for a moment before raising an eyebrow and looking across the table at his friend.

"And when did you think I would get married, Chad."

"Forty." He stated bluntly which made Troy laugh out loud as he looked at his best friend shaking his head Troy stepped onto the patio and sat the table down and waited for Chad to do the same.

"Forty? Man let me tell you sometime if I was going to be a player till forty I wouldn't get marry ever." He said. "I mean what's the point." Troy said with a shrug of his shoulders. Chad smirked at him for a moment before shaking his head and pointing at him.

"Gee, I don't know."

"Look, why are we talking about this…I've got Taylor and things are looking great right now man…I'm about to propose and I know she'll say yes…I just know she will." He said with a smile as he looked at his friend. Chad nodded his head and smiled.

"Yeah, and I hope you have a little girl…that way our kids can-."

"If I have a little she sure as hell isn't going to be dating." He said firmly, "She's going to stay at home and do what I tell her which will be no dating." Chad laughed and shook his head at his friend as Troy watched him for a moment. "I'm serious Chad."

"I know that what makes this even funnier…besides all I can say is that if you have a little girl. I just want you to know that it's karma."

"Thanks Chad...thanks."

"So where is the future wifey anyway?" Chad said as he looked at Troy who shoved his hands into his cargo pants.

"She's visiting her dad with her brothers…they've been meeting with him for the last few weeks you know trying to repair their relationship. I think it's doing Taylor's so good so I've supported her but the minute I think he's overstepped his bounds…" he trailed off and tilted his head to the side. Chad nodded his head.

"I got you man." Chad said with understanding, "So this is the night huh, the night you pop the question and sign away your rights to pursue anything in a skirt."

"Would you stop that?" Troy said as Chad smiled at him.

"I just want you to know all you're giving up." Chad said nudging Troy's shoulder. Troy playfully pushed him away and shook his head.

"Well all I'm thinking about is what I'll be gaining…and when I put all that together, Taylor seems a hell of a lot better than just some female in a skirt." Troy said bluntly as Zeke came out of the house.

"Well, I have everything ready just pop it in the oven for a few and it should be warm enough…so what is this I hear about you getting a group to come here and sing." Zeke asked crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Troy and Chad.

"I hired a group to come here and sing for me and Taylor when I propose why?"

"Nothing really just wanted to know what was going to happen with Taylor…cause believe me Sharpay can not wait for details."

"Man, she should wait like the rest of the normal human race." Chad declared as he looked over at Zeke who stared back at him with smile.

"I'll tell her you said that." Chad paled at his words and shook his head as he looked him, walking over he started to plead with Zeke to reconsider.

"No, man don't tell her…why do you always gotten be a snitch." Chad exclaimed as Zeke just laughed, even since Chad had met Sharpay it seem that they were constantly at one another's throats. No one really know what to do about it, however Zeke thought it was absolutely funny, and told Sharpay anything that would rile her up about Chad. He constantly said that he loved the verbal smack downs she gave Chad.

"Cause when it comes to by baby…I snitch." Zeke stated proudly as Chad just rolled his eyes, and looked over at Troy who was watching the entire confrontation with amusement.

"Thanks Zeke for cooking the dinner…Taylor loves your food, so…" Zeke waved him off and smiled.

"Man, thank me after she says yes."

"Alright then...I will just don't expect a call till tomorrow afternoon." Chad looked at Troy and pretended to gag at his friend's words.

"Man, just make sure that when we come back over here there's a place to sit down." Chad said with a smile. Zeke laughed and shook his head as he looked at Chad and patted him on the shoulder.

"No problems…I'm sure he and Taylor aren't like me and Shar."

"That's just too much information, Zeke." Chad screamed as he covered his ears with his hands making both Zeke and Troy burst out laughing. Chad slowly lowered his hands and glared at Zeke who was watching him. "Alright look I'm going to head on home and try to forget what I heard okay." Chad said as he pounded Troy's fist and then pounded Zeke's fist. Both men watched as he left. Zeke looked over at Troy and crossed his arms over his chest and smiled for a moment before shaking his head.

"So you're going to take my little sis off the market."

"She hasn't been on the market since she met me." Troy said, Zeke nodded and smiled at him for a moment before shaking his head. "You know what, Zeke…it's strange…just when I was getting to the point in my life where I didn't care about anything she came into my life…you know when you think about it, it's almost scary."

"Love can be scary man…you just have to know that what you're fighting for is worth it."

"Taylor's worth it man…and thanks again for the dinner."

"You're welcome; just make sure she says yes."

"Oh I will...she won't say no. We love one another to much and have been through two much for us not to take this final leap in our relationship."

"When is she coming home?"

"After seven…I think they went out for dinner and something else…she trying to bond with her father and I'm not going to come in between that at all…if you messes up he's going to do that all on his own."

"I feel you on that…to tell you the truth I don't know how I would handle the situation. Oliver was a bastard to her and her brothers…he's just lucky that they have loving and caring hearts. Cause if they were anything like him, well let's just say there wouldn't be any bonding going on."

"You're right about that...so I'm about to head on out, and get home before Sharpay comes over and decides to stay…call me tomorrow with the details cause believe me Sharpay is going to want to know."

"Sure man, I'll call you guys when I get a chance alright." Zeke nodded and shook Troy's hand before handing out of the house. Troy waited till he was gone before he headed inside and grabbed the white table cloth he was going to be using for the night and carried outside draping over the table. Then he went inside and got his boom box and carried it outside as well. Setting it up near the side of the patio, placing the remote in his pocket he headed inside and went to get dressed for the night. Feeling very excited about the night and its possible outcome.

"So, Taylor are you enjoying today." Oliver asked as he looked across the small table at his daughter. Taylor jumped silently and looked across the table at her father before looking at her brothers who were all looking at her silently.

"I'm enjoying myself a lot, Oliver." She replied softly as she looked at her father and saw him smile. Today they had all went to a country club and played a round of golf. Taylor did better than expected but that was due to her golf outings with Troy.

"That's good, how did you learn to play so well." He asked as he took a sip of his water, Dean and Wes nodded their heads in agreement for a moment while Taylor just blushed and looked down for a moment.

"Troy, likes to golf and we have been going to a country club like this and playing…he's really good and he's been teaching me how to play."

"Well, can you tell him that he's doing a good job. Shoot I'm always tempted to ask him to teach me how to play." Wes said with chuckle as he looked at Taylor with a bright smile. "I still can't believe I lost."

"That's because you were hitting the ball like my son." Dean said with bright smile, as Wes rolled his eyes at his older brother. Oliver watched the interaction silently with a smile on his face.

"Alright guys calm down." Oliver said with smile as he looked at his sons, before returning his glaze to Taylor.

"Troy really is doing a good job of teaching you how to play golf…you really did well out there."

"Thanks Oliver." She replied as she looked at him, he gave her a weak smile and picked up his drink and took a sip.

"So how are you and Troy doing?" she smiled at the mention of Troy and blushed again, Oliver smiled as her cheeks darken as she looked away from her him and her bothers who were currently teasing her by awing.

"We're doing just fine."

"That's good…I'm happy for you both. Dean…Wes how are your wives."

"Denise and Louis are doing great and they love it here." Dean said with a proud smile on his face that he usually got whenever he talked about his son and wife. Wes nodded his head in agreement as he looked over at his father.

"Tanya is doing well too and guess what…she's pregnant." Wes exclaimed with excitement. Dean patted his brother's back while Taylor gave him a hug. Oliver sat silently and watched as his children congratulated their brother. Smiling he met Wes' glaze and nodded his head.

"Congrats, son I know you're going to make a good father."

"Thanks, Oliver." He said as he reached across the table and moved to shake his father's hand, however instead of shaking his son's hand Oliver stood and moved around the table and pulled his youngest child into a tight hug and then moved on to hug both Taylor and Dean as well.

"I'm really happy that you guys are happy, you have no idea how glad I am for you guys." He whispered as he looked at his children. Dean patted his father's back before speaking. Taylor looked at her father, and then graced him with a smile.

"And I'm happy that you're finally in our lives the way you should be." She whispered as she looked him, he nodded his head with a smile then sighed.

"Gosh, it's like every time we're together our time goes by so fast." He said frowning as he looked down at his watch. "I guess we better head on out." He said softly. Slowly they all made their way to the parking lot. Oliver hugged each and every one of his children before they all went their separate ways heading to their respective homes.

Taylor sighed as she opened the front door, closing the door she sat her purse down and smiled as she looked around the house that she now shared with Troy. Stepping further inside she saw Troy walking towards her. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Hey baby how was your day?" he asked with a smile as he looked down at Taylor. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was fine…what did you do all day."

"Well, Zeke and Chad came over…and I got Zeke to cook us some dinner. I thought you would want to eat something good tonight you know…and since its spring I thought we could eat out on the patio."

"The patio?"

"Yeah, it's a nice night…we might as well take advantaged of the patio." He said with a smile as he took a step back pulling her along with him. Taylor smiled as he led her throughout the house towards the backdoor. Taylor took this time to look Troy over, and saw that he was dress in a casual manner. He had on what he called his Jamaica clothing. He had on a loose white shirt, and loose khaki pants. The only word she could find in her mind to describe the way he was looking was sexy. Troy looked real sexy to her as he pulled her throughout the house as they made their way to the patio. Once he opened up the door, he led her outside and sat her at the table. "You wait one moment I'm going to go inside and get our dinner alright." He said as he gave a quick kiss on the cheek. Taylor smiled as he walked back into the house. Moments later he arrived with two plates in his hands. Sitting one down in front of Taylor kissed her forehead and then moved to his seat. They immediately began eating, after a few minutes Taylor watched him for a moment before asking.

"So what's the occasion." He paused and looked up at her for a moment before smiling and looking at her.

"Occasion…I wasn't aware that I needed one." He whispered as he reached across the table and held her hand. "All I know is that I wanted to do something nice for you…so how do you like your meal."

"It's wonderful…I can't wait till Zeke opens his own restaurant, I'm telling you right now that I will be there all the time." She replied with a bright smile, while Troy chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it…maybe when you're finished we can dance for bit, I bought out the boom box." He said pointing to the machine on the other side of the patio. Taylor looked and then returned her glaze back to Troy and smiled.

"My goodness you certainly are trying to make this a good night."

"Baby please that's one of the things I want from you…good nights." He said wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at her for a brief moment. She playfully rolled her eyes at him as he looked at her.

"I don't know whether to think of that as kinky or as something sweet." He reached across the table and grabbed her hands.

"Think of it anyway you want to, because it means both of those." He said as she smiled at him and shook her head.

"You are so crazy." She whispered as she looked at their hands, he smiled at her words and lifted her right hand up to her mouth and kissed her gently on the back of the hand.

"Crazy about you." He responded, as he looked at her for a moment. "Shoot, baby let's finish this meal dance a bit and then see where the night takes us." He replied with a bright smile as he reluctantly released her hands. Taylor watched him for a moment and nodded her head, and they returned to their meal. Twenty minutes later they both finished and sat silently together before Troy cleared his throat. "How about that dance now?"

"Okay, Troy." Taylor responded as he stood and walked over to her. Pulling her up out of her seat they slowly walked over to the open part of the patio. Reaching into his pant pocket he pulled out the remote and turned on the radio. Almost immediately a soft beat started to play. Pulling Taylor close they started to dance. "Oh, Troy I love this song."

"I know." He whispered.

_**Loving you is all I need**_

_**Never take your love from me**_

_**Cuz I think I would lose my mind**_

_**If you would go away**_

_**Oh, say you'll never leave my side,**_

_**That forever you'll be mine**_

_**(Oh) April Shower me with your love**_

_**And girl I'll give you all the love I have inside this heart of mine**_

_**And yes I swear that I'll be here for you forever and all time**_

_**So, if ever you feel lonely all you have to is call me**_

_**And I'll be there to shower you with my love **_

_**2**__**nd**__** Verse**_

_**Heaven must of smiled on me **_

_**Like it did the earth that day **_

_**When God created the sun and said let there be light**_

_**So I write your name across my heart **_

_**And proclaim it to the stars above **_

_**Oh April Shower me with your love**_

_**And girl I'll give you all the love I have **_

_**Inside this heart of mine**_

_**And yes I swear that I'll be here **_

_**For you forever and all time**_

_**So if ever you feel lonely **_

_**All you have to do is call me**_

_**And I'll be there to shower you with my love **_

_**Baby**_

_**Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea, Yea**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_

_**Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, **_

_**I love you, I need you, your my heart and soul**_

_**So don't you ever go away**_

Once the song ended Troy took a small step away from Taylor and looked down at her for a moment. She looked up at him quietly as he smiled down at her and leant forward kissing her forward. "You know what Taylor? That song explains just how I feel about you." He whispered as he reached into his pocket and knelt down in front of her on the patio. Taylor's eyes immediately watered up as she looked at the man she loved with all her heart get down on his knee. "I love you, Taylor…I need you, Taylor…You are my heart and soul, and I never want you to go away…so Taylor will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world." He whispered as he looked up at her. She smiled and nodded her head, before whispering.

"Yes…yes, I will marry you. Oh my goodness Troy I love you so much." She exclaimed as he put the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her passionately as the song started to play again. Together, the newly engaged couple started gently swaying to the music, as they whispered their love to one another.

**A/N: Song Credit: April Showers by Dru Hill **


	27. Chapter 26

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well another week another update…first off I wanted to tell you guys that I am currently working on another story for Traylor and it should be out either next week or the week after that. So now I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **HelloLish**, **Yellow-queen18**, **look at the stars**, **Barnsy**, **Sciencefreak2007**, **GoodnessFootprintsInTheSand**, **RubyRedMorena**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, and **AyaneC**. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Six

Troy and Taylor laid together sprawled across their bed; Troy was sitting up while Taylor laid her head on his chest. Taylor looked at the ring on her finger and then she looked up at Troy. "This ring is beautiful, Troy."

"It was my mother's ring…my father gave it to me when I told him about proposing to you." He said softly as he looked down at her while picking up her left hand and kissing her hand. Taylor looked at him for a brief moment and then lifted her head up and gave him a passionate kiss. Troy sat up even more pulling her with him until he had her seated on his lap. When air became to much for them both, they rested their foreheads against one another. Troy looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you, so much baby." He whispered as pulled back and then lowered his lips down to her forehead before trailing kisses all over her face before he reached her lips.

"I…love…you, too." She replied back her words broken up by the kisses that Troy was giving her. He smiled as he looked at her for a brief moment and then slowly laid back down on the bed. "I can't wait to tell Sharpay and Gabriella."

"You're going to call them now." He asked, she shook her head and looked up at him with a small smile on her face. Slowly she trailed her finger between his pecs and down to his happy trail.

"I can think of better things to do right now…if you get my drift." She said wiggling her eyebrows at him. He smiled down at her and rolled over placing his body onto of hers. Taylor moaned as he lowered his head and placed soft kisses on her neck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Taylor closed her eyes and gave into the intense feelings of pleasure that were currently rushing through her body from head to toe. She giggled as Troy lightly blew in her ear before capturing the lobe between his teeth.

"Oh so you like that huh." He whispered, as he started making a trail of kisses back to her lips. Taylor only moan, Troy smiled and kissed her again on the lips. Slowly he pushed himself up and looked down at her with a small smile. "Open your eyes?" he whispered softly. Taylor slowly opened her eyes and started into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Troy's eyes seemed to have specks of light silver in them, and they seemed to sparkle at her. Taylor realized at that moment what real love looked it. Troy's eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as he glazed down at her. "I love you." He whispered as moved one of his hands up and brushed her hair of her cheek. "I love you more than I love myself."

"I love you, so much Troy it scares me." She whispered back, he smiled at her and shook his head.

"Loving me shouldn't scare you, Taylor." He whispered as he kissed her softly on the lips. "Believe me when I say that as long as you're with me you have nothing to be scared of." He said before capturing her lips with his. She smiled kissed him back with equal passion. As he continued kissing Taylor he blindly reached behind himself for the blanket and pulled it over them both, as they started celebrate their engagement the right way.

Taylor woke up with a small smile as she thought to herself how loved she felt in Troy's arms. Carefully she turned around in his arms, and smiled as she looked down at his peaceful face and couldn't help but smile even more. Moving carefully she lifted one of her hands up and ran a hand down his cheek. Suddenly Troy's arms tighten on her slim waist and pulled her down on top of him. Taylor screamed out in surprised, as Troy looked up at her with smile on his face. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Good morning, Troy." He slowly rubbed his hand up and down her back while looking at her.

"Now, Taylor baby I think you beautiful…but sweetie please don't look at me when I'm sleeping…I feel all vulnerable and stuff." He murmured with a smile, she rolled her eyes and shook her head at him for a moment before answering.

"I do what I want." She said sounding like a child; Troy laughed and shook his head for a moment as he moved to sit up with Taylor still in his arms. She looked at him for a second before reaching out with her left hand and picking up his cell phone. "I'm going to call Sharpay, she'd kill me if I didn't call this morning." She replied with a smile, Troy nodded his head and shifted so his back was against the headboard while he held Taylor tightly on his waist. Taylor held the phone up to her ear, while she waited on Sharpay to pick up the phone. Troy just held her and kissed her gently on the shoulder while he patiently waited for her to have her conversation with Sharpay.

"Hello." Taylor smiled when she heard Sharpay's voice on the other end of the phone, smiling she spoke.

"Sharpay, this is Taylor guess what?" she exclaimed.

"What?" Sharpay said playing along with Taylor, glancing over her shoulder at Troy. Taylor spoke out slowly.

"Troy, asked me to marry him last night and I said yes." Taylor exclaimed in excitement, Troy couldn't help but chuckle at her. Taylor immediately held the phone away from her ear as the sound of Sharpay squealing came into the room. Once it died down, Taylor placed the phone back to her ear, and spoke. "You calm now, Sharpay."

"Whatever, girl…I can't believe you're calling me right now…why didn't you call me last night." Sharpay pouted which made Taylor roll her eyes at how dramatic her friend was being.

"Cause me and Troy needed sometime to ourselves."

"Okay I guess that's a good excuse…see I told you, you and Troy were like a romantic novel…geez you two are so sweet, I think I've become diabetic." She said with a laugh. "Let me talk to lover boy."

"Oh I don't know about that…you're probably try to do something to him."

"Yeah, I like talk to him now give lover boy the phone." Troy turned and looked at Troy was watching her intently.

"What is it?"

"Sharpay, wants to talk to you…I'm going to go and get washed up alright." She said as she handed him the phone and walked to the bathroom, Troy's eyes were glued to her backside as she walked away. His glaze however was broken by the sound of Sharpay's voice coming from the phone.

"Hello?" he said

"You know who this is, don't act stupid. So you popped the question to my girl huh…you ready to be somebody's husband."

"Of course, or I wouldn't have asked." He replied as he looked towards the bathroom. "Sharpay please don't try to lecture me on-."

"Wow! You must know me really well cause that's exactly what I was going to do…you better not hurt Taylor or I am going to get you and let me assure you that you don't want to happen."

"Sharpay, I do not plan on hurting Taylor...it's really touching to see that you care so much, but believe me I won't hurt her."

"Yeah, but-"

"Troy?" Troy recognized the voice of Zeke coming in over the phone, and he could also hear Sharpay fussing in the background.

"Yo."

"Sorry, about that. Shar, can be a little overprotective." He replied as Troy laughed and nodded his head.

"You're right man…but that's what makes Shar…Shar." He said with a smile.

"So everything went well last night since Sharpay's up here giving you the do right or die speech." Zeke said with chuckle.

"Yeah, man she said yes and hopefully by this time next year I'm going to be a married man."

"Well that's good, look I'm going to let you and Taylor enjoy the rest of your morning, believe you're going to thank me for it when Sharpay shows up later on today at your place." He said as Troy smiled.

"Thanks man."

"You're welcome, peace." Troy hung up the phone and then got up and walked into the bathroom, the steam from the shower had fogged up the entire room and it all rushed out to greet him when he opened the door.

"Tay?"

"Yeah." She called out from the shower.

"I'm going to go ahead and wash up in the guest bathroom and then head downstairs and cook us some breakfast."

"What you cooking? I thought you only grilled?" she said with a laugh, he smiled as he answered back.

"You think you're funny, just wait for till you come downstairs and I have all this good food cooked up and you won't be getting any cause I didn't grill it." He said as he headed out of the bathroom with Taylor's laughter following him.

Thirty minutes later Taylor was dressed up and wandered downstairs, as soon as her feet touched the landing, the smell of waffles came to her nose, walking into the kitchen she gasped as she saw all the food that Troy had cooked up. Walking over to the table, she looked all the food over and then at Troy who was watching her silently from his position behind the counter. "You can't have any…Ms. McKessie soon to be Bolton." Troy said, Taylor pouted as she pinched off a piece of waffle and place it in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, Troy…I take it back you can cook and grill." She said with a smile as she looked at him, he chuckled and came from around the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. Taylor took one look at the table before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I'm going to let you handle breakfast and the grilling from now on."

"Oh really, so if I handle all that what are you going to do." He asked looking down at her.

"I'll handle lunch and dinner unless you want to grill." She replied as she kissed him on the bottom of his chin. He sighed at the feel of her lips on him. "Well, if you want to eat that you better stop kissing me, before I toss all this food to the floor and have you for breakfast." He mumbled into her ear. Taylor felt her face heat up, as she looked at him for a moment. Stepping back out of his arms, she moved to the table and took a seat. "I'm not going to let you ruin all this good food and-."

"Oh I guarantee you it won't feel that way when I get finished with you." He said, Taylor blushed because she knew he was probably telling the truth. Feeling her face heat up, she turned and looked away from him while he just smiled at her and shook his head. "You want something to drink?"

"Water please…I'm suddenly feeling a little hot." Troy just laughed as he looked at her before he picked up a glass and went to fill it up with water.

Later on that day just as Zeke had said, he and Sharpay had showed up at Troy's house ready to see the newly engaged couple. They all sat in the living room discussing the proposal and the upcoming wedding, and Sharpay was her usual self. "Okay, Taylor we have got to talk about the bachelorette party…how many strippers?" she asked playfully trying her best to keep the smile off her face as Taylor blushed and Troy sat up from his seat beside Zeke glaring at her.

"There isn't going to any strippers."

"Oh come on Troy…let Taylor live a little before she marries you…how about one?" Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at Sharpay for a moment before shaking her head.

"I won't have strippers if Troy doesn't." Zeke looked between Troy and Taylor before looking at Sharpay and playfully glaring at her.

"Oh man, see what you've done. Now there aren't going to be any strippers for anyone." He said pouting while Sharpay just smiled as Troy looked at Taylor and nodded her head.

"Fine, no strippers for anybody…cause I damn sure don't want to think about you and some naked man." Troy said with a look of utter disgust on his face. "That just ain't going to happen with me as your fiancé." He exclaimed as he looked at her, Taylor smiled at his statement and nodded her head in agreement.

"Good cause as your fiancée I don't want to think about you and some stripper hoe." She said, which made Sharpay start laughing almost immediately, shaking her head Sharpay just smiled and patted Taylor on the back.

"Calm down girl…besides if he does do it, I will help you jump the girl." Zeke and Troy looked at them both for a moment before Zeke leaned over and whispered in Troy's ear.

"See this is why I don't even ask women questions when I'm out with Shar...she's off da hook man."

"I agree…your girlfriend is crazy." Troy replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Taylor flashing her, his billion dollar smile. "Baby, you don't need to worry about it because I am not going to have a stripper alright."

"Okay…and Troy I'm not going to have a stripper at my party either."

"Alright then how about we just hire some male dancers." Troy looked over at Sharpay who was still watching him with a smile on her face.

"You just aren't going to give up are you?"

"Nope, and you better get used to it." She replied with a chuckle, Troy just rolled his eyes and looked at Taylor who was silently giggling at them both. "My Zekey agrees." Zeke looked up as he heard his name shaking his head; he raised his hands and shook his head.

"No…no I'm not in this baby…if Troy tosses you out it's all on you." He said with a chuckle as Sharpay's mouth dropped opened in shock. Both couples talked for another hour before Zeke literally had to drag Taylor out of the house. Closing the front door, Troy leaned against it and watched as Taylor walked over to him. Smiling she leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the lips while Troy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well that went well." He replied softly as he looked down at her, "Did I ever tell you that your friend was a trip."

"Once or two." She replied as he nodded his head.

"Well, let just say it a third time…Sharpay is off da hook…and I'm serious there better not be any male strippers at your party."

"I already said there wouldn't be…and their better not be at your party." Troy smiled down at her and shook his head for a moment before kissing her forehead.

"Oh come on baby you know me." He said with a slight pout, Taylor looked up at him and patted his cheek.

"I know…that why I said it."


	28. Chapter 27

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews last week, and right now I want to thank all my reviewers; **k, HelloLish**, **look at the stars**, **Angel, AyaneC**, **kuropie**, **Yellow-queen18**, **anon, Sciencefreak2007**, **xoSuperstarletxo**, and **chaylorfan**. Now I hope you guys enjoy this July 4****th**** update, cause I know I am, oh and please remember to Review it keeps me going. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Taylor looked herself over in the full length mirror, barely glancing at Troy who was silently watching her from the doorway. Glancing down at his watch, he looked back up at her and sighed. "Baby, I think you look great alright come on if you want to make the stop to see our mothers before we head over to my father's house for lunch then we need to leave now." He said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. They both looked into the mirror as he held her tightly. "You look lovely, Taylor…besides it's not like you need to make an impression on my father and step-mother…you've already done that…which is why we're standing here right now." He replied with a chuckle as he kissed her cheek and stepped back tugging on her arm. "Come on let's go." He whispered as he led her out of the bathroom, Taylor reluctantly followed behind him. Once they were outside, Troy helped Taylor into his car and then hurried around to the other side. Once they were on the road, Troy looked over at Taylor. "I think we need to stop at the florist shop on 87th street and pick up some flowers."

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." She replied as he nodded his head and looked at her for a brief moment. Fifteen minutes later, Troy had pulled over in front of the florist shop, and got out and quickly made his way over to Taylor's side and took her out of the car. Making their way inside, Troy greeted the elderly man behind the counter.

"Hey, Lawrence." He said patting his hand on the counter, Lawrence looked and put his glass on as he looked at Troy and almost instantly a smile broke out on his face.

"Troy, my boy…this is certainly a surprise." He said coming from behind the counter and pulling Troy into a hug, realizing Taylor hand he returned the hug. Once Lawrence released him, he looked at Taylor and smiled brightly. "And who is this…I believe this is the first time you brought a woman here." Troy smiled at him for a moment as he placed his arm around her waist.

"This is my fiancée, Taylor." Lawrence smiled and reached out shaking Taylor's hand before pulling her into a tight hug.

"My goodness…Troy, she certainly is lovely." He replied with small hand. Taylor blushed at the compliment and just smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

"Honey, please I should be thanking you…this young man here has been running around since he was a teenager unattached and no prospects. I'm glad to finally see that he has his head on straight." Lawrence said with a bright smile. Troy chuckled and shook his head for a moment before speaking.

"She helped me get my head straight, Lawrence…now I was wondering if you had any tulips today." Lawrence nodded and started walking towards the back of the shop, Troy and Taylor followed stopping ever so often to look at some of the flowers that were scattered throughout the store.

"Here we are tulip central." Lawrence said with a bright smile as he held his arms out pointing to the multitude of tulips in all types of colors. Troy whistled and nodded his head for a moment before smiling.

"This certainly is nice, Lawrence."

"I know…well I'm going to go back up front alright. You two take your time there's no rush." He said as he walked away, Taylor looked at him for a brief moment before and then back at Troy who was currently looking through the group of white tulips.

"I take it that you come in here a lot."

"The only shop I come too…I like to think of it as a tradition. Hate to sound sappy but this is where my mother used to bring me when she was looking for flowers." He said as he bent down and touched one tulip and then looked over at Taylor who was still watching him. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to look around?" he asked with a small smile. Taylor nodded and started looking at the purple tulips for a moment before speaking.

"What type are you getting?"

"White tulips they were my mother's favorite and what about you?" he said as he stood pulling out about six fresh and crisp looking tulips with him.

"Purple…when my mother could get some flowers she always got purple tulips." She whispered as she pulled out some as well. Troy walked over to her and gave her a delicate kiss on the cheek and smiled at her for a moment before speaking.

"You're mother is going to love them." He said softly

"And so will your mother." She replied back, he looked down at the flowers in his arms and then back at her before he nodded his head and gave her a warm smile.

"Let's go, baby." He said as he reached down and grabbed her hand, and then led her out of the room. When they made their way up to the counter, Troy paid Lawrence then they were on their way. Once they reached the gravesite, Troy pulled into a parking space and turned off the car. Turning to look at Taylor he reached over and grabbed her hand. "You wanna do this together?"

"I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Taylor said with a smile, Troy leaned over and kissed her cheek and together they got of the car and headed towards the Bolton site. As they were walking Troy reached over and held Taylor's hand. Together they made their way over to the grave site. Troy helped Taylor get down then got down in front of his mother's grave, and then in unison they began cleaning the graves of their mother's pulling up weeds and placing the individual tulips that they had brought earlier around the grave. Taylor smiled as she rubbed her hands together. Then she slowly traced her finger along her mother's name, and then sighed suddenly wishing that she could just see her mother one last time in order to tell her that she loved her and that she was getting married. "Hey, mom…I know I'm early well me and Troy are both earlier but this is different it's important." She began slowly as she looked down at her hand. "Troy asked me to marry him and I accepted…I wish you were here, I would have loved to tell you this in person." She replied as she laid her hand on the headstone. "But I think you're listening." She replied softly as she looked over at Troy who was watching her silently. Slowly he held out his hand and she let her hand rest in his.

"She's listening…and so is my mother." He replied softly as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Taylor looked over at him and the two of them shared a smile as they started to tell their mothers about their engagement.

"Troy are you sure I look good." Taylor asked as she looked over herself one last time as Troy rang the doorbell. He smiled at her and cupped her face between his hands. Taylor met his glaze and he smiled leaning forward he kissed her softly on the lips and then rested his forehead on hers. "You're beautiful, Taylor and your clothes look fine." He said just as the door was opened by his father. Jack Bolton reluctantly cleared his throat, Troy and Taylor jumped apart, looking at his father Troy cracked a small smile and looked at his father. "What's up, Dad."

"Nothing much…Beth and I were wondering why you wanted to meet with us today for lunch." Troy smiled and reached down grabbing a hold of Taylor's hand.

"Well, we have some news Dad." It barely took a minute, before Jack's face brighten and he pulled his shocked son into a huge hug. "Dad?"

"Congratulations son…Taylor is certainly a wonderful woman." Jack replied with a bright smile as he released his son and then looked at Taylor and smiled at her; however he paused and looked at her questionably. He hadn't really talked to Taylor about what has transpired earlier that year when he had had a hand in breaking up them up. Taylor looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"It's in the past Mr. Bolton." She said softly, Jack smiled and then pulled her into a hug. Taylor hugged him back. Once he released her, he led them inside and closed the door. Smiling he placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder and spoke while looking over at Troy.

"You know you have your hands full with that knucklehead." He said with chuckle as he looked over at his son who had immediately shot him a glare. "What it's true?"

"What true?" Beth asked as she walked down the stairs, when her eyes fell on Troy and Taylor she gasped and hurried down the steps towards them. Coming over to Troy she hugged him and then went over to Taylor and pulled her into a tight hug as well. "Taylor, I'm so glad that Troy finally brought you by…I was worried you wouldn't come here after what Jack did." She said quietly while sending a glare in Jack's direction.

"Its okay, Mrs. Bolton that's all in the past. I'm just happy that Troy and I got through it and are together again."

"So…am…I." Beth exclaimed with a bright smile, she then looked over at Troy and then back at Taylor. "Jack said that you both had some news?"

"Yes we do," Troy said walking over and wrapping an arm around Taylor's waist. "We're getting married." Beth eyes widen in shock, and then her face lit up with a bright smile reaching out she pulled Taylor into a tight hug.

"Oh I am so happy for you both." She exclaimed as she looked over at Troy who was watching her silently, after hugging Taylor she moved to her stepson and hugged him as well. "Now come on I know lunch is finished let's go eat and discuss the wedding and everything." She said as she hooked her arm with Taylor's and led her towards the back where the patio was. Jack and Troy helped both women sit down and then sat down as well.

"So when's the wedding?" Jack asked, Troy looked at his father for a moment before saying.

"I literally asked her two nights ago…we haven't really gone through the details yet." he said as Taylor nodded her head cosigning on his statement. Beth looked at Troy and Taylor and then starting speaking.

"But you two have to have some type of idea of when you want your wedding." Troy nodded his head and looked over at Taylor for a moment before answering.

"I'm fine with whatever Taylor wants…all I want to do is get dressed up and see her walking down the aisle towards me looking beautiful." He said as he lifted her hand kissing the back of her hand. Beth smiled at his words, while Jack playfully rolled his eyes at his son.

"My aren't you just lovesick." He said with a chuckle as Beth smacked his arm, he smiled "Just joking son…I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks Dad." Troy replied as he looked at his father for a moment before looking over at Taylor. "But I was serious, firefly…no matter what you choose I will be there." He said, Taylor blushed as his words, as the butler came out carrying trays. Taylor looked surprised for a moment and leaned over to whisper in Troy's ear.

"You have servants?" he smiled down at her for a second before nodding his head.

"Well, I don't…my parents do as you can see." He answered smartly, receiving glare from Taylor. He laughed as the old man place a plate in front of him and Taylor, and then headed back inside.

"I hope you like steak, and garlic potatoes." Beth said as she looked across the table at Taylor.

"I like them just fine, ma'am." Taylor said softly as she placed her napkin in her lap, soon the patio was filled with the sounds of eating and quiet conversation. After the meal was finished, Troy and Taylor got ready to leave together with his father and step-mother they headed to the front door.

"Now Taylor you make sure you call me if you have any questions…I'm sure I know someone who could help you." Taylor smiled and nodded her head at the older woman.

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton."

"Sweetie, please its Beth." Taylor blushed and nodded her head.

"Okay, Beth I'll call you if I have any questions." Taylor replied with a smile, as Beth came forward and pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Bye Dad…Beth." Troy said as he hooked his arm around Taylor's waist and led her out of the house. Once they were inside the car, Troy smiled over at Taylor and squeezed her hand tightly as he backed the car out of the driveway.

"See I told you everything was going to work out." He replied as he drove home, Taylor nodded her head in agreement as he continued to drive. Taylor sat silently by his side as he continued thinking to herself.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, baby?" he asked as he looked at as he pulled up to a red-light. Taylor fiddled with her hands for a moment before speaking.

"My father…I was wondering if I should tell." Troy looked at his steering wheel for a moment before replying.

"I really don't have a say in that baby…that's all you. If you want to tell him…tell him and if you don't then don't. I'll support you with whatever decision you make." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head. "I promise."

"Well, I was thinking about telling…I mean our relationship isn't the best but it's improving." She whispered as she looked at him. He nodded pulled off as the light changed. Leaning back in the driver's seat he looked over at her and shrugged.

"Then tell him."

"Would you object to him being at the wedding…or in it?"

"You're really going to consider that?" he asked as he turned the car, looking over at her he tried to see if she was serious. "You're really considering that."

"Well, yeah…I don't…my mother isn't here and he's all I have left." She replied as she looked at him. "So yeah I'm considering it."

"I…are you sure?"

"I guess I am sure, I mean why wouldn't I be." She asked as she looked at Troy for a brief moment. "He's my father and I would like him to be at the wedding and possibility be in it." Troy nodded his head and sighed.

"Well I'm not going to fight you about this because he is your father and this is basically your wedding…I just show up." He said finishing his statement off with a chuckle. "So if you want him there I won't stop you…all I ask is that you really make sure that you want him there. Cause I will not be held responsible for my actions if he hurts you again." He said seriously as he looked at her. Taylor nodded her head and smiled up at him.

"Okay...and thank you Troy." She replied as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, no kissing the driver it distracts me." He replied playfully as he quickly stole another kiss from her lips.


	29. Chapter 28

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well we've finally come to the end of the job, first off I want to thank everyone from last week who reviewed; **xoSuperstarletxo**, **HelloLish**, **xo-ChaylorGGQueen-xo**, **Aipom4**, **look at the stars**, **Angel, AyaneC**, **Sciencefreak2007**, and **rythem513**. I hope everyone enjoys this ending and please remember to Review so I know what you all think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Are you sure you want me here, Tay…I mean I don't get along with your father and if he says one wrong thing then…" he trailed off as Taylor placed a finger on his mouth silencing him. He looked down at her as she answered his question.

"You don't have to worry about anything alright…my brothers are going to be here as well, and I'm sure he'll watch himself with three men there willing to beat him." She said as she removed her finger and then moved her hand down and grasped his hand within hers, as she rang the doorbell. Moments later Oliver opened the door a bright smile on his face as he looked at Taylor, the smile fell a little as he looked at Troy. Clearing his throat he spoke.

"Sweetie I didn't know that you were bringing Troy…I certainly wasn't expecting that." He replied as he graced her with another smile before looking at Troy and extending his hand. "Well…it's nice seeing you again, Troy…how are you." Troy looked down at his hand and then grunted as Taylor elbowed him in the side. Forcing himself to smile he extended his hand and grasped Oliver's hand within his.

"I'm fine and how are you."

"The best I've been in years…come on in Dean and Wes are already here." He said as he stepped back into the house and stepping to the side while holding the door opened. After entering he closed and locked the door before leading them into the sitting room. Dean and Wes both stood up and greeted Troy and Taylor before looking over at their father who stood nervously to the side.

"So excuse me for being so blunt but Taylor why did you bring Troy here I thought this was a time for you, me, Dean and Wes to reconnect." Taylor looked up at Troy and then at her father and brothers before answering.

"Well the reason why he is here is because both Troy and I have something to tell you." She said with a bright smile as she grabbed Troy's hand. "We're getting married." Dean and Wes immediately crossed the room and embraced their sister, while Oliver stood there in shock.

"Congrats sis…you got yourself a good man." Dean said as he pulled Taylor into his arms, she giggled and hugged him back while nodding her head in agreement.

"I know…and I am so happy." She replied as Wes came and pulled her out of his brother's arms.

"Like my brother said…congrats." He said with a chuckle as he hugged his sister tightly. Dean watched them for a moment before turning to Troy who was watching the scene with a smile on her face. Patting him on the back, Dean smiled over at Troy and shook his head.

"So you popped the question huh…how you feel man." Dean asked with a smile as he looked at him. Troy rubbed a hand over his stomach and looked over at Taylor motioning with his head for Dean to do the same. "I feel great man…to know that I put that smile on her face…to know that I'm making her happy. You see, to me that is all that matters." He replied with a smile. Dean nodded his head in understanding; he knew exactly how Troy was feeling. When he had married his wife, nothing else matter except making her happy. He was hurt by his disownment but his wife's happiness and his love for her far outweighed the hurt he felt by being disowned. They both looked up as Wes came over and hugged Troy nearly lifting him off his feet.

"Welcome to the family man." He said with a chuckle as he continued to hold Troy up high. Grinning Troy nodded his head with as he caught Taylor's look from across the room. She smiled at him and then he looked at her father who was silently sitting on the sofa. Soon Dean and Wes followed his glaze and they looked at Oliver who was still sitting on the sofa silently looking down at his hands. "Yo, Pop what's wrong with you aren't you happy for Taylor." Wes said taking a step forward towards his father. Dean reached out and placed a hand on his chest stopping him and discreetly shaking his head.

"Oliver, aren't you happy for me…I'm happy with Troy and I thought you understood that." Taylor asked softly, Troy didn't have to look at her to see that she was on the verge of crying. This was probably the only thing he feared, Oliver would still not like him. Clearing his throat he looked at Dean and Wes and then over at Taylor.

"Guys how about you give me and Oliver some time alone I think we need to talk privately man to man." Troy said calmly as not taking his eyes off of Oliver who was now looking at him nervously. Dean nodded and quickly led Wes and Taylor out of the room. Once the door was closed Troy walked over to the armchair directly across from Oliver and sat down watching him before speaking. "I guess you're not happy huh." He questioned, Oliver looked at him and shook his head.

"I don't know how to feel."

"Well, how about being happy for your daughter…" he trailed off as Oliver looked up at him and sighed.

"I am."

"Is that how you show it." Troy asked as he watched the old man. "Come on answer me."

"I guess I'm just surprise…you two haven't been together for a long time like years and stuff."

"Sometimes love doesn't take years…besides I've loved Taylor from the moment I've met her even if I was too foolish at the time to realize it." Troy said calmly as he looked at Oliver who was watching him.

"Did you tell your parents?"

"I told them…and we even visited her mother and mine. We've told everyone and now we're telling you. Now I want you to know this. I didn't care, well exactly that's a lie I didn't want to tell you cause I still don't trust you, but Taylor," he paused and pointed towards the door that Oliver's children had left through. "She wanted to tell you."

"I just don't want her to get hurt…marriage is a big step are you sure you're ready for it." Oliver asked, Troy narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before chuckling bitterly.

"Do I look like you, Oliver…do I look like a fool. I am not you…I would never hurt someone I claim to love. Taylor's it for me…there isn't one woman in this whole world that could take my heart away from Taylor." Oliver flushed with embarrassment, and nodded his head.

"You're right you're not me…you're a good man and Taylor's lucky to have your love all of it." He replied softly as he looked at him for a moment before sighing. "I guess I had just gotten her back and I wanted her to myself for a little while longer."

"Well, that's what you get for waiting twenty something years to build a relationship with your daughter." Troy said bluntly. "But she is happy about this engagement and I'm not going to let you ruin this for her."

"I wasn't trying too…I'm just trying to get over the idea that she's going to married soon." He replied truthfully. "I know she's made a good choice…I mean after everything I've done you're still there. You were there for her when Janelle died and for that I thank you."

"So are you cool with this." Troy asked looking at him.

"Yes…I'm happy she's with you she deserves a good man, and I know that you are a good man, and I know she's happy with you." He said with a smile as he looked Troy. Patting his hands on this thighs Troy stood up with a smile on his face. Oliver stood as well and they looked at one another. Extending his hand, Oliver looked at the man that would soon become his son-in-law. Troy looked down at the hand and then extended his as well. The two men shook hands just as the doors burst opened and Dean, Wes and Taylor came tumbling in. It was obvious that they had been listening through the door. Troy and Oliver shared a look before chuckling. Walking over to the pile of siblings Troy reached down and pulled Taylor up out of the pile and hugged her tightly.

"You're father okay with it baby we just had to have a manly talk that's all." She looked over his shoulder and than at her father who was watching her with a small smile on his face. Reluctantly she moved from Troy's arms and over to her father. She looked up at him for a moment and then back at Troy.

"You two really came to an understanding."

"Yeah…you're happy and as your father I'm glad you found a man that can and does love you like you should be loved. I'm just hoping that you will allow me to come to wedding." He replied as he looked down at his oldest child and his only daughter.

"Of course I want my brothers and…and my father there." She replied, Oliver looked down at her in shock before reaching down pulling her into a hug. He held her tightly as he cried onto her shoulder. That had to be the first time in his life he had heard her call him father, and hearing that endearment from her brought tears of happiness to his eyes, and for the first time since Taylor had came back into his life he knew things would work out just fine.

That night after they got home, they were both lying in bed, Troy had his arms around Taylor as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He lazily traced her arms with his fingertips as she ran hand over his chest. "I never thought I'd be here." She whispered not looking up at him. He chuckled and reached down lifting her chin with his hand making her look him.

"Where in my bed…cause I can assure you I knew you'd be here." He said with a chuckle as he looked at her for a moment. She rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on to him.

"I wondered where that cocky attitude went." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I love it though."

"I know I know…and I love the way you pretend that it doesn't get to you." He replied as he grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up and onto his lap so that she was watching him. Taylor giggled and circled her arms around his neck as he continued to hold.

"I never pretended."

"Sure you didn't." he replied as he looked up at her with a bright smile on his face while his blue eyes sparkled at her. She watched him for a moment before bending down and capturing his lips with hers. When air became too much for them they broke apart and Taylor rested her forehead on Troy's while staring him in the eyes.

"Who would have thought that a job would have done all this for me?" She replied as she traced his jaw line with her fingertip. He chuckled and turned them over so that he was on top of her now. Bending down he kissed her and then spoke.

"Hey, I'm not a job." He replied with a smile. She giggled and wrapped her legs and arms around him and shook her head.

"Oh yes you were…you were the best job I've ever had." He smiled at her for a moment and kissed her again.

"Love you baby and I can't wait to make you my wife."

"Love you too…and I can't wait for you to become my husband." He chuckled and kissed her again, she kissed him back with as much passion as she could. Taylor held him tightly as he trailed kisses up and down her neck. The only thoughts going through her mind was how happy she was and how she owed it all to the job that had led her to this point in her life. Where she finally knew what it meant to be in love and to be loved.


	30. Epilogue

I don't own anything.

Epilogue

20 years later…

This wasn't a typical day for the Bolton clan, Troy thought as he walked into his spacious kitchen. He spied his wife of twenty years currently talking to the head caterer. Clearing his throat he entered the room and smiled at the two. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything…I just came to get my wife." He said as he saw the grateful look that passed over the other man's features.

"Troy…I'm just helping…"

"Baby, this is our twentieth wedding anniversary, and I don't want you spending it annoying the caterer." He said with a chuckle at the look of horror that passed across her features at his words. With a simple nod of his head the carter left leaving him and Taylor alone in the kitchen.

"The party's going to start pretty soon…I think you need to go and get dressed." He said smoothly as he circled her waist with his arms pulling her against his front. Bending down he kissed her neck and smiled at the familiar shudder that went through her bottle. "Make sure you put on that lovely red dress cause I can't wait to take it off you and show you just how happy you've made me these last twenty years." He whispered softly. She smiled and placed her hands on his arms, as she decided to play with him a bit.

"Oh don't tell you've been taking those pills again huh." Troy turned her around quickly, making her laugh as she came to face him. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"Now you know Troy Jr. doesn't need any help to work…that was just pure blasphemy you're speaking right now." He replied back with a shake of his head, "And you're certainly gonna pay for that stunt later on tonight."

"Promise."

"Oh you bet I do." He replied back with a smile as he stepped back from her and grabbed her hand leading her out of the kitchen. "Now get upstairs and get dressed I'll handle things down here."

"But baby you aren't dressed."

"I'm a man so it won't take me as long…and I know better than to let you go and get dressed last, I don't want to the party to start late." She looked up at him for a moment while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Should I feel insulted?"

"How about flattered…since I know you so well." He replied with a smile as he bent down and kissed her quickly. "Now hurry up…so I can get dressed." He said giving her a quick pat on the behind. She gave him a warning glare and then headed upstairs. Troy watched her until she was out of view and then went back into the den where he could watch television undisturbed while the workers got the house and backyard set up for that night's activities. He was very excited about tonight; after all being married for twenty years was a feat. As he entered the den he frowned as he saw someone lounging on his couch casually flipping through the television channels. Upon hearing someone enter the room, the person stopped and looked up at Troy and sent him a smile. "What are doing here, Alex…I thought you weren't coming till six."

"What can't a guy come home and see his folks." He asked as he moved around so that he was sitting up looking at his father who was glancing back at him.

"Who let you in?"

"The carter…said I just had to be your son." Alex said with a bright smile, as his father moved to sit down in his favorite chair. "So how does it feel to be celebrating a twentieth wedding anniversary…do you feel old yet?"

"I'll never feel old."

"Sure, whatever you say pop." Alex replied as he tossed him the remote, Troy caught it with ease and smiled at Alex for a moment and shook his head.

"So where are your sisters?" He said, as he thought about his twin girls, both of them were named after either Troy's mother or Taylor's mother. Alex shrugged his shoulders and looked at his father for a moment before answering.

"Lillian's somewhere with Sean…and Janelle is going somewhere to meet her boyfriend."

"Janelle has a new boyfriend, god she goes through them like water."

"Mom says she's like you."

"I hope not." He replied back quickly with a shake of his head. "So what do you know about this guy." He asked turning off the television so he could give his son all the attention he needed. Alex shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"She didn't tell me much…I think she knows that I go back and tell you things."

"Well that's what an older brother and father are supposed to do…watch out for the daughters and in your case sisters of the family. He isn't some jerk is he?"

"Naw, she says he's a real good guy whatever that means…cause that dude who cheated was a supposed to be a good guy."

"A good guy to beat up…and I am so happy Taylor didn't find out about that." Troy said with a chuckle. "She would have been so pissed at me." Alex nodded his head and looked over his shoulder.

"So did you get that guy to come."

"Of course I did…I'm Troy Bolton remember your father…the legend."

"Of what?" Alex asked with a smirk, Troy shook his head at him and just sighed for a moment before speaking.

"Funny…I'll remember that next time you come asking for some money." He said with a shake of his head. "So have you thought about what I asked you."

"Yeah, I have and I really don't want to dad…I mean I know that BE is legacy and all, but I want to continue working in the music business that is where my heart is, Dad. Can't you understand that." Troy looked at him for a moment and then spoke.

"I understand that…and that is why I am changing my proposal to you…I think it's time for Bolton Enterprises to expand…and I want you to be the CEO of the Music division at BE, it would be like you running your own record label."

"You serious?" Alex exclaimed unable to keep the excitement out of his voice, Troy looked at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm serious…besides I understand about you not wanting to take over the BE entertainment division…I know music is your passion son…and I wouldn't be a good father if I forced you to do something you didn't love…besides Lillian really wants to take over…so I'll just give her the job."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So how are you and Jasmine?" he asked referring to his son's girlfriend Jasmine Baylor. The daughter of Zeke and Sharpay Baylor a very close family friend, looking at his father Alex replied.

"It's all good."

"That good, and-." They both looked up as the door bell rang; Troy got up and headed to the front door with Alex right behind him. Opening the door he saw both of his daughters standing on the threshold. Smiling he embraced them both tightly. "There are my babygirls."

"Daddy!" they exclaimed in unison, something they had perfected over the years as only twins could.

"What it doesn't matter how old you are to me cause you'll always be my baby girls." He stated with a smile. "Now where are your boyfriends…there's no sense in hiding them I already know you got them."

"Well Sean went to go see his mother and father before coming over." Lillian exclaimed with a smile, as she stepped inside the house.

"And William will be here at seven on the dot." Janelle said as she followed her sister.

"William…whoa…sister you didn't tell me you were bringing him." Alex said immediately receiving a glare from his baby sister.

"That's cause you always go back and tell daddy, like a little spy."

"So true." Lillian said with a shake of her head, "Hey where's mom." She asked looking around for Taylor. Troy pointed upstairs with his finger.

"She's getting dressed…I just sent her up there not to long ago…so she's probably nowhere near done." He said with a chuckle, Lillian and Janelle turned to look at their daddy with a smile on their face.

"Well, perfection takes time."

"No your mother takes time…perfection is just perfection." He said with a chuckle. "I mean look at me."

"So not funny."

"You need to stop going over to Sharpay's house, Lillian you're starting to sound like her and Jasmine."

"Hey what's wrong with Jasmine?" Alex asked, Troy just looked at him and smiled.

"All I'm going to say is this…Jasmine is exactly like her mother…which is crazy. What you need to do is go and asked Zeke how Sharpay was when they were dating cause I remember some times boy Sharpay is something else."

"Well, you're right Jasmine is a character but she's my character." Alex said with a smile while playfully putting a hand over his heart. Troy looked at his son for a moment and shook his head.

"I did something wrong with you." He said bluntly as he walked off, with all three of his children following him. Alex was laughing as he tapped his father on the shoulder.

"Come on dad, you know I'm just playing…well sort of I do care a lot about Jasmine."

"I know and I'm just playing with you too," he said as he looked back at his daughter Janelle. "It's good that you found someone and that you're sticking to them. Unlike someone." Placing her hands on her hips, Troy silently wondered if there was ever a time Janelle didn't look more like her mother.

"Daddy…that's mean, now I'm just a free spirit and nothing is wrong with that."

"Sure…well I how this guy lasts."

"His name is William and I think you're going to like him." She replied with a bright smile. "I'm going upstairs to see if mom needs any help."

"I'll come with you." Lillian said, moments later both girls were headed upstairs, Troy watched them for a moment before turning to Alex.

"Who's William?"

"I don't know." Alex said with a shake of his head, slowly he tried to turn away but Troy reached out and playfully clamped a hand on his neck pulling him closer. While Alex pretended to struggle.

"Don't lie to me, son….you've never been good at it." Troy said. "Now who is my daughter dating?"

"Well, you know how Janelle has been staying at BE…well she met um…ouch could let me go," when Troy just looked at him, he decided it would be best if he continued. "Well she met William Carr…you know your new exec for business."

"The twenty-five year old exec from business." He said releasing Alex who rubbed his neck. "You're kidding?"

"Nope…they sort of hit off at the Christmas party…and she told me not to tell." Troy smirked at his son, and rubbed the boy's back.

"Well, you did a good job, son." He said with a chuckle as he headed off down the hall, Alex looked after him and called out.

"That isn't funny dad."

Sometime later…

Troy was fiddling around with his tie, standing in front of his mirror trying to get it right when the door opened and Taylor slipped inside. Looking at her through the mirror, Troy spoke. "Hey baby."

"Hey, what's wrong you're taking an awfully long time in here…I thought you told me you were a man and it didn't take as long."

"Well I forgot about my problems with ties." He mumbled as she walked over to him and turned him around so that he was facing her.

"I don't know why you just don't ask for help," she said as she fixed his tie. "I mean if you did that we could get a move on…the guests are arriving."

"Anyone important?"

"They're all important…we invited them." She said pulling his tie up and tightening it. He chuckled and shook his head. "Your father and step-mother are here…and so are my brothers and father."

"Wow, this is turning out to be a big family reunion." He stated sarcastically, and then he frowned at one thought and said. "Is Janelle's boyfriend here yet?"

"Yes and you are going to leave them alone…this is our day and I'll not have you scaring that poor boy."

"Did you know about him before today?"

"Of course…he's a nice young man, and you must like him too since you hired him over at BE."

"Hey that was before I knew he was eyeing my daughter." She shrugged her shoulders and pushed his shoulders back signaling she was done.

"Well it doesn't' matter because this is our night and I'm not going to let you harass that boy."

"Why do you always have to take the fun out of everything?" He pouted; Taylor smiled p at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come it wouldn't be right if we were late to our own party." She replied with a twist of her hips, Troy smiled and shook his head.

"Do that again and we will be late." He said following her out of the bedroom. As they made their way outside into their spacious backyard that had been set up for the celebration they found everyone's eyes on them. Smiling Troy and Taylor waved at some of their family and friend and then Troy addressed everyone. "We are happy to see all our family and friends here today to celebrate our twentieth wedding anniversary…these last twenty…twenty-one years have been the best of my life. As for right now, I hope all of you enjoy the food that the caterers worked so hard on and please enjoy yourself." After his little speech, the people applauded and started talking and eating right away. Troy guided Taylor up to their table that was over looking everyone at the party. After seating Taylor, Troy sat down as well, just as Janelle walked up with William. Troy studied the young Caucasian male for a moment before extended his hand.

"Hello William."

"Hello Mr. Bolton, this is a lovely party."

"Thank you…you and…and Janelle enjoy yourself okay." He grounded out wanting nothing more than to question the man like he had committed a murder on 'law and order.' Taylor looked at her husband an amused expression on her face.

"That was good…I'm glad you took the high road…this one time."

"Well, it's our party…I'm not going to scare one of my employees for life just because my daughter brought him here." He said with a smile, he looked up as Sharpay and Zeke came over. Sharpay smiled at them both then she decided to play a bit with Troy.

"This party really is something…you know Troy I was thinking."

"Oh god…well now we know it isn't good." He said with a chuckle and received a hit on both his arms from Taylor and Sharpay. "Hey!"

"Serves you right…go on Shar."

"Well I was wondering…how you stayed married to this guy for so long…I mean he wouldn't even let you have strippers at your bride maids party." She said with a smile, Taylor giggled and shook her head.

"Sharpay, don't come over here getting Troy all upset his old heart can't take it." She replied with a smile as Troy sent her a look of shock.

"Old…Oh I'm going to show you old." He replied as he slung an around her waist pulling her against him. "Just wait till after the party." He whispered in her ear making her blush. Sharpay rolled her eyes at their antics and shook her head.

"You guys are so nasty."

"Well, last thing I checked this was my house…and backyard, and if me and my wife want to be nasty well we can be nasty all up and through here." He said with a chuckle as Sharpay sent him a smile.

"Good come back…come Zekey we have got to get to our table." She said as she started to walk off but stopped and looked at Taylor.

"She is such a character." He replied as looked across the way and saw his chuckled laughing and talking with their respective dates. Looking over at Taylor he smiled and reached for her hand. "We certainly have a good family baby."

"I know and I'm so thankful for that." She whispered back as they shared a kiss. They pulled apart as they heard their son on the microphone.

"Mom…Dad I think it's time you came over to the dance floor and get this party started." He said with a bright smile on his face. Troy nodded and stood up and helped Taylor out of her chair and led her over to the makeshift dance floor that had been laid out in the backyard earlier that day. "Mom, this is dad's present to you." He said as a man walked onto the stage and took the microphone from Alex.

"This song is for the lovely couple." He said as the band started to play, he closed his eyes and started to sing as Taylor and Troy started to dance holding one another close. As the notes flowed over them Troy held Taylor closed as they got lost in the song.

_Taylor watched as the young man who was currently perched on his father's desk eyed her like he was undressing her with his eyes. She nervously clutched her purse tighter, as he finally looked up into her face. He finished his appraisal with a snort and a shake of his head. _

_"Dad, are you serious my assistant looks like Buffy the executive slayer." He said finishing his statement with a dismissive nod of his head in her direction. Taylor's eyes narrowed as she looked at him. _

_"Excuse you." She said unable to control her response, as soon as she said it she closed her eyes in shock. Jack had to choke back his smile as his son turned and looked at her with disbelieving eyes. Chuckling he extended his hand towards Taylor a bright smile on his face. _

_"Son, allow me the immense pleasure of introducing you to your new assistant." _

_**Girl, you came into my life  
Just like a new tune on the radio  
It was so beautiful even though I never heard it before**_

_It's quite simple firefly…I'm saying that I want you…you are the only woman I know strong enough to deal with me, you're smart, you're beautiful or as I like to say fine as hell, and your witty you can dish it out and take it." He stated huskily his blue eyes darkening with passion as he looked at her. "And I love being around you, firefly I love being in your presence."_

_**On that day when I looked into your eyes  
I realized right there that u are the one that I'm searching for  
When we spend time I just can't ignore that**_

"_Troy." She whispered, he could immediately hear the need in her voice, placing a final kiss on her neck, he moved his mouth back to hers he kissed her passionately as he started to move within her once again. After awhile Taylor started to get into even more, the feelings that Troy was producing in her were some that she had never felt before. Raising her legs she wrapped them around his waist. Troy seemed to immediately pick up speed; Taylor just closed her eyes in pleasure as the pain from Troy taking her virginity went away. She moaned as Troy seemed to hit a spot inside of her that sent a chill through her entire body. Troy kissed her again, as she felt something building up inside of her. Troy groaned her name just as she moaned his, bending down he captured her lips with his just as something exploded inside of her. It was almost like her whole world shifted. Troy collapsed on top of her, but she liked it. She liked him being on top of her, her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him to her. Troy's buried his face in the crock of her neck, as he took deep calming breaths. "Troy?" _

_"Damn girl you are amazing." He whispered as he placed a kiss on her neck._

_**Baby u and me we're just so good together  
Look at how we harmonize  
Girl, we're like the perfect melody that keeps getting better  
We can stand the test of time  
All we had were letters till we formed the words  
Started from the lyrics till we found the verses that can bridge us through  
Baby we could be the greatest love song**_

_Troy dropped his head down on his table and groaned, Taylor jumped looked up at him and sighed as she watched him. Lifting his head he looked across the table at Taylor and then pushed the papers in front of him aside. "Damn, I don't think we're every going to finish." He murmured as he raised his hands to his head and gently massaged his temple. "This is not what I wanted to do this Friday night." He stated offhandedly as Taylor got up from her chair and walked around the table and came to stand behind his chair, smiling she removed Troy's hands and massaged his temples gently before slowly moving her hands to his shoulders. Troy moaned in pleasure and let his head drop as she continued. _

_**You truly complement my style  
Sorta like a good rhyme done to the track,  
You're so wonderful, these days it's so rare to find something like that**_

"_Alright now you can open your eyes." He said, Taylor immediately opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the tree and all the gifts that were scattered along the bottom. "Merry Christmas baby." _

_"Oh my goodness Troy, I can't believe you did all this for me." She whispered as she looked up at him tears shining in her eyes. He smiled at her for a moment and placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Baby, how many times do I have to tell you that I want to do nice things for you." _

_**And everybody needs a little bit of inspiration  
And baby, you, you're mine**_

"_No…no I refuse to stop loving you…and I refuse to believe that you will stop loving me. I refuse let you go." He replied quickly not even bothering to hide the tears that started to fall down his face as he looked at her. She looked at him for a moment, her heart breaking at the sight of his tears…You are more to me than my personal assistant…and you know I mean more to you than just your boss…your…your job." He whispered trying his best to rein in his tears. "Taylor, baby…you're my love…that's what the inscription on your bracelet means… her and love are the same means that before you I didn't know what love was…and after you there I will never know love again. You are the only love I will know." He whispered. She immediately began crying at his words shaking her head she covered her mouth with her hand trying to cover the sound of her sobs. "So don't toss away our love."_

_**  
Just like a guitar needs a string, girl I need you  
There's no reason I could ever leave you**_

"_Oh, Taylor I love you so much." He whispered as he bent his head and captured her mouth with his, she just held him closer and placed kisses all over his face as he continued to move against her, both driven by their suppressed passions that they held for one another alone. Troy held Taylor tightly as he started to near the end of his rope. The excitement was to much for him. He sighed against her and pulled her to him as they both exploded in their passion. He kissed her passionately and then whispered. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you too." She whispered back, which made his heart swell with joy_

_**Baby u and me we're just so good together  
Look at how we harmonize  
Girl, we're like the perfect melody that keeps getting better  
We can stand the test of time  
All we had were letters till we formed the words  
Started from the lyrics till we found the verses that can bridge us through  
Baby we could be the greatest love song**_

Taylor couldn't believe how far she and Troy had come. Here they were celebrating being together for twenty years. They had three wonderful children who could tell anyone who would listen how they parents had loved one another from day one and how it had never changed for the entire course of their marriage. Looking up at Troy, she could still see the handsome man she had met nearly twenty years ago. The only different was that his dark hair now had specks of gray just like her hair, but no one on this earth could be more handsome to her. No one on this earth could make her melt with one look. There was no one on this earth she loved more than Troy Alexander Bolton.

Troy looked down at Taylor and just took her in. She was still so beautiful, so beautiful. If anyone had told him twenty-two years ago that he would married with children he would have laughed them back into the insane asylum they had came from. However, when he met Taylor he learned how to love someone other than himself. She was the beat in his heart; there was no other way to explain it. There was absolutely no way to explain how much he loved her. She had given him three wonderful children, and a life he could have only dreamed about. To him her and love were the same. Taylor Anne McKessie was the love of his life.

_**All my life, I've been waiting for you and now you're here with me  
So, don't worry about a thing  
Even when we're old and gray, I'll still be loving you**_

"_I love you, Taylor…I need you, Taylor…You are my heart and soul, and I never want you to go away…so Taylor will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world." He whispered as he looked up at her. She smiled and nodded her head, before whispering. _

_"Yes…yes, I will marry you. Oh my goodness Troy I love you so much." She exclaimed as he put the ring on her finger and stood up kissing her passionately as the song started to play again. Together, the newly engaged couple started gently swaying to the music, as they whispered their love to one another._

Troy and Taylor looked into one another eyes as the song ended; Troy smiled at her and whispered. "I love you firefly."

"Oh Troy I love you too." She whispered back right before he captured her lips his, while wrapping his arms around her holding her close as their hearts started to beat out the perfect melody for their own personal love song.

_**That, baby u and me are just so good together  
Look at how we harmonize  
Girl, we're like the perfect melody that keeps getting better  
We can stand the test of time  
All we have are the letters till we form the words  
Started from the lyrics till we found the verses that can bridge us through  
Baby we could be the greatest love song**_

**A/N: Song: Musiq SoulChild: Greatestlove**

**Well this story has been a journey…I want to thank everyone for reading it and replying with out you readers this story would have not been what it is. So thank you. **

**Baby S **


End file.
